Shadowed Past
by Southern Hearts
Summary: AU Harry has lived the past five years on and off the streets, working odd jobs to get himself through school. Everything changes when he is almost the victim of a Dementor attack and his past is finally revealed. Revisions complete. Canon pairings.
1. Halloween

_Chapter one_

_Halloween_

_31st__ October 1981_

Lily Potter smiled fondly at her infant son, looking into curious bottle green eyes so like her own, but in many ways just as mischievous as the hazel ones her husband bore. She gently bounced the raven haired one year old on her knee, making him laugh and gurgle with glee as he watched his mother adoringly. She sat in the nursery with him, his favourite stuffed animal, a stag, lay in his crib, ready for bedtimes. On the table near the window were several pictures of the young boy with his parents, including one taken on the day of his birth with both he and his mother in a hospital bed. He merely sucked on his little fist, looking up curiously at his mother and giggling every time she played with him. Lily laughed a little, happy to see her child so content in such dark times. The smile never leaving her face, she glanced cautiously at the clock on the wall. It was nearly six thirty, the sun had set early in that late autumn evening and the crisp smell that came with November was already in the air outside. There were times when Lily was grateful for warming charms, she really couldn't even imagine how she had survived with out them for eleven years.

Lily Potter, formerly Evans, was a witch. Muggle born she may have been, but one of the most accomplished witches of her generation she was now. She was happily married to a wizard pure blood, James Potter and the even happier mother of Harry Potter. She cooed Harry again, trying to get him to settle down a little. It was Halloween night and her thoughts were drawn to memories only a few years ago when she had sat in the Great Hall at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, enjoying a grand feast in honour of the holiday.

"You'll be there soon," she said to Harry with a wink, "You'll love Hogwarts, the castle, the ghosts, the portraits. No doubt you'll be a trouble maker like your father, huh?"

Harry's eyes seemed to sparkle in agreement to her last statement and as though to prove to her that she was right, he cave her shirt a little tug and laughed. Lily laughed too, scooping him up and swinging him happily in her arms.

"Can I join this party?"

Lily looked round in surprise, her eyes glowing with happiness as her husband, James Potter, entered the room. Within two strides he was right beside her and Harry and had his arms around both, hugging them tightly. Lily was a little taken back by his possessiveness and placed a comforting hand on his cheek.

"Tough day?" she asked him, looking into his hazel eyes with concern.

James sighed, kissing her gently on the lips and then his son's forehead. Harry made a face and reached up to be held by his father.

"Dada!" he whined, clearly wanting James. His father smiled, taking him into his arms and holding him close before turning back to Lily.

"The attacks are getting worse," he said, "I just hope the Longbottoms are alright, they've recently moved locations again. I think we should do the same."

Lily simply nodded, caressing Harry thoughtfully, they both loved Godric's Hollow, but even with a Secret Keeper, staying in one place too long was dangerous. Voldemort was after their son as well as the Longbottom's child, Neville. Both boys pertained to a certain prophecy that few knew about. Even James and Lily had kept it from their closest friends, Sirius, Remus and Peter, the fewer people who knew of the prophecy, the better for everyone.

"I have surprise, by the way," said James with a small grin, "I thought it might cheer you up."

"What-"

"Oh really Sirius, be careful with those bags," came an awfully familiar voice from down stairs.

"Yes Mrs. Evans," the disgruntled voice of one Sirius Black floated up, then what sounded like a very meaningful cough and Sirius' tone of voice changing as he said, "I mean _Aunt Rose_."

Lily's eyes widened and her face broke out into a huge smile as she turned on her husband, gave him a big kiss and rushed downstairs. She rounded the corner to see a small woman with greying red hair brushing herself off from the fireplace and beamed.

"Mum!" she cried, rushing to her mother and throwing her arms around the older woman. Rose Evans smiled fondly at her youngest daughter and returned the hug. Recently widowed, but stronger than most, she still wore only black clothing in her mourning of her husband, Lily's father, Christian Evans. She was a small woman who always wore her reddish grey hair up in a bun, had warm blue eyes and a kind smile.

"Oh Lily," she gushed, stepping back a little, "Let me take a look at you! Oh, you look so thin! Have you been eating right?"

"Of course Mum," Lily said, rolling her eyes.

"I should hope so," said Rose, squeezing her daughter's hand, "Now, where's this grandson of mine, hmmm? I haven't seen him in months!"

Lily laughed a little, just as James came down the stairs with Harry, the little boy gurgles happily when he saw Sirius,, who immediately grinned and waved.

"Pa'foot go woof woof!" he yelled at his godfather. Sirius laughed and surely enough he transformed into his black dog animagus form, wagging his tail excitedly as Harry giggled with glee. James shook his head, handing his son over to his grandmother who hugged and kissed little Harry on both cheeks.

"Oh, I am glad he inherited your eyes Lily," she said, "I was afraid it was going to skip a generation like it did with your father."

Lily laughed. The green eyes were an Evans' trait, passed down to at least one child in every generation. The last person to have green eyes had been her great-grandfather, it had skipped two generations until Lily was born.

"How's Petunia?" Lily asked, it had been a long time since she and her sister had spoken and with the Death Eaters being after their family she had thought it best to abstain all contact from her family. Of course, Rose Evans would hear non of it and despite her husbands untimely death earlier that year, refused to tie off any connections despite the danger it posed.

"She's doing well," said Rose, a little stiffly, "I still don't approve of that man of hers. Far too short tempered. Little Dudley is cute, but I'm afraid he's going to take too much after his father, hopefully I'm wrong."

"I'm glad to hear she's alright," Lily breathed, "I haven't seen her in a while."

The unspoken words passed between them as loud as though they had been shouted from the rooftops of the entire village.

_She still blames me._

"She'll come round, she'll come round," said her mother knowingly, she looked at James and Sirius, "Now are you two going to show this old woman to her room or am I going to be standing around all day?"

"Of course not Rose," James chuckled, scooping up her bag, "We were just about to, weren't we Mr. Padfoot?"

"Oh of course Mr. Prongs," grinned Sirius, giving Rose a mock salute and picking up her other bag.

"Well then-" Rose began only to be interrupted by a loud wailing sound that erupted through the house. James and Sirius immediately dropped the bags, wands out and at the ready, Lily followed suit.

"The wards have been tripped," Lily explained at her mother's confused look.

"Is that bad?" Rose asked, clutching Harry a little closer, her eyes wide as the wailing sound came to a halt.

"Even if someone has set it off," James said, "They can't find Godric's Hollow. Its protected."

"We should still check it out," Sirius said, already headed to the door.

"I'm coming too," said Lily, she and her husband exchanged a look before he nodded, "Mum, take Harry to bed will you?"

"Of course," said Rose, "Come on Harry dear."

"Goodnight Harry," whispered Lily, giving him a peck on the cheek, James responded by ruffling his son's hair and Sirius only grinned, "We'll be back soon."

"You be careful," Rose warned her daughter as the three left the building, Lily smiled and nodded before disappearing from sight.

"They're brave ones, your parents," said Rose to her grandson, Harry regarded her with big green eyes, "If you've inherited even half of that, you'll go far in life Harry, you mark my words. Now, how about a story?"

She smiled as Harry gave her a big grin, clapping his small hands together and chanting in his little voice.

"Story! Granny story!"

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

They reached the place where the wards had been set off, it wasn't far from their house. The barrier of protection encircled most of the neighbourhood so that they would always know if someone was approaching, but the way the wards siren had gone off, Lily didn't like it, it meant that whoever had set it off was either very powerful, or there was more than one of them.

"Full moon tonight," she remarked to James with a shudder, knowing full well that a dear friend of theirs was suffering right then and there.

"I know," James said, squeezing her hand.

"I still don't think its him, James," she said, looking at her husband sincerely, "I don't think Remus would betray us, not ever."

"Neither do I Lil," said James, "But its only a precaution and this way, he'll be kept safe."

"I'll go check if the other wards are still in place," Sirius said softly beside them, "Send a patronus if you need help."

"Likewise," said James, "You checked on Peter today, right?"

"Yeah," said Sirius as he turned away, "Wormtail's alright, so is Mooney, he was getting ready for his transformation when I went to check up on him."

"Good," James breathed, "We'll see you in a few minutes."

Sirius nodded, flashing his friends a dazzling smile in the darkness as he disappeared from sight. Lily breathed in the cold autumn air and shivered a little as the wind picked up. James held her hand tighter, his wand held firmly in the other. Lily watched him, his face cast over in shadows was filled with determination, so much. If it hadn't bee for this war James no doubt would have gotten involved in magical sports or exploring, maybe even studying transfiguration further. She may have become a teacher or written her thesis on charms work by now, like she had always dreamed. Now here they both were, twenty-one years old with a small son to care for, belonging to an Order that swore to defend the world against Voldemort. Lily hadn't imagined being married and having a child this early in her life, but when she and James had truly fallen for each other, when he had become such an important part in her life, she couldn't imagine anything better. She worried about James though, ever since the prophecy about Harry had come out, he had made it his job to defeat as much evil in the world as he could, it was as though he felt that if he could somehow help more in the war effort, then Harry wouldn't have to suffer such a fate. So James Potter was in training to become an Auror, like his father had once been. Lily could still remember the bright young twelve year old who had boasted to his friends in the Common Room that Auror work was too boring for him. He'd be a professional prankster or a Quidditch stare. Of course, a lot had changed since then.

Everything had changed.

"Let's hurry," she said softly.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

Like the rat he was, Peter Pettigrew scurried through the shadows of the street, watching carefully for the moment when James, Lily and Sirius left the house. Then he watched as a cloaked figure went in only moments later. The sting of guilt tugged on his heart, but he was doing the right thing, wasn't he? His master just wanted Harry, only Harry. He would leave the others if he got Harry and no one would have to die. James and Lily would grieve for a time, but eventually, they'd have more children and forget about that first one. Forget there was ever a Harry Potter. Everything would be better. His master would win this war and eventually, he'd convince James, Sirius, Remus and Lily to accept this new world. Lily was married to a pure blood, so she would be safe. Remus was a werewolf, the werewolves were already followers of the Dark Lord, so he would be safe as well. James and Sirius were pure blood wizards from good, strong families, they would be accepted as followers in a trice. Peter knew, he knew this world was changing, he knew that if you were caught on the wrong side, you were as good as dead. But he was on the right side, he was never as strong as Sirius or as brilliant as James, but he would be. He'd have the power and with it, he would save his friends from the wrath of the Dark Lord, convince them to change their loyalties and plead mercy on their case. His master would listen to him and accept his friends as his followers and everything would be good again. Everything would be alright. There was just one obstacle in the way.

Harry Potter had to go.

Lily would be heartbroken, but she'd realise the truth, that he was certain of. She was smart, she'd see that she had given birth to an abomination to the Dark Lord's strength, that there was no other way. After all, Peter had saved them this night by setting of the wards. He knew Lily wouldn't let James and Sirius go alone, he knew that Sirius and James had been talking about bringing over Lily's mother to stay for a while. It was okay if the muggle died, just as long as it wasn't his friends. He thought of little Harry in his crib, the last time he'd been there Harry had even managed to say his name.

"_Wormy!"_

The childish voice of the fifteen month year old echoed in his head, but he tuned it out, he heard the crying inside the house and saw the flash of green light.

"Goodbye Harry," he whispered softly, before disappearing into thin air.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP **

"Oh, don't worry, you will be reunited with your grandson soon."

Rose Evans stared wide eyed at the intruder, she hadn't even heard him enter, Harry sat in his crib, watching the entire scene with confusion written all over his young face.

"Leave him alone!" Rose yelled, placing herself in front of Harry, "He's a child!"

The cloaked man didn't even bat an eyelid, he rose his wand, a smile of triumph on his pale face. A shot of green light hit her in the chest. Rose stood stock straight for a moment, her blue eyes wide with shock as the life drained from them, then she fell. Her body hit the side table, knocking over the picture frames and shattering the glass of one. The cloaked figure, the greatest enemy to wizarding kind, Lord Voldemort, approached the crib. Little Harry looked up at him curiously and distrustfully, confused about what was going on. His little fists clutched tight to his stuffed stage. Prongs would protect him, Prongs would take the bad man away.

"Ah, young Mr. Potter," Voldemort sneered, pointing his wand directly at the baby's forehead, "The saviour of the wizarding world, the Chosen One. A mere child. As though you could defeat me, well, I suppose you'll never have the chance now."

Harry stared at him, almost defiantly, his emerald green eyes fixed onto Voldemort's red ones as he drew back his wand to cast the curse.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!"

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

They saw it before they heard it. The flash of green light and then another. And then the explosion, it lit up the night sky and sent a dreadful echo of destruction through the air. Lily stood, frozen for a moment, clutching James, unable to comprehend that their house, their home…

"Harry!" she cried, breaking out of her stupor and running. James was following closely beside her, his mutterings of, "No, no, no, please no," barely audible over the rapid beating of her own terrified heart. They ran, faster than their legs could carry them all the while the same guilty thought played in Lily's head. I never should have left them alone.

Parts of the house were still on fire and there was rubble and bits of debris scattered everywhere. James tried the door, but it wouldn't budge, he pointed his wand at the door, sending a powerful spell at it and bursting the door to pieces. Without a word to one another, James and Lily rushed into Godric's Hollow, frantically searching through the smoke, dust and their own fear.

"Where is he, James?" Lily yelled, blasting her way through more rubble. Her long red hair hung in her face, her emerald eyes were filled with pain and worry.

"I don't know!" James, beside her yelled back just as frantically, he flicked his wand, levitating a large amount of debris from in front of the stair case. His brow was beaded in sweat, his robes in disarray and his usually messy black hair was sketched white with dust from the now dilapidating house. He ran up the stairs first, followed closely by his wife. Together they headed to their son's room, or what was left of it. A beam of wood blocked the door, the man aimed his wand directly at the door.

"_Impendia_!" he cried. A wave blasted from the tip of his wand, destroying the door and leaving an open gap in it's wake. Lily went in first, her wand raised, she looked around the room frantically. Her eyes fell on the pile of black robes on the floor, to the upturned crib, to-

"No!" she cried, rushing over to the body of a the older woman who lay lifeless on the ground, her greying red hair hung loose over her eyes, her aging blue eyes open and staring. Lifeless.

"Mum," she whispered, raising a shaky hand to close the lifeless gaze.

"Lily," James said softly, "It's too late."

She nodded, tears welling up in her eyes, she looked around, her eyes widening in panic.

"Where's Harry?"

James' breathe caught in his throat, his hazel eyes darting around the room, landing on the upturned cot. Moving quickly, he lifted the small bed, hoping against hope that there was a small boy hidden safely beneath.

Nothing.

"No," he murmured, his eyes starting to sting. Lily let out a cry.

"Where is he James?" she sobbed, "Where's Harry?!"

James took his sobbing wife into his arms, holding her tight, there was no body so maybe-

"James!" a familiar voice called from downstairs, "Lily! Are you there?!"

"Sirius?" James called back.

"Prongs!" came the ecstatic yell, followed by the bounding of feet up the stairs, "You're alright! I thought-"

Sirius Black, entered, looking happy to see his friends safe, he had hurried as soon as he saw the house go up. His face, which had once held a smile of relief was now filled with confusion and worry as he looked on the young couple and the sight that met him.

"W-what happened?" his eyes drifted to Rose, "Is she-?"

Lily gave a small sob and nodded, burying her face into her husband's shoulder. Sirius paled.

"What about Harry?" he asked shakily, he could not see his little godson in the room.

"We don't know," James breathed, his voice near to breaking point.

Sirius shook his head. This wasn't happening, this couldn't be happening. His eyes went to the misshapen pile of black robes.

"It was him," he said softly, Lily and James nodded, having come to the same conclusion.

"But how did he-" James trailed off, he and Sirius locked gazed. There was only one person in the entire world who could have betrayed them, one person and one person only.

"Peter," they said as one.

Lily trembled.

"We trusted him," she sobbed, "How could he do this? He's our friend! A Marauder!"

"Apparently not," said James, his teeth gritted.

"Not when I'm done with that little rat!" Sirius yelled in anger and betrayal, he turned on his heel to leave but found himself stopped in his tracks by the soft voice of someone familiar entering the room.

"Now, now Sirius," twinkling blue eyes and a long silvery beard, "Let's not be hasty."

"Professor!" Lily exclaimed, "What are you doing here?"

"Wondering how my wards were all broken at once," he said, his voice held sadness and more worry than Lily had ever heard the old headmaster reveal.

"It was Voldemort and Pettigrew," Sirius said furiously, "They-"

"Yes, yes, Mr. Black," said Professor Albus Dumbledore, "I am full aware Tom must have attacked, what I would like to know is, where is Harry Potter?"

Lily wanted to scream and cry again for her missing son, but held herself, her lower lip trembling, James, unsure what to say, gestured to the cot and the robes and shook his head. It was Sirius who voiced their thoughts.

"He's gone."

Dumbledore's eyes betrayed not a quiver of surprise, he walked over to the pile of clothing, inspecting it with his twinkling gaze. He bent over, running his wand over the pile, a small frown on his old face.

"These are Tom's robes," he said after a moment, "He's gone."

Silence. Sirius looked wide eyed at Dumbledore, James gripped his wife tighter, pain and confusion written in both their eyes.

"Y-you mean he's dead?" asked Lily, "Voldemort is dead?"

"The prophecy," James whispered

"Prophecy?" Sirius asked, he was ignored as James continued

"_Neither one can live whilst the other survives_,' you mean he-he killed-"

"Oh, no, no, no James," Dumbledore cast them a look under his half-moon spectacles, "Harry is alive, that I am sure of, but so is Tom Riddle."

Sirius' mouth gaped open.

"But you just said he was-"

"His body has been destroyed," Dumbledore explained, "I can take a guess, and just a guess mind you, that when Voldemort came to kill Harry, he killed Mrs. Evans first. Rose Evans must have died protecting Harry and as she is of you're blood Lily-"

"The spell," she breathed.

"Spell?" James and Sirius asked in unison.

Lilly looked at her husband a little guiltily.

"A protection charm I found," she explained quickly, "An old one, one for a bond of love. I was willing to sacrifice myself for Harry, if it came to it, if I had died before him the spell would create a protection around him from any who wished him harm. My blood would protect him, but I don't understand, why did it work with my mother?"

"She carries the same blood as you and as Harry," Dumbledore explained calmly, "You cast the spell on Harry, so any of his blood who did such a selfless deed would seal the protection charm around him."

"Okay," said James slowly, "So how do you know Harry is alive? What if the spell backfired? Where is our son Professor?"

"Let me explain," Dumbledore said mildly, "Tom Riddle is alive and therefore, I know Harry is alive. Whatever happened, when Tom tried to kill Harry the spell rebounded off the protection charm and hit him, destroying his body. His spirit, however, was not destroyed, most likely he will find some way to return, someday. Because he is alive, so is Harry. Harry was probably marked this night by Tom choosing him and attacking, I don't know how yet, but one thing is for certain, the prophecy is Harry. He is and always will be, the only one able to stop Lord Voldemort, you have already given Harry much of the power Tom so often forgets; love."

"Love?" Sirius shook his head, "Damn it, Professor, this is all very well, but what happened to Harry? Where is he? And what prophecy?"

"We'll explain later," James told his best friend, patting his shoulder.

"It is also my guess," said Dumbledore a little sadly, "That young Harry let out a burst of accidental magic and, as it seems, Apparated."

"Apparated!" three voices exclaimed, "He's only one!"

"And rather powerful for his age apparently," Dumbledore said musingly, "But as I said, it was accidental, I doubt he'll be able to do it consciously again until he learns properly when he's seventeen."

"But what if he-" Sirius paled at the thought, what if Harry had been splinched. James and Lily seemed to have the same thoughts running through their minds.

"No," said their old professor, "I don't think so."

"H-how do you know?" asked Lily shakily.

"Because," said the old professor seriously, "The Hogwarts registry contains the names of ever magical child born in Britain or living in the country. Muggle-born or magical, every single child who will one day be invited to the school, is recorded in those pages. I know, Lily, for a fact that there is a Mr. H.J. Potter still on the 1991 register of students."

"Does it know where he is?" asked Lily, aware that somehow, Hogwarts always managed to find its students.

"No," said Dumbledore, "Usually, it would, that's how we send the letters out so accurately. The Registry has its own trace, but it appears that the protection spell is guarding him a little too well."

"Meaning?"

"Meaning, he is untraceable by magic."

Silence again. Tears ran their way down Lilly's face. James gripped her, he looked at Sirius, who nodded.

"We have to find him," said James, "We will find him, magic or no."

"We will," agreed Sirius, "Right after I ring that no good rat's-"

"Might I suggest," said Dumbledore calmly, "That before you rush off and do anything rash Sirius, you explain to the Ministry that you were not in fact the Potter's Secret Keeper. It may be prudent rather than dealing with them later."

Sirius looked at him sheepishly. His eyes betrayed his guilt though, after all, he had been the one to suggest to Lily and James to trade Secret Keepers. Peter instead of him, a decoy, the perfect bluff. Voldemort and his Death Eaters would go after him, leaving Peter safe and by extension, Lily and James. He never thought one of their oldest friends would turn into a Death Eater.

Remus, he realise with a pang, all this time he'd suspected Remus, just because of his '_furry little problem_.' He felt like an idiot, this was all his fault.

"It's not your fault Padfoot," said James quietly, letting go of his wife and standing beside Sirius. He put a hand on his friend's shoulder, willing him to look into his eyes, "We trusted Peter, he was our friend, since Hogwarts. No one could have seen the darkness inside of him, no one. You and I both have done Mooney a great injustice by suspecting him, it's both our faults on that account. Listen Sirius, this is not you're fault. Understand?"

Sirius Black nodded miserably.

James smiled tightly, his heart was breaking for his son, there was just so much going on.

"Come on," he said, "Let's find Harry."

Sirius nodded again, grasping James' hand tightly.

"We will find him."

He looked at Dumbledore.

"Thanks sir," he said softly, "I have to admit I was a little sceptical at first about you linking those ward signals to your office, but I'm glad you did. I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't been here to stop me."

"Peter Pettigrew will get what he deserves," said Dumbledore solemnly, "But better it be a swift justice, than a heated revenge."

Sirius could only nod.

"Let's get going then," James said, "You explain the rest of what happened what happened to Voldemort, after we find our son."

Lily gave a weak smile at her former headmaster, her husband and her friend. she imagine Harry, out there on this cold autumn night, clutching his stuffed deer, which was missing from the room as well, crying for his mummy and daddy. Her heart ripped at the thought. She gripped her wand and followed them out of the baby room, Ministry Officials would arrive soon to remove the body and collect evidence, but for now it was time to begin the search for her son. As they left Godric's Hallow, hopes raised and determination set, no one even took notice or remembered after the broken glass of a picture frame in the corner of the room, with a certain picture missing from it's hold.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

Harry blinked, the world around him was so dark and cold. He hugged Prongs closer, tears already welling in his eyes. In his other little hand, he held the picture of his mummy. He'd grabbed it when the man had brought the ceiling down and made him fall. his knee hurt from where he'd hit it, his head felt funny and he was scared. So he did the only natural thing in the world, the thing that would make mummy and daddy come for sure.

He cried.

His cries pierced through the air, a perpetual wail of despair and sadness. He wanted his mummy and he wanted his daddy; he wanted Uncle Padfoot and Uncle Mooney, even Uncle Wormtail would have been welcome on a night like this. He sat on the hard, cold ground, a street light over head cast him in shadows and he cried.

Harry didn't know how long he sat there bawling his eyes out, he didn't care, it could have been a few seconds or two hours, he just wanted his mummy. Then something disrupted his tears and he was lifted up from the ground and cradled by warm arms. Harry looked up curiously. A kind old face looked down at him, making hushing sounds. The face wasn't one he knew, but maybe it knew where mummy and daddy went.

"Mama?" he questioned, "Dada?"

"Oh you poor dear," the voice was old, like his granny's, "Did someone leave you?"

Harry didn't understand, he just clutched his stag and photo tighter. He was moving all of a sudden, taken away from the street, up some stairs and through a door. The light blinded him for a moment and he whined. The next thing he knew he was being lain down, a warm hand running over his hurt leg, he gave a small cry.

"Its okay," the nice voice said, "Matron Morgan's going to make it all better. What's this?"

She tried to pry the photo from his hands, succeeded for a moment, but Harry only cried harder until he felt the photograph being placed hastily back into his hands.

"There, there," she cooed, "Harry? Is it? That's a nice name Harry, I have a cousin Harry. Welcome to St. Matthew's Harry, I'm sure we'll find you a home soon."

She gently stoked his face, trying to soothe him. He looked at her with scared green eyes and paused as her eyes caught something.

"What a strange scar," she remarked, "Like a bolt of lightning."

Harry's lower lip trembled and he hugged Prongs tighter, he just wanted his mummy to come get him.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

It was the early hours of the morning, Mrs. Molly Weasley was rocking her two and a half month old daughter in her arms. She yawned, her pink night dress scraping a little on the floor as she tried to stay awake. Her husband, Arthur Weasley, wasn't back yet from his rounds for the Order and to say she was worried was an understatement. Her sons were al asleep upstairs, her ten year old son, Bill, would be attending Hogwarts the next September and she could only pray that the world would be better by then.

"Go to sleep, Ginny," she lulled the tiny baby, "Go back to sleep for mummy."

But Ginny Weasley, youngest and only daughter of the Weasley's, was restless that night and for the life of her, Molly could not fathom why. Her small brown eyes were wide and she stared up at her mother, seemingly on the brink of tears. Molly continued hushing the baby until she calmed down.

"Molly!"

She turned in surprise as her husband rushed through the front door, a joyous look on his face. Molly frowned a little, about to ask him to hush up when she noticed that huge smile.

"Arthur?" she questioned, he was beside her in a trice, carefully hugging her and his daughter in delight.

"He's gone!" he cried, "He's gone, he's gone, he's gone!"

"Whose gone?"

"You-Know-Who!" Arthur laughed, taking Ginny from Molly's arms and swinging her around in happiness, the baby made a soft gurgling sound but didn't cry.

"Are you sure?" Molly asked, wide eyed. She sat down with a thump on the living room coach, trying to take in what he was saying, "He-he's gone?"

"Yes!" Arthur laughed, "I just heard it from Dumbledore himself and I rushed home as quickly as I could. I don't know the facts yet exactly, but I know that right now, this minute, You-Know-Who isn't hurting anybody."

"H-how?"

"Harry Potter," Arthur said, his smile faded a little and he sighed, "I need to go back, I just had to come home and tell you."

"Harry Potter? The Potter's little boy? What does he have to do with this?"

"Everything," Arthur said, handing Ginny back to her mother, "And he's missing, I have to go. I'll be back in a few hours with more news."

"Arthur-" she began.

He smiled, kissing his wife on the cheek and backing away.

"Be ready to celebrate," he said, "The Order has to do some damage control and start the search, but after that, everything will be alright again."

With that, he departed the Weasley household, a skip in his step as he left. Molly watched after him, then turned to the child in her arms. Ginny didn't seem any calmer, but her little eyes were starting to droop and she kept fighting to keep them open.

"Come on, sweetie," she said, rising, "We'll say a prayer together for little Harry and then go to sleep. I do hope they find him."

Ginny Weasley have a small gurgle as though she too agreed with her mother's statement.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

All over England, people celebrated the fall of their enemy, people celebrated the name, Harry Potter. Owls were seen in numerous flocks all over Britain and shooting stars had the muggles looking for an astronomical phenomenon. During the weeks that followed, every magical citizen of the United Kingdom was on high alert for the missing Saviour. No one was spared searching, but eventually, some gave up, certain that the small boy had died that night with Voldemort. But many, many people still chanted the name of Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

**Revised Chapter 1 complete.**

**If you'll notice, this is no longer the prologue, its now long enough to merit its own chapter. All the chapters will be moving up and will be lengthened and edited. This revision might take a little longer than expected for the mere fact that school is out to kill me. After all the chapters have been revised, the story will continue as normal and hopefully, making a lot more sense than before. **

**~Southern Hearts~**


	2. Fresh Cut Grass

Chapter Two

Fresh Cut Grass

_30__th__ July 1996_

Harry lay spread out on his bed admiring the picture in his hand, if you could call it a bed that was. The thin mattress that separated the almost sixteen year old from the ground was hardly what one would call a bed, but it was better than most surfaces he had slept on his life. This was because he lived in a homeless shelter, not that he wanted to live here or anything, but it was either this or the orphanage he had run away from at age eleven. It wasn't like he was exactly disadvantaged either, he worked, he earned money. He went to school, studied, paid for his own lunch and was working to get his O-Levels, thank you very much. Nothing truly extraordinary, but hopefully he'd be able to make his way to his A-Levels in a couple of years. So there he lay, looking longingly at the photograph in his hand, the only item and personal possession he had ever owned. It had been his for as long as he could remember. It was special. Why? Well, it moved.

Harry smiled as the red haired woman in the hospital gown cooed her baby again, brushed a lock of hair from her face and kissed the newborn's forehead, laughing and smiling as she did. Each action was familiar, recognised, he knew it. Probably because this was the millionth time he had watched this scene, but each time felt like the first. He turned over the picture, running his finger over the neat, looped hand writing in the corner of the back.

_**Lily and Harry**_

_**31**__**st**__** July 1980**_

_**Maternity Ward**_

_**St. Mungo's Hospital**_

Harry sighed, looking at the photo again, the woman had to be Lily and he guessed that he was the baby. He'd been named for it after all, when they found him the picture was clasped in his little hand, a stuffed deer in the other. The social workers had tried to find this St. Mungo's Hospital, but apparently no record of the place existed anywhere. They thought it was a joke, they'd tried to remove the picture from Harry, but he never let them. As a babe he'd stare at it all day, at the woman, he cried when he couldn't hold the picture. Which was why the thing was so folded and worn. It was the only thing that calmed him down though, the sight of his mother's young face. He wondered if she was alive, if she looked for him, he had her eyes, he wondered if he had his dad's hair since his wasn't red. Was his father's hair also black, messy and uncontrollable? He wondered what the man looked like, what they were like. If they were alive, had they forgotten him already? Did they miss him?

Thousands of questions had always rolled through his mind like a bullet train on wheels, long ago Harry had learned to push them away, bring himself to reality, but that didn't stop him from dreaming about it. Turning over onto his side he placed the photo gently beside him, it only moved for him, no one else had ever seen it do so except for him. Smiling, he removed his duct taped glasses, lay down on his old pillow and closed his eyes. Briefly his hand came up to brush the messy hair from his forehead, pausing on the small lightning bolt shaped scar there. _Another mystery_, he thought as he sank into a restless sleep.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

"_I didn't do anything!" Harry yelled. The woman in front of him kept looking at him with cold grey eyes. Her even greyer hair cropped short and permmed into small, tight curls. She glared at Harry, obviously not believing a word the ten year old boy said._

"_Its always you though," she said coldly, "Every time there's trouble its always you. One more digression boy and I will hand you over to the police myself! Now where is Matron Freda's necklace?"_

"_It wasn't me!" Harry growled, "I. Don't. Steal."_

_She seemed to want to blow up, her eyes bulged a little and she snarled angrily, her fingers clenched in anger. _

"_You will lose all your privileges," she hissed threateningly, "Until you confess to your crimes, no TV, no dessert, no outings, nothing. You hear me? Nothing!"_

_Harry crossed his arms angrily over his chest, glaring at the head matron defiantly. He knew as well as she did that he didn't give a hoot what she took away from him. They were empty words and Harry was going to be damned if he let this woman accuse him of a crime he didn't commit. _

"_Fine," he said, "You do that."_

_She gave a snort and shook her head. _

"_Useless child," she said, "Ever since you arrived here you've been nothing but a thorn in my side. Always causing trouble, always making strange, abnormal things happen. Its no wonder no one will adopt you, no wonder your parents abandoned you."_

_That struck a nerve and she knew it. Harry got to his feet, fist clenched, glaring at the woman with pure loathing. _

"_Shut up!" he yelled, the lights in the office flashing. _

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

_Seven year old Harry sobbed into the lap of the older woman as she stroked his hair soothingly, whispering words of comfort. _

"_I'm sure she didn't mean it, Harry," she said softly, "Matron Hilary is just over worked, she really does care about you."_

"_She hates me," Harry cried, "I know she does!"_

"_Oh Harry, hate is a bit strong, she-she just doesn't know you-"_

"_Matron Morgan," said Harry, sitting up, "Am I a freak?"_

_Matron Morgan looked at Harry seriously, her kind brown gaze boring into him and she took his hand. She was a plump woman in her late fifties, her brown hair streaked with grey, the corners of her eyes wrinkled from laughter. _

"_Now you listen to me, Harry," she said, squeezing his hand, "You. Are. Not. A. Freak. You're a bright, courageous and talented child and I know you're destined for great things."_

"_Really?" Harry looked at her wide eyed, his tear stained face still read, "How can you tell?"_

_The old matron smiled, pulling the youngster into a hug and whispered comfortingly. _

"_I just can."_

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

_He was back in the tunnels again, it was dark and wet. He was twelve and he was confused, he'd just been asleep, hadn't he? So this was a dream, wasn't it? What was this place? He could see a red haired girl lying on the wet floor, she looked unconscious. _

_Lifeless. _

_He ran to her, back in his twelve year old body, he took her hand gently, feeling desperately for a pulse. He found it, it was faint, but it was there, a tiny heart beat fluttering beneath her skin. Harry almost sighed with relief, gripping her hand tightly in his own, he called out urgently to her. _

"_Please!" he cried desperately to her, "Please wake up!" _

_Her eyes opened slowly, a warm, honeyed brown, big and strangely enchanting. She didn't move though, her eyes just stayed open, looking, maybe seeing, but completely still. _

"_Please!" he begged, the tears coming to his own emerald gaze. Still though, she didn't move, didn't budge an inch. _

"_She won't wake," came the voice behind him. _

_Harry turned to look into the face of a boy of about sixteen or seventeen years of age, he was handsome and had neat, dark hair. His blue eyes shone cruelly at Harry and he was holding a stick pointed directly at Harry's head. _

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

_Harry was somewhere he didn't recognise, it looked like an old room, big and dusty. A figure sat in a high backed chair. He couldn't see anything but a black cloak and a slumped body in the chair. Something moved at his feet and he nearly screamed when a very large snake slithered past. _

"_You've found him?" a cold voice wheezed out. Harry squinted, noticing for the first time a figure crouched in front of the one in the chair. _

"_A-a-almost m-m-master," the man stuttered, bowing down low, "The sp-spell still makes him undetectable, b-but its w-weakening, we know the area, w-we can pinpoint his location the moment the spell w-weakens enough."_

"_Good," his master cackled, "Good, bring me his blood and don't fail. You know the consequences if you fail, don't you?"_

"_Y-yes master."_

"_Crucio!"_

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

Harry woke with a start, sitting up, the scar on his forehead stung, it was still dark. He rubbed his forehead and lay back again, the pain subsiding. Memories, fading away into dreams again. The memories he could handle, but the dreams…

That last one, the one with the grovelling servant, it was the first time he'd dreamed about that, usually it was just the red haired girl in the cave. At least that dream hadn't progressed further than the very beginning, he shuddered at the memory of what was yet to come. The nightmare had haunted him since the first night he had dreamed it, that horrible night when he was twelve years old. The strangest thing about the dream, was Harry was scared out of his wits it hadn't been a dream at all, his hand wondering absently to he circular scar on his forearm. The place where that thing-

He stopped and shook his head.

No point.

He probably got it somewhere years before and his subconscious created the dream as an explanation to the scar he couldn't remember receiving.

That was it.

That had to be it.

He had other scars he didn't remember as well after all, he ran his hand over his forehead, closed his eyes and tried to fall back asleep.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

Harry woke early, stuffed the picture into the rim of his cap, put on his glasses and went to the bathroom as quickly as he could. He washed quickly, before the other tenants woke up and found him. The shelter gave a roof over your head and a place to sleep, but anything else you were on your own for. You couldn't keep your belongings there because people stole and you never knew if you'd get the same bed twice, so Harry carried everything he owned with him, which wasn't much. It was really enough to fit into the pockets of his old jeans or the small moth eaten back pack he carried too. In it he had a tooth brush, tooth paste, soap, face cloth, some spare clothes, the old stuffed deer which he rarely took out now it was so old and other useful items. During school he also kept his books in a plastic packet to keep them from getting wet and quite recently had taken to buying shaving foam and razors as the first signs of stubble began forming on his young chin. Harry wasn't vain or anything, he just found people were a lot friendlier when you weren't covered in your own stink, especially the ones he worked for. It wasn't much, buying these thing every month or so, but it helped. It was all he needed really. He didn't make enough to afford a place to stay, but that was okay, for now. Someday he'd find a descent job and save up to rent a small apartment, maybe even buy a little house. Harry liked the thought, he didn't need anyone taking care of him, never had and never would.

Harry left the house at about seven that summer morning, the old, red cap clamped securely over his unruly hair, it cover his scar and eyes from view. He never left the shelter with out it, even refusing to take it off in school, not that the teachers cared much, they were used to him. The hat to him was his only form of protection from the staring eyes of the outside world, no one could see his face. Also he carried the picture in it where ever he went, it kept it close and no one ever looked in hat rims for something to steal. Adjusting it to cover all his hair with one hand, he pulled a £2 coin out of his pocket with the other and folded it into his fist. Rounding the corner he entered a little café, picked up a sandwich and paid the man at the counter receiving 50p change. He ate the sandwich as he walked, savouring each and every bite as the cheese, tomato and bread combination slid joyfully down his throat. He paused, looking thoughtfully at the bus stop, half a sandwich in his hand. He wondered if he'd made enough this week to take the bus, it beat walking for an hour. He decided against it though, better to take it on the way back, save what he had for now.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

An hour later, Harry entered the little village in Surrey, his job for this week; mowing lawns and tending people's gardens. It was about a quarter past eight, Harry was forty-five minutes early, so he amused himself by taking out the newspaper he'd picked up on his walk over, taking a seat on the sidewalk and reading the daily news. By the time he'd arrived at the sports section of the paper, he checked the battered watch on his wrist, nine o'clock, time to work.

"Let's see," he muttered to himself as he packed the newspaper away, "Mr. Johnson first, then Mrs. Figg and then the Dursleys."

Harry almost shuddered at the thought, the Dursleys were not the nicest of people, they always seemed preoccupied in one of two things; themselves and what the neighbours were doing. Mrs. Dursley was a tall skinny woman with a long neck and a horse like jaw, the complete opposite of her beefy husband, Mr. Dursley. But nothing compared to their son, Dudley. The boy was a mountain and the biggest bully Harry had ever met, he thanked what ever powers that were that the pig of a boy didn't attend the local village high school that Harry attended each year. But the summers were terrible, Harry worked the Private Drive of Little Whinging, Surrey every year since he was twelve and Dudley always seemed to make it miserable.

"Two more summers," he reminded himself, shouldering his backpack, "Two more summers and I can get a real job."

Slumping over to Number Nine Private Drive, he knocked on the door. A few minutes later a short, friendly looking man opened the door smiling.

"Harry," he greeted, "Right on time."

"Morning Mr. Johnson," said Harry politely.

"Having a good summer so far?" Mr. Johnson asked in his deep voice.

"Yes sir," Harry said, polite again. It wasn't really a lie, the weather had been nice at least, "And you sir?"

"Good, good," nodded Mr. Johnson, "Had breakfast yet? Can I get you some coffee? Before you start?"

Harry smiled gratefully, but shook his head.

"I've eaten, thanks," he said, "What is it you'd like me to do today sir?"

"Hmmm," Mr. Johnson gave Harry a sympathetic, but respectful look. Harry was grateful for it, instead of the pity a few of the other neighbours had given him, Mr. Johnson in some way understood Harry's plight and respected him for it. "Just the lawn today I think, maybe prune the hedge a little."

Harry nodded.

"I'm on it sir," he said, already turning to get the tools from Mr. Johnson's shed.

"Harry."

Harry turned.

"Yes sir?"

"You can go through the house, you know?" he said, "You don't have to walk the whole way round the garden gate."

Harry smiled sheepishly and nodded, following Mr. Johnson inside.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

A few hours later Harry was being force fed by the over ecstatic Mrs. Figg, who was chatting endlessly about all her cats. Harry only smiled in response, truth be told he never wanted to see another cat for as long as he lived, but Mrs. Figg was an old woman and lonely. She liked company and he liked her, he just wished she would stop talking about those bloody cats.

"Eat that stew now boy," she said sternly, "You're far too skinny for your own good. Why give me the rest of this summer and I'll fatten you up good and proper before school starts!"

Harry grinned. She said the same thing every year, and at the end of summer she'd sigh and say, "You better be round soon and we'll try again."

Harry did come back to Little Whinging to see Mrs. Figg, on Christmas, New Year, Halloween, Easter; any holiday, any excuse to make sure she wasn't alone on those days, like he was. Maybe that was it, maybe he came so he wouldn't be lonely, Harry didn't know. He'd left the orphanage after it was obvious no one would ever adopt him, after his strangeness had come to light. Harry didn't want to think about it though. Instead his thoughts turned to the day he'd met Mrs. Figg, he'd gotten into some stupid fight in the neighbourhood, only to be saved by her.

**FLASHBACK**

_The fist connected with his stomach, hard and fast, punching the air out of his lungs and causing him to falter. He tried to take in another breath quickly, but the wind was knocked out of him and his chest was refusing to cooperate. He tried again, it stung on the way down, his traitorous lungs struggling to hold in the life giving oxygen he needed. His ears thundered a little and his stumbled a little before standing tall and facing his opponent again. The boy's hoodie had fallen out of place and he smirked at Harry as he drew back his fist for another punch. The incessant chanting of, '__**fight, fight, fight**__,' from the spectators rattled on Harry's nerves, he put up his fists again, gritting his teeth and getting ready for the next attack. Not for the first time in his life, Harry wondered how the hell he had gotten himself into this mess. The twelve year old boy shook his head a little, trying to concentrate on the attack. The boy was a little older than him, but not very big. This wasn't good, it meant Harry didn't have the advantage of being smaller and quicker. The punch was coming, closing his eyes in anticipation of the pain, Harry cringed. _

"_What's going on here?"_

_The aged, shrill voice cut through the throng, the chanting stopped and Harry could hear them scattering off in all directions. _

"_Get away! You hooligans! Get away!"_

_Harry creaked his eyes open to find he was on his own, well, on his own if you didn't count the old woman who was now staring at him angrily. Her greying mousy brown hair was secured in a tight bun at the back of her head and she squinted at him a little as though she couldn't see him very well._

"_Are you alright, boy?" she asked. _

_Harry nodded, not sure what else to say. The woman gripped his face, checking his cheeks for bruises, before she looked him over. _

"_Hurt?" she asked curtly._

_Harry shook his head. She scrutinized him for a moment, leaning back a little and watching his expression. Harry gulped a little, unsure of who this woman was and what she wanted exactly. _

"_Hungry?"_

_Harry blinked in surprise, her gaze was so intense he nodded. She sighed and turned around. _

"_Come along then," she said, "Follow me."_

"_Ma'am-" Harry began. _

"_Its Mrs. Figg," she interrupted him, "Now come along, I don't have all day."_

**END FLASHBACK**

So he sat there, in Mrs. Figg's kitchen, eating warmed up beef stew and sipping a glass of Pepsi, listening to the old woman talk about her cats. Harry wondered if this was what it was like to have a grand-parent. Half an hour later the session ended, Harry thanked Mrs. Figg for lunch and after promising to return for afternoon tea, set off for the most dreaded house of all; the Dursleys.

Harry knocked n the door of Number Four Private Drive, a little hesitantly, hoping it wasn't Dudley who answered. The door opened, revealing the podgy bully of a boy, Harry cursed his luck.

"Well if it isn't Homeless Harry," the boy sneered, "Dad's not going to be happy, you're late."

Harry checked his watch, he _was_, by _two_ minutes.

"Get your father, Dursley," growled Harry through clenched teeth, "I've work to do."

"Poor Homeless Harry," Dudley continued, "No mother, no father, no nothing!"

He laughed as he walked away to fetch his father, Harry took deep breathes, it took every fibre of restrain the had not to charge at the boy. Damn it! If he didn't need the money, he'd quit doing the Dursley's garden in a heart beat, but unfortunately, he did. He looked forward to the day when he could come back here and deck Dudley one. He hoped it came soon.

"So you're here then?" said Mr. Dursley, opening the front door wider, eyeing Harry with suspicion and contempt.

"Yes sir," said Harry, trying to keep his voice level, it wasn't working so well.

"Well then boy?" he said gruffly, "Get a move on! You know where everything is! And I'm warning you; anything missing and I'll have you in jail before you can say Bob's your uncle, got it?"

The threat was the same every time, Harry nodded, glad of the cap that prevented anyone from seeing his green eyes flash with anger.

"Yes, Mr. Dursley."

The man shut the door in his face, Harry sighed, trying again to let go of his anger, failing and instead decided to take it out on the lawn.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

Lily Potter sighed as she put on her jacket. She wore plain black pants and a white blouse accompanied by sensible heels and light, natural looking make-up. She brushed through her long red hair, trying to look presentable.

_Normal. _

She glanced at her watch, it was nearly time for her and Ally, her eleven year old daughter, to leave. She knew that the visit was possibly pointless, but the message she'd received from her sister had seemed so strange, so-

_Unlike Petunia._

She wished she could put on a better pair of shoes or at least wear a more comfortable top. At the age of thirty-seven, Lily was convinced there was no reason she should be dressing in anyway like her older sister. Skirts and blouses she loved, petticoats and frills reminded her too much of how her mother would dress in her later years. An old woman's look. Which was how Lily felt about her older sister's dress code.

_And she thinks I'm abnormal._

She picked up a photograph on her dressing table and smiled, it was of her, James and little Ally as a baby, sitting in a park and smiling up at the camera. Lily didn't know what would have happened if Ally had never been born. James had become so absorbed with finding Harry, with what he thought was his failure. For a while there, Lily had been terrified their marriage would fall apart. Then Ally came into the world. Three and a half years after Harry's disappearance, she had brought back a little of the light into their lives. James had become more attentive, not only to his daughter, but to Lily as well, becoming a wonderful father and husband again.

She smiled, setting the photograph down and picked up the one positioned beside it. Almost identical, except it showed a laughing one year old Harry Potter sitting up on his dad's shoulders. James was smiling and laughing too, his hazel eyes bright. Lily stood next to them, looking up at Harry adoringly and smiling, James' arm wrapped around her waist.

"Harry," she whispered, that dull pain shot through her heart again as she put it down, "Sixteen tomorrow, and you'll never know how much I miss you."

It was still hard. Looking at that adorable face, remembering those green eyes so sparked with life and happiness. She closed her own pair of green eyes, willing away the tears. The decision she and James had made. It was right, wasn't it? Harry was probably happy out there somewhere, happy and loved.

_He didn't need her anymore. _

"I'm sorry, Harry," she whispered, turning away from the picture and blinking away the growing sting in her eyes.

"Ally!" she called, "Its time to go!"

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

Harry switched off the mower, looking at his handy work of the front yard, straight and neat, just like the Dursleys liked it. He wiped the sweat from his forehead with the back of his hand, briefly disturbing the placing of his cap.

"But Mum, why can't I go in with you?" Harry turned in surprise at the sound of a young girl's voice. He saw a small girl with straight dark red hair, a button nose and big, hazel green eyes. She was holding the hand of a woman with identical red hair, her face was turned away as though she was looking for something in the distance, she turned it back as she reached the door, but all Harry could see was the back of the red haired mass. She knocked on the door, Mrs. Dursley answered, her face becoming enraged as she saw the woman.

"Its about time, Potter," she snarled, venom in her voice.

"Petunia," the red haired woman sighed, "You called me for a reason, didn't you?"

Petunia Dursley eyed the woman suspiciously and opened the door wide.

"Hurry up then," she spat, her eyes darted to the little girl who darted behind her mother's back in dear.

"Ally," said the woman, "You stay in the front garden and play while I talk to Aunt Petunia."

"Yes mum," said the little girl obediently, letting go of her mother's hand as she and Petunia Dursley disappeared into the house.

The girl stood staring at the door for a moment and sighed. She looked round to see Harry looking at her and smiled.

"Hi there," she said cheerfully, "Are you Dudley?"

Harry glared, insulted.

"Most certainly not!" he exclaimed, "I'm just the gardener."

"Oh," said the girl, "What's your name?"

"Harry," said Harry.

"I'm Allison Rose Potter," she said proudly, "But you can call me Ally."

Harry smiled at the girl, the spark of mischief that had entered her hazel eyes was oddly familiar and rather comforting. He stuck out his hand for her to shake, which she accepted gratefully.

"Nice to meet you Ally," he said.

Ally beamed.

"Likewise Harry."

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

Lily took the seat that was offered to her by her older sister, it was the first time in a long time that the two had spoken face to face. The last being at their mother's funeral. Lily remembered that day vividly, the sadness and the despair.

"_Its your fault they're dead," her sister screeched, "Just like dad, she died because of your freakishness! Your stupid world!"_

Lily bit her lip, watching Petunia carefully, she was carrying a small piece of paper in her hand and trying to avoid looking at Lily. Finally she sighed, looking directly at Lily with her bright blue eyes, colder but almost exactly like their mother's had been.

"How has your-your family been?" she started, trying to keep her voice steady.

"Fine," said Lily, clearly surprised by her sisters sudden change in demeanour, "Ally's starting school soon and James just got a new promotion. How are Dudley and Vernon? Does he still work for that drill company?"

"Yes," said Petunia shortly, "He does, worked himself up quite well. Dudley is doing well at school too, started boxing."

"That's good," said Lily, "Its always nice when boys have a sport they enjoy."

"Yes," Petunia agreed stiffly, "He'd be about Dudley's age now, wouldn't he?"

Lily blinked. She knew who her sister was talking about and she nodded, her throat closing up a little at the mention.

"He'll be sixteen tomorrow," she said softly, biting on her lower lip. Petunia sighed.

"I don't like you," she said slowly, "I don't understand or trust your world. I've never been happy with your choice of husband, I don't agree with what you became when you went to that school-"

"Petunia-"

"Let me finish!" the older woman snapped, "I still blame you, Lily, for mum and dad's deaths, for their favouritism of you and for the fact that they just loved to have something as freakish as a witch in the family."

Lily could feel her anger growing, she started to rise, but Petunia rose a hand to stop her.

"Whatever I think of you, Lily," she said finally, "I would not wish on any mother to lose her child like you did."

Lily stopped in shock, staring at her sister. Surely she had misheard, but did Petunia actually just say something…_comforting_?

"When I first saw the picture in this article, I didn't think anything of it," she said, taking a deep breath, "I didn't link the similarities until I was cleaning out some of mum's old photo albums and found one of those-those moving pictures. It was of you when you were at that-that school, standing next to your husband. And it struck me that this picture looked far too much like him for it not to be real."

"What are you talking about?" Lily frowned, "What article?"

Petunia handed her the newspaper clipping silently and crossed her arms as Lily stared wide eyed at the photograph.

"This-this is-" she looked at Petunia wide eyed, "He's alive? He's okay? D-do you know w-where he is?"

"Yes," said Petunia, "He's that boy you passed earlier, working in the garden. I made sure we had him here today so-"

"Oh Petunia," Lily couldn't help herself anymore, she threw herself at her big sister, hugging her tightly, tears falling from her face, "Thank you. Thank you."

"Yes, well," Petunia coughed, shaking herself out of Lily's grip, "Go take your child, I don't want any freaks working on my garden."

Lily looked at her sister for a long time, her green eyes swimming with tears, she bit her lower lip and nodded, too happy to care about her sister's remarks.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

They talked for a while longer, silly things, like the weather or their favourite foods, Ally had some strange ideas about sweets Harry had never heard of before. Chocolate Frogs and sugar quills. Harry laughed, enjoying the childlike enjoyment in her eyes.

"You starting school soon?" he asked.

She nodded excitedly.

"Yeah!" she said, "My first year and I can't wait! I hope I get into Gryffindor-"

"What's that?" asked Harry.

Ally's eyes widened, like she'd let something slip.

"I-it's a house," she said, "The school I'm going to has four houses."

"Oh," said Harry, "So it's like a private school or something?"

"Yeah," said Ally quickly, "Private."

"So what are the other houses?"

"Well, Gryffindor, of course, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. I really hope I don't get into Slytherin though."

"Why's that?" asked Harry, frowning in confusion.

"A lot of bad people came from that house," she shuddered slightly, "A lot."

Harry gave her a quizzical look, but asked no more on the subject.

"Well what do we have here?" a familiar voice came from the Dursley's doorway, "Homeless Harry slacking off with the freak."

"Shut up, Dursley," Harry growled as Ally flinched at the word freak.

"Or what?" asked the bully, coming towards them, "You'll make me?"

"Whose that?" asked Ally.

"Dudley," said Harry dryly, to Dudley he said, "Don't push me, Dursley."

"That a threat?"

"No," said Harry darkly, "A promise."

"Ooh!" taunted Dudley, "So brave in front of the brat!"

He charged towards Harry, pushing Ally out of the way, she cried out as she was roughly pushed to the side. Harry saw red, drew back his fist and did what he'd wanted to do since he was twelve years old.

Harry decked him one.

Dudley went down like a light, Harry shook his hand out, exhilarated by the action. Ally was staring from him to the unconscious boy, her mouth open in awe.

"What happened?" squealed a voice.

Harry looked to see Petunia and the red haired woman coming out again, he ignored the stranger and focused on Mrs. Dursley.

"My resignation," he called, "I quit!"

He looked at Ally, lifted his cap momentarily to reveal his shocking emerald orbs and winked at her, smiling.

"See you around Ally," he said, and he turned and ran.

"Wait!" he heard the strange woman call.

Ally gaped after him, very confused, his eyes. She'd only ever seen them on one other person and that person was running towards her from the house.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

Harry laughed as he ran, okay, so he'd lost a job, but it felt great. It felt fantastic! He stopped near the tunnel that went under the train tracks and ducked inside. There he rested against the wall and sank to the ground, sighing. He took off his backpack and pulled out the newspaper he'd been reading. Mrs. Figg expected him back for tea in a couple of hours, he had time to spare, so he read. Harry felt himself becoming drowsy as he did so and eventually fell asleep.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

The magical law enforcement officer checked the report again, frowning as he did. Surely this was impossible. How could this have happened with out anyone knowing about it? He got up from his seat rushed to the Head Auror's office, the old man would be retiring soon, making way for his replacement, but for now he was still in charge.

"Sir?" he knocked on the door before entering.

"What is it Higgins?"

"There's a problem in Little Whining, Surrey," Higgens said, "There's some sort of magical disturbance happening but for the life of me I can't decipher what. I also think there are magical creatures loose in the area."

"Magical creatures?" the old auror frowned, "What kind of magical creatures?"

"I don't know," said Higgins, "But they're not supposed to be there, that for sure."

"Tell Potter and Black to check it out," he said, "Good practice for the lads."

"Yes sir!"

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

He awoke quite abruptly, it was getting dark. Harry swore, it was getting late, he got up quickly and checked his watch. It was nearly nine!

"Just great," he muttered to himself, "Mrs. Figg's going to-"

He stopped, he suddenly felt very cold. He shivered, feeling a dark cloud moving over him. He looked down the tunnel and saw figures moving towards him. One was a stumpy looking man and the others were looming, dark figures that seemed to glide rather than walk. The man leered towards him, Harry found he couldn't move, he was frozen in place. The man moved towards him, scurrying really.

"Sir?" Harry asked, "Are you-? What the hell!"

Harry yelped in pain as the man leapt forward and cut his arm with a knife of some kind. Harry jumped back, staring at the man in horror as he caught the blood droplets into a vile with his other hand. He smirked at Harry, the smile forced, more of a grimace really. He turned to the figures and stuttered.

"H-he is all-all yours."

The man then disappeared in a pop and the figures turned to Harry. Harry gasped, it was like ever happy thought he had was being sucked out of him. He stumbled backwards and fell to the ground. Cold, darkness, despair, negative feelings engulfed him, his ears started ringing. Unwanted memories coming to him.

_Being called a freak. Matron Hilary's sneering face. No one wanted to adopt him. Dudley teasing him. Being teased in school. Homeless Harry. Homeless Harry. Homeless Harry!_

"_Harry!"_

_Screaming. _

"_Leave him alone! He's a child!"_

"_Avada Kadavra!"_

_Green light_

_Nothing. _

"_Expecto Patronum_!" a voice yelled behind him. A silvery mass charged off in front of Harry, chasing the hooded monsters away. Harry blinked. The silvery light engulfed the entire tunnel for a moment and then it was gone. They were all gone.

"You alright?" came the voice again, Harry looked up into the clear blue eyes of a tall man with greying sandy hair and a weary look about him, he looked a little worse for wear. He offered Harry a hand up, which he accepted gratefully.

"I-I'm fine," Harry said shakily, "W-what were those things? That silver light too, I-"

"Not important," the man said quickly, handing Harry something, "It's chocolate, it will help. Eat."

Harry hesitated, but after seeing the man put a piece into his own mouth, Harry mimicked him and found he immediately felt warmer inside. He gave the man a weak smile.

"That's some chocolate," he said, "Thanks."

The man smiled back.

"You're most welcome."

Harry nodded, it was dark already.

"I'd better get going," he said, "I have a bus to catch."

The man frowned.

"I could walk you home?" he offered.

Harry blanched.

"No, no!" he said quickly, "I can take care of myself, thanks."

The man nodded and sighed. He drew up a small stick and pointed it at Harry's head. Harry blinked in surprise, not knowing how to react.

"Sorry about this," said the man sadly, "_Oblivi_-"

He stopped. A creeping cold had come upon them again, the man's eyes widened and he visibly paled. Harry turned in the direction the man was staring. At least five of those hooded creatures were headed toward them.

"_Expecto Patronum_!" the man yelled again, sending the silver light bursting from the stick and chasing after the creatures.

"Run!" he cried, grabbing Harry and pulling him with him. But as they turned around they came face to face with yet another one of the monsters. The screams were starting in Harry's ears again, the man raised he stick to send another light, but the monster was too quick. It hit him, sending him against a wall and knocking him unconscious. The thing then turned to Harry. He didn't think he'd ever been more terrified in his life.

He looked for a weapon. Anything he could use to drive it away. He spotted the stick, it was right near him, moving as quickly as he dared he bent down and grabbed it. He pointed it at the monster, nothing happened. He had to be missing something. The man had yelled something to get it to work.

_What had that man yelled? Oh right!_

"_Expect-expecto Patronum_!" he yelled feebly. The world was growing darker, colder. He needed to drive it away, he searched his memories for something, anything to get rid of the darkness. Matron Morgan, Mrs. Figg, his toy deer, the red haired girl, Ally, decking Dudley and his photo. Harry concentrated on the photo and he imagined a red haired woman and a dark haired man leaning over him and smiling. Talking to him. The man looked exactly like him, except for the eyes and the woman kissed his forehead. He smiled and found the courage to bellow.

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!" Harry felt the force of something large and silvery burst from the stick. He saw a flash of silver, hooves and antlers and then darkness.

_**Revised Chapter 2. More memory and dream sequences added, making more sense now?**_


	3. Happy Birthday Harry

Chapter Three

Happy Birthday Harry

Admittedly, Remus Lupin thought as he lay half conscious on the pavement of the service tunnel, this whole night had been a bad idea. He wasn't an Auror, he was just a teacher, albeit a rather frivolous one. So why had he allowed his two best friends to drag him out on a mission? Simply put, he had an issue with saying no to them. It was a disorder that had not been treated since Hogwarts and had been allowed to grow and manifest itself. This disorder had caused him to get landed in more detentions than should be legal, get stuck in a girl's lavatory for three hours, have a suit of armour fall on top of him, possibly placed himself and his best friends in danger countless times and all in all, made it the best time of his life. He made a mental note to add this little mishap to the amount of payback he owed Padfoot and Prongs. Although the hard ground was decidedly not the most uncomfortable thing he'd ever experienced, it was still rather bothersome. Unfortunately, his senses were still out of whack both from his sudden trip to the ground and from the recent full moon that had already left him feeling tired and worn out. He remembered vividly his two best friends dragging him on this errand and wondered again how they had managed to convince him.

"Aw, come on Mooney," Padfoot had laughed, "For old times sake, you're the Defence whiz after all, 'bout time you got some hands on experience."

"Its just a routine run anyway," said Prongs, messing up his already mussed up hair, "My last bit of grunt work before the promotion."

"I don't know," Remus had begun, weighing the options, "Its Auror work-"

"And we all know there's only one reason you're not one," snorted Padfoot, glaring at the Ministry building, he sighed, "Come on Moon, one last rumble before school?"

Remus was still sceptical.

"I'll buy this months supply of chocolate for you," added Padfoot.

Remus still hesitated, a little.

"From Honey Dukes."

_Ah_, he thought as he lay there, _that had been it. Cursed chocolate addiction._

Tonight had been interesting though, all Padfoot and Prongs had been told of the situation was there was a suspect amount of magical activity in the area and considering there were no magic folk on Little Whinging Surrey, the occurrence was worth the look. What had really surprised Remus was the suspected magical creature appearance in the small village. He'd expected something like an escaped magical creature from London had made its way there. It was entirely possible of course. He had not, of course, been expecting Dementors.

So as Remus John Lupin lay half conscious on the ground watching the silvery mass that took the form of a great stag disappear and the boy who had cast it collapse. As he himself drifted into unconsciousness, a long while it seemed before someone started shaking him awake, his last coherent thought was;

_Stupid chocolate. _

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

Harry opened his eyes to darkness, the sun had set and there was very little light in the train tunnel. He sat up slowly, the stick was still clasped in his hand, his glasses a little skew. Adjusting them he stood up, a little shakily at first, when he had steadied himself he looked around and saw the man still slumped against the wall. He rushed over and knelt beside the man, shaking him roughly.

"Sir!" he called, "Sir! Are you alright? You need to wake up! Sir!"

The man groaned and opened his eyes slowly.

"James?" he murmured, looking at Harry, "When'd you take a youth potion?"

Harry raised an eyebrow, the statement throwing him off a little. This man had just said _youth potion_, hadn't he?

_Oh great_, thought Harry, _he's delirious_.

"No sir," he sighed, "I'm not James, here, let's get you up."

He gripped the man under his arm and lifted him up, he was a little heavier than Harry thought and it took all his balance to keep them from toppling over.

"Easy there," he said softly, letting the man stand on his own two feet. Harry reached up to adjust his cap and realised it was missing, he scanned the ground for it, panicked and hoping to see it in the darkness. He did, luckily it had fallen within a lighter area. Scooping it up, he quickly checked his photo was still there, his hand running over the familiar rim of it was all the conformation he needed before slamming back on his head again. The man seemed to gain some of his wits and was rubbing the back of his head, then he was scanning the floor in a panic.

"Uh sir?" said Harry, the man turned to him in surprise, Harry handed him the stick, "You dropped this when that thing hit you."

"Oh, yes of course!" said the man, "You used it to drive them away?"

"Uh, I guess so," said Harry, a little unsure, "Sorry."

"No, no, young man," he exclaimed, "I'm sorry, I thought you were a muggle."

"What's a muggle?" asked Harry. The man's eyes widened. He gaped at Harry.

"You mean you don't know you're a-"

"Remus!"

They both turned, two men seemed to have appeared out of nowhere and were running towards them. Harry took a step backwards in caution. The man, Remus, smiled at him.

"It's okay," he said gently, "They're friends."

Harry shook his head.

"It's not that," he said, "I really shouldn't be here."

"Your parents must be worried," Remus said kindly.

Harry shrugged.

"They're not really an issue," he said a little sadly.

Remus seemed to want to ask why, but was cut off when his two friends nearly knocked him down in a hug.

"Watch it!" he scolded them, "My head hurts!"

"Damn it Mooney!" yelled the slightly taller of the two men, his thick dark hair giving him a shaggy like appearance, almost like a dog, "Do that again and I'll kill you myself!"

"What Padfoot means is," said the other man, Harry could see an outline of messy hair and the glint of glasses in the dim light, "That we were worried when you just disappeared. What happened?"

"Dementors," said Remus, "At least eight, I think. I drove three away, got hit and this boy here performed one of the most brilliant Patronus charms I've ever seen!"

"I thought you were knocked out?" blurted out Harry, a little suspiciously. The other two men turned at his voice and stared at him scrutinizing. Remus laughed.

"Well," he said, "It took a moment for me to pass out, I still saw a large creature burst out when you yelled the spell, a stag I think."

"Stag?" 'Padfoot' laughed too and poked the other man in the ribs, "Hear that Jamie? Looks like another Prongs fanatic!"

"Prongs," repeated Remus, "Yes, I knew it!"

"Knew what?" asked 'Jamie.'

"It looked just like Prongs!" he exclaimed, "James, the boy's Patronus was Prongs!"

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

"That's silly, Mooney," James said, shaking his head, "Not to mention impossible!"

"I tell you what I saw James," Remus argued, "And it was Prongs!"

"Mooney-" James started, looking at his friend and then to the boy. The child couldn't have been more than a teenager, maybe fourteen or fifteen. He wore baggy clothing, which struck James as odd, who would dress their son in such dishevelled clothes like that. On his head he wore a bright red cap which shielded most of his face from view, but oddly enough, James felt no compulsion to see what was under the cap. Sirius was looking quizzically at the boy too, before he suddenly beamed excitedly.

"I know!" he said, "Why not just ask him to do it again, that way no argument."

"We don't have time," James put in, "We came to check out a magical disturbance in the area and we found it, an under aged wizard and Dementors. I don't know about you, but the fact that there were Dementors in this area doesn't bode well with me. My darling _sister in law _lives close by."

The last statement dripped with obvious sarcasm and dislike, Sirius snickered a little, shaking his own shaggy head.

"So what do you suggest we do?" Remus asked.

"Take him to Madame Bones, before he ends up in big trouble along with us."

"But he did it to save me!" Remus protested, "If the boy wasn't here I'd have had my soul sucked up by now. He shouldn't be punished for that!"

"You know the laws," James sighed, "This kind of magic and in a muggle area, it usually earns at least an expulsion."

"At worse some time in Azkaban," Sirius said with a shudder, "Depending on the spell of course."

"It's a stupid law," Remus scoffed, "Fudge has it bad in the head. He's a child!"

"Couldn't agree with you more mate," said Sirius, lifting his hands in surrender, "But that's the law, maybe James can change it when he gets his new promotion."

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

Harry was looking from one man to the other in confusion as an argument started between them. James seemed to think it was ridiculous and Remus must have hit his head harder than he thought. Remus was adamant that the stag was in fact this Prongs, Padfoot looked between the two and calmly suggested they allow the boy to perform another spell so as to settle the argument. James said they shouldn't waste time and take him to the Ministry as he had obviously been performing underage magic and would be in deeper trouble if they didn't get to Madam Bones as quickly as possible. Remus protested strongly at first, the boy had saved his life after all, but agreed that it was better than allowing him to get thrown into Azkaban for a year because he used powerful magic in a muggle area. The entire time this conversation was going on, Harry's head was reeling. Magic? Ministry? Azkaban? Were these men stark raving mad?

"Thanks again," he said, they turned to their attention to him, "But I've really got to go."

He ran.

"_Petrificus Totalus!"_

Harry didn't get very far before he felt something hit him and suddenly he couldn't move a muscle. His entire body seemed to clamp up immediately and he unceremoniously fell to the ground. The only thing he could remember thinking was thank goodness his glasses and cap hadn't fallen off. He felt strong hands grip him and the next thing he knew there was a loud cracking sound and Harry felt like he was being pulled through a vacuum crossed with a roller coaster. A second later he could moved his limbs again and had been shoved into a chair. The men had gone and Harry sat facing a tall, blonde woman with a stern, yet friendly face.

"Good evening," she boomed pleasantly in a great, big friendly voice, "I am Madam Bones."

So continued one of the strangest nights in all of Harry's almost sixteen years.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

"You think he'll be alright?" Remus asked his friend nervously. Sirius and James both sighed.

"For the thousandth time Remus," said Sirius, "He'll probably get off with a warning and a fine. Bones isn't that harsh and we explained the circumstances to her."

"But I told you," said Remus worriedly, "I don't think the boy knows he's a wizard, or else he's been put under a memory charm of some kind. I mean, I thought he was a muggle, but muggles can't see dementors! I can't believe I forgot that and I'm going back to Hogwarts this year!"

"Calm down Mooney, the boy will be fine," shrugged Sirius, "You'll do fine teaching this year. The boy's parents will get him though, he is obviously a wizard."

Remus opened his mouth to reply, but stopped, there was no point. Something the boy had said struck him though.

_They're not really an issue. _

Troubles at home perhaps? Whatever the reason, could the boy depend on his parents? Remus shook his head, it wasn't his business, he only hoped Madam Bones would be lenient on the poor boy. After all, he had saved Remus' life.

"So how's Lily and Ally doing?" he asked instead. James suddenly looked sad, he glanced at his watch.

"Two and a half more hours," he said, "And it'll be Harry's birthday. He'll be turning sixteen, somewhere out there. Lily wants-this Halloween-she wants to declare-declare Harry legally dead."

Remus nearly slapped himself, of course, it was Harry's birthday tomorrow. He hadn't been thinking. Dark day in the Potter house, for everyone. James and Lily declaring Harry dead though, that was a bit of an extreme, they hadn't had confirmation that he was in fact deceased yet.

"But he's alive!" Sirius exclaimed, "The Hogwarts Registry is proof enough of that, we just can't find him, that's all! I thought you guys said you'd wait till after his seventeenth, and even then, only think about it!"

"Lily can't take it anymore Sirius," said James, his voice a little strained, "She keeps hoping, but I think now she realises that if she ever got him back now, it wouldn't be a little boy, it wouldn't be the child we wanted to raise. He'll be a man soon, maybe living out in the muggle world this whole time, maybe he has friends, parents. Someone close to him. Will he want to leave that life for us? A family he doesn't even remember?"

"You don't know that!" protested Sirius, "He may need you James."

"Sirius is right," said Mooney, "You shouldn't give up on him."

"I'm not!" cried James, "But I have a daughter too who can't understand why we buy an extra present every year at Christmas, but never open it. Or why we're so damn protective over her, I know I'm an overprotective bastard, Mooney, but I cant help it, I can't let what happened to Harry happen to her. She's starting Hogwarts in a month. A month! And her whole childhood has had the shadow of her long lost brother looming over her!"

James Potter shook his head, defeated.

"I love my son," he said finally, "I always will, but it's time to let him go. It's time to move on. As of the thirty-first of October nineteen ninety-six, Harry James Potter will be declared legally dead for the whole wizarding world."

With that, he apparated into the night, leaving his two shocked friends behind him.

"Mr. Mooney," said Sirius.

"Yes, Mr. Padfoot?" breathed Remus.

"We don't have much time left, do we?"

"No, Mr. Padfoot, I believe we are all but out of time," Remus said sadly, turning to walk away. Sirius sighed and followed his friend, they disapparated into the night to the bar of the Three Broom Sticks in Hogsmeade, an old hang out. After several fire whiskeys, when midnight finally rolled by hours later they were both chanting with unshed tear in their eyes, "_Happy Birthday Harry!"_

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

Harry blinked. He was in an office of some kind, there were photos all over the walls of men and woman. The strange thing was, every single one of them was moving, like his photo. He resisted the urge to look at it again, make sure it was still there. He knew it was, he could feel the hat on his head, but still-

Unfortunately that would mean taking off the cap in front of a stranger and the last thing Harry needed was someone recognising him and asking him awkward questions about his parents and home. Neither of which he had. He couldn't risk her seeing his face, he could only hope she wasn't one of those people who demanded hats off inside.

_Please don't notice me, please don't notice me, please don't notice me. _

It was the same chant he used in school, over and over again and it worked, Harry didn't know if he was sending out vibes into the universe or something, but he was usually glad when it did work. Bullies ignored him for the most part and teachers didn't bother to check he's done his work or was even in class at all. But here in this small room, with only two people in it, he knew there was no chance this woman wasn't going to notice a strange kid sitting right in front of her.

"Where am I?" he asked, "How did I get here?"

Madam Bones smiled kindly. She had the kind of face that was friendly and big, but strict and harsh too, Harry realised from a few glances that she was not a woman to cross.

"Would you like to tell me your name?"

_No_, thought Harry, swallowing hard, he really didn't want to, but he knew he had to tell her something.

"It's Harry," he said.

"Last name?" a quill to her right was furiously writing furious as she spoke. Harry stared at it.

"W-what's that?" he asked.

"Just a Quick-Quill," she said.

"A what?"

Madam Bones frowned.

"Your last name," she said again.

"Uh," Harry thought, he used a variety of different last names, it was a habit he picked up after leaving the orphanage. Harry was a common enough name, but he could have any last name he wanted.

"Jameson," said Harry, the third man that night, his name had been James, Harry sort of like the sound of it on his tongue, "Harry Jameson."

"Mr. Jameson," she continued, "I understand you performed a Patronus charm in a muggle area, this is a high level magic and you are underage. How old are you dear?"

"Nearly sixteen," stammered Harry, completely bewildered. Did she just say magic?

"How soon will you be sixteen?" she asked.

"Tomorrow," said Harry, "July thirty-first."

Madam Bones nodded, the Quick-Quill rapidly writing down each fact as it was said.

"Can you describe to me what happened at precisely nine twenty-six this evening when the Dementors attacked?"

"Dementors?" Harry repeated.

"The creatures that attacked you dear," she said, "What did they look like?"

"Um," Harry shook his head, "Big cloaked figures, they kind of glided towards me and I felt-"

"Yes?" urged Madam Bones, leaning forward in her seat, "How did they make you feel?"

"Like," Harry shuddered at the memory, "Like I'd never feel happy again, it was cold and my ears started ringing, I heard screaming and remembered a lot of green light and voices-"

"Dementors sometimes bring up the worst memories," Madam Bones sympathised.

"Then this man shouted something," Harry carried on, "_Expecto Patronum_, I remember, this big, silver mass of light leapt out and drove those things off."

"Professor Remus Lupin," she said, "He's the one who saved you."

"Yeah," said Harry, thinking of the worn looking man, he wondered what kind of life he'd had to become like that, "Then he gave me some chocolate, and more of those things came! He sent another light out, but got knocked out and I picked up his stick thing, I thought it would shoot another one of those things out at them. Nothing happened, so I-I thought if I shouted the same thing, it might work. I tried, but it was getting darker and colder, so I tried to hold on to something I cared about-"

"A happy memory?" Madam Bones suggested, smiling.

"Yeah!" said Harry, "Something like that and then I shouted those words and silver came out and I swear I saw hooves, but then I passed out."

"Interesting," said Madam Bones, "A corporal patronus, and so young!"

"Huh?"

Madam Bones just smiled.

"What school do you attend?" she asked, "Hogwarts?"

"No," said Harry, "Kendal High."

"Excuse me?" she said abruptly, looking at Harry strangely, "I've never heard of that school, are you foreign?

"No," said Harry quickly, last thing he needed was to be deported, "It's in Surrey."

Madam Bones blinked, staring at him for several long moments. She was clearly surprised, but Harry couldn't for the life of him wonder why. He fidgeted a little in his seat, hoping he would get out of here as soon as possible.

"I see," she looked at Harry seriously, "Mr. Jameson, do you know what magic is?"

"Magic?" Harry repeated, of all the things she could have asked him, "You mean like making people disappear and pulling rabbits out of hats. Tricks, right?"

Madam Bones smiled a little, her eyes taking on a kind light as she leaned forward towards Harry, a gentle look coming over her features.

"Mr. Jameson," she said, her eyes filled with amusement, "You and I live in two completely different worlds; in yours, normality rules and technology governs everything. In mine, people exist with a spark for something much more, unique. A world of magic and mastery. Sometimes, however, and more often than not, a child in your world is born to be part of mine, with a spark all their own. I believe, Mr. Jameson, that you are merely a late bloomer, as the muggles would say."

Harry frowned in confusion, trying to process what was being said. Magic? Mastery? Spark?

"Meaning?"

"You," she said happily, "Mr. Harry Jameson, are a wizard."

"A what?"

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

Albus Dumbledore was pacing his office yet again, his phoenix watched his every movement, head moving in motion to his step. Dumbledore was worried and for good reason, Death Eaters were moving again, and there were rumours that they were trying to find a way to allow for Voldemort's resurrection. It was only a matter of time before they found someway of doing it, five years ago he had tried to take the Philosopher's Stone from Hogwarts, luckily the Mirror of Erised had prevented him in his weakened state. Professor Quirrel had been found as no more than a pile of ashes after Voldemort had left the man's body. Dumbledore doubted it would have done so if he had understood the underlining methods to it's existence. Four years ago, Ginny Weasley had been possessed by Voldemort, but by some strange circumstance had been saved. No one knew exactly what happened, Ginny herself could only remember bits and pieces of the night when everyone thought she had been taken to the Chamber of Secrets forever. She remained convinced that a boy had rescued her, had slain the basilisk and destroyed Tom Riddle's diary. She said the Sorting Hat and Fawkes, Dumbledore's phoenix, had been in the Chamber and had helped the boy.

Dumbledore frowned, visiting the memory in his Pensieve for perhaps the hundredth time since the event.

**GWGWGWGWGWGWGWGWGWGW**

_Ginny Weasley was in the hospital wing, pale and shocked. The eleven year old child's red hair was a mess, her usually warm brown eyes red from crying and lack of sleep. _

"_You have to believe me Professor!" she cried urgently, "A boy, he had black hair and green eyes and a scar on his forehead! He saved me!"_

"_Lay down Ginny," her mother, Mrs. Molly Weasley scolded, "You need to stay calm."_

"_Miss Weasley," said the other Dumbledore, "I believe you, but can you tell me exactly what happened?"_

"_Tom was draining away my life," she said bluntly, "Everything was washing away. I was praying for a miracle, hoping for someone. Then I felt someone take my hand and I opened my eyes, there was a boy leaning over me, he was worried and scared and he kept asking if I was alright, but I couldn't move, I couldn't do anything! He looked so frightened and then angry. I heard Tom and the boy arguing, Tom asked who he was, the boy didn't answer, he just said; Let her go!"_

_Ginny paused for a moment and took a drink of water from a goblet before continuing her tale. _

"_Tom said it was too late and called his-his pet to attack the boy," Ginny shuddered, "Then I heard it, the phoenix! I heard it drop something and then metal clangs and laughing. Tom said something about a sword and a hat, and told him to run and watch where his eyes wondered. Then I passed out completely, I don't remember much, but then I heard Tom screaming and I could move again. I sat up, the boy was holding a tooth and there were holes in the diary, but his arm was bleeding. It didn't look so bad, but-I guess it was, he looked like-like he was going to pass out. Then the phoenix started crying and he was healed, he looked at his arm and blinked. Then he looked at me. He smiled and said, 'Some dream,' then he just, disappeared."_

_Ginny stopped and started crying into her mother's shoulder and the memory ended. _

**GWGWGWGWGWGWGWGWGWGWGW**

Dumbledore was not a man baffled easily, but that one event certainly did, a boy defeating a basilisk. It was unheard of, and to just disappear afterwards, well, it was beyond ludicrous. Then again…

Stranger things had happened, why not this?

"Albus?"

Dumbledore turned to his Deputy Head Mistress, Minerva McGonagall who was standing in the door way, she held a piece of parchment in her left hand. She was a stern, thin lipped woman, her eyes were as piercing as a cat's and the way she held herself befitted every ounce the Gryffindor she was.

"Yes, Minerva?" asked Dumbledore kindly.

"I've just received a letter from Amelia Bones," she said.

"Ah yes!" said Dumbledore smiling, "Amelia! Such a bright girl."

"Yes, well," said McGonagall, she seemed a little perplexed, "It seems the strangest of things has occurred."

"What is it?"

"A sixteen year old muggle boy," said McGonagall, "Has performed a Patronus charm, it appears he is and I quote Amelia, '_a late bloomer_.' She requests he be enrolled in Hogwarts immediately, apparently Remus is the one who found him and he can vouch that the boy performed a full blown corporal patronus!"

Dumbledore was genuinely surprised, shocked even, it was rare that the Registry missed a muggle-born child, it was even rarer that one, untrained and new to magic, could perform a spell of that skill on his first try. Impossible, some would say.

"Extraordinary!" exclaimed Dumbledore, "I'll leave for the Ministry immediately. His parents? Have they been informed?"

McGonagall shook her head.

"Amelia says that he refuses to answer any personal questions," she informed the Headmaster, "Not where he lives, not his parents, all he's given is his age, name and current school. He's having some problems believing her."

Dumbledore nodded, understandable it would be like that. Some could comprehend the concept easily, others couldn't.

"His name?" he asked.

"Harry," said Minerva McGonagall, "Harry Jameson."

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

James Potter entered his home in Godric's Hallow expecting the worst, a crying Lily, a tearful Ally, shouting and fighting. The normal for the day before Harry's birthday. To say Lily Evans Potter had taken the news of her son's disappearance well, was an understatement. For the first five years or so she had been only hopeful and determined, then Ally was born and she became cautious, afraid someone might try to harm her daughter. James was glad for Ally's birth though, he knew full well the rocky stance their marriage was taking at that time. He knew, without a doubt, that one of them would have suggested a divorce eventually. Ally had reminded them both how much they loved each other, how much they wanted children and how much they wanted a family. Their little family wasn't as whole as he would have liked, but it was still his family. Despite this, he knew it was hardest on Lily, not knowing about Harry and he had vowed to himself that whether Harry was alive or, Merlin forbid, dead, he would find out what happened to their small son that fateful Halloween. The past two years had been the worst, as though the knowledge that Harry would reach manhood without ever knowing his mother irked her. James knew that this next year would probably be the worst for them. Lily would still be hoping, she always would and so would he, but it would be even harder to find the adult Harry than the child they still craved. James remembered with great sadness all the false leads they'd had over the years, wizards and witches coming up to him, claiming to have seen Harry. More than one false boy had been found, but none of them baring any semblance to James or Lily. None of them bore the one feature James knew would never change in his son, his mother's green eyes.

As James started towards the kitchen, he heard the most peculiar thing. Lily singing. Not a sad lullaby either, but a full blown jig that made him want to smile. He entered cautiously and saw Lily sitting at the table smiling and staring down at a piece of paper.

"Lily?" James asked, walking to her. She looked up and smiled, tears in her eyes, she got up and kissed him on the cheek, she started laughing.

"What is it?" he asked.

"I think I saw him," she said, "I think I saw Harry."

James froze.

"What?" he exclaimed, "Where?"

Lily smiled and held up the piece of paper, it was a cutting from an old newspaper article, a muggle newspaper.

"Look," she said, "Petunia had this, it's from a year ago."

"'_Local Boy puts Self through School_,'" James read, "'_Harry Green, an intelligent and polite young boy of fifteen has been working odd jobs on and off for the past three years in the hopes of eventually being able to attend College and later University after his schooling is complete. Though it is still unclear what his home life is like, or why he requires these jobs at all, the locals of Surrey have found the boy's plight to be of noble cause and offer help where ever possible. As one resident of Little Whinging said;_

'_Harry is always polite and always gets the job done, he never complains and always does it with a smile.'_

_Another, Mr. Johnson reported that despite earning minimal wage, he refused charity and always thanked his employers for his day's pay. Harry himself was unavailable for comment, but his school, Kendal High, has disclosed that Mr. Green is in the top Sets for all his subjects which include; Math, Chemistry, Biology, English, French, History and Geography. _

_Harry Green is a true inspiration that with a little hard work, anything is possible. We wish him luck.'"_

James looked at the small photo which had obviously been taken without the boy's permission. He was leaning against a tree with a bottle of water in his hand, there was a lawn mower beside him too. His face looked a little surprised at who ever had taken the photo, but he had a small, sheepish smile on his face. Black, messy hair and what James thought looked like a small lightning bolt shaped scar on his forehead. James nearly gaped, the photo was in black and white, but he could almost imagine Lily's green eyes looking up at him from the boy's face. His face. Harry was all James, except his nose was slightly smaller and his mouth more like Lily's, but everything else was Potter, pure Potter.

"Just like his dad," Lily whispered, hugging closer to James.

"All this time," breathed James, "He was living right near your sister!"

"Which is why he was kept safe," said Lily, "No dark magic could get to him as long as he visited Petunia's house for at least once a year, for as long as he was tied to her, which he has been for the last four years. He was working in her garden!"

"She knows where he is?"

"No," admitted Lily, "He comes door to door once a year to arrange work times for the summer, this isn't his only job though. Petunia said he also works for a pub in winter, a zoo not far from them and from time to time at a local stables."

"You said you thought you saw him?" asked James.

"He was talking to Ally, in the garden," Lily was smiling, "When Petunia told me he was right there we rushed out and-well-"

"Well what?"

"He knocked Dudley out."

James stopped and howled with laughter, there were tears in his eyes.

"Why-" he gasped through laughs, "Why'd he do that?"

"He called Ally a freak," said Lily solemnly.

James stopped laughing immediately.

"When I get my hands on that little-"

"James!" said Lily warningly, "He is my nephew."

"Too much like his father for his own good," said James through gritted teeth.

Lily smirked.

"So apparently," she said, "Is Harry."

James stopped and chuckled sheepishly, running a hand through his hair.

"Does sound like something I would do," he admitted.

"I looked it up," said Lily, "This Kendal High opens in a little over a month and it'll be Harry's last year there of muggle high school, then he'll be applying for a college to get his A-Levels."

"A-Levels?"

"Like our N.E.W.T.S," explained Lily, "But James, we could have him back, soon. We could find him, at this school. He could come home!"

They both knew convincing Harry they were his parents would be difficult, especially if he couldn't remember them or had a loving family of his own. But Lily and James didn't care, Harry didn't have to accept them as his parents, they just wanted to meet him, to know he was alright.

James laughed again, tomorrow would not be a day of mourning or of remembrance, it would be a celebration that perhaps, in a years time from now, they would have someone to send a birthday present to. They would have Harry.

"You know," said James, "It's a little sad, but somehow I don't think Harry will be a Gryffindor."

"Why do you say that?" asked Lily, puzzled.

"Hard working like Hufflepuff," said James smiling, "Ambitious like Slytherin and smart like a Ravenclaw, not much bravery in this article."

"Well," said Lily, "We don't really know, he did defend his sister."

"Yeah," teased James, "But that could just be the hot tempered Lilly genes kicking in."

He laughed as Lily mock chased him around the kitchen, when she caught him they hugged and laughed and cried well into the night. When midnight struck hours later, they both rose their glasses and cried in happiness.

"_Happy Birthday Harry!"_

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

Harry was staring quite determinately into the front of his cap which he had pulled further over his face, Madam Bones had given up interrogating him at present and was sipping a cup of tea whilst Harry ignored his. Dumbledore should be there soon and she was anxious to get the boy off her hands, it was late after all. There was a knock on the door and an old man in blue and purple robes entered the room, his long silver beard ran down beyond his waste and his periwinkle blue eyes were twinkling. Harry looked up, lifting his cap only enough to see the man, but not enough to show his face. Since that stupid article last year, Harry was not going to let anyone catch him without his cap again.

_Please don't notice me. Please don't notice me. Please don't notice me. _

"Amelia," he greeted Madam Bones before turning to Harry, "Mr. Jameson?"

"I'll leave you two to it then," said Madam Bones, getting up and exiting the office, she smiled at Harry as she left.

Dumbledore took a seat in front of Harry, the boys face was half hidden by a large red cap and he was looking up at him through shadowed eyes. Dumbledore swallowed a little, the name Harry reminded him so much of the Potter's little boy and he momentarily found his mind wondering to the great question the entire wizarding world was asking; Where is Harry Potter? The boy's birthday was soon, wasn't it? "_Happy Birthday Harry_," he thought sadly, "_Where ever you are_." He cleared his throat and shook his head a little, pushing away the thoughts and focusing on the boy in front of him.

"Hello Harry," said Dumbledore, "I am Professor Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I would like to offer you a place at our school."

"I don't have enough money," said the boy suddenly, looking away, "I'm still saving."

Dumbledore was a little confused.

"We have a special fund for children like you," said Dumbledore, "It will provide for your supplies and school fees."

Harry remained silent.

"W-what kind of jobs can you get as a wizard?" he asked.

"Many," said Dumbledore a little surprised at this line of questioning, most muggle children only asked what they could do with their magic, make people disappear, making fire. etc. "There's teachers, healers, Ministry workers, bankers, merchants, aurors-"

"What's that?" asked Harry suddenly, "What's an Auror?"

Dumbledore smiled softly, he seemed to have grabbed the boy's attention.

"They are a little like a police force," explained Dumbledore, "They protect us from dark wizards or creatures that mean us harm."

Harry bit his lip.

"What subjects do you take to be an Auror?" he asked.

"Defence-Against-the-Dark-Arts, Transfiguration, Potions, Charms and Herbology," said Dumbledore, "I also find it prudent to take Care of Magical Creatures or Ancient Runes, they too help."

Harry nodded.

"This school," he said slowly, "Is it like a boarding school, or something?"

"Yes," said Dumbledore, "There are four houses in which you are divided up into and each house has a dormitory and a common room. Whilst you are attending Hogwarts your house is like your family, you can earn points and at the end of each year the house with the most points wins the House Cup."

"Sounds cool," said Harry weakly, "And I learn magic there?"

"Yes," said Dumbledore, a little worried about the boy.

"I-I don't know," Harry said slowly, "How can I be a wizard? I mean, I'm Harry, just Harry."

"Well _just Harry_," the headmaster smiled, "Has anything, apart from tonight of course, ever happened to you that was strange or out of the ordinary. Perhaps you made something happen when you were upset or angry that you couldn't explain, couldn't even tell was real or not?"

This seemed to stump him, Harry couldn't speak, strange things had happened to him before, unexplained things. He'd always wanted to know, always wondered why. His mind drifted momentarily to his dreams, to the all the other strange events that made him the way he was.

"Okay," he said, "I'll do it, make me a wizard."

Dumbledore smiled at the boy and gave a soft chuckle.

"That's up to you Harry," he said, "A wizard we can teach you to be, the power inside is up to you."

Harry nodded. That made sense in a weird kind of way. He had no parents though, never had, that was going to be a problem. The Headmaster of a school would surely want to know about parents. Those were always an issue. He could lie at the non-magic school he attended, but he had a feeling Hogwarts was the kind of school that required parental permission.

"Um, Mr. Dumbledore-?"

"Professor," the headmaster corrected him with a smile.

"Professor Dumbledore," Harry acknowledged, "About my parents, they-they passed away a few years ago, I don't really have a home

Dumbledore nodded sympathetically. That certainly explained a lot.

"You may consider Hogwarts as your home," he said, "During this summer, I'm sure we can organise for you to stay with someone, perhaps a friend you'll make, but we will sort something out."

Harry nodded, this was certainly going to be an interesting year.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

Ally Potter sighed, slipping out of bed, it was nearly midnight, nearly _his _birthday. She had never met her older brother, but there wasn't a year when this time rolled by that she wished she did. She wondered what he would look like, would he be a nice brother to her. Most of all though, she wondered what had happened to him and if he was still alive, still out there somewhere. She remembered the gardener at the Dursley's, his name had been Harry and he had had her mom's green eyes. Then mom had started crying about that piece of paper she'd gotten from Aunt Petunia and asking her questions about Harry. Ally was a curious child by nature, but even she was confused. Why would her mother want to know about he Dursley's gardener? She wondered down stairs and saw the light was still on, the next thing she heard was laughter and crying. She opened the door slowly to find her parents hugging one another and smiling.

"He's alive," Mum was saying, crying, she'd been like this since after Aunt Petunia's house.

"Ally will get to meet her brother for real," said Dad softly, looking happier than he had in a long time.

Ally's eyes widened in surprise, she didn't really understand how they had found him yet, but somehow it didn't matter. Quietly, she slipped out of the kitchen and made her way back upstairs. She heard the clock chime twelve as she walked past a cabinet filled with photos. She turned to the baby picture of a one year old Harry Potter on his first birthday and smiled.

"Happy Birthday Harry," she whispered and went back to bed.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

He scurried through the streets of London, in his rat form it was easy, no one took notice of him, no one knew his mission. A little turn here, dodge a cat there and he was at his destination. He wondered, not for the first time, why his master wanted him to do this instead of carrying on with the ceremony first. He thought his master would want to be resurrected as soon as possible, but he didn't question the word of the Dark Lord, no one did and lived to tell the tale. He wondered as well, for the first time in fifteen years, if this was a good idea, if serving someone so dark and cruel was really worth it. Without hesitation he had returned to his master, helped with the plans for his coming again. The Dark Lord was his master, he was loyal only to him.

A pang ran through him as he remembered the smiling faces of his long ago friends. Sirius and James, Padfoot and Prongs, the dog and stag, the dynamic and ever popular duo. He was never as popular or as loved as them, just the tag along. Remus, the smartest boy in Gryffindor Tower, the brains behind most of their pranks, the glue that kept Sirius and James from causing too much trouble. He could never be as smart as Remus or as brilliant as James or as fun loving as Sirius.

He could never be like any of them.

In that last year of school, he could feel the distance growing, James and Sirius with their grand ideas for the future and Remus with his own hopes and dreams. The three of them had gotten closer that last year, much closer. Pushing Peter out, leaving him out. What purpose did a rat have amongst such great creatures like them? He wanted power, he wanted strength, he wanted to show them that he was worthy, that he had a purpose. Fifteen years ago, he was going to be the hero, their hero. Save them from themselves, save them from the Dark Lord, only he had the power to protect them. It was his time to shine, his alone. They would have thanked him, offered him equal footing alongside them, he would be the greatest of the Marauders.

But Harry didn't die that night.

Instead the Dark Lord had lost his powers and Peter had been reduced to living like a rat. If only Harry had died that night, everything would have been alright, everything would have worked out and his betrayal would have been seen as a great sacrifice. The world would be better if Harry had just died that night. He had spent the past fifteen years making himself hate Harry Potter, loathe the very air he breathed, the ground he walked on. He'd even stayed in that enormous wizarding family trying to catch glimmers of news that Harry might have been found. Silently celebrating each year that the young Potter hadn't been located. He had quite comfortably hated the boy. But then-

_He looks just like James. _

There it was again, the stab in his heart, the painful memory. He pushed it down just as quickly as it came, swiftly transforming into himself as he entered Knock Turn Alley. Looking up Diagon Alley once, he noted a light in the window of the Leaky Cauldron going off and momentarily wondered what wizard was up so late. Shaking his head a little he pushed away all thoughts of James and Harry and the Marauders and turned back to the dark wizards alley. He pulled his hood over his head and kept to the shadows. The vial of Harry's blood was still in his pocket.

He got to the shop without much trouble, a cloaked wizard wondering through the shadows of Knock Turn Alley was certainly not the oddest thing to be seen, compared to others. He knocked on the door of Borgins and Burkes, waiting patiently for an answer.

"Who comes?" a gruff voice said from behind the door.

"One w-who devours death," Peter said, showing his bare arm to the peep hole. The door slid open immediately and the large figure of MacNair stood there, his eyes wide.

"Pettigrew?" he hissed, "But you're supposed to be-"

"Dead?" Peter said, trying to smile, "Not quite. I bring news, a-are others a-assembled?"

MacNair nodded, his eyes still wide and opened the way for Peter who entered quickly. Somewhere in the distance he could hear a clock chiming midnight, he counted the strokes as he followed Macnair inside. One the twelfth he stopped for a split second, a single and involuntary thought running through his head. Even though he knew he had ended the event by leading the Dementors to the boy, the thought was still there.

"_Happy Birthday Harry." _

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

A red haired girl woke up with a start, panting and gasping as she did, her dream had consisted of that strange boy again. The one who had saved her life. She pondered, not for the first time, who he was and how she would find him. There were so many questions wringing in her mind. She shook out her great red mane and lay down, closing her eyes and trying to drift back to sleep. For a good five minutes she lay there, contemplating that advantages of sleeping or staying awake and preventing all possible dreams. She could hear her brother's snoring through the walls in the distance and sighed, turning to her other side. Downstairs she could hear the chimes of the family clock and glanced at her own clock at the side of her bed.

Midnight.

She sighed, it was tomorrow already? What was the date again? July thirty-first.

Her eyes widened and she sat up, a sudden thought coming to her. She hadn't thought about _him_ since her first year at Hogwarts. The Boy-Who-Lived, the one who had stopped You-Know-Who. Her childhood hero. Oh, how she remembered idolising that boy she had never met. She remembered making her father tell her that story over and over again.

Her favourite fairytale.

The last four years had been consumed with trying to figure out the boy who had saved her life, she hadn't even thought of her first childhood crush since that whole ordeal. She smiled, a little of the familiar flutter starting in her heart as she thought of him again. She wondered momentarily about that boy, she wondered if he was okay. She closed her eyes, saying a silent prayer that he would be reunited with his family someday. She would really have liked to meet him.

"Happy Birthday Harry," she whispered, laying back down again and closing her eyes.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

Harry was settled into a bed in the Leaky Cauldron, Professor Dumbledore said they would organise a few teachers to get him up to scratch with the other sixth years over the next month or so. Hopefully, Dumbledore had said, they would be able to get him writing his OWLS by Christmas if he did well enough. Harry was still reeling though, magic, it was a difficult thing to grasp. Harry had never really believed in magic, in the strange and unbelievable. He had, however, always known he was strange. He remembered the time when he was twelve when one of his customers had refused to pay him for his work, the next day the man's lawn was overgrown. Or how in the orphanage he'd been chased by a bunch of kids and had somehow ended up on the roof. Or his hair growing back to it's original state after he'd been administered with a bowl shaped hair cut. Or how he'd managed to blow up- he quickly pushed that memory away.

And the dreams…

They still haunted Harry to this day, had he been there? It had felt so real. His hand went to the scar of his forearm from the giant snake's tooth, to the bandage he had managed to wrap around his bleeding arm when Madam Bones was writing her letter. He'd cleaned it out in the sink and taken out the first aid kit he always carried with him, silently grateful he had skipped lunch for a week to buy it. He had wrapped it up tightly with a bandage and put plenty of antiseptic on it. He couldn't seem to remember how he cut it though, all he could remember were the Dementors or whatever those things were, the cut seemed a blur. Harry sighed and glanced at his watch, the glow in the dark hands ticking to five past midnight.

"Happy Birthday to me," he sighed, knowing no one else would be saying it anytime soon, turning over and closing his eyes, hoping for a dreamless sleep.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

_**Not too much done to this, I did add a whole lot about Wormtail, at the moment, I'm unsure whether to redeem him in the end or not. Peter has always been a confusing character for me and I see a lot of fan fiction writers either completely condemn him for his deeds, or show a side to him that holds redeeming qualities in the end. As much as I'd love for him to have them, in the books he always had me wondering. If he really had any sense of loyalty to the Marauders or conscience, why the hell did he run off and help Voldemort resurrect himself? Some may argue it was probably out of fear, he wanted to hide behind a "bigger fish," but a lot of the worst things are done out of fear. Then again, he lived as a rat for two years, sleeping in Harry's dorm room, I know JKR explains it in the third book, but I'd like to believe that some semblance of a heart kept him from killing the boy in his sleep. He made a lot of bad choices that hurt a lot of people, but he still made them and he made them to help himself. We don't really know what was running through his mind when he betrayed his friends, but we know that he did, regardless of the consequences. What I'm trying to do is more or less show his own justifications to himself if he had even a slight conscience. Whether he will change in the end or not is still being decided at the moment I'm more interested in giving him a inner confliction, things might have turned out differently if he'd had one in the first place. I mean, its got to take a heck of a lot of convincing yourself to betray your friends. Right?**_

_**-Southern Hearts-**_


	4. First Steps

Chapter Four

First Steps

Harry rose fairly early the next morning, purely out of habit, he wondered briefly if his little mattress at the shelter had been taken, it had felt wonderful to sleep on a bed again. He had a shower, got dressed in some clean clothes and secured his cap over his head, jumping as the mirror commented on what a shame it was to hide such a handsome face. Harry sighed, it was going to take some getting used to, this magic thing. Slipping his backpack on he headed downstairs for breakfast.

A toothless man named Tom was waiting for him with toast, eggs, bacon and a cup of coffee, Harry's eyes widened at the sight. He stammered that he didn't have much money on him, Tom smiled and said not to worry about it, so Harry just thanked him shakily. He ate the meal ravenously, hungrier than he thought he'd be. After gulping down a big sip of coffee, he looked around the pub with interest. There were people of all sorts, witches and wizards, he assumed.

He noticed two identical red haired teens, only slightly older than him, not sitting too far away, they seemed to be waiting for something. Then there was a loud yell from upstairs and they started snickering. Harry turned to see another red haired man coming down the stairs, he looked a lot like the twins, but older, his face was contorted with rage.

"Fred! George!" he yelled, "What did you do to my bed?"

"Easy Percy," said one of the twins, "It'll ease down in a few minutes."

"It's eating my robes!" the man yelled.

"Weasley Wizard Wheezes, Munching Bed," said the other twin, and then together they chorused, "Our speciality!"

The man let out a groan and stormed out of the room, leaving the laughing twins behind him. Harry smiled too, chuckling a little. One of them noticed him.

"Hey red cap!" he yelled, Harry looked up in surprise, the twins grinned, "You enjoy that?"

Harry blinked and shrugged.

"Pretty funny," he said, "How'd you get a bed to do that?"

"Magic of course!" they said in unison.

Harry's smile faded.

"Right," he said weakly.

The brothers looked at one another and came up to Harry, they sat on either side of him.

"You wouldn't happen to be Mr. Jameson, would you?" the one on his left asked.

"Harry Jameson," said the other.

Harry's eyes widened.

"Yeah," he said, "How did you-?"

"Dumbledore," they both chirped.

"I'm Fred," said the one on the left, "And this is my brother George."

"Dumbledore asked us to look after you till Hagrid got here," said George, "He'll be around in a couple of hours."

"So we thought," said Fred.

"We'd show you around Diagon Alley!" they said together.

Harry couldn't help but grin.

"You two pranksters?" he asked.

"Oh very astute," said George, "Yes, Harry, we are."

"How'd you guess?" asked Fred.

"Weasley Wizard Wheezes," quoted Harry, "The Wheezes part, I thought maybe, a joke shop?"

"Correct!" exclaimed both twins excitedly.

"Maybe you'll be in Ravenclaw then," said George.

"Ravenclaw?" asked Harry, that sounded familiar.

"It's a house at Hogwarts," said Fred, "Known for bringing out the cleverest of people."

"What's your house then?" he asked.

"Gryffindor!" they both said happily, "Bravery and courage is our creed."

Harry blinked. Gryffindor?

_I hope I get into Gryffindor. _

_Ally_, he thought, _so she's going to Hogwarts too. She's a witch. _

Harry smiled, cheering slightly.

"We graduated last year," Fred explained, "Now we're starting our own joke shop, we already have some interest in it and we've applied for a plot in Diagon Alley. We just need the right funding."

"Awesome!" Harry grinned, "Tell me when it's up and running, I'd love to see what magical pranks are like."

Fred and George were grinning too, maniacal grins.

"Consider yourself our most honoured customer," said Fred.

"When you come to call," chirped in George.

Harry laughed and tipped his hat to them in a mocking salute. The twins laughed too and soon they were chatting away.

"You'll be in the same year as our brother," said Fred half an hour later, "His name's Ron, a bit of a prat, but you'll get used to him, his hearts in the right place, most of the time."

"He's pretty distracted this year though," said George, "Little Won-Won is."

Fred snickered.

"Won-Won?" asked Harry.

Fred and George just smiled.

"You'll see," they chorused.

"Well," said George, "It's getting late and our time is growing short."

"So," continued Fred, "Without further ado."

"It's Diagon Alley time!"

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

Harry was literally having a good time, he hadn't had this much fun in ages, no one in the Alley seemed to noticed his old clothes, or stare at him. The street was a hidden world, separate from the rest of London. There were so many oddities around though, witches and wizards all around him wearing robes and carrying wands. Harry saw two men arguing over what looked like some kind of moving tree. They passed a shop with children gaping at the window at a broom stick.

"Brooms?" Harry inquired.

"You play Quidditch on them," explained Fred, "Wizarding sport, very popular."

As they walked Fred and George explained the rules and how to play the game, Harry was fascinated. He imagined himself taking off into the air, flying on a magical broomstick, chasing after Quaffles, dodging Bludgers, or maybe going after the Golden Snitch. It sounded pretty amazing, to say the least.

"You can play at Hogwarts?" he asked eagerly.

"Yeah," said George, "We were beaters since our second year, once you know how to fly maybe you should ask some of your classmates to play a friendly match with you."

"Or try out for the team," suggested Fred, grinning teasingly.

Harry tore his gaze away from the newest model, a Fire Bolt.

"Maybe I will," he muttered, mesmerised by the thought of being able to fly.

An hour later, Harry had been both amazed and intrigued by the entirety of the wizarding world, it was all new and interesting. There was just so much, candies that tasted like every flavour imaginable, animals Harry had thought didn't even exist. It was all so amazing, so-

Magical.

"Role up! Role up!" came a voice from the Quidditch shop, "Lucky draw, being done in five minutes! Win a thousand galleons, plus the fastest racing broom in the world, the Fire Bolt!"

"Let's go Harry!" said Fred, he bought them each a ticket.

"But-"

"You can pay us back later," said George, "No one ever wins anyway."

Harry was handed a ticket with three numbers on it, three, one, seven.

Harry rolled his eyes, thirty-first of the seventh month, just his luck.

"And the winner is," the man called, "Number three, one, seven!"

Harry stood dumbfounded. He won?

"Harry?" George looked concerned at his flabbergasted look, he and Fred leaned over Harry's shoulder, "What's the-"

"You won!" yelled the twins, looking at his ticket, "Go on Harry!"

Still in shock, Harry presented the man with his ticket, the shop owner looked like he was going to faint.

"R-right," he said, he handed Harry the broomstick and a bag of gold, "Congratulations!"

The twins each gave Harry a pat on the back and after much cheering and applause he was directed away from the crowd and into an ice-cream parlour of some sorts. It all happened so fast, Harry was still blinking lamely.

"Here!" he said, thrusting the items towards the twins, "It was your ticket! You take it!"

Fred and George looked at one another and shook their heads.

"No Harry," said Fred, "We wouldn't have even bought tickets if you hadn't been there, it's yours."

"You need the money more than we do," said George.

"But-"

"Harry," said Fred, "We'll jinx you if you don't!"

Harry paused.

"How about this," he said, "You take the money and I'll keep the broom."

"Harry-"

"Think of it as an investment," said Harry, "For your joke shop, I need a good laugh."

"Harry," said George, "That's a thousand galleons, you should really keep it."

"I don't need it though," said Harry, "And I won't keep money I haven't earned, please, think of it as your birthday present to me, take the money and start your joke shop!"

Fred and George looked at each other uncertainly. Harry sighed.

"If you don't take it," he said, "I'll give it to the first person who wonders by."

He made a moved to leave the shop, the twins stopped him.

"Alright!" they said, "We'll take it!"

Harry grinned and handed the money over to Fred. George shook his head.

"You're a real nice guy Harry," he said, "You know that?"

Harry laughed.

"Nah," he said, "Think of all the poor people who will get pranked because of what I've done, I'm not nice at all."

Fred and George caught the joke and laughed too.

"Well," said Fred, pocketing the gold, "Consider yourself an official investor in the company."

"A partner of sorts," said George.

"In other words," said Fred.

"Everything is on the house!"

Harry grinned.

"And one other thing," said George.

"What is it?"

"When is your birthday?"

"Oh," Harry gave them a nervous laugh, "It's today actually."

"What?" they cried in unison.

"Why didn't you tell us sooner?" yelled Fred, grabbing Harry by the shoulders, "The profanity of it all!"

"What's a birthday without cake!" said George, he called to the man at the counter, "Three ice-cream cakes to go!"

"Guys!" Harry laughed, "It's not a big deal, it's just a birthday after-"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence!" scolded Fred, "It's your birthday!"

"Don't ever underestimate that," continued George, "They're important!"

"So celebrate them when they come!" finished Fred dramatically.

By this time there were at least half a dozen people watching them and shaking their heads. Some were laughing, others looked unimpressed and some were just staring at the broom in Harry's hand.

Fred looked down at his watch.

"Merlin!" he cursed, "Hagrid will be there in ten minutes!"

George grabbed three ice-cream cones from the man and handed one each to Harry and Fred.

"Let's get going then!" he said, he looked at Harry and pointed his wand at his broom. Muttering something under his breathe, the broom was suddenly wrapped up neatly in brown paper packaging.

"Keep that safe Harry," said George with a wink, "Don't take it out at Hogwarts first time flying, surprise them a little if you're any good."

Harry nodded, catching his point. No use having a broom if you couldn't fly it properly.

They ran together back to the Leaky Cauldron, skidding to a halt as they entered the pub. They took a seat and waited, each enjoying their ice-cream, Harry smiled at the twins, so far this was shaping up to be the best birthday he'd ever had.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

"Hey Harry," asked Fred, "What's with the cap?"

Harry froze.

"Nothing," he shrugged, "Just don't like people being able to recognise me."

Fred and George looked confused.

"Why not?" they asked in unison.

Harry paused.

"It's complicated," he said after a moment.

The Twins looked at each other, but didn't push it.

"Can we see?" asked Fred.

Harry smiled mischievously.

"Get that joke shop running and maybe," he said.

Fred and George groaned. Then looked at one another as Harry sniggered, they nodded once in agreement and turned to Harry with big, knowing smiles plastered to their faces once more.

"Hey Harry," said Fred again, "Me and George were thinking."

"It being your first year at Hogwarts and all," continued George.

"And you having to find your way all on your own."

"The school can be-"

"Confusing."

"Dangerous."

"At least," they concluded.

"So?" asked Harry.

The Twins grinned at one another.

"We were considering giving this to Ron or our sister Ginny before they went back," Fred said, "But we have come to the conclusion that you need it more."

"Need what?" asked Harry, confused.

"This!" said George, pulling out a piece of parchment from his robes. He handed it to Harry.

"A piece of old parchment?"

"No," said Fred, "Watch!"

He took his wand and tapped the parchment saying;

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."

To Harry's shock, the map opened and lines began to appear, a map of a building.

_Messrs. Mooney, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs_

_Purveyors to Magical Mischief-Makers_

_Are proud to present_

_The Marauder's Map_

"What is this?" asked Harry, gaping at the pages. Mooney, Padfoot and Prongs, he'd heard those before. Last night in fact, he'd heard those men call themselves by these nicknames. Was it possible they were the writers of the map? Too big of a coincidence not to be, he wondered briefly about Wormtail. An image flashed in his mind of a short, dumpy looking individual leaning over him in a cradle, but he pushed it away just as quickly.

"A map of Hogwarts," said George, "It shows everything-"

"And everyone," Fred concluded.

"We thought it might help," said George, "To wipe the map, just say-"

"Mischief Managed!" they tapped it again and the map immediately started to clear.

Harry didn't know what to say.

"Thank you," he stammered, "This is amazing!"

"We thought you'd like it," said Fred happily, "We had a feeling you'll put it to good use."

"Or pranks," added George, he looked at the map fondly, "We stole that from Filch, the caretaker's, office in first year. We owe a lot to those four."

"True pranksters," Fred agreed, "In fact, we almost broke their detention record during our time there."

"Almost," agreed his brother a little sadly.

"Hey!" said Fred suddenly, looking up, "There's Hagrid! Hey Hagrid!"

Harry turned to see the largest man he had ever seen walk into the pub, he had a thick black beard and shining beetle black eyes. This man had to be a giant or something, there was no way in hell a human being could grow to be that big. He spotted Harry and the twins and walked over to them smiling.

"Fred! George!" he boomed, "Good ter see ye! And ye mus' be young Harry, I'll wager?"

Harry nodded, staring at the man in wonder.

"Good to see you Hagrid!" said George, getting up.

"Truly spiffing!" joined Fred.

"Hi," squeaked Harry weakly.

"Well," said Fred, "See you around Harry!"

"Happy Birthday!" said George.

With that, they left, leaving Harry with the giant of a man, he looked at Harry and Harry smiled at him nervously.

"So it's yer birthday?" he asked.

Harry nodded.

"Well Happy Birthday Harry!" Hagrid boomed, "Let's go get your school supplies then, shall we?"

Harry could only nod as he was lead back into Diagon Alley.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

Over the next couple of hours, Harry's knowledge of the wizarding world only increased, he learned about the currency, the school and something about Albus Dumbledore. Whom Hagrid considered to be the greatest wizard in the world. Hagrid clinged to a small pink umbrella like it was gold and Harry suspected it was probable some sort of magical item, but he didn't ask. Harry checked his list again, all he really needed was a wand. They stopped near a pet store and Harry found his gaze darting to the selection of owls on display, they were beautiful creatures. If what Fred and George had told Harry about the way things in the wizarding world were true, they were the equivalent of a mail service. Hagrid followed his gaze and grinned.

"How about we grab some lunch after we pick up your robes fer Hogwarts?" the giant suggested, "Little birthday celebration fer ye, I now where they serve the best butterbeers you've ever tasted!"

"Butterbeer?" asked Harry curiously, tearing his eyes away from the owls.

"Magic drink," said Hagrid, his eyes full of amusement, "Pretty popular with kids yer age, I think ye'll like it."

Harry raised an eyebrow but shrugged. He looked at Hagrid for a moment his thoughts running rapidly, there was so much he wanted to know about the wizarding world, he didn't know where to start with the questions.

"Here we are," Hagrid said suddenly, "Madame Muilkin's, you take this here recipt and get yerself fitted. I'm afraid that the shop's a little too small fer me to enter, I'll wait out here, shall I?"

Harry nodded and entered the shop.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

Harry tried to stand very still as he was being fitted for his Hogwarts robes, but he was getting more and more fidgety by the minute. It was annoying and unfamiliar to him, standind around and waiting for clothes. At one stage a rather pale looking boy of eleven entered the same room and was made to stand on a stool oppisite him. At first, Harry took very little notice of him, but then his eyes were drawn to the full head of lime green hair the boy possessed. The boy caught him staring and grinned.

"Never met a metamorphagus before, have you?" he asked, amusment in his voice.

"A what?" Harry asked curiously, "Sorry for staring."

"No worries," said the boy, "I get it a lot, you muggle born?"

Harry was confused a little by the term, but nodded in any case. The boy smiled in understanding and sympathy.

"Basically it means I can change my general appearance at will," he said casually, "Watch."

Harry's eyes widened as his hair turned from the lime green to a bright blue, bubble gum pink and then to a black that was as dark as Harry's own and finally back to lime green.

"Whoa," Harry whistled, his mind reeling with the possibilities of such a talent, "Can anyone learn that?"

"Sorry," the boy shrugged sadly, "You can learn to do something similar with your wand, but that takes years, my area of shape change is completely genetic."

Harry nodded, a little disappointed.

"So," he asked instead, "You excited about Hogwarts? You're a first year, right?"

The boy nodded enthusiastically.

"Yep, definitely I-"

"All done dear," Madame Milkin's said to Harry cheerfully

Harry thanked her and smiled at the younger boy.

"I guess I'll see you at Hogwarts then," he said.

The boy nodded happily as Harry exited the shop.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

Butterbeer, Harry concluded, was the most glorious nectar sent down from the gods themselves to the mere mortals of planet earth. It warmed him up inside without making him hot and gave him a cheery, contented feeling in the very pit of his stomach. Harry sat back with a sigh as he took another sip of the wonderful liquid and smiled as Hagrid.

"So," he said, "You were saying about there being a wizard prison?"

"Azkaban," said Hagrid with a small shudder, "Nasty place, ye don't want to ever end up in there, that's where all them dark wizards end up, it's guarded by Dementors, no escapes."

Harry shuddered at the name of the creatures that had attacked him in the train tunnel, he hated to think what it was like in that prison, constantly having all the joy and happiness sucked out of you night and day. He resolved never to break any serious laws, that was the last place he ever wanted to land up in.

"So whose the worst been?"

"Worst what?"

"Dark wizard," said Harry, "Like a Saruman from Lord of the Rings or something. You know, twisted by their own power, I'm sure there's been a few in history. Non-magic people had tyrants, do wizards too?"

Hagrid looked a little shaky, he cleared his throat and replied.

"There have been a few," he relented, "But the worst was only defeated about fifteen years back. Some folk say he's gone fer good, but me, I reckon he ain't dead, just biding his time out there, some place. A restless spirit maybe, but I don't think we've seen the last o' him."

Harry frowned, a spirit? Didn't that mean he was dead? Like a ghost or something? He wanted to ask, but one look at the expression on Hagrid's face and he knew he wasn't going to get the answer he wanted.

"What was he called?" Harry asked instead, maybe there was a chance he could ask someone else, or look the wizard up.

Hagrid blanched.

"No one says his name," he whispered hoarsely, "It's bad luck! Everyone calls 'em You-Know-Who."

Harry looked at him in confusion.

"But I don't know who," said Harry, "How am I supposed to know who if you don't tell me who? At least give me a name Hagrid! He couldn't have been that bad that people still fear only his name!"

Hagrid flinched again and lowered his voice.

"Hush now!" he scolded, looking at Harry, "You have to understand, them was dark times, Harry, dark times. You-Know-Who began to gather some followers, turned 'em over to the dark side. Anyone that stood up te 'im ended up dead, or worse. Many fought against him, but nobody lived once he decided to kill 'em. No one, no one, well except fer one-"

"Who?" asked Harry, "The person who stopped him?"

Hagrid looked sad all of a sudden and gulped, as though fighting back tears.

"Aye," he said, "The Boy-Who-Lived."

"The Boy-Who-Lived?" Harry repeated, "A kid defeated this dark wizard? How?"

"No one knows," said Hagrid, "We don't even know where he is, we only know he's ou' there someplace, we only know he's alive."

"What do you mean Hagrid?"

Hagrid looked at Harry and sniffed.

"He was jus' a little baby," he said shakily, "A year old! Bu' something stumped 'im tha' nigh' and tha' little boy, 'e managed to defeat You-Know-Who. After tha' he performed some kinda accidental magic, he's been missing ever since."

"How do you know he's alive then?" asked Harry, surprised that a one year old could do that.

"The Hogwarts Registry," said Hagrid, "It records every magical child ever born, year of birth an' year of death. That's why you're such a surprise Harry, you never appeared on the Registry, normal like ye would 'ave been sent yer letter ter Hogwarts when ye was eleven. Ye must have been a real late bloomer!"

Harry flushed a little, he felt a pang of pity for the family of the little boy, but still wanted to know one more thing.

"What was You-Know-Who's name then?" he pressed.

Hagrid sighed.

"It was V-," he stuttered on the name, "V-"

"Maybe if you wrote it?" Harry suggested quickly.

"Nah," whispered Hagrid, "I can't spell it. Alright, _Voldemort_."

"Voldemort?" said Harry loudly.

"Shhhh!"

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

Harry wanted to ask more questions on how it all happened and why this dark wizard attacked them. Everyone had a reason, no matter how twisted, Harry thought, thinking of dictators like Stalin and Hitler. It was like a history lesson and Harry couldn't understand why Hagrid was so afraid of a man who had been defeated and was unlikely to return anytime soon.

"Here's some galleons," said Hagrid, quick to move off topic, "Ye go into Ollivander's an' buy yerself a wand, I'll meet ye ou' side in a moment. I've uh-got somethin' ter do."

Harry frowned, but wandered into the wand shop never the less.

"Ah!" came a voice from behind the counter, "Mr. Jameson I believe, or is it something else?"

Harry jumped as an older wizard with short greying hair came out, looking rather eager.

"Sir?" he questioned.

"Such an unusual case," the man commented, going for a wand, "Here," he said, "Try this one."

He handed Harry a wand, he took hold of it and cast Mr. Ollivander a questioning look.

"Well?" the wizard urged, "Give it a wave!"

Harry waved the wand, nothing happened.

"No," sighed Ollivander, "Not that one."

He took the wand and handed Harry a new one.

"Here you are, oak, thick, dragon-heart string core," he prompted almost lovingly as he described the wand.

Harry took it and gave it a flick, still nothing.

"A challenge!" the wizard giggled gleefully, "Let's try again!"

For the next half hour, Harry must have flicked, waved and swished about three dozen wands. Harry was a little disappointed, he couldn't understand why it was taking so long, but all Mr. Ollivander would say was, '_the wand chooses the wizard, let's try again._' Eventually, a mysterious look came over the wand maker's face and he disappeared into the back for a moment. When he returned, he was carrying another wand, a look of absolute curiosity written all over his face.

"Oh, let's try this one while we're at it, holly, eleven inches, supple, phoenix feather core, good for most types of spell work."

The look in his eyes told Harry he doubted this one would be right either. Harry bit back a groan and gave it a wave, red sparks flew out the end and Harry felt a surge of power run up his arm.

Ollivander looked surprised.

"Curious," he muttered, "Amazing!"

"What?" asked Harry.

"Nothing," said Ollivander, "It's just that, that wand's brother belonged to perhaps the greatest and most terrible wizard of all time."

"Who?" asked Harry.

"We do not speak his name," shuddered the old man, "But he did great things, terrible, but great. The wand chooses the wizard Mr. Jameson, remember that."

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

Having paid Ollivander for his wand, Harry exited the shop to find Hagrid waiting for him. He was holding a cage with a snowy white owl in it.

"Happy Birthday Harry," Hagrid smiled.

Harry gasped.

"She's beautiful," he whispered, "What's her name?"

"That's up ter ye," said Hagrid.

Harry couldn't help it, this was the best birthday he'd ever had. He was a wizard, he was going to a school to learn magic, he'd won a broomstick, he was had a wand and a whole lot of other strange and wonderful things, including books he couldn't wait to get a crack on. And now, he had an owl, Harry had never had a pet of any kind in his entire life and he looked up at Hagrid, his bright green eyes shining. The giant of a man looked at him a little dissentingly, his eyes narrowing in surprise, then in pure shock when Harry took two bold steps forward and hugged him.

"Thanks," Harry said.

Hagrid looked a little abashed as he pulled away. His beetle black eyes looking a little moist themselves as he stared at the boy in front of him looking both thankful and shy.

"Yer welcome Harry," he said nervously, "Not good for a boy not to have a descent birthday present after all."

Harry smiled, he found he genuinely liked Hagrid, he was a gentle sort of man who had an empathy for animals that Harry could respect and admire. He was beginning to look forward to his Care-of-Magical-Creatures classes at Hogwarts.

"Thank you Hagrid," he said, "This has been my best birthday ever."

Hagrid smiled too, his think beard unable to hide the crinkling in his eyes and the merriment in his voice.

"Yer most welcome Harry," he said, "But I'd best be getting you back, you'll be staying with one of yer professors fer a while, he'll be teachin' you the basics. Also a few will be visiting you over the next few weeks to tutor you."

Harry nodded.

"And when ye get ter Hogwarts," said Hagrid, "Ye be sure to come fer tea every now and then. I'm the Game Keeper and yer Care of Magical Creatures professor, so I'll be expectin' to see ye often, righ'?"

Harry chuckled and nodded vigorously.

It seemed he had made his first friend at Hogwarts.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

Remus sighed, letting himself relax into his couch, it had been a long day of working up the courage to visit the Potters and he'd still been to cowardly to go. Ah well, it was too late now, the boy Harry Jameson would be arriving soon.

Sure enough there was a knock on the apartment door, Remus rose slowly with a slight groan to open it. There stood the red capped teen and Rubeus Hagrid.

"Hello Professor Lupin," said Hagrid cheerfully, "Here's young Harry!"

Harry smiled shyly at the man who had very well saved his life, Remus smiled back at Harry, wondering why he was still wearing a cap, but happy to see him. His voice chocked for a moment at the name Harry, it was a big coincidence, but one none the less.

"Come in," he said.

Harry stepped over the threshold, Hagris lingered.

"I'd best be off," he sighed, "It was good to see ye Remus."

"You too Hagrid," Remus smiled, he flicked his wand and the trunk and packages Hagrid had been carrying were levitated into the apartment and up the stairs, no doubt to where Harry would be sleeping.

"See you at Hogwarts Harry," the giant of a man waved at Harry. The boy nodded.

"Can't wait!" he said happily as Hagrid disappeared from sight.

Remus looked at the boy, who looked back, his eyes shielded from view by the brim of the cap, but it seemed to Remus that Harry could see him, even if he couldn't see Harry.

"You can take the cap off, you know," he sighed.

Harry hesitated.

"I'll have to take it off for Hogwarts, right?" he asked.

"Yes," said Remus.

"So if it's not too much trouble," said Harry, "I'd like to keep it on for now, I'm pretty attached to wearing this hat."

Remus chuckled.

"So I see," but he nodded, "Alright, its just odd talking to someone when I can't even see their eyes."

"They're nothing special," said Harry dryly.

"Still," said Lupin, he shook his head, "So Harry, shall we have some tea and then discuss you're lesson schedule for the next few weeks?"

Harry nodded, smiling at his Professor and took the seat offered to him, the man poured and handed him a cup of tea, Harry took it politely and added his own milk and sugar from a tray that was already se up in front of him. He was about to take a sip when Lupin stopped him. Harry looked up in confusion as his wand was tapped lightly with the older man's wand. He sat back again, smiling at Harry.

"Perfect temperature charm," he said, "Probably the most useful charm I've ever come across. Biscuit?"

Harry blinked and slowly grinned, taking a biscuit and a sip of his tea, which he had to admit, really was at the perfect temperature. Lupin smiled at Harry and sipped his own tea, looking wonderingly at the boy, it was so rare to find someone able to perform a patronus that he was actually excited about the prospect of teaching the boy.

"I think," he said musingly, "The best is to start with the basics of magic, firstly, you need to understand one very important thing about the gift."

"What's that?" asked Harry, leaning forward slightly.

"Ollivander told you that the wand chooses the wizard, correct?" he smiled as Harry nodded, "The most important thing to know about magic works on a similar basis, our magic chooses us, but we choose how to use it. Magic is neither good nor evil, that all depends on the wizard. You need to remember that as the first thing all through your training. It is your choices that will dictate what kind of wizard you become. If you work hard and do your best, you will be a great wizard, what you do with it afterwards all depends on you."

Harry nodded, he looked down at his tea and licked his lips, a single question playing it's way through his mind. Magic was not evil, magic was not good either, it was subjective to the person who used it. That made a lot of sense.

"I understand sir," he said softly, "So where do I start?"

Remus Lupin smiled at his new pupil and placed his tea on the table beside him, leaning forward with an eager look in his blue eyes.

"Well…"

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

"Remus!" Harry thought he'd heard barking at the door previously, but it turned into a full fledged yell from outside the door. He and Lupin were sitting down to tea, Professor Lupin had explained that over the next few weeks Harry's teachers at Hogwarts would be visiting to give him lessons on the basics of magic. During the school year he would have to attend extra classes to catch up with previous years of work as well as keep up with his own as a sixth year. Harry only nodded, he'd guessed there would be a lot of work involved but knew if he didn't try he'd regret it his whole life.

"Of course," Lupin had said, "If you are having problems, you are more than welcome to stay an extra year at Hogwarts, should you require it, in which case you will live in as a teaching assistant and learn during class like the rest of the students. It will be up to you, of course."

Harry wasn't sure he wanted to do that, so he only answered that he would see how it went and decide at the end of the seventh year. Lupin had nodded, understanding perfectly, that was when the barking and yelling began.

Lupin sighed, putting down his tea and opening the front door with a wave of his wand.

"Sirius," he said exasperatedly, "It's called a little patience."

The man in the door looked a little abashed, his dark hair was slightly messy and his brilliant dark gaze was widened with surprise at the sight of Harry.

"This is Harry Jameson," said Lupin dryly, "You remember, the boy you immobilized?"

Sirius gave Harry a sheepish smile, scratching the back of his head.

"Sorry about that," he muttered.

Harry shrugged.

"It's okay," he said, "How did you do that spell, anyway?"

Sirius looked a little surprised at the question, he cast Remus a puzzled look. Lupin smiled, chuckling slightly.

"Harry has been introduced to the wizarding world for the first time today," Lupin explained, "He's fascinated by it."

"Really?" Sirius chuckled too, "Well Harry, I don't mind showing you the ropes of wizardry, that spell was call _Petrificus Totalus_, it's a full blown body bind."

Harry nodded, banking the information away for future use, it sound useful, should the occasion call for it.

"So what was the emergency?" asked Remus, looking between the two with interest.

"Oh right!" exclaimed Sirius, he pointed his wand at Harry and muttered "_Muffilato_."

Harry blinked, immediately the two started talking, or at least, their mouths were moving, but Harry couldn't hear a sound coming out of their mouths, then they started arguing, using rapid hand movements. Lupin cast Harry an apologetic glance, before turning back on Sirius.

Harry repeated the spell Sirius had said to himself softly, another useful one. He filed it away.

"-could be him," the spell seemed to be wearing off, "It's worth a try!"

"Fine!" sighed Remus, "If Lily and James think it's him, then it may be."

Harry looked up at the name Lily and bit down on his lip, his picture. The woman's name was Lily. He sighed, he hated irony.

"Um, Professor?" Harry called, the two looked round at him, "You're spells worn off."

Lupin sighed.

"Sirius never was any good at them," he said, "By the way, this is my friend, Sirius Black, he'll be popping round every now and then because he apparently has nothing better to do than harass me."

"Hey!" protested Black, "I resent that!"

Remus laughed.

Black was now looking at Harry quizzically.

"Hey?" he asked, "What's with the cap?"

Harry shrugged. _It's easier to wear a cap than smooth down your hair every five minutes to cover a noticeable scar_. _It also keeps away pesky people from seeing your face._ He didn't voice it though. To tell the truth, Harry didn't know why he kept it on, he just really didn't want people to see his face.

"I like it on," he lied.

"Why?" asked Sirius, "I can't see half your face! Can you take it off?"

Harry shook his head, he most certainly was not going to remove his cap, even if he did, and he didn't, trust Sirius Black. The man had hexed him after all.

"Why not?" Sirius whined.

"Because," said Harry.

"Because what?"

"You'll have to wait for school to start to see my face," Harry grinned, "Maybe."

"That's not fair!" Sirius protested, he sounded like a five year old.

"Is to me," said Harry, he stood up, "Excuse me."

He walked out of the room.

"Where are you going?" yelled Black.

"Bathroom."

Sirius growled and drew out his wand and yelled.

"_Accio Hat_!"

The red cap zoomed from Harry's head and disappeared into the living room, Harry growled and pulled out his own wand. He could hear Sirius whoop with joy and Remus telling him to stop acting like a child and give the hat back. _Accio_, huh? A summoning spell, maybe. He stuck his arm into the room, careful to keep his face hidden behind the door and yelled.

"_Accio Hat_!"

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

Remus watched as Sirius let out a triumphant whoop as the boy's hat soared into his outstretch hand and sighed.

"Really Sirius," he said, shaking his head, "Stop acting like a kid and give the boy his hat back."

"I will," said Sirius gleefully, just as soon as I see his face-"

"_Accio Hat_!" came a yell from the other room, the red cap left Sirius' grasp and zoomed behind the door, the next minute Harry reappeared, wearing his cap again and pointed his wand at Sirius.

"_Petrificus Totalus_!"

Sirius stiffened and fell to the floor, completely immobilized, Harry laughed in surprise.

"It worked!" he cheered.

Remus looked at him shocked. One of the first spells the boy had ever performed and he had done it perfectly.

"Harry," he said, "I believe you're well on your way to becoming a wizard.

Harry beamed at him, happy for the compliment and the little pay back he'd had on Sirius Black. He sat down again and looked at Remus Lupin cheerfully, ignoring the still immobilized Sirius Black on the floor.

"So," he said, "Lets start then?"

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

"M-master?"

The rat like man, the betrayer of many a life, Peter Pettigrew, looked up at the tall, daunting man before him in the graveyard. The place seemed no less terrifying in the morning light, neither did the man before him. His eyes glowed red in his pale, snake-like face and his dark robes fit with an elegant ease around him. Like snake skin it shone and clung to him. He fixed his gaze on his servant, smiling.

"Well done, Wormtail," he hissed in his terrible voice, "You did well bringing the blood, if not the boy."

Wormtail whimpered under the cold contempt in his master's gaze.

"T-the Dementors will have t-taken care o-of him," he stuttered, piteously, "You now c-carry the p-protection charm as the c-child did. They c-can n-not t-trace y-you m-my L-lord, nor cause you harm."

His master smiled.

"Yes Wormtail," he agreed acidly, "But for your sake, the boy had best be lying somewhere as an empty shell, devoid of his soul."

Wormtail nodded, whimpering and bowing to the presence of the darkest wizard of all time. Behind him, a circle of Death Eaters mimicked his actions. The snake-like master, smiled cruelly before pointing his wand at a tomb stone and blasting it away with a single flicker of movement. The stone's burst apart and the tomb that has once read; Tom Riddle, was no more than a pile of rubble.

"Soon," said the dark wizard, "The world will know that Lord Voldemort has returned."

_**Revision 4 Complete. Still not much changed, yet.**_


	5. Notice me not

**Chapter Five**

**Notice me not**

Ginny Weasley drank her milk in silence, which was an odd occurrence in the Weasley household. Her father was at work, her mother doing the shopping, five of her six brothers no longer lived at home and the sixth was upstairs still sleeping. She gulped down the creamy liquid and wiped her mouth with a napkin. She then bit down into a grilled cheese sandwich and chewed slowly, savouring the warm, greasy taste. One week till Hogwarts, her fifth year. Ginny grimaced, she'd broken up with Dean Thomas at the end of the year and running into him was just going to be messy. She wondered how Luna was doing, the two had befriended one another in third year, the Ravenclaw was definitely interesting, even if she was off her rocker half the time. Ginny allowed her thoughts to wonder briefly back to first year, how alone she'd felt and how much she'd grown since then. She could have laughed at the reason. Being possessed by an evil teen from the fifties seemed to have taken her out of her shyness, the complete opposite effect her parents and brothers had been expecting. She supposed she should thank Riddle, she still hated him for what he made her do, but it had made her the person she was today.

"Ginny?" she turned to see her older brother, Ron, come down the stairs.

"Morning sleepy," she teased him lightly, "It's lunch time you know?"

Ron Weasley yawned and ran a hand through his fire top hair.

"Yeah," he said a little grumpily, "My date was a little late last night."

Ginny resisted the urge to roll her eyes at her brother and instead took another bite of her grilled cheese. What the boy saw in Lavender Brown, she would never know. The two had gotten together a little before the end of the term and had been on and off dating over the summer. Still, she supposed, if it kept her brother's nose out of her business, then by all means, snog the girl.

"Mum says it's your turn to weed the garden this week," she informed him and was answered with a groan, "And don't forget, Hermione's staying on Sunday, we're taking her to the station with us on Monday."

Ron froze for a moment, his cheeks burning red, he cleared his throat and gave a groan.

"Granger?" he said exasperatedly, "Honestly Gin, how did you make friends with the know-it-all?"

Ginny just smiled and shrugged, she knew about her brother's long standing crush on the muggle born girl, ever since second year when he had been the one to find her petrified. The poor boy had never looked so terrified. Although his attitude towards her improved slightly from then on, well, Ron would always be a clueless git.

So now he'd given up and was dating Lavender Brown, Ginny had been the one to see the tears in Hermione's eyes on that day, but like everything else, Hermione Granger pushed it aside and went back to her studies.

"She's not so bad," said Ginny, trying to bait her brother, "She does always help you with your essays-"

"And lectures me for not doing it afterwards," Ron grumbled.

"You have to admit Ron," said Ginny, "You wouldn't have done so well in your OWLs last year if she hadn't been there to perk you up and get you to study when you needed it."

Ron remained silent, as though considering his sister's words. He knew she was right, she knew he did and that's what he hated.

"Whatever," he said, waving it off and walking over to the cupboards to grab some brunch. Ginny sighed and returned to her grilled cheese. She wondered what this year was going to be like.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

"Take off the cap!"

"No!"

"Take it off!"

"No!"

"Harry!"

"Sirius!"

"Jameson!"

"Black!"

Remus sighed, week three of Harry's training, so far professors Flitwick, Sprout, McGonagall and Snape had visited the boy numerous times. Snape merely sneered every time he entered the apartment to teach the boy basic potions. Though as Lupin watched, Harry was able to create each potion perfectly, even adding his own flare at times.

"Just like chemistry," the boy had commented to the glaring face of Professor Severus Snape, "I was pretty good at that."

Snape, of course, found any errors he could to fault the boy and it was obvious by the end of each lesson that neither student nor teacher liked each other one bit. Snape though, had spared the child an almost friendly smile, it seemed that despite the dislike, Snape was clearly impressed the boy had caught on so quickly. Lupin couldn't help but smile at that, Snape didn't warm up to people easily, only sparing any favouritism for the Slytherins. Remus had no doubt that if by some twisted even the boy was sorted into Slytherin, Severus Snape would all the happier, but the fact that Harry seemed to like his Defence teacher more than anyone else, for which Lupin was flattered, made Harry as bad as a Marauder in Snape's eyes.

"Arrogant brat!" he heard Snape mutter sharply under his breath, "Reminds me of-"

But the rest was drowned out. Still, it was amazing that Harry was picking up magic so quickly, not even purebloods had that much talent. Harry Jameson, it was safe to say, was most certainly a talented boy. Even strict McGonagall had been impressed by the boy's aptitude for learning.

"The boy's a quick study," she commented, "He seems determined more than anything else though."

Remus frowned.

"What do you mean?" he asked curiously.

Professor McGonagall shook her head.

"He reminds me of someone though," she sighed, "It would be interesting to see him without his cap on."

Remus had to agree, even he was curious, but he respected the boy's privacy. Remus Lupin had quickly realised that Harry Jameson wore the cap for a reason, something in his past perhaps? Whatever it was, he felt the boy would not reveal his face until he trusted them, although, he had promised to remove it at Hogwarts. This confused Remus, perhaps he thought no one would be able to recognise him there?

Sirius, on the other hand, respected nothing and continuously attempted to rid the boy of his cap. These little escapades usually ended with Sirius being jinxed, hexed or immobilized.

"Alright!" demanded Sirius, entering the room covered in bats, "Whose the wise guy that taught him the bat bogey hex?"

Lupin chuckled, waving his wand to remove the spell.

"You did."

Sirius opened his mouth to reply, then chuckled sheepishly. He turned and bellowed.

"Until next time Jameson!"

Harry entered the kitchen a moment later carrying a heavy looking book under his arm, he turned and grinned at Sirius from under his cap.

"As always Black!" he said back in the same tone Sirius had used. Sirius Black chuckled, he kind of liked the boy, sort of reminded him of himself and his best friend James Potter when they were growing up. Maybe a bit more toned down and serious than he and James had been, but the same initial spirit was there. If he wasn't so much of a bookworm at the moment, he might be good to teach the fine art of pranking to. Sirius couldn't help but imagine releasing such a thing on old Minnie. He smiled at the thought, McGonagall would likely kill him.

"Professor Lupin?" said Harry, turning to the other man, "I was writing that essay you assigned me on a specific dark creature-"

"Which did you choose?" asked Sirius curiously.

"Dementors," said Harry with a slight shudder. Sirius could understand the boy's repulsion and couldn't help but think of what he'd have done if ever he were to end up in Azkaban with those things.

"Well what's the problem?" asked Remus.

"I was looking for additional information on them," continued Harry, "And I think this book is incorrect."

"About what?" asked Remus, surprised.

"It says werewolves are dark creatures," said Harry, "But that can't be right, I mean, they're mostly human…"

He trailed off, Remus and Sirius had both gone pale with shock and were looking at Harry oddly.

"Professor Lupin?" asked Harry, he frowned, thinking he'd made a mistake, "Sorry, I just thought because they had no control of their actions it was unfair to classify them as-"

"No Harry," said Lupin softly, an oddly relieved and happy look coming over his face, "You're right, it's a curse, not a choice."

"Okay," said Harry slowly, "But I mean, it's ridiculous, don't you choose whether you are dark or not? It's the same thing you told me about magic, it's neither good or evil, it depends on who uses it."

Lupin nodded a little stiffly.

"People usually think of the harm they can cause if they get out of control," he explained, "They hate werewolves because they are simply scared."

"But that's not fair!" Harry protested, "With advancements like the Wolf's Bane potion, surely-"

"It hasn't been around that long," interrupted Remus, "Only the last ten years or so, people still hold true to their old beliefs that werewolves are evil creatures, it's not fair, but unfortunately, it's life."

"That's bloody stupid," Harry said darkly, "They are just humans with a once a month problem, I mean, Black could be a werewolf and I'd never know."

Black and Lupin looked at one another for a moment before they both threw back their heads and started laughing. Harry looked at them in confusion, his hand still on the book, he reached up to fix his glasses under his cap a little nervously. He didn't think it was that funny.

"Yeah," said Black, still smiling, "You better watch who you jinx then, I might just lose control one night and come after you."

Harry smiled back, catching the joke.

"Nah," he said with a shake of his head, "You act too much like a spoilt mutt to be a wolf, and besides, someone has to keep you in line."

Remus tried not to laugh, the boy had shot Sirius down as quickly as any Ravenclaw would, or even a Lily Potter. In fact, the last time it had happened it had been Lily. Sirius put on a pout like a child which made Harry laugh too, he lifted his cap slightly to get a better look at Sirius' face. Their eyes met for the first time ever, and Sirius nearly gasped. Bottle green, he was looking into Lily Potter's eyes, magnified by round, duck tapped glasses and surrounded by James Potter's face. The oh so familiar features on the young boy struck an ice pick into Sirius' heart and his breathe caught in his throat. Then, just as quickly as it happened, it was over, and Harry was walking away to finish his essay.

"Clever boy," commented Remus softly, a fond look in his eyes.

"R-Remus," Sirius stuttered, unnerved, "I think that was Harry."

"Well of course that was Harry," Remus chuckled, "Don't tell me he hit you with another hex-"

"No," said Sirius, looking at Remus solemnly, "That was _our_ Harry. _Harry James Potter_."

"Don't be silly-" Remus froze. He looked at Sirius, who raised an eyebrow. Any other time and the dog like Marauder would have smirked at his friends shocked expression, at the fact he had figured out something before the young werewolf. This was not one of those times. Remus' mind was reeling, everything that had puzzled him, seemed to fit together all at once. The Patronus Charm, he'd completely forgotten he'd thought it had resembled Prongs that night, and the strange familiarity he had around Harry seemed to make sense. He was James and Lily's son after all.

"All this time," Remus sat down heavily on a chair, "Of course! How did we not see it before?"

"Dunno," shrugged Sirius, still a little flustered, "You usually notice these thing before I do."

Remus glared at him, Sirius looked at how deflated his old friend look, how were they ever going to explain to James-

"What do we do now?" he sighed.

Remus shook his head, looking at the kitchen floor, utterly shocked.

"I-I don't know," he said.

Sirius remained silent for a moment.

"We need to tell him," he said, "Get that cap off him, make sure-"

"No!" Remus said suddenly, standing up. Sirius jumped slightly at his friend's forceful rejection of the idea.

"But-" he began in protest.

"Use your head, Black!" his old friend snapped at him, "If there is the slightest, most miniscule chance that this boy is not Harry Potter, than we could lose the trust we've began to build with him."

"What do you mean?" asked Sirius, clearly confused.

"Think!" Remus said, "What do we know about Harry Jameson?"

"Uh, he's learning to be a wizard?"

"Carry on."

"Um," Sirius shrugged, "He's got a good sense of humour, he picks up things quickly, he likes treacle tart, he's a spit of James, he never takes off his cap-"

"Exactly!" cried Remus, "And why do you think he never removes his cap?"

"Bad hat hair?"

"No!" Remus nearly slapped him, "Why would a child, who never mentions his family, never talks about himself and never lets anyone close to him, wear a cap?"

"He uh, doesn't want anyone to see his face?"

"Why?" Remus' eyes flashed dangerously.

"Because-" Sirius thought for a moment, "He-he doesn't trust us yet?"

"Bravo Sirius," said Remus sarcastically, giving him a hand, "Brilliant deduction."

"But-" Sirius frowned, "I've been trying to take that cap off for weeks and he just takes it as a joke!"

"You haven't taken it seriously though," Remus pointed out, "And you usually teach him a jinx or spell to use in defence before you try and you never really try to get the cap, just entice him to practice the spell. If we forcibly removed the cap, even if he was Harry Potter, why would he believe us? We would have breached his trust in us."

"Damn it!" Sirius cursed, finally seeing Remus' point, "Then how do we find out?"

Remus Lupin frowned, thinking heavily. How would they find out? How could they possibly now for sure when there was no way to prove it other than the fact that the boy looked scarily like James? Unless-

"The Sorting Hat!" he said suddenly, "It reads minds, memories, everything! If there's the smallest memory of his one year old self, the Hat will find it!"

Sirius watched Remus, the mad look he got when thinking of something that just might work was in his face and he was brought back momentarily to a time when the Marauders were all young, loyal and innocent. Well, innocent to an extent.

"Then what?" asked Sirius, "What do we tell James and Lily? They're trying to find this Harry Green boy, we don't know yet why Harry would even change his name."

"You would," pointed out Remus, "If you had been taken by the muggle police you'd probably change your name to throw them off. James too. You Aurors are taught to do that, Harry did the same thing."

Sirius looked at Remus for a long moment, before he puffed out his chest in pride, he remembered James had always hoped Harry would be one of two things when he grew up; the world's greatest Quidditch player or the world's greatest prankster. Auror wasn't exactly up there, but now a days, he was glad Harry had those dendancies.

"Auror instincts," Sirius said softly, "James would be proud."

"Not Lily," Remus commented dryly, "I assure you."

Sirius flinched slightly. Lily was perhaps the only voice of reason in the Potter household at times, her and Ally. The little girl may only be eleven, but she had Lily's temper and ice cold reason to match, yet was in some ways as mischievous as her father had been at the same age. Sirius briefly wondered what kind of life Harry had gone through these fifteen years, what kind of experiences he's had. Was he a hidden prankster underneath the bookworm charade? He'd already experienced a bit of the Evans wit from the boy and some of the Potter's pension for trouble seemed to be in there too. He didn't know the boy well enough though, his own godson! He wished more than anything he had been there while Harry was growing up, watched James teach him how to fly, spoilt the child behind his mother's back even shared stories of the Marauder days with him, always embarrassing James in the end of course.

"Notice me not," Remus murmured suddenly, he gave a loud laugh and repeated louder, "Notice me not! That's it!"

"What's it?" Sirius asked with confusion.

"Tell me this," Remus said excitedly, "I know you've been trying to remove the cap, but have you ever felt the compulsion to actually see his face."

"Well," Sirius thought for a moment, "The first time, yes, but not really since."

"Neither have I," said Remus, "Strange, don't you think? Two members of the Marauders, the most curious, dig their noses into other people's business group on the planet and we didn't try to really see Harry's face."

"I guess," Sirius shrugged, "Maybe we're losing our touch-"

"No," interrupted Remus with a smile, "Do you remember back in Seventh Year, when the war was reaching its peak? That little spell Flitwick taught us to deflect enemies from our presence? A weak suggestion for them not to notice us?"

"Yeah," said Sirius, looking thoughtful, "I remember, the Notice-Me-Not charm, handy little thing."

"I think Harry's been performing the charm on himself accidentally for years," Remus grinned in triumph, "Think about it, how else has he managed to avoid unwanted attention for so long, it wasn't just Lily's spell, it was him too!"

"The spell's too weak to be detected by the Ministry," Sirius continued, his eyes widening with realisation, "You don't even need a wand for it, once you know how you can do it at whim."

"If," Remus cut him off, "We are to assume that this is Harry Green as well, then the blood protection in the magic would have protected him for as long as he was working for the Dursleys."

Sirius flinched again. Petunia Dursley was not what he would call a nice woman, in fact she was the exact opposite of nice. It was hard to believe she was related in anyway to Lily, never mind the fact that they were sisters!

"And the Notice-Me-Not kept him completely shielded," Sirius concluded, sitting down and shaking his head, so they were going to have to wait and he'd have to keep his big mouth shut this whole week. A Notice-Me-Not spell, of all things! He couldn't wait to see his godson again and as his godson. He'd be alone to take Harry to the train on Monday as Remus would be dealing with his 'furry little problem,' the night before. Sirius hoped he could look at Harry again without crying.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

Harry lay on his bed, reading a potions book, he rubbed his eyes underneath his glasses and sighed. Professor Snape would no doubt put him through his paces tomorrow and he wanted to be prepared. At the present he was reading on how to prepare a Draught of Living Death, Harry did not like the sound of it, but knew it was a highly complex potion and one Sixth Years were supposed to know.

Harry sighed, rubbing his tired eyes again, he hadn't crammed this much since his end of year exams last year, but was used to it. Probably more than people realised. He wasn't a bookworm or a know-it-all, but he refused to fail because he didn't try. Having to work most of the time when he wasn't at school, Harry had learned very early on how to memorise things as quickly as possible, the constant practice had given him a semi-photographic memory. In other words, whether he liked it or not, Harry was doomed to retain information, no matter how useless or important it was. He put down the potions book and whipped his cap off, he ran a hand through his messy black hair, fluffing it up slightly. He took the photo from the hat's rim and stared at it again. He didn't know why, but for some reason he felt like he was closer to this woman than he had ever been before. It was like the magic was a connection to her, he knew now that his mother must have been a witch, that was the only explanation for the moving photo. Harry had seen dozens since entering the wizarding world, moving pictures in newspapers and magazines. Therefore, his photo had to be magical too, which meant that one or both of his parents were magical. Harry smiled as his mother kissed his infant head and reluctantly decided to put the photo away. He left his cap off, no doubt Black was gone by now and Lupin, well Professor Lupin no doubt wouldn't think anything of it if he did see. He had his own secrets after all, Harry's eyes briefly wandered across the room where his book on dark creatures lay, he closed his eyes and shook his head. He pushed away his previous thoughts and instead tried to imagine what Hogwarts was going to be like. He smiled as he drifted off to sleep.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

Hours later, after Sirius had left and it was almost time for supper, Remus went upstairs to the guest room to call Harry down for dinner. He knocked softly on the door of the spare bedroom which had turned into Harry's room. Remus didn't like the small London apartment he lived in at present and wished desperately to return to his small home in the forests, but with him going to Hogwarts this year, it was unlikely he'd be there till summer. Receiving no answer he opened the door slowly, shaking his head with a knowing smile at the sight of the books and parchment strewn around the room. He had been working hard. Remus looked over to the bed and almost cried out, there, sleeping without a care in the world was James Potter.

_No,_ Remus reminded himself as he took in the subtle differences in the nose and mouth and the youthful appearance, _Not James, Harry. _

Remus closed the door again, he'd give the boy another half hour, he walked away with a smile on his weary face.

_Harry Potter. _

**Revision 5- This one was the most important revision because I added in the Notice-Me-Not spell. A friend of mine suggested I put it in, I don't know where she got it from cause I don't remember it in the books, but anyway, I thought it fitted in a little better. Please note, some chapters will be deleted to be re-adjusted in order to be put up again. If anyone would like me to put a summary up instead of re-reading the whole thing, I'll just tell you what I've added to each chapter. **

**Sorry for the inconvenience. **

**~Southern Hearts~**


	6. The Hogwarts Express

**Chapter Six**

**The Hogwarts Express**

_Harry thought he was flying, he had wings, and he could flap them, he could soar. He wanted to laugh, it came out as a shrill of excitement. He swooped and dived, the currents of the wind carrying him past villages and houses, farms and cities, all lit up in the darkness of the night. He felt free and alive. _

_The steady beat of his wings brought him closer and closer to a particular household, it was a dark manor, creepy looking and with a dead feel to it. He found himself flying and perching on the ledge of a window, looking into a dimly lit room. His bird eyes narrowed and he was gazing at the back of a high chair. A cloaked figure sat there, lounging, Harry couldn't see his face, but the voice sent a chill down his avian spine._

"_Are the preparations ready?" the hard, cold voice drawled softly, his hooded figure obscured from view. _

_A smaller figure slumped forward, a short, mousy looking man, Harry's eyes narrowed slightly, he seemed familiar…somehow…_

"_Y-yes M-master," he stuttered, "We await only your s-signal."_

_Harry stiffened, he knew that voice, he knew it from somewhere. He gave a sharp thrill, a pain shot up his wing like he'd been cut. The figure laughed, cackled, and the pain started in his head. Harry screamed and then there was darkness. _

Harry woke panting, is forehead felt light someone was driving needles into it, but the pain was fading quickly, he glanced over at his watch which read three am, he still had a few more hours before he had to get up again. He reached over and took a gulp of water from the side of his bed, before lying back down again and closing his eyes. He reached u momentarily to rub his forehead, his scar.

"Just a dream," he muttered, turning over and falling back asleep.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

Harry rose earlier than he thought he would on the First of September, his stomach was full of butterflies and he was as nervous as hell. He got out of bed that morning feeling like there was a squeezing in his chest. He'd never been this nervous before in his life. He went down to breakfast repeating to himself over and over again that it was just the first day of school jitters. Harry hadn't had to start at a new school since he was twelve, and even then had faded into the crowd and become otherwise invisible. It was odd to him, this new feeling, he wanted this school to be better, for once, he really wanted to make friends, he wanted to fit in, and for once it seemed like he would.

Over the past month, Harry had crammed in as much magical knowledge as he would possibly retain, his head was full of it now and he could only hope he was up to scratch with the other Sixth Year Students. He had found Charms and Transfiguration interesting, Potions a little hard, but otherwise practical, but by far, Defence was where he'd excelled. Maybe it was just the fact that he liked his Defence teacher, but Harry had found he had a knack for duelling and casting defensive spell work. He liked it though, he hadn't cast another Patronus since that night, and he didn't think he'd be able to if he wasn't around one of those things. Boggarts were difficult, they always turned into Dementors and Harry would find himself on the floor unconscious in a manner of seconds. It had taken many hours and a lot of chocolate for him to be able to perform a proper Riddikilus charm. Lupin had looked at him appraisingly and said it was very wise to fear fear itself. Harry wondered if the Bogart shouldn't have turned into the first day of school instead, the way he was feeling right now.

"Breakfast Harry!" he heard Black yell from downstairs. Harry groaned, he was already dressed and had been for hours. He clamped his head on and headed downstairs. Lupin had left two day before, apparently he had to be at Hogwarts earlier then the students or something.

"Morning Black," he grumbled, sitting down at the table.

Sirius Black frowned slightly.

"You can call me Sirius, you know?" he said softly, planting a plate of eggs and bacon in front of Harry. Harry raised an eyebrow.

"All right!" he said , "Who are you and what have you done with Sirius Black?"

Sirius looked surprised.

"W-what?" he exclaimed, "What do you mean?"

Harry stared at him for a moment and crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"You know what I mean," he said, "All week you've been acting-_nice_ to me, goodness Black! If I didn't know any better I'd think I was beginning to grow on you."

Sirius looked flabbergasted, until he saw the teasing grin on Harry's face, he let out bark of laughter and gave Harry a playful punch on the shoulder.

"Guess there's a prankster in there after all, huh kid?" he smirked, "Was beginning to think you would turn out to be a book worm, stuck in the library all day, a real good two shoes-"

"You think I actually intend to do anymore studying and book learning until I'm forced to?" asked Harry incredulously, "You must be joking."

Sirius laughed.

"You remind me of a friend of mine," he said softly, "He and I were always getting into trouble at Hogwarts, there were four of us actually, including Remus. People called us the Marauders."

Harry smiled slowly at the name, he'd thought those nicknames of there's were familiar.

"Fred and George mentioned Marauders," said Harry, "Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs, right? I take it you're Padfoot, Remus is Moony and that other man was Prongs."

Sirius looked shocked.

"H-how d-did you know?"

"You and Remus still call each other Moony and Padfoot," said Harry, "And if I remember correctly, you accused me of being 'another Prongs fanatic,' right before you petrified me that night."

Sirius gaped at the boy, he was quicker than he'd thought, sharper too. Sirius chuckled, Harry was certainly Lily's son, no doubt about that.

"Correct," he grinned, "I'll tell you about it some time."

Harry smiled back.

"I'd like that," he said, truly interested, he wondered what happened to Wormtail.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

"Ready sweetie?" Lily asked her eleven year old fondly, tears starting in her green eyes. Ally grinned at her mother and father, she knew they were excited about this, she was too. Her first year at Hogwarts, after all the stories her father, Uncle Sirius and Uncle Remus had told her, she was more than eager to make her own mark on the magical school.

"You bet!" she said, as she watched her father load her trunk onto the train. James Potter looked down at his youngest and smiled, he'd always dreamt of seeing his children go off to Hogwarts, had hoped a while ago Harry would be the first, but that tiny regret didn't mask the fact that he had a daughter going to Hogwarts.

"Don't get up to too much mischief," he said with a wink, "Though I'll be excepting that Hogwarts toilet seat by Christmas-"

"James!" Lily scolded.

"Err right," he amended, taking on a more serious tone, "You be a good girl now, use one of the school owls to send us a letter tomorrow telling us about what house your in and so on."

"Why couldn't I get an owl again?" Ally grumbled.

"Because," said Lily sternly, "The last pet we got you didn't survive two weeks!"

"It wasn't my fault!" protested the young red head, "That goldfish was suicidal-"

"You forgot to feed it!"

"It told me not to!"

Lily sighed, shaking her head. She looked at her youngest and gave a small smile.

"We'll see," she said, "If you keep up your grades, and we hear you haven't purposely gotten into any trouble, then maybe."

Ally Potter's face spread into a wide grin and she hugged her mother around the waist, practically giddy with excitement. James chuckled as his little girl turned and pummelled him into a hug as well.

"I'd better get going then," she sighed, smiling at her parents, "You don't want to be late for work, huh Dad?"

James shrugged.

"They'll survive."

"Give Uncle Remus our love, darling," said Lily, Ally frowned at the suggestion immediately.

"Mum!" she complained, "I can't give a professor love! Even if he is my godfather"

Lily rolled her eyes as James started to laugh in agreement.

"Oh fine then," she muttered, tweaking her baby's nose, "Just be good."

"Don't worry," she said innocently, "I will."

As Ally boarded the train, Lily leaned over to her husband and muttered, much to his amusement.

"Why don't I believe her? She's far too Marauder."

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

"Hurry up Weasley!" Hermione yelled at the tall red head as he came down the stairs, trunk in tow.

"Keep your knickers on Granger!" he grunted irritably, "I'm coming, I'm coming!"

Ron Weasley was not happy, not only had his mother and sister invited Granger over to stay, but they were insisting he helped with her things. He grumbled all the way down stair, ignoring the bushy hair beauty as much as he could. Not that he'd ever admit that about Hermione Granger, not on his life. He'd never tell her that yes, he did see her as a girl, that he had noticed the way she talked and looked, that he found her confrontational ways and smart manner highly attractive. No, he was not going to admit that, not in a thousand years.

"Do you need help?" she asked, seeing he was struggling a bit.

"No," said Ron shortly, his ears going a little red, "I've got it."

Hermione watched him for a moment, her big brown eyes searching him, she turned and shook her head, her cheeks flushing a little too and walked away.

"Bloody women," Ron cursed softly to himself as he dragged the trunk down stairs.

Ginny watched the exchange with fascination and shook her head in bewilderment, her mind attempting to comprehend the strange relationship of Ron and Hermione.

"If they don't end up together soon," she mused to herself, "I'll hex them both."

What followed was the usual Weasley run to the train station, this time Arthur Weasley had managed to borrow a car from the Ministry to drive the three to the station. Ginny found herself squeezed into the middle of the car, right between a rather disgruntled Ron and Hermione and an awkward silence all the way to the train station.

"Unbelievable," she muttered.

They arrived at the station with ten minutes to spare, a feat worth mentioning for the Weasleys. Hermione's cat, Crookshanks, gave a hiss as he was unloaded, onto the train, Hermione smiled and whispered something about letting him loose on the train.

"Don't you dare let that demon cat out!" Ron hissed, "Granger, you're mad!"

There wasn't much that could start a row between the two, anything small would do. Hermione puffed up to her full height in a very Mrs. Weasley like way, her hands on her hips and her scowl fixed to her face.

"Really Won-Won?" she hissed back, "Scared of a little cat-"

"That thing ate Scabbers last year!" Ron protested.

"Prove it!" she snapped, whipping around, her brown hair waving out behind her and she stalked off towards the prefects compartment. Ginny sighed and shook her head, her brother whipped round and glared at her.

"What?" he asked indignantly.

"Nothing Won-Won," she said, taking up Hermione's tone, "You're just so clueless!"

"Hey!" Ron defended, "That cat killed my pet rat!"

"Put it out of it's misery more like," Ginny shook her head again, "Come on Ron, Scabbers had been in the family for nearly fourteen years! He probably curled up somewhere and died of old age."

Ron opened his mouth to reply, his ears going red once more, he closed it again, made a strange grunting sound and followed Hermione to the Prefects compartment. Ginny rolled her eyes in annoyance, what Dumbledore was thinking when he put those two as prefects, she'd never know. It was either an incredibly stupid mistake, or the most brilliant piece of match making anyone could come up with. Still a little disgruntled by her brother's silly behaviour, Ginny made her way onto the train, deciding to take a seat near the back of the train and as far from her boyfriend as possible, remembering with a heavy heart that she still needed to talk to Dean.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

"You're sure you've got everything?" asked Sirius for the umpteenth time as Harry loaded his owl, christened Hedwig after a witch he had read about in one of his books, onto the train. The train was going to leave in a few minutes, Harry watched as a brown haired girl and a red haired boy argued their way on. His eyes were still scanning the crowds for Ally, but he supposed she'd arrived earlier than him. Looking at the overly concerned Sirius Black, Harry rolled his eyes and nodded.

"No more mothering," he told the Marauder sternly, "Or I'll have to jinx you again."

Sirius let out a bark of laughter, his worries for the kid melting away.

"I'd be in St. Mungo's by now if you had your way!" he commented light heartedly.

Harry froze at the name.

"St. Mungo's?" he questioned, his voice a little strained.

"Yeah," said Sirius, "Big magical hospital in London, got nothing on Madame Promphrey if you ask me, but-"

"A hospital!" Harry exclaimed, "Called St. Mungo's? You're sure?"

Sirius looked surprised at Harry's sudden change in demeanour.

"Yeah," he said slowly, "Why?"

Harry looked at the clock, the train was leaving in exactly three minutes, he didn't have time, he wished he'd asked earlier if there was such a thing as St. Mungo's in the wizarding world, but there was no time left now. There was nothing for it.

"I need you to do me a favour," he said sharply.

"Sure Harry," Sirius looked a little worried, "What do you need?"

"I need you to check the birth registry for boys born on the 31st of July 1980," Harry said, "Look for a woman named Lily who gave birth that day."

Sirius' eyes widened.

"_Harry," _he breathed.

The whistle on the train went, Harry bit his lip as it prepared to go. He had nothing to lose now, he whipped off his cap revealing the messy black hair, the emerald eyes and the lightning bolt scar. He took out the old photograph and showed it to Sirius.

"It's the only clue I have to finding out who my mother was or is," he said hurriedly, "The writing on the back says St. Mungo's, if it's the same place there has to be some sort of record of who she is. I've had this picture my whole life, and I've always wondered. Please Sirius, take the picture and if you find anything, anything at all, send me a letter or something. I just-I need to know, please!"

"Harry."

The train was staring to move, Harry cursed, giving Sirius the photo, slamming his cap back on his head and running after it. He jumped onto the train, leaning out of the open door as Sirius stood looking dumb struck.

"Please Sirius!" he called.

Sirius seemed to shake out of his daze and he looked at Harry, there were tears brimming in his blue eyes.

"I promise!" he yelled at Harry.

Harry ginned and waved.

"I owe you one Padfoot!" he yelled back, as the train disappeared from sight.

Sirius stood staring at the picture in his hands, at the laughing Lily and he familiar infant in her arms. He remembered that day, James had taken the photo and-

"Shit!" he cursed, "James and Lily!"

He ran towards the barrier, his eyes still stinging with unshed tears.

"I need to get them to Hogwarts!"

"Sirius!"

He turned in surprise and almost cried out with pure relief, there, standing not far behind him was the very couple he'd been looking for.

"James! Lily!" he yelled in relief, running back and engulfing them both in a hug. James looked a little surprise and Lily just laughed.

"What are you doing here?" asked James, then his eyes lit up in memory, "Oh, of course! The Patronus kid! How's he getting on?"

Sirius looked at James, a huge grin spreading across his face.

"He's fine," he said, "A real quick learner, good sense of humour, got a heart of gold."

"That's nice," said Lily, a little surprised at Sirius' tone, like he wanted them to be proud too.

"Say Padfoot," said James, "We're going to go check out that school next week, Harry should be returning there soon, want to come?"

Sirius took a deep breathe.

"Harry's not at that school," he said slowly.

Lily and James were both frowning by now, Lily looked at Sirius wide eyed.

"What do mean?" she asked a little shakily, "He's not at school?"

"He's not at _that_ school," Sirius corrected her.

"What are you talking about man?" snapped James, "Do you know something? This better not be a joke!"

"No joke," said Sirius, looking right at James, "He's at school, he's on his way to Hogwarts as we speak."

Lily gaped at Sirius, her eyes wide with shock, James looked even more confused.

"A week ago," said Sirius, "I managed to catch a glimpse of the boy's face, you remember that red cap he was wearing? Well, he never takes it off and Remus says that he was unconsciously putting a notice me not charm on the cap to stop anyone from really looking. And well, I saw his face, for just a moment, but James, he was a spit of you! Except he had your eyes Lil, same green. We should have called you right then and there, I know, but we didn't want to shock the boy and break any of the trust we'd gained with him. But-"

"But?" Lily urged, wide eyed and hanging on every word.

Sirius smiled.

"Seems Harry's been keeping something all these years," he said sadly, "He heard me say St. Mungo's and asked if there was anyway I could dig up something on his mother. As soon as he showed me this though, I knew it was really him, I knew he was Harry Potter."

He held up the photo to James and Lily, Lily let out a small gasp at her younger self and James could feel the tears entering his hazel eyes.

"I thought that was lost in the rubble," Lily whispered, reaching out and taking it as though it were made of gold, she looked at Sirius, now teary eyed, "He kept this?"

"Looks like he's been looking for you too," Sirius smiled, motioning for his friends to follow him out the barrier so that he could explain further.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

"You're not making any sense at all!" Granger exploded. She and him were together, lone in the hallway of the train. Her brown eyes were flashing with anger and hurt and she looked at him Ron hated that, he hated it when she was unhappy.

"I'm not making any sense?" Ron yelled back, he couldn't help it, try as he might he would always end up fighting with her, pushing her just as she pushed him. They were like fire and water sometimes, so opposite it shocked and surprised him, terrified and excited him. Truth be told…

He'd liked her fire for a long time now.

"Exactly Weasley!" she cried, tears were starting to fill her brown eyes, damn, he hated that, "Everything I say has to be contradicted by you! You never listen to me! We're supposed to be partners, we're the Gryffindor prefects and we're supposed to work together! Why can't you back me up at least once!"

"I-" he had no answer to that. Why didn't he back her up? Why wasn't he more active in this perfecting thing?

Why couldn't he be a better friend at least?

_I have a foot in mouth disease, I swear_, he thought to himself dryly as he opened his mouth to once again say the wrong thing.

"I'm sorry okay?" he shouted instead, surprised Hermione as well as himself, "I don't mean to-it just-it just turns out that way, okay? I'm sorry."

Hermione looked at him in shock, her lips parting slightly in disbelief that he had actually apologised for something. Ron couldn't blame her. He was an idiot. He sighed and shook his head, his mind reminding him quite annoyingly that he'd made his choice when it came to love and he'd have to stick with it.

At least for now.

"Look Granger," he said finally, "I really don't want to fight right now, so just give it a rest okay?"

He walked away from her, eager to find a place far from Hermione Granger as the embarrassed blush rose to his cheeks and his ears threatened to turn red.

Why wasn't this getting any easier?

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

Harry found a seat in a compartment all on his own, he sighed as he sat down, suddenly tired from the day, he supposed he could spare a few hours sleep. Sirius had said the train ride took a good eight hours at least. Tilting the front of his cap forward a little, he leaned back, closed his eyes and tried to drift off. But things were buzzing in his head, excitement, fear and anxiety. He was nervous about Hogwarts, true, he also wondered if it was wise to give Sirius his photo. He missed being able to take it out and look at it to comfort him. He'd have to owl Sirius first thing in the morning and ask for it back. A gnawing feeling started in the pit of his stomach and he knew it wasn't hunger, with a small sigh, he lifted his cap and stared out the window at the passing world. Harry didn't know how long he stared out that window before his eyes began to droop and he started to drift.

He had only been asleep for what seemed like a few seconds when he heard arguing outside his compartment, some scuffling and the door slid open. Harry looked up in surprise to see a tall, red haired boy standing in the door way of the compartment. His face was a little flushed and he looked at Harry with a small, pleading look in his eyes.

"Do you mind?" he asked a little apologetically, "Everywhere else is full."

Harry shook his head, motioning to the seat opposite him, the boy gave him a grin and took the seat. He looked at Harry a little quizzically.

"What year are you in?" he asked, "I swear I've never seen you before in my life."

Harry let out a small smile, the boy was very blunt.

"Sixth," he said.

"Really?" the red head looked surprise, "So am I, never seen you though, what house?"

Before Harry could reply the door slid open again and this time a girl with bushy brown hair entered. She cast the red haired boy an odd look, cleared her throat.

"Sorry," she said, "All the compartments are full, mind if I take a seat?"

The other boy opened his mouth, his ears turning red, but it was Harry who replied.

"Sure," he said, "Take a seat."

She looked at him oddly too and smiled, with a murmured thank you she took the seat beside him. Harry glanced between the two of them, there seemed to some kind of tension, he sincerely hoped he hadn't just landed himself in the middle of a lover's quarrel or something.

"_Ron_-" she began.

"It's nothing _Hermione_," he interrupted her quickly, he turned to Harry, "So you were saying?"

Harry blinked a little to find his grounding, the bushy haired girl bit down on her lower lip and seemed to be internally scolding herself for something.

"Um," Harry started, "Well, I'm actually new this year, so I don't have a house yet."

The girl perked up and turned to him with a smile.

"You must be Harry Jameson then," she said in a friendly tone, "I'm Hermione Granger, I'll be your tutor this year. Professor McGonagall owled me over the summer."

Both boys looked at her in surprise, but she just kept smiling at Harry, he smiled back, a little comforted to know someone in his year.

"You're the Patronus kid!" the red head exclaimed suddenly, "The one who cast a Patronus charm on all those Dementors, you didn't even know you were a wizard!"

"How did you know that?" asked Harry, clearly surprised.

He sat back a little in his seat with a small shrug.

"Dad," he said simply.

"Huh?" Hermione rolled her eyes and went on to explain to Harry.

"Ron's dad works for the Ministry," she said, "You caused quite a stir, being in a muggle area and all."

"Oh," said Harry, a little embarrassed, he hadn't thought he'd caused anyone harm, "Sorry about that."

"No, no, no mate!" exclaimed Ron excitedly, "Dad even said he was impressed, not many students are even able to conjure a few wisps of smoke by the end of their seventh year. Yours actually had a shape, right?"

Harry chuckled and nodded, remembering fondly the stag that had burst forth that night, sometimes he wondered if it had really happened, how it had happened and if he'd ever be able to do it again someday.

"A stag," he said softly, "I-I haven't been able to do it since though and Professor Lupin said-"

"Lupin!" both exclaimed, causing Harry to jump, he lifted his cap almost off and stared at them curiously. There was a mutual excitement in their eyes as they looked at him.

"He's coming back to teach?" asked Ron hopefully. Harry's nod was all that was needed for the red head to give a whoop of joy. Hermione beamed, shaking her head a little at Ron's reaction, she turned back to Harry.

"He was our Defence teacher in third year," she explained, "Probably the best we'd ever had."

"The best!" agreed Ron, "Never learned so much in my life!"

Harry and Hermione exchanged glances at his sudden burst of approval, like a kid at Christmas, but Harry was confused. He didn't know Lupin had taught there before, he wondered why he had quit for two years, the man never mentioned being at the school previously, only that he owed Dumbledore a favour and would be teaching that year.

"Why did he stop teaching in the first place?" he asked curiously.

Ron and Hermione exchanged glances. Ron shrugged and Hermione bit down on her lower lip, Harry cast her a suspicious look, she seemed to know more than she let on. He opened his mouth to say more when the compartment door slid open yet again. This time it was a sleek blonde with cold eyes who looked in. Ron and Hermione tensed immediately, at the sight of the new comer, he looked at them too, a calculating look that was filled with disdain and something close to hatred.

"Weasel and Mudblood," he sneered, his voice cold and harsh, "The perfect couple!"

"Shut up, Malfoy," Ron snarled, his fists clenched.

"Easy Weasel-bee," Malfoy said coolly, "I'm just finishing patrols, you two are up next hour, don't forget."

He spotted Harry and smiled, Harry stiffened a little, he didn't like the look of this boy. Malfoy was watching him, his eyes perked with interest and curiosity, Harry suddenly wished he was anywhere else but in that compartment.

"Ah," said Malfoy, he addressed Hermione here, "So whose this then, Mudblood?"

Harry's eyes flared with anger and he too could feel himself clenching his fist, he didn't know what _mudblood_ meant, but if it was coming from this boy, it was bound to be an insult. The flush on Hermione's cheeks, as well as her pained look at the name was all he needed to know before he looked up at the boy angrily. Hermione remained silent, she looked a little stressed, she bit down on her lower lip as though to stop herself from retorting, or perhaps crying. Ron looked ready to punch the new comer to the ground. Harry took a breathe and spoke calmly, hoping to quell the inevitable fight, although he'd much rather have helped start it.

"I'm new," he said simply, not bothering to elaborate.

He didn't need to, immediately Malfoy sneered at him too, his expression changing from clear interest to contempt.

"The new mudblood," he drawled, he smirked at Hermione, "Won't be so lonely now, huh Granger?"

He cast Ron a significant look which caused the red head's face to turn almost the same colour as his hair. Hermione looked as though she'd just been slapped in the face and was looking away. Harry had had enough.

"I suggest you keep that foul tongue of yours inside your mouth," he said sharply, "Might just get you in trouble someday."

Malfoy froze, glaring at him, his cold eyes looking Harry up and down as though searching for some form of threat from the boy.

"That a threat?"

The words were so familiar they almost made Harry laugh, he resisted and settled on a smirk of his own.

"No," he said simply, "A promise."

Unlike Dudley, this boy seemed a little smarter and instead of rushing at Harry, only smirked a little wider, though Harry could swear he was still being sized up, still undetermined.

"I suppose we'll see what your made of then," he jeered, "Huh, mudblood?"

The compartment door closed with a slam, leaving the three to themselves once more. Ron's fists eventually unclenched and Hermione's cheeks lost their flush, even Harry could feel the anger seeping away.

"Bloody Slytherin," Ron mumbled.

"What's a '_mudblood_?'" asked Harry, raising an eyebrow, he took off his cap and was looking at Hermione who seemed the most effected by the word. She looked up at him, her eyes a little watery and her face fixed in anger and frustration.

"It means dirty blood," she said fitfully, "Mudbloods a really foul name for someone from non-magical parents, a muggle-born, like me."

Ron looked up, his eyes searching Hermione for something, he looked away again and said softly, "It's disgusting."

"That's the biggest load of bull I've ever heard in my life!" Harry protested, "What gives him the right?"

"He's a pureblood," explained Ron, "Some pureblood families, like the Malfoys, think they're better than everyone else just because they've all been wizards for hundreds of years, through generations and so on. It pretty stupid, hardly any families are pure anymore, we'd have died out if we were."

"Ron's pureblood," explained Hermione at Harry's confused face, "His dad loves muggles though, finds them fascinating."

"So how do those pureblood families keep on so long?" asked Harry, absentmindedly running a hand through his hair and lifting his cap, it fell behind him on to the seat, going unnoticed by the three.

"Oh that's easy," said Ron, finally breaking a grin, "Tons of incest going on there, you know, cousins marrying cousins. No wonder Malfoy's so bloody damaged."

Harry and Hermione laughed at this, it was a feeble joke, but somehow, it seemed to spark a companionship between the three, if only for a few brief moments in that compartment.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

Ally Potter stared out of the window in a compartment near the back of the train, completely and utterly bored. She was alone in her compartment, she hadn't seen anyone she knew yet, not that it mattered, but still. She was bored. She started twirling her red hair between her finger tips, her hazel eyes still watching the outside world pass by. The sky outside was beginning to turn to a dark grey and Ally had the feeling it would rain at some point that afternoon.

Life in the Potter household had been stranger than most the past month, her mother had been writing to various people, including the Headmaster of Hogwarts. Her father had been prancing around a whole lot happier than she'd ever seen him before. Ally smiled, she knew it was because of the conversation she'd heard that night. Her parents were closer than ever to finding Harry, their Harry, Harry Potter. The-Boy-Who-Lived, the saviour of the wizarding world, the little boy who had defeated You-Know-Who, her brother. Ally hoped, hoped with all her heart, that her parents finally found him, finally brought him home. She wanted to know him, she wanted to have a brother, she wanted her mother's smile to be wider again, her father's eyes full of mischief. She wondered if her brother would like to pull pranks like her dad, if he would fly, if he was smart like mum, or even if he had inherited the Potter's messy hair. She looked at her red locks and concentrated hard, her hair turned black as night and she smiled. It had taken her years to figure out how to change her hair colour on her own, at first it had been during a burst of accidental magic and her black hair had turned red. Then, as she got older, she had learned to perform the same trick, switching from red to black as she chose. It had been funny as first, confusing Uncle Sirius and her father with her tricks, still, she preferred black, but red suited her too and sometimes her hair seemed to have a mind of its own, creeping back to red once she'd turned it black. After a small internal debate on the matter, she decided to keep her black hair for Hogwarts.

The compartment door slid open and a blonde girl with big blue eyes looked in, she looked about Ally's age and had a big smile on her face.

"Hello!" she greeted with a smile, she had an Irish tinge to her accent, "Sorry, but do you mind if I take a seat."

Ally nodded, smiling.

"Sure!" she said.

The girl sat opposite her, her smile still plastered to her face, she was really very pretty, with honeyed blonde locks that curled around her shoulders and deep blue eyes that were as big as saucers. Her blue eyes were enchanting though, something about them was very familiar too.

"I'm Mickey by the way," she said, "Well, Michaela, but most call me Mickey, Mickey Hollow, nice to meet you."

"Ally Potter," said Ally, "Allison, but Ally for short."

"Are you really?" asked Mickey excitedly, "Wasn't your brother Harry Potter?"

"Y-yeah," said Ally, a little nervously, "He is, we just haven't found him yet."

Mickey nodded.

"Don't worry," she said, "I have a dad we haven't found yet too."

A moment of silence began between the two girls.

"So," said Ally, "What house are you hoping for then?"

"Gryffindor of course!" Mickey said with a smile, "My dad and my aunt and uncle were in there, though I suppose Hufflepuff wouldn't be too bad and you?"

"Gryffindor," Ally agreed, smiling back.

"Were you're parents in there?" Mickey asked curiously.

Before Ally could reply, the compartment slid open again, this time a black haired boy ran in, slammed it behind him and leaned against it panting. He looked terrified and waited a few moments, as though expecting someone to come through looking for him. He sighed with relief before spotting the two girls for the first time and blushed.

"S-sorry about that," he stammered, clearly embarrassed, "I just really needed to escape my brother."

"Quite alright," said Mickey cheerfully, "Take a seat."

He looked surprised, but relieved when he sat down. Slumped down rather, he still seemed a little cautious though and kept glancing at the door nervously as though expecting someone to suddenly barge in. He caught the two girls looking at him and gave them a shaky smile, his brilliant blue gaze looking them over with little fuss, Ally felt a small chill, she knew that face.

"You look a lot like my Uncle Sirius!" she exclaimed, "Same hair and eyes and everything!"

"Sirius?" the boy raised an eyebrow, "As in the Auror? Sirius Black?"

Ally nodded and the boy burst into laughter, he looked incredibly happy about something and laughed even harder. The girl's exchanged glances and their eyes started to widen, not because of the laughter, but because the boy's hair had changed colour to a bright, lime green, his eyes grew a pale grey and his face became a little narrower and paler.

"You're a Metamorphagus!" Mickey exclaimed, the boy looked up, a mischievous grin on his face and nodded. Ally was in awe, she'd always wanted to be one herself, but all she could ever manage was her hair colour. She'd met Sirius' cousin, Nymphadora Tonks quite a few times, but not since her Auror training had started to get a little more hectic. She liked Tonks, the girl was just fun to be around and she had the suspicion that she had a huge crush on her own godfather, Remus Lupin.

"That's amazing!" she said to the boy, he looked at her, still with that grin plastered to his face and blushed a little at the compliment.

"Thanks," he said, "Names Nick by the way."

"Ally," said Ally.

"Mickey," said Mickey, "What's so funny about looking like Sirius Black?"

"I'm just really glad you think I do," he said, "I was trying to annoy my parents, they hate Sirius Black."

"Whys that?" asked Ally, clearly surprised.

Nick gave a dry chuckle, his green hair suddenly turning a dark brown in colour.

"He's my mother's cousin," he said, "But I guess you could say he's the White-"

"Sheep of the Black family," Ally finished with a grin, "My father's called him that often enough."

"You must be a Potter then," Nick grinned, "I hear your dad's Head Auror now, huh?"

"Allison Potter," she reintroduced herself, nodding, "So if your mum's Sirius' cousin, well, there are only three. You're a Metamorphagus, so I'd have thought you were Andromeda's kid-"

"I wish," the boy grumbled softly.

"But she only has one daughter," continued Ally, "So that leaves Bellatrix Lestrange-"

"Oh, Merlin no!" Nick said in a disgusted tone, causing both Ally and Mickey to giggle.

"Okay, okay," laughed Ally, "So I'm guessing Narcissa Malfoy would be the winner?" "Bingo!" said Nick with false enthusiasm, "Dear old mum, the most cunning of the three, or should I say two, Aunty Andromeda's not so bad, but by far, Bellatrix takes the cake. She's just plain mean! Full name's Nicodemus Scorpius Malfoy, now tell me it's not cruel to give a kid a name that long?"

"Your dad works for the Ministry right?" Mickey asked, "On the School Governors or some such."

"Yep," nodded Nick, "So you know if I don't get into Slytherin he'll probably say it was Dumbledore's fault."

"Do you want to be in Slytherin?" Mickey asked.

"With all those blood puritans, you must be joking!" he snorted, "It'll be worse than being at home! But alas, t'is the fate of all Malfoys to end up in the House of Snakes."

"They said that about Blacks too," murmured Ally, looking him straight in the eye, "But there's one lion amongst snakes, why should you be any different?"

Nick looked at her in surprise, it was almost as though he had expected scorn from her, anger or even distrust because of his family. He gave her a small, grateful smile which made Ally blush a little and turn away, a few seconds later he had gone back to his lime green hair style, but didn't answer.

"Hey!" he said suddenly, after a few moments of silence, "You're hair's turning red!"

Ally looked at her locks in surprise and groaned. Indeed, her black hair was swiftly fading back to red.

"Not again!" she grumbled, "I just changed it!"

Mickey and Nick looked at her in surprise.

"Are you a Metamorphagus too?" asked Mickey.

"No," sighed Ally, "Though I wish I was, see when I was little the first bit of magic I ever did was turning my hair from black to red. I can do it when I like now, but for some reason my hair is adamant on staying red!"

Mickey and Nick exchanged looks, then both looked like they were fighting smiles, then they broke out into full scale laughter which Ally joined in with too. They stayed and talked in the compartment for most of the trip.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

"Come on Harry!" Ron laughed, "It's easy!"

"You forgot to warn me that the cards explode!" Harry fumed in mock anger as he tried to hold back his own laughter. They were already in their Hogwarts robes, Ron and Hermione having finished their Prefect rounds and according to Hermione were only about another forty minutes or so away from Hogwarts. Ron had talked Harry into playing a game of Exploding Snap, neglecting to mention it's namesake. Hermione sat watching them, giggling every now and then from the top of large book entitled; Hogwarts; A History.

"Thought it was pretty obvious," Ron murmured, earning him a light punch to the shoulder from Harry. Both started laughing again. Hermione rolled her eyes with a smile and muttered something that sounded suspiciously like, "_Boys_."

The sky outside was entirely grey now and it was definitely getting darker, Harry wondered briefly if it was going to rain before they reached Hogwarts. Hermione looked a little worried too.

"The poor First Years!" she exclaimed, "Crossing the lake in this!"

Harry nodded, Ron and Hermione had explained to him a lot about Hogwarts, the Sorting, the moving stair cases, the ghosts and the Giant Squid.

"Don't worry Hermione," said Ron, "They'll be fine."

Hermione looked at him oddly.

"You know," she said softly, "You haven't called me _Granger_ once this entire trip."

Ron looked at her in surprise and gave a sheepish grin.

"Well you haven't called me _Weasley_ either."

There was a slightly awkward silence that passed, Harry sighed internally and coughed to break the tension.

"Weasley?" he looked at Ron, it was actually the first time Ron had mentioned his last name, "You're Fred and George's little brother?"

Ron looked at him in surprise and Harry rushed to explain how he had met the twins in Diagon Alley, he left out the part about the raffle, he didn't really want anyone to know about his broom yet, not until he'd had a chance to try it out.

"Sounds like them!" Ron snorted, "They were visiting my brother Percy, he works for the Ministry and was staying in London for a few days. You know they somehow got funding for that joke shop of theirs? Mum nearly had a fit when she heard, thought it was bloody brilliant though. You should have seen them in school, they left end of last year, Hogwarts just won't seem the same without them."

Harry opened his mouth to ask Ron more, when the lights in the compartment flickered and went out. They were surrounded in darkness. Then the train jerked and came to a sudden halt, Hermione lunged forward, almost colliding with Ron, there was a silence through the train before the swinging open of compartment doors and the curious murmur of students.

"The train is never supposed to stop," Hermione whispered wide eyed, "There are spells, it's impossible for the train to break down."

There was a large bang and the whole train jerk, it seemed to becoming from the very back of the train.

"Something's getting on," Harry murmured, "From the back of the train."

Hermione suddenly paled.

"Ron!" she half yelled, "Ginny's at the back!"

**Revision 6- Only one scene added to this, the confrontation I left out between Ron and Hermione. I decided to put it in because I have no idea where else to put it. **

**-Southern Hearts-**


	7. The New Trio

**Chapter Seven**

**A New Trio **

"Ron!" Hermione half yelled, "Ginny's at the back!"

"Ginny?" questioned Harry as Ron visibly became paler.

"My little sister," he said weakly, "She was seated at the back of the train, we saw her when we were doing rounds."

Harry nodded and got up, drawing his wand, muttering '_lumos_', Hermione and Ron mimicked him and together they slipped out of the compartment. There were students in the passage way of the train, talking and looking around.

"What do you think it is?" asked Harry, he got his answer when they heard laughter and screaming from the back of the train.

Everyone froze, everyone turned towards the sound, no one moved.

"They're attacking the students," Hermione whispered, "Whoever or whatever they are."

Some of the students in their part of the train started to move towards the front of the train, away from the screaming. All looking nervously round for an answer.

"We need to help them, Ron!" said Hermione, "We're prefects!"

Harry looked at the frightened faces of the students, he didn't know what was at the back of that train, but it was hurting them. If only they could get the train moving again, then they could get closer to Hogwarts and hopefully closer to help. Harry bit down on his lip and looked down at his wand, it's tip a glow with magic. If there was any point in learning magic, any point in going through all those spells, learning everything, if not to help when he was needed.

"We need to get this train moving," he said softly, his two friends looked at him, "And we need to get everyone as close to the front of the train as possible. You two go, you're prefects, they'll all trust you, see what you can do to get the driver moving this train. I'll go check out the back-"

"Harry!" Hermione exclaimed, "You can't! Ron! We're prefects and besides-"

"I can help!" Harry protested, "Just trust me, okay?"

"Harry-" she was cut off when Ron placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Harry," said Ron seriously, "What Hermione means is, you're not doing it alone, no offence, but we've been at this a little longer than you. I'm going with you mate. Hermione, you go warn the driver, stay safe."

Hermione's eyes widened for a moment at Ron and she almost looked as though she was going to hit him, her eyes flashed and her face filled with anger. The next, she seemed like she wanted to hug him, Harry and Ron watched the turmoil of emotions, waiting for the overload.

"Neville!" she barked suddenly, making Harry and Ron jump. A brown haired boy poked out from a crowd of kid's behind them, his round face anxious.

"Yeah?" he said a little cautiously, clearly resisting the urge to flinch at the brunette's fierce gaze which was now turned on him.

"Get everyone to the front of the train," she told him sternly, "Get to the train driver, tell the prefects too, I don't care how you do it, but get this train moving!"

Neville nodded, clearly not wanting to elicit her wrath and started making his way up the train's compartments. Ron and Harry exchanged glances, Ron seemed slightly more used to it, but even he was pale, Harry personally didn't know whether to laugh or be scared. She turned back to them, her eyes flashing, and she smiled, stepping past them to lead the way.

"Come on then you two," she huffed with a shake of her bushy head. Ron and Harry grinned and followed her to the back of the train.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

The train came to a very abrupt halt, Mickey nearly tumbled on top of Ally and the lights went completely out. Picking themselves up, Ally looked around in confusion.

"Is this supposed to happen?" she whispered to Nick, who merely shrugged. Even in the darkness, his eyes were wide and he seemed more alert than Ally and Mickey. Ally watched him with fascination, he looked tensed up and ready.

"Nick," she said slowly, "What's going on?"

"Something's wrong-" he started, but then the train jerked violently, and there was a loud banging sound and voices. Mickey gave a small yell of surprise and Ally gasped, her head turning towards the sound. Nick got up slowly and moved over to the compartment door. They heard footsteps coming up, doors around them slid open with a bang and they heard cries. Nick was about to open the door as well, to see what was going on, when the door suddenly slipped open and he came face to face with cloaked figure wearing a skull like mask. It looked past Nick, right to Ally. She backed up against the seat, hazel eyes wide.

"Miss Potter," the mask hissed, "So nice to finally meet you."

Mickey screamed.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

Peter looked at the train, a hand clenched around his stomach. He looked at his new, silver hand and flinched. This wasn't what was supposed to happen. He'd already taken Harry from Lily and James, now they had been ordered to take Allison. He had never met the little girl, but he'd eves-dropped on Arthur Weasley in the Ministry often enough to know how proud Auror Potter was of his daughter. It was strange, standing here again, watching. He'd watched the last time too, that night that Harry was supposed to die.

Always watching.

Peter sighed, remembering his orders, but the guilt was still there, just a glimmer, but it was still there. The Dark Lord wanted to take his revenge on the Potters, and as Harry was no doubt lying in some ditch, an empty shell stripped of its soul, the next best thing was Allison Potter. She would be the first kill, the first sacrifice to announce the Dark Lord's return. Surely a fitting sacrifice at that, the sister of the child who had defeated him, the daughter of the couple who had defied him. Her blood would mark the dawn of a new era, one in which the pure blood wizard triumphed over the lowly muggle. The world would be set aright and those who helped the Dark Lord in his quest would only reap the rewards.

Power.

Its what this was all about. Peter remembered his master's coming back speech. There was no good. There was no evil. There was only power and those strong enough to take it.

To use it.

He was going to be strong enough.

Pushing all thoughts of his former friends away, as he had done so many times since, he dispelled the guilt he had felt and smiled. Everything was going to work this time. This time they would win. Drawing down the mask that marked him as a follower of the Dark Lord to all, Peter disapparated into the night, his status report ready for his master.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

Ginny glared with hatred and anger at the wand pointed directly in front of her face, the Death Eater held her and Luna, cornered them. She was pretty certain that he or she was smirking behind that mask.

"Sit, blood traitors," the voice behind the mask hissed.

Ginny stood as she was and kept her gaze directly on the Death Eater.

"Leave those first years alone," she said calmly, though her voice was laced with defiance, "They're only kids!"

Ginny's eyes only narrowed more as the Death Eater started laughing, a high pitched laugh that sent a chill down her spine. She cursed her stupid Gryffindor mentality of getting involved where she was not wanted and kept her stance firm. The Death Eater stopped laughing as he read her expression, this time, he pointed his wand at Luna. Ginny felt afraid for the first time as that wand turned and she looked frantically at Luna. The Death Eater seemed to know he had found a weak spot and gave a low chuckle.

"Sit," he demanded once more and this time, Ginny did.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

Harry took the lead of the three, they heard more screaming as they headed closer and closer to the final cart of the train. All the way through they directed students to the front of the train, telling them to keep moving. They moved through as quickly as they could, checking each compartment as they went. Hermione scanned every inch, as though terrified someone might be left behind and Ron held a grim expression on his face, mimicking her in his efforts. Harry had guessed long ago that the two weren't exactly friends, but he was grateful they had both acted so well with him on the train and he hoped in school they'd find time for him too.

Harry swallowed hard as they came to the door at the end of the cart, it was the last one. Everything had happened so quickly it was barely five minutes since the screaming had first started and he sincerely hoped that Neville was at the front of the train with the driver by now. This train needed to move, that was the only thing he had going in his head, it needed to move and to get them to safety.

He opened the door of the cart, meeting the wet cold air of the outside world, he took a step between the car cables that held it together, grabbing the railing to keep his balance. Ron and Hermione followed, Hermione came last almost falling backwards, Ron reached out and gripped her arm, pulling her right. She nodded her thanks, a little red in the face, any other situation and Harry would have probably grinned at the two. As it was-

"Ready?" he breathed.

"When you are mate," said Ron, glancing at Hermione, she just nodded, her big, brown eyes filled with a little fear, but also a grim determination.

Harry reached for the door and opened it a crack, he peaked in and saw cloaked figures in the passage way. One of them was holding a blonde first year at wand point, the poor girl looked terrified.

"Filthy mud-blood," the figure hissed at her, drawing back his wand to cast a curse on the girl. "Leave her alone!" a small voice yelled and Harry's eyes widened in shock as Ally Potter, red hair and all, ran out of the compartment and tried to grab the attacker. The man let out a laugh and knocked her down, directing his wand at her head. Harry felt a tightening in his chest and his eyes flashed with anger, he was about to open the door and barge in when another kid ran out and placed himself in line of the wand and Ally. Harry blinked, thinking he needed to check his eyesight again, as the boy's hair turned from pitch black to a deep, fiery red.

"Don't you dare!" he spat at the man. The cloaked man hesitated, and Harry had the suspicion that he recognised the boy. He reached out and grabbed him by the scruff of the neck and whispered something to the boy. His face contorted with anger and he scowled at the man, his eyes changed to red to show his rage and he pulled away, hissing something. Harry thought he could hear a few words ground out.

"Pathetic…How…you!…Never…hate…Malfoy name…Father!"

The man drew back a hand and slapped the boy clean across the face, he fell with a small whelp and Ally's eyes widened in fear.

"Nick!" she screamed.

That was it, Harry opened the door and aimed his wand at the man.

"_Petrificus Totalus_!" he bellowed as the magic shot from the end of the holly wand and hit the man square in the chest. He toppled backwards with little fuss, the other Death Eater turned, pointing his wand at Harry in surprise, he raised his hand to perform a spell just as the train lurched and started to move. The lights flickered on automatically and the train started to gain speed.

"Go Neville!" Ron cheered, happily.

One of the Death Eaters cursed under his breathe and grabbed Ally by the hair, dragging her right towards the back of the train. She screamed and thrashed out, trying o get loose.

"Ally!" Harry and Nick yelled in unison. Nick turned in surprise to the dark haired teen that was now rushing towards his friend. He gaped as the boy was followed by two others, a red head kid and a bushy haired girl. The brunette paused and bent down beside him and Mickey.

"Are you two okay?" she asked urgently. The two first years nodded and she smiled with relief.

"Get to the front of the train, okay?" she instructed them, "Don't stop, just get there."

"But Ally-" Nick started to protest. Hermione Granger shushed him.

"We'll take care of it," she said, "We're prefects, it's kind of our job. Now go!"

Nick opened his mouth to protest, but then glanced at Mickey, she looked terrified, her blue eyes wide with fear.

"All right," he grunted, "Just-just look after her, okay?"

Hermione nodded as Nick grabbed Mickey by the wrist and pulled her after him towards the next train cart. She watched them leave and turned back to Harry and Ron who were steadily approaching the Death Eater holding the first year girl, Ally.

"_Protego_!" Ron yelled, throwing up a shield as a curse was sent their way. Hermione held her breathe, hoping it would hold, Ron wasn't the best at shields. Unfortunately it didn't and Ron was thrown backwards.

"Ron!" she yelled, rushing over to help him.

Harry glared at the Death Eater.

"Let her go!" he demanded.

"I don't think so, boy," hissed a voice beside him and a wand was pointed directly to his head. Harry stiffened as another masked villain came out from a side compartment, he cursed himself, he should have checked for more of them. Harry took a slow step back, glaring at the two.

"What do you want?" he spat.

"Just Potter," he said, gesturing to Ally, "No one else, now be a good boy and run along to your friends."

"Sorry," said Harry, "I don't like that kind of deal. Let her go!"

"Why you-"

"_Expelliarmus_!" a voice yelled. A blast of red light shot out, whizzing past Harry's ear and hitting the Death Eater on his side, knocking him unconscious, a second yell from Hermione shot a stunning spell to the one in front of him. Harry turned in shock, a red haired girl had immerged from the same compartment as the Death Eater, followed closely by a girl with long, dirty blonde hair.

"Ginny!" Ron cried in relief, grinning wildly at the red head. Harry was a little shocked to say the least, he had expected Ron's '_little sister_,' to be, well, _little_. He had not expected the red haired beauty he saw now, her brown eyes sparked anger and determination. Her wand was drawn and her expression locked between relief and triumph. The blonde eyed him sceptically for a moment, then broke into a large, dreamy kind of smile.

"Hi there!" she said to Harry, "You seem to have a lot of Wagspurts around you."

Silence reigned.

"Excuse me?" asked Harry, frowning in confusion.

"Oh Luna," Hermione sighed.

Ginny rolled her eyes and smiled prettily at Harry, he could feel a slight heat rush to his cheeks at that smile. Her eyes locked on him and Harry could have sworn he had seen them somewhere before.

"D-Dad?" a small voice questioned, Harry turned to the tear stricken face of Ally Potter. He smiled at her gently and shook his head, bending down to help her detangle herself from the unconscious Death Eater's grip.

"No Ally," he said softly, "Do you remember me? I'm Harry, I was a gardener at the Dursley's, I punched Dudley out-"

Her eyes widened at the raven haired boy and she nodded slowly, her lip trembled slightly and she burst into tears, flinging her arms around Harry's neck. Harry froze, unused to the contact of a hug, but he relaxed into it and placed his arms around the sobbing girl.

"It's okay," he soothed, "It's over now, no ones going to take you away."

He pulled her away from the unconscious bodies, picking her up from under her legs as he did, she was a lot lighter than he had originally thought, and he almost felt like he was holding a small bird. Fragile and scared to fly, but ready when the time truly came.

"Here," he said, handing a reluctant Ally to the blonde, "Take her and the others to the front of the train, Ron and I will-"

He never finished his sentence. The spell on the petrified Death Eater had worn off, there was a loud pop and he suddenly appeared behind them beside his fallen comrades. He put a hand to each of them and looked up to glare at Harry and company.

"Run!" Harry told them, bracing himself with his wand in hand, waiting for the Death Eater, he spoke with authority he knew he didn't have, but they didn't seem to argue. Luna nodded understanding and left first, dragging Ginny and a crying Ally with them. Ron and Hermione looked at Harry and stood beside him. Harry glanced at them.

"Go," he muttered.

"Not a chance mate!" Ron hissed back, a little irritably.

"This is our fight too," backed up Hermione.

The Death Eater let out a laugh and pointed his wand in the air and cried out;

"_Morsmordre!"_

Something shot out into the roof and outside the train, there was a deafening bang, the Death Eater's all disappeared, but they took half the car with them. The bottom part completely separated from the car and was dragged away from the tracks taking with it the back wheels of the train and the it lurched and dragged at an angle.

"Run!" Harry yelled, before the three could tumble forward onto the tracks, something none would have survived. Ron and Hermione followed his instructions this time, running almost up hill on the angulated train car. Hermione went first, jumping over the separation of the two cars, Ron and Harry glanced at each other barely a moment. Ron jumped too, lost his balance and was pulled in by Hermione. Harry jumped next, landing safely. He turned back to the broken car, it was starting to swing from side to side on the tracks, which caused the rest of the train to do the same.

"It's going to tip the train!" Hermione cried in realisation as the mass of metal lurched violently to the left, nearly causing her to fall. Ron grabbed her round the waist to secure her.

"Bloody hell!" he cursed.

Harry tried to think, they needed to un-hook the car from the rest of the train, he glanced down, the lock looked solidly built, he'd need dynamite.

Or a spell.

The train lurched again and Harry found he was holding onto the railing on the side for dear life, his mind buzzing as he tried to remember something that would blast away the connection between cars.

What was that one Lupin had taught him? Bombarding? Bombardment? Bombard?

"Duh!" he cried suddenly, aiming his wand at the lock, "_Bombarde_!"

The force hit the lock, exploding it to bits, the car became separated from the rest of the train. It rolled down the track, exploding in a fury of flames and metal. The sudden force cause Harry to stumble forwards, but he was caught by three pairs of hands grabbing onto his robes. He stumbled backwards instead, turning as he did and falling right on top of Ginny Weasley.

He rose on his hands, a little disorientated and staring right down at her, she looked up at him with curious, warm brown eyes.

Looked up.

Red hair.

Brown eyes.

Harry paled.

He knew those eyes, he'd seen them in his dreams often enough. She was older, a little different, but essentially, she was the same. The girl from his dreams about the snake. She looked up at him and her eyes seemed to widen in pure shock.

"Sorry!" Harry said quickly, getting up as fast as humanly possible, "So sorry!"

His cheeks were going red, he knew it. But it couldn't be her, it just couldn't, because if she was real, whose to say none of the other things he'd dreamt about weren't?

"No worries," she said, her voice a little shaky, "No problem at all."

Harry swallowed hard and offered her a hand up, which she took with a grateful smile.

"Thanks," she muttered, earning a small, shy smile from Harry too.

"Oh my gosh!" Hermione exclaimed.

Harry and Ginny followed her gaze in surprise, momentarily forgetting to let go of each other's hands. As the train sped away, an image was forming in the clouds, a skull with a snake protruding from its mouth.

"What is that?" Harry breathed.

"The Dark Mark," it was little Ally who answered.

Ron, Ginny and the blonde visibly paled. Harry and Hermione just looked confused.

"What's that?" Hermione asked, her gaze filled with curiosity.

"It's his mark," said Ron softly, "You-Know-Who's."

Harry frowned.

"You mean Voldemort?"

Everyone flinched, including Hermione Granger, who had apparently heard of him. Harry tried not to sigh, he'd had the same reaction with Hagrid, in fact, he'd avoided mentioning the topic to Sirius and Professor Lupin in case they had the same reaction. Ally looked up at Harry wide eyed, but also, impressed. She'd only ever heard her family and uncles refer to the Dark Lord in that way.

"Don't say his name," Ron scolded, "It's bad luck!"

"Okay, okay," Harry groaned, "I won't say Volde-"

"Shhh!" four voices told him, Harry let out an apologetic smile. He looked at Ally again, the little red head was eyeing him curiously. He couldn't blame her, he was waiting for the accusations of what he was doing here, wasn't he a muggle and why hadn't he told her he was magic like her.

"So Ally-" he began.

He was cut off by a fierce popping sound came in behind them and three figures stood there in the half empty car. All three had their wands drawn, the tallest was a large man with dark skin, wearing purple robes. The second was a woman with bright bubble gum pink hair and the third, most strangest of all was a crazy looking man with a mechanical leg, and one electric blue eye that swivelled in his skull.

"You there!" he barked so suddenly that everyone jumped, "What happened here? We got a distress signal from the driver ten minutes ago, said the train was being attacked."

"Tonks!" Ally cried suddenly, running to the pink haired woman. She looked in surprise before enveloping the small girl in a hug.

"Ally Potter!" she exclaimed, "What are you doing here? What happened to-"

"They saved me!" Ally cried, "Harry and his friends, they fought off the Death Eaters and-"

"Death Eaters!" the crazy man barked again, "_Here_?"

Ally nodded.

"They said they wanted to take me," she explained quickly, "But Harry and the red haired girl knocked them unconscious, but one of them woke up and he Apparated the other two out, but he blew up half the train car. It started to shake and the whole train was going to flip, so Harry blew the cables apart and sent it away, but one of the Death Eaters shot the Dark Mark into the sky and-"

"All right, all right," the one eyed man glared at the remaining teens, "Which one of you is Harry then."

Harry glanced at Ron and Hermione, who each shot him an encouraging smile, he felt a pressure leave his hand and realised with a start that it had been Ginny's. Ignoring the embarrassing flush to his cheeks, he stepped forward and looked at the man who seemed to be sizing him up and down.

"My word!" he exclaimed, "You looks just like Potter!"

Harry frowned in confusion.

"My name is Harry Jameson, sir," he said firmly.

Tonks smiled at him and aimed a glare at the other man.

"Don't mind Moody, Harry," she said, "He's really paranoid about things, and you look a bit like our Head Auror, James Potter, Ally's dad. Thank you for saving her, by the way, I don't think James would have ever forgiven us."

She laughed at her own joke and winked at Harry. The tall man beside her let out a loud chuckle and clapped Moody on he back, the older man grunted.

"Shacklebolt, Tonks," he said, "Get these kids to the front of the train, I'll go check if there's any trace of these Death Eater's left. And you," he pointed at Harry, "Good work, Jameson, we'll be questioning you later."

Without another word, the aging auror Disapperated from sight, leaving Tonks and Shacklebolt to the children.

"Come on then," sighed Tonks, "Let's get you to the front, the train will be arriving at Hogwarts in a few minutes."

She turned to lead Ally away, but the eleven year old broke free from her grip and raced to Harry, she grasped his hand firmly and pulled him along. Harry cast a surprised and pleading look to Ron and Hermione who both looked ready to chuckle. Harry let out a grin at the two of them, he didn't realise it yet, but there were some things that cemented friendships permanently.

Facing a few Death Eaters together seemed to be one of them.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

"Ally," Harry said for the third time, "You need to let go now, the First Years are that way!"

Allison Potter held on tight to her saviour and refused to let go, a million thoughts were going through her head. His name was Harry, he looked just like her dad and he had her mother's eyes. Too many unlikely coincidences for it not to be true. This boy, he had to be, he just had to be, her Harry. Harry James Potter. It just had to be. She had to find out though, she really had to find out.

She firmly shook her head and retained her grip on Harry's arm, she heard him sigh and look at his friends for help.

"The carriages are this way, Harry," said Hermione, "Ally should really go with the other First Years."

Harry nodded and turned to Ally.

"Hey," he said gently, "You need to go now, okay? I'll be waiting for you on the other side, I promise and we can talk all night if you like."

Ally looked a little uncertainly at him, Harry gave her an encouraging smile.

"Come on, Miss Potter," he teased gently, "You need to get yourself Sorted, remember?"

Ally smiled and nodded, he then gave Harry, her brother, a hug, which surprised him yet again. She felt him hug her back and her smile widened.

"Everything will be okay now," she whispered to him, "We finally found you."

Before Harry could reply to her, she turned and ran to the other First Years, leaving a very confused Harry Potter behind her. She giggled, happier than she'd been all week. She spotted Mickey and Nick and ran to them as the assembled in front of Rubeus Hagrid, a true giant of a man.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

Harry nearly chocked when he saw just what creatures were pulling the supposedly horseless drawn carriages. The most bizarre and grotesque looking horses with bat like wings. He stood and stared in shock.

"What are those?" he exclaimed.

"What's what?" asked Ron.

"Those!" he said, pointing to the closest horse.

"Did you hit your head or something mate?" his friend asked, "Those are horseless carriages, there's nothing there!"

"Thestrals," came a soft, dreamy vice behind them and Harry turned, met by the blue gaze of one Luna Lovegood.

"Thestrals?" he inquired.

Luna nodded and Hermione gasped.

"Really?" she asked, fascinated, "I thought you couldn't see them unless you've seen someone-"

She trailed off and looked at Harry wide eyed.

"Oh Harry," she said sadly, "I'm sorry."

"For what?" Harry asked, confused.

"You can't see them unless you've seen someone die," said Hermione softly, "They're supposed to be bad luck and-"

Harry wasn't listening though, he was frowning and thinking hard. Had he ever seen someone die? He couldn't remember, his earliest memory was of a lot of green light and screaming, from there on, nothing to do with death. He tried to remember, had he ever seen someone die? He didn't think so, at least, he hoped not. He shrugged and got onto one of the carriages with Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Luna and the newly introduced Neville Longbottom. Harry smiled at the other boy with a friendly face, Neville had somehow managed to get the train moving along with the driver. According to Hermione he was pretty good with practical things, if not with magic itself. Harry had shaken Neville's hand, pleased when he had returned the gesture, smiling.

"So what happens in this Sorting ceremony in any case?" he asked his friends, trying to ignore Ginny Weasley who had been staring at him for a long time. He hoped it wasn't because she recognised him or anything, he really hoped it wasn't. If she did, then that meant the dream was real, and if the dream was real, so was the snake and the talking hat and the sword and the nearly dieing and…well, it was just better if the whole thing wasn't real at all. He shuddered. He didn't want it to be real, he'd spent the past four years convincing himself it wasn't. Ginny met his gaze, instead of answering his question however, she asked one of her own.

"How did you get that scar on your forehead?"

Harry reached up and realised for the first time since boarding the train, that he didn't have his cap on. He swallowed and shrugged.

"Accident when I was a kid," he said, "Always had it for as long as I can remember."

"Really?" Ginny's eyes lit up, "Always? Even when you were say, twelve?"

Harry froze and nodded, Ginny narrowed her eyes and sat back, she seemed to be contemplating something about him.

Hermione raised an eyebrow before turning to Harry and starting to animatedly discuss the entire Sorting process with him. Harry listened, but the entire trip to the castle, he could feel Ginny's gaze on him.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

Dumbledore was pacing again, James and Lily Potter, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin were all seated in his office, waiting expectantly for him to answer them.

"You're sure it's him?" the old headmaster asked his Defence teacher for the third time.

"Yes, sir," said Lupin, his blue eyes searching, "He looks so much like James, but he has Lily's eyes. There was no mistaking it and after he showed Sirius that photograph…well, how else could he have gotten it?"

Albus Dumbledore smiled, a tear running down his wizened cheek, he looked at Lily and James, Lily was close to tears herself.

"I am happy for you," he told them gently, "I am truly happy for you."

Lily gave a weak smile and James clutched her shoulder, they looked at one another, more happy and more anxious than they had ever been before. Lily sniffed and gave a small laugh.

"All this time," she said sadly, "He was right near Petunia's for the past five years, I can't believe it."

"Which is why we couldn't find him when he turned eleven," said Dumbledore, "He must have had his first run in with her around that age, and as long as he was in her employment, the charm held strong, as long as he was tied to a member of your bloodline Lily. Then the Notice-Me-Not, if what you theorised is true, Remus, then it explains why Harry has never been picked up by any kind of wizarding authority for his accidental magic."

Tears ran down her face and she held on tight to James' hand, she was smiling though and happier than she had been in a long time. The last time she'd truly felt like this was the day Ally was born and before that when Harry came into the world. James looked excited too, he had seen the picture of his son and knew the boy looked like him, but he wanted to see for sure this time. He wanted to be able of ruffle his son's hair, teach him to fly, tease him and spoil him. Everything he had always wanted to do for his child, he wanted and would be able to do it now.

"What about the prophecy?" he asked suddenly, "Do we tell Harry?"

Dumbledore sighed and looked down at his hands, the twinkle lost from his eyes.

"For now," he said softly, "I don't think it would be wise, Harry may think we only want him back to fulfil some epic fight for the wizarding world. Voldemort is weakened for now and I doubt he will find a way back anytime soon, not without help. Unless such a need arises, it may be years before Harry has to deal with his destiny, if at all. For now, let us just be happy he is safely returned."

Lily and James' faces couldn't have spread into wider grins if they'd tried, Sirius and Remus looked relieved too. It was true, no one needed to know about their fate like that, and Harry should get a chance to be seemingly normal. Goodness knows how they were going to explain to him that he was famous for defeating the Dark Lord, but to turn around and tell him that he had to do it again if he ever came back, that was too much.

"I have to tell you," Dumbledore said solemnly, "I did some research on Harry Jameson after I found out about him."

"We know he changed his name Professor-" Sirius began.

"I know," said Dumbledore, "So I looked for other Harry's who had lost parents in the past few years in the muggle world, nothing."

"So he lied about his foster parents?" Lily asked, shocked.

"Yes," said Dumbledore, "I did, however, find a record of an orphan who had run away about five years ago, the same time the protection spell should have weakened, the same time Petunia met Harry Potter."

"An orphanage?" James frowned, "We searched all the orphanages! We went to the Muggle police! We even contacted authorities in other countries, just in case!"

Dumbledore nodded.

"Yes," he said, "I think perhaps we should pay a visit to this _St. Matthews_-"

"Albus!" came a cry from the doorway as a panting Minerva McGonagall entered the office looking very flustered.

"Minnie!" Sirius started.

"Not now, Mr. Black!" she snapped and faced Dumbledore, "Albus, the train was attacked by Death Eaters!"

"What!" chorused the entire office.

"Everyone is safe," McGonagall carried on, "The Death Eaters were after Ms. Potter! Apparently three Sixth Years charged their way to the back of the train to protect the students there, they saved her!"

"Who?" asked James, the thought of them after his daughter making him pale, he would have to thank those three students, "Who saved my daughter?"

"Ron Weasely, Hermione Granger," said McGonagall, "And Harry Jameson."

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

"Where is the Potter girl?" he hissed to his followers.

They had returned empty handed, beaten by a few students of all things. He watched them all, his serpentine eyes fixed in a cold glare.

"My Lord," one spoke, Voldemort snapped his head around, looking directly at the poor soul who had dared to speak out of turn.

"What's your excuse this time, Lucius?" he hissed cruelly.

"No excuse, my Lord," Lucius Malfoy said humbly, bowing low to the ground, "Punish me as you deem fit, my Lord. But I saw something on the train that may interest you."

"Speak Lucius!"

"One of the student," he said, "Looked like James Potter."

Voldemort froze. His red eyes turned on the Death Eater, disbelief masked by anger.

"You're certain?" he hissed coldly, he could already see Peter give a shudder from his place in the circle.

"Yes my Lord," he said, "There were some minor differences of course, but for a moment I thought I was looking at a teenaged Potter."

"Anyone else see this boy?" Voldemort hissed, "You better not be lying Lucius, I warn you."

"I saw him, my Lord," came the voice of Nott a moment later he was joined by Yaxley.

"I see," said Voldemort, his voice deathly calm. He could already smell the fear coming off Peter. He would have to deal with him later, "Regardless, you all failed me this night."

As his Death Eaters knelt before him, Voldemort could feel only anger rise within him, an anger like a child that had just been told it could not get its own way. And like a child, the famed master of death and darkness did what a spoilt brat does best.

He threw a tantrum.

"_Crucio_!"

**Revision 7-Argh! I just want these revisions done so I can finish the next chapter, but I don't have enough time! Sorry guys, I've got my mocks starting next week, so update might slow down a bit. I say might because at the moment the only stress relief I have is writing this story. Anyway, just a general fix up on this chapter, the next also needs little done to it, so it should be up soon. **

**Thank you for your patience.**

**~Southern Hearts~**


	8. Harry Potter has Come to Hogwarts

**Chapter Eight**

**Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts**

Harry suddenly gasped in pain, clutching his forehead as though a nail had driven right through. It lasted a moment, but in that moment Harry felt like his head was being ripped open from the inside out.

"You alright, mate?" Ron asked with concern, looking at his friend's pained face.

"Yeah," he said, rubbing the place where it had hurt, his scar, "Just a headache."

Harry continued to rub his scar, trying to smile as his new friends watched him worriedly. Truth be told, his scar had been hurting a lot in those first two weeks after his birthday, but the last two not even a tinge had come from the mark on his head. Then tonight…

Harry almost sighed, maybe he should get the scar checked out by a doctor in the magical world or something, they might know why it tends to hurt so much and then become completely un-responsive the rest of the time.

"Maybe you should go up to the Hospital Wing after the Sorting," Ron suggested, "Grab yourself a headache potion. I'll show you the way."

"Thanks," said Harry, "But it'll pass, it usually does."

"Usually?" asked Luna, tilting her head to the side curiously, "Do you get headaches often Harry?"

"Well, kind of, but-"

"Must be the Wagspurts," she said absentmindedly.

"Okay," he said slowly, genuinely feeling a little frightened. These things Luna kept talking about, they weren't dangerous were they? He'd never heard of them, but then, he wasn't exactly used to everything magical yet. He looked to the others for help.

"What are Wagspurts and should I be worried?"

His concerns were met with amused laughter.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

Ginny Weasley was suspicious, more than suspicious, she was damn right curious and even more than that, she had a feeling she was right. Harry Jameson, dark haired and green eyed, was the boy who saved her. Twice now! If he hadn't stormed the back of the train, the Death Eater holding her would never have been distracted like that and that poor little girl may have ended up with a bunch of Death Eaters. Ginny shuddered at the thought, the Potters had suffered enough in the wars against You-Know-Who, everyone knew that, losing their last remaining child would be terrible. Something the Death Eaters were probably taking into consideration, they obviously wanted to hurt James and Lily Potter and in the worst way imaginable.

She looked at Harry again, he was staring in awe at the sight of the castle coming into view and she couldn't blame him, she remembered First Year. How alone she'd felt that year, how the beauty of the castle had mesmerized her and how Tom had-

She shuddered, that _monster_ in the diary. If only she had listened to her father and stayed away from objects where 'you couldn't see where it kept it's brain.' But that was the past and sitting in front of her was the very person who had saved her life, she was sure of it. No one else could have an identical scar like that, shaped like a bolt of lightening.

Ginny Weasely made a silent promise to herself, she was going to get to the bottom of this, she was going to prove it was him and she was bloody well going to be able to thank him at last.

**HPHPHPHPHPHP**

Harry stared up at the castle in pure awe, it was like something out of a fairytale, it stood proud even in the cloudy sky. He wondered what it was like inside.

"Impressive, huh?" Ron commented, grinning at his new friend, "Even better inside though."

"Oh Ron," Hermione chuckled, smiling at Harry, "So Harry, any thoughts to what house you want to be in?"

Harry tore his eyes away from the castle and shrugged, he hadn't really thought about it too much, but after his run in with the Death Eaters and Draco Malfoy's attitude towards him, he knew he which house he _didn't_ want to be in.

"I don't mind really," he said, "Gryffindor sounds cool, but I suppose Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff wouldn't be too bad."

"I hope you're in Gryffindor," said Ron excitedly, "Then you'll share a dorm with Neville and me, right Nev?"

Neville grinned and nodded.

"Yeah!" he said enthusiastically, "That would be pretty cool!"

Harry nodded.

"I'll keep my fingers crossed then," he said, "So all I do is put on an old hat?"

"A _magical _hat, Harry," said Hermione, "It belonged to Godric Gryffindor himself and he was one of the founders of the school, along with Salazar Slytherin, Helga Hufflepuff and Rowena Ravenclaw. They were four friends who founded the school together over a millennia ago-"

"Hermione!" Ron groaned.

"What?" she asked indignantly.

"Walking _Hogwarts; A History_, much?"

"Oh honestly!" she huffed as the coach came to a stop in front of the castle. Harry and his friends exited the carriage and made their way to the Entrance Hall. Harry was just about to walk though and join his friends when he felt a hand on his shoulder, he turned in surprise and smiled.

"Professor McGonagall!" he exclaimed happily, "Great to see you!"

The older woman was looking at him in a happy, sad way, her usually strict gaze softened beyond belief. In fact, she looked like she was going to cry with happiness as she saw him. Harry blinked.

"Professor?" he asked, she still had a hand on his shoulder, "Are you alright?"

McGonagall let out a small laugh and nodded.

"Come with me, Mr. _Jameson_," the way she said his name was funny and Harry frowned slightly. He looked over at Ron and Hermione and shrugged.

"I'll see you later," he smiled at them as they nodded and headed off to the Great Hall. McGonagall turned and beckoned for Harry to follow her, her eyes still a little glazed over. She seemed a lot happier than usual.

"So," said Harry, as he was lead to a portrait, "I get Sorted now, right?"

The Transfiguration Professor nodded, leading Harry through the portrait and into a smaller room, she then turned to him, still smiling. Harry swallowed slightly, she was acting very odd.

"You'll stay here until we call you," she said, "Then you'll put the hat on and join your class mates in which ever house you are put. This room is directly behind the staff tables, I will see you momentarily."

She tried to speak like she usually did, but her voice broke ever so slightly, causing Harry to worry. She then left him alone, pausing before she left, she looked at him and smiled widely.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," she said, "Harry."

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

Nick looked at Ally again, he was seriously worried, the girl looked like she was on cloud nine, but still, she was _too _happy. He couldn't stop thinking about the train, his blood was still boiling. The Death Eater who had spoken to him had been his own father, his own bloody father! Lucius Malfoy! Now he knew why his brother had been insisting the whole trip that he come sit up front with the Slytherins.

_The git!_

He watched Ally and Mickey talk excitedly on the boat and smiled slightly, at least it was over and they were safe, he couldn't have hoped for more. The rain started to fall, dampening his hair and clothes, he looked up at the lit castle and couldn't help but feel nervous and excited all at the same time. The waters on the lake were a little rough, but apart from that, the sailing was pretty much smooth, the grey sky illuminated by the moon light behind it as the rain fell.

They arrived on the shores a few minutes later and were lead to Professor McGonagall, she looked at them sternly.

"Now students," she announced, "In a few minutes you will be lead into the Great Hall where you will be Sorted into your various houses. While you are here your house will be like your family, your achievements with earn points, any rule breaking and you will lose points. The Houses are, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Gryffindor and _Slytherin_. I will be back momentarily."

She left them in a room by themselves.

The students started talking and asking questions to one another, everyone wondered what would happen next. Nick felt a pit in the bottom of his stomach, what if the Hat put him in Slytherin? What if Ally and Mickey stopped being his friend? What if he turned into something like his father and brother? He felt sick, he hated his family, he hated being a Malfoy, having to be told constantly that muggles and muggle-borns were filth, that pure bloods were the only true wizards and that he should be proud to not be sullied by mixed blood. His family expected great things from him, to work at the Ministry, make a department head, earn honour and respect. They'd never let Nick do what he really wanted and it made him sick. Nick felt a hand on his shoulder and forced a smile at Ally, she was looking at him with big, worried hazel eyes.

Before she could speak McGonagall came back and told them to follow her, they entered the Hall, looking up in awe at the enchanted ceiling and the floating candles. Nick glanced nervously at the Slytherin table where his older brother sat. Draco sat with a permanent smirk glued to his face, his lips twitched in agitation as their eyes met, cold grey on warm. Draco frowned at Nick's red haired appearance and sent a glare at the Gryffindor table. No doubt to glare daggers at the Weasley children, Nick wanted to laugh, his brother was always complaining about the Weasley's, the bright red hair he now sported obviously counted as a tribute to them.

They were lead down the Hall in-between the tables until they were halted and started gathering in front of a small stage. On the stage was a stool and a Hat. The next thing was strangest of all, the Hat began to sing.

"_Oh you may not think me pretty,_

_But don't judge on what you see, _

_I'll eat myself if you can find _

_A smarter hat than me. _

_You can keep your bowlers black, _

_Your top hats sleek and tall,_

_For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat _

_And I can cap them all. _

_There's nothing hidden in your head _

_The Sorting Hat can't see, _

_So try me on and I will tell you _

_Where you ought to be. _

_You might belong in Gryffindor, _

_Where dwell the brave at heart, _

_Their daring, nerve, and chivalry _

_Set Gryffindors apart; _

_You might belong in Hufflepuff, _

_Where they are just and loyal, _

_Those patient Hufflepuffs are true _

_And unafraid of toil;_

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_

_if you've a ready mind, _

_Where those of wit and learning,_

_Will always find their kind; _

_Or perhaps in Slytherin _

_You'll make your real friends, _

_Those cunning folks use any means _

_To achieve their ends. _

_So put me on! Don't be afraid! _

_And don't get in a flap! _

_You're in safe hands (though I have none) _

_For I'm a Thinking Cap!" _

_(_**Harry Potter and the Philosophers Stone by JK. Rowling)**

"Now," said McGonagall, as the song ended, "When I call out your names, you will come up and put on the hat; Adams, Sarah!"

A small brown haired girl got up nervously to the stage, the Hat descended on her head, completely covering her eyes and a moment later-

"Hufflepuff!" the Hat yelled and everyone cheered.

"Barrette, Mark!"

"Ravenclaw!"

So it carried on, Nick stopped listening after a while until McGonagall arrived at H.

"Hollow, Michaela!"

Mickey gulped and calmly got up onto the stage, she looked very nervous, she sat down on the stool. The Hat was on her head a good five minutes before shouting-

"Gryffindor!"

Mickey's face broke into a smile and she went to join the Gryffindor table looking very pleased with herself. Nick cheered for his friend, the pit in his stomach growing and growing until _finally… _

"Malfoy, Nicodemus!"

Nick resisted the urge to gulp as well and went to sit on the stool, the hat came over his head and for a moment he couldn't see or hear anything, then-

"_Malfoy, eh_?" the Hat chuckled, "_Not as cunning as your brother and father, but very smart, quite loyal too. My, I haven't had a child like you in over twenty years! Hmmm, friends with a Potter already? My, we are moving fast_-"

Nick blushed.

"_An interesting addition you'll make to the house_," the Hat continued, "_I pity you when your parents find out, but-_Gryffindor!"

Nick couldn't believe it, he was in Gryffindor! The Slytherin table looked stunned, they were staring at Draco and then started yelling and hissing, cursing the Hat.

"It lies!"

"He's a Malfoy!"

"Silence!" Dumbledore bellowed, he looked at Nick and smiled, his eyes twinkling, "Go sit with your housemates, Mister Malfoy."

Nick nodded, suddenly feeling nervous again, he was a Malfoy what were the other Gryffindors going to think? He took a seat next to Mickey, and stared at his plate, waiting for the onslaught of accusations. Instead, he felt a clap on his shoulder, he looked up in surprise to see a round faced boy grinning at him, as were the rest of the table.

"Welcome to Gryffindor, mate," said the red headed boy from the train. Nick cracked a smile as Gryffindors started introducing themselves to him and congratulating him. Nick smiled, feeling a lot lighter than he had previously.

"_Potter, Allison!"_

**HPHPHPHPHPHP**

Half an hour later, Harry realised that he was without doubt, bored out of his mind. He could hear the entire Sorting and stood stock still as the names were called out, wishing he could see what was going on. He wondered why he just wasn't let in with the First Years, or told to sit at another table until it was his turn. He'd heard a Hollow, Micheala get into Gryffindor, a Bulstrode, Simon into Slytherin and the oddest thing of all. He had heard the whole hall go into hysterics and have to be calmed down when a Malfoy, Nicodemus was placed in Gryffindor. This had made him chuckle a little, Draco must have been happy about that one. He assumed it was a sibling or cousin and he silently cheered for the unknown boy. He sighed, waiting impatiently until McGonagall finally got to P.

"Potter, Allison," he heard her call, Harry waited on bated breathe, there was a pause and he strained his ears, afraid he would miss it.

"Gryffindor!" the Hat bellowed out for the entire hall to hear, it was followed by cheering. Harry grinned and punched a fist into the air, happy that Ally had gotten into the house she wanted. It would be his turn soon.

He didn't listen to the rest of the Sorting, it wasn't until he heard Dumbledore's voice that he froze.

"We have one more student who needs to be Sorted," he heard the familiar voice, "He will be entering his Sixth Year here and I am sure you will all help him along the best you can. Minerva?"

Another door suddenly opened and there stood Minerva McGonagall, she looked pretty excited.

"This way, Jameson," she said, again saying his name in an odd way, "It's time."

Harry suddenly felt nervous and he didn't know why, well, they hadn't called his name for one. He followed McGonagall out, the entire hall staring at him, he searched for a friendly face in the crowd and found plenty amongst the Gryffindor table. Ron gave him a thumbs up and Hermione smiled encouragingly, even Ginny Weasley was smiling at him. Harry gave a small grin and sat on the stool as he was indicated. He saw the hat as it was coming down towards him and frowned.

_Where had he seen this Hat before?_

He didn't even notice the red haired woman and the scruffy haired man with glasses who were seated at the staff table not far from him, waiting anxiously as the hat was lowered onto his head. For a moment there was silence and then…

"_Well, well, well_," a voice said in his head, "_What an interesting story you have there, Harry. I believe this is not our first meeting_."

"_Are you talking to me_?" Harry thought at the Hat, "_Is this how I get Sorted, a Hat reading my mind_?"

"_Very astute_," the Hat chuckled, "_Two of you Sorted on the same night, your family is certainly full of surprises_!"

Harry froze.

"_W-what do you mean_?" he asked shakily.

"_You're not a Jameson, a Green, a Riley or a Smith_," the Hat laughed, "_Now let's see. Hmmm, loyal, a hard worker, Hufflepuff might do, but no, a good mind, ready to learn, Ravenclaw? No, ambition, a thirst to prove yourself, determination, oh Slytherin would do well too. Oh yes, Slytherin…"_

"_No!" _Harry protested_, "Anything but Slytherin!"_

"_Not Slytherin hey?" _the Hat seemed amused_, "But you could be great you know? And Slytherin could help you on your way to greatness!"_

"_I don't need greatness!" _Harry huffed_, "I just need to be me!"_

"_Very wise," _the Hat chuckled_, "You would do well in any house, you know? Slytherin would do very well, but then there's more there, you've had me on before and that time you proved exactly what you are. Loyal, smart and ambitious you might be, but you are brave to a fault. So much like your father, he is brave too, and smart like your mother, a good combination there young one. You are truly too much like your parents to be put in any house but_…GRYFFINDOR!"

The Hat was removed, but Harry didn't, his eyes were wide with shock. He looked at McGonagall.

"It said-it said-" he took a breath, "Professor, I need a word with that Hat!"

"Mister Jameson," she said, a glint in her eye, "You will sit with the house assigned to you, there is no changing."

Harry shook his head.

"You don't understand!" he said desperately, the entire hall had gone quiet now and was looking at him oddly. The Gryffindors looked confused most of all, some a little hurt.

"Mister Jameson-" McGonagall began.

"_It said it knew my parents_!" Harry shouted, louder than he had intended.

To everyone's surprise, the Hat began to chuckle.

"_I almost forgot_," it said and began to sing.

"_Fifteen years ago it seems,_

_A darkened night on Halloween. _

_The Dark Lord attacked an infant boy,_

_And was defeated to our joy. _

_But then the boy vanished without a trace, _

_Yet still today he is held in grace, _

_The-Boy-Who-Lived has returned._

_Tonight he stands before you here, _

_Not Jameson, Green, Riley or Smith. _

_Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts._"

Everyone stopped. Everyone stared. Harry himself froze, looking at the Hat in bewilderment, had it just said what he thought it just said?

Then it started.

Clapping.

Slowly, the entire hall broke into a loud applause. There was cheering coming from every table, not Slytherin, but the other three were on their feet, cheering and yelling.

"Welcome back Potter!" he heard someone cry.

"Good on you, Harry!"

"Potter! Potter! Potter!"

Harry looked around numbly, he turned to the staff table, Professor Dumbledore was watching him with twinkling eyes. Harry frowned, unable to understand, to even comprehend what the Hat had said. Did it just call him Potter? Harry _Potter_?

"P-professor?" he asked shakily. Dumbledore stood and raised his hands, the hall fell into silence as he did.

"Yes, yes," he said, "A dear friend has returned, please take a seat Mister Potter, now, for some beginning of the year announcements, firstly, the Forbidden Forest is off limits to all students…"

He carried on talking, Harry blinked and shakily walked down to the Gryffindor table where he took a seat next to Ron. His friend thumped him on the back hard.

"Why didn't you tell us you were Harry Potter?" he asked.

"I-I didn't know," Harry said dully, "I-I-I thought I was-I mean-I really thought I was alone. I-"

He trailed off, not sure how to react, he was in shock. Potter? Harry _Potter_? That was his name? That's who he was? He looked down at his empty gold plate, tears starting to sting his eyes, but he held them back, the last thing he needed was to break down. Who was to say it was true? The Hat could have made a mistake, couldn't it? He felt an arm go around his shoulders and looked up into Hermione's smiling face, he took a deep breath and weakly grinned back.

"And lastly," Dumbledore continued, Harry turned to listen, "In regards to the incident on the train this evening, it is still unclear as to why the Death Eaters attacked. I know it is perhaps a little early in the school year, but I believe the following students deserve recognition for their assistance in keeping the train safe. Six students helped this evening, firstly to Mister Neville Longbottom, who managed to get the train moving again, I award Gryffindor house, twenty points, to Miss Luna Lovegood who assisted with the rescue of a first year student, to Ravenclaw, twenty points. To Miss Ginerva Weasley, who also helped with the fight, twenty-five points."

There was a round of cheering from the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw tables as well as Hufflepuff after each name was read out. Neville blushed at the mention but looked pleased, Luna smiled dreamily and Ginny turned red, but was smiling all the same. Dumbledore was not finished however.

"The final three students," he said, "Who together managed to get every student to the part of the train that was safe and still went all the way to the back to face Death Eaters and save their fellow students, I award fifty points to each, Mister Ronald Weasley, Miss Hermione Granger and Mister Harry Potter."

If the applause before had been loud, this time it was deafening. Hermione and Ron flushed as well, Harry went slightly pale. He looked up in surprise at the Headmaster, but his eyes were drawn to another pair. This pair was seated between Professor Flitwick and Hagrid, both of whom were clapping hard, they were looking directly at Harry, smiles on their faces. Proud smiles. Harry blinked, he knew them, didn't he?

His eyes locked on the woman, green eyes looked back at him and he swallowed hard.

"_Lily_?" he whispered.

_Was this even possible?_

A red haired woman and a black haired man, he remembered thinking of them that night when the Dementors attacked, they were his happy thought, them and-

"Harry!" Harry looked round in surprise and was enveloped in yet another hug from Ally Potter who had gotten up from her seat to come see him. Harry was shocked, that's right, Ally's face had been in there too.

"I knew it was you!" the little girl cried, "I knew it!"

Harry froze and let go of the little girl, she looked at him in confusion, her hazel eyes wide. Harry's world was spinning and the smiling faces of the crowd were swirling around him, their clapping pounding on his ears.

"Ron, mate?" Harry said softly.

"Yeah?"

"Do you mind catching me?"

"Why?"

"I think I'm going to pass out."

Sure enough, Harry James Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, the one to defeat the Dark Lord when he was barely a child, the biggest mystery in wizarding history, passed out onto the floor of the Great Hall.

"Harry!"

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

Frank Longbottom sighed as he set the vase of yellow roses on his wife's bedside table. They had once been her favourite, now, he wasn't so sure she even cared any more. He smiled sadly as he watched her with the other patients. Playing games like a child. Her round face always so thin and pale now, the once beautiful hair that had crown her now reduced to a short, grey and wispy mess on her head. She looked up when she saw him entering and Frank held his breath as he always did. He knew it was false hope, fifteen years of false hope, but he couldn't give it up. It was all he clinged to whenever he and his son Neville visited the hospital, the brief and fleeting belief that maybe someday she would look at them and know…

_Know they were her family. _

No recognition sparked in her eyes and soon she returned to the strange game she was playing with the other patients. Frank let out his breath, defeated by the notion that this was his life now. He used to be an Auror, a fighter for the light, he and his wife upheld those ideals, they fought for a future for them and their son.

And what had happened?

Alice would never know and never understand the pain her family felt having to go on without her and worse still, instead of suffering from loss of her death, they suffered because she was alive but nothing in this world would ever bring her back to them. In his most depressive moods, Frank had stooped so low as to blame Alice for not being strong enough, for breaking under the Cruciatus curse.

He would hate himself for it afterwards.

"I miss you," he said softly, taking her in one last time before he turned and left the ward.

"Just a short visit this time, Mr Longbottom?" the nurse at reception asked a little worriedly.

"Yes," said Frank, forcing a smile, "She seems quite content with her friends this evening, I wont disturb her."

The nurse looked at him with sad, but understanding eyes and nodded. She returned to her work as Frank walked away, but he could feel her gaze following him as he left St. Mungos. He sighed, finally stepping out of the magical hospital and preparing to disapparate home.

"Frank!"

He turned in surprise to see the great man that was Kingsley Shacklebolt coming towards him, a jovial look on his dark face. Frank smiled in return, waiting for his old friend to catch up to him. He and Kingsley had joined the Aurors around the same time, but that was a long time ago and Frank wasn't part of that world anymore. It had been a long time since he had heard anything from his old Auror friends.

"Evening Kingsley," Frank greeted him, "What brings you to the hospital?"

"Checking up on one of members in my squad," Kingsley explained, "Got a nasty slash to the chest trying to detain a new born werewolf."

"Good Merlin," Frank's eyes widened, "Will he be okay?"

"Oh, he'll live," Kingsley said, "Luckily the werewolf only managed to take a swipe at him with its claws, no bite."

"What happened to the werewolf?"

Kingsley's eyes suddenly grew sad and he sighed.

"We were given the order to kill," he said softly, "The poor bloke reverted back to human form before his corpse hit the ground."

"Fudges new laws, huh?" said Frank, shaking his head, "I don't understand the man, the wolf curse in no man's fault, those men and women should be treated as victims, not threats."

"Its been hard since Greyback escaped from detention a fortnight ago," Kingsley added, "Potter thinks it was an inside job and I'm likely to agree."

"Shouldn't he have been in Azkaban?" Frank asked with a frown, "And why wasn't the public informed, he's dangerous! Not to mention an old follower of Voldemort."

Like many who had fought with the Order of the Phoenix so long ago, neither Kingsley nor Frank flinched at the use of the dark wizard's name. It was inbreed almost, there was no fear for the murderer and monster left in them, only anger. Anger that still steeled Frank's heart from the world. It had been his last act as an Auror to ensure that his wife's torturers had seen justice. Barty Crouch Jr. and the Lestranges. The filthy Death Eaters who had ruined their lives, now all held a cell in Azkaban and good riddance to them .

"He was taken to a different cell for the full moon change," Kingsley explained, "A cell lined with silver, it's the safest deterrent we had. The Dementors don't effect other magical creatures, it would have been easy for him to get out of Azkaban. The cell is hardly guarded, Fudge doesn't see any point taking a werewolf's silver allergy into consideration. And as for the public…well that's Fudge again. He doesn't want the pubic to know of his incompetence this close to voting season."

Frank shook his head, unsurprised by the lack of common sense the Minister for Magic held. In the years since Voldemort's down fall, the new Minister had taken it upon himself to appear as the law that stands between peace and another dark wizard like him trying to take over. Laws had been increased, silly things in most parts, but important in others. Sometimes the new laws made one wonder if Fudge himself wasn't trying to control the wizarding community of Britain. There had especially been an increases in laws regarding those of half human origin. Werewolves for one, centaurs were another, their herds reduced to living in reservations all over magical Britain. Even the merfolk had taken to hiding from the prying eyes of the wizards more often than not.

Frank could remember a time when he had been at Hogwarts and every now and then you would see the mermaids who lived in the Black Lake breach its surface to watch the students of the outside world. Now, as Neville had told him, the only life you ever saw coming out of the Black Lake was the giant squid. Frank blamed the half human laws on Fudge's secretary, Dolores Umbridge. The woman was well known for her dislike of half breeds. He wouldn't be surprised if it turned out she was a Death Eater herself, with all her ideas of pure blood and lineage.

"By the way," said Kingsley, "Tell your son thank you for us."

"Huh? What?" Frank asked, confused.

"You havent heard yet! I just filed the report myself," Kingsley raised an eyebrow, "Earlier this evening the Hogwarts Express was attacked by a group of rogue Death Eaters."

"What!" Frank's eyes widened with immediate panic, "Is Neville alright? Is he hurt?"

"No, no," said the dark Auror with a chuckle, "Your son was very helpful in stopping them. Some of his year mates went to the back of the train to hold them off and he went to the front to help the driver. I'm not sure how he did it, but he managed to get the train moving again, making it harder for more Death Eaters to board. Very resourceful, like his old man."

Frank forced a smile at the comment, but inside his stomach was churning with worry. What if one of the Death Eaters saw it was Neville who helped? What if he became a target? What if they wanted revenge on him? What if they did to him what they did to his mother, to Alice, his beautiful Alice?

Neville was such a gentle boy, so much like his mother it hurt to look at him sometimes. The same round, happy face and the same kind eyes. Neville had always had trouble with magic, always been weaker than his classmates. Frank admitted he had secretly hoped at one stage that Neville really was a Squib, at least that way he could keep him at home, keep him safe. He had been both proud and scared to death when Neville received his Hogwarts letter. It was harder than he could have imagined, Alice should have been there, should have stood right beside him as he watched their only son tear open that envelope with excitement and happiness.

"I'll tell him," he said instead, forcing the words out as civilly as possible, "If you'll excuse me, Kingsley, I promised my mother I'd drop in on her after dinner."

"Of course," Kingsley nodded with understanding, "I hope you'll send her my best wishes."

"Will do," said Frank, "And thanks."

"Bye Frank," Kingsley waved as he entered the hospital.

"Goodbye," Frank watched as his old friend disappeared and sighed, "Oh Neville, I hope you're not in any trouble."

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

Harry opened his eyes slowly, blinking at the blurry world around him, everything was white. He sat up, reached to the side of the bed for his glasses. He felt around only to feel a hand rest itself on his, Harry stiffened slightly in surprise and looked up to a blurry figure.

"Sorry," he mumbled, "I need my glasses."

The hand let go of his for a moment and he felt his glasses being pressed into his hand. He smiled at the blur.

"Thanks," he said softly, he put on his glasses and turned to the blur. It was the red head woman with emerald eyes, smiling at him, her eyes were a little red, like she'd been crying. She was older now, but, Harry realised with a jolt that it was her.

The woman from his photograph.

"You-you-you're-you're-" he shook his head and took a deep breath to steady himself, "Are-are you _Lily_?"

She looked surprised and nodded, still smiling at him.

He blinked.

"Wow," he whispered.

"Yeah," she agreed with a watery chuckle, "Wow.."

"So um-that is-are-are-are you my-my-"

"Your mother?" she nodded, "Yes, Harry, I am."

He looked at her and gave a weak smile.

"I always wondered," he said softly, looking down, "Always wondered about you from-from my photograph, but I-I never thought…"

"Never thought what?" she asked.

He looked up at her, his eyes were stinging, but he wouldn't let the tears go, he couldn't.

"That I'd ever meet you."

He looked away again, the tears built up, but he wouldn't let them fall, he felt a soft pressure next to him. He looked up and suddenly arms encircled him. He froze for a moment, the only people who ever hugged him were Mrs. Figg, a few of the neighbour kids and recently, Ally, but never had he been hugged by his own mother.

"Mum," he whispered softly. The prefix felt strange on his tongue, for years he had always referred to her as Lily when speaking or thinking about her, seldom had he ever called the woman in the photograph '_mother_' or '_mum._' It was foreign, alien to him, but he liked it, he liked it a lot.

Attentively, as though afraid he'd frighten her away, he returned the hug. He heard her sob and hug him tighter, laughing as she did. Harry buried his face in her shoulder and let the tears fall, his glasses were knocked skew, but he didn't care. He was hugging his _mother…_

"We found you," she whispered, "After fifteen years, we finally found you."

Harry's heart beat faster, he hadn't been abandoned then, like he had once feared long ago, he had been lost.

_Just lost. _

Now he was back, back with his mother.

He didn't know how long they stayed like that, eventually Lily drew back, wiping away her tears and smiling. Harry did the same, adjusting his glasses, he ran a hand through his hair absently.

"I-uh-I passed out in front of the entire school, didn't I?" he said a little sheepishly. Lily laughed and nodded.

"You're friends were very worried," she said, "A Ron and Ginny Weasley and a Hermione Granger, I believe."

Harry nodded, oddly pleased they had worried about him like that. He'd never had people do that for him.

"So where am I?" he asked.

"The hospital wing."

Harry grimaced out of habit, he hated hospitals in general.

"Some first impression, huh?" he joked.

"You know," she said smiling, "Our first day, your father accidentally walked into a wall and knocked himself out."

Harry blinked.

_Father? _

Slowly the realization dawn. All these years he had pictured his father in different ways, sometimes he'd have dark hair and glasses like him, sometimes he was a red head like Lily and in others his eyes were blue or brown or green. It didn't matter suddenly, all those pictures in his head had been dreams, imaginings. It was all wiped away when he realized something vitally important that made the fantasy turn to pure reality.

He had a father!

"Really?" Harry smiled nervously, "H-how did he manage to do that?"

"I was gazing at the most beautiful creation the Lord ever made," came a voice from the doorway, "This ethereal beauty which no other could surpass, with her deep red hair and freckled nose, her deep, emerald green eyes and her tiger of a temper, was called Lily Evans."

Lily went red and turned to the man who was now entering the room, Harry looked at him too. He had messy dark hair and fierce hazel eyes, he wore horned rimmed glasses that were slightly askew and he looked a few inches taller than Harry stood. He looked like an older version of Harry.

"Unfortunately," the man continued grinning, "I was walking and a wall got in my way."

"Oh James," Lily rolled her eyes, but she was smiling all the same.

James chuckled and looked at Harry, his hazel eyes moist too.

"Hey there kiddo," he said softly, "Been a while."

Harry looked at him. This was him, right? This was his dad? He could see where he got his messy hair from and his general facial features. It was strange, this man was part of the family he wanted to know, part of every thing he wanted to have for so long.

Now he was here.

"D-dad?"

James Potter smiled and nodded slowly. Within a second his had covered the space to Harry's bed and was hugging his son. Like with his mother, Harry was surprised at first, then he returned the hug. His eyes were still wide as the older man hugged him. His father started muttering furiously as sobbed.

"I'm so sorry Harry," he cried, "I should never have let you disappear that night, I should have checked that night in the tunnels to see if it was you, I should have realised-"

"It's okay," Harry didn't know what else to say, "It's okay."

More arms encircled them and for the first time in fifteen years the Potters were hugging their son, they were hugging their little Harry. He sighed into his parents arms, feeling happier than he had in a long time. Eventually he drew back, all the questions he had ever wanted to ask his parents seemed to escape him in that one, perfect moment.

"So how long was I out for?" he asked instead.

Lily and James looked at one another in surprise and smiled slowly.

"Just an hour," said Lily, her eyes warm, "We can still catch desert if we hurry, and you'll want to get settled in your house. You're starting school tomorrow-"

"Or we can ask the kitchens to bring up some food," suggested James, "You must be hungry and-"

Harry smiled a little sadly, school, that brightened the mood so much.

"Can I ask you something?" he said quietly, "How did you find me?"

It was Lily who smiled, she dug into her pocket and brought out a picture, unfolding it and showing it to Harry.

"Remember this?" she smiled.

Harry gaped and nodded, taking it from her gently.

"Sirius found you," he smiled, "Thank goodness."

"Speaking of which," said James, he turned and called, "Hey Padfoot! You can stop eavesdropping now, Harry's awake!"

"Someone say my name?" Sirius Black ran into the room and up to Harry, took one look at him and grinned. He was followed closely by one Remus Lupin, who was watching the scene with a small smile on his tired face.

"Hey there Prongslet," Sirius chuckled, "Finally got that cap off, huh? Now it's time to teach you everything you've been missing out on, mainly pranks!"

"Typical," Remus muttered, rolling his eyes.

James and Lily smiled at on another, James began to laugh, Harry looked up in surprise and tilted his head to the side. Prongslet? Then, did that mean his father was the same '_James_' from the tunnel? Prongs?

"Wait a minute," he muttered, "You're Prongs!"

His father looked taken aback for a second before he roared with laughter and pounded Sirius on the back.

"Padfoot, you dog," he said, "You've been telling Harry about us?"

"Only the good stuff," Sirius winked.

"No," said Harry, "I mean, back in the tunnel in Surrey, you were the James they kept calling Prongs. You were right there-you were right in front of me and I-I-"

"Harry," James began, "Neither of us could have known."

"No," persisted Harry, looking at his father desperately, guiltily, "I should have recognised you! We look like we're related for Merlin's sake, its my fault."

"No Harry," said James, placing his hand on his son's shoulder, making him look up, "It's mine. Never ever blame yourself for that Harry, never. Promise me."

Harry stared at the man for a long moment. It was strange, he didn't know him, his own father and yet, there was something in those hazel eyes that were comforting. Trustworthy and caring even.

"But-"

"Harry."

Harry blinked before nodding slowly, he swallowed hard, feeling deep inside that just from this man's words he had been absolved from guilt. Was this what fathers did? Make their children feel safe and comforted? He wasn't sure, but he was glad if he had the chance to find out.

"I promise," he muttered softly.

James Potter gave a sigh of relief and patted his son on the shoulder. Sirius and Remus were watching the scene with interest, at how easily James and Harry seemed to understand one another, even after such a brief meeting. Lily was smiling, happier than she had been in a long time, after all, her family was finally complete. James was enjoying the brief connection he had had with Harry and Harry himself was feeling lighter and happier than he had in a long time.

But in the back of his head a fear started form, a cold feeling he couldn't shake.

_Was this real?_

**Revision 8- Frank is ALIVE and SANE! LOL! **

**And someone please correct me on Luna's imaginings, cause I can't for the life of me remember what they were actually called. It started with a W though, I think. **

**No killing me for slow update of revision, I wrote frickin' 5 exams this past week and have two more weeks left of the **_**same**_**…scratch that, KILL ME PLEASE!**

**Also, yes one of the couples in this fic is going to be Harry/Ginny. But they're not really going to get together for a while, its not a major part of this story. I'll probably have more Ron/Hermione moments than Harry/Ginny and even then, its fairly minimal. I suppose at the moment you could say Harry will start, and by start I most certainly do not mean immediately, developing a crush, but like I said, not a major plot twist. **

**And I was going for instant **_**recognition**_** on the train, not attraction, recognition is possible, I mean, you don't really change that much, facial features wise, between twelve and sixteen. **

**But if I really have to explain Ginny and Harry's emotions over all this it will be; Ginny is suspicious and Harry is flip scared of Ginny because of what she represents. The reality of his so called dream. Don't expect a blushing Harry again for a while, that is, unless another awkward situation arises… **

**Random Authors note: **

**Title: Shadowed Past-I never did explain the choice and I remember someone asking because they thought it was going to be some angst-y Harry with a troubled past on the streets who was way too depressive and angry at the world. (I could probably have written him like that, but I find the whole 'tortured soul' concept over used and a little boring, not to mention annoying.) The first time I posted this they thought he should be-I don't know, angrier? At Lily and James or something. It kind of confused me cause I thought I'd put it across pretty clear that Harry had been looking for his parents too. But I'm getting off topic now. Anyway, the choice of title was not because he was a Shadow boy or whatever, by Shadowed, I meant Hidden. Shadowed does have more connotations than evil and tormented, you know? Harry didn't know anything about why he ended up on the streets or why his parents weren't there, so his past was a mystery to him, hidden from him. But Hidden Past as a title just didn't sound as cool. **


	9. Too Disney

**Chapter Nine**

**Too Disney**

"Tell me, Wormtail," Voldemort's cold voice rang around the room softly, piercingly though as it sent a shiver of fear down Peter's spine, "How is it possible for a boy who looks like Potter to be on the train? I was under the impression he had no _male _relatives left?"

Peter swallowed hard. He didn't understand it, there was no way, no way in hell that Harry could have survived an attack from so many Dementors. He had no magic to protect him, not wand, not a shield. He was good as a muggle, no better off in the defence category.

Yet he had survived.

_But how?_

Peter hoped the forgetfulness potion he had tipped the knife with had done its job and that Harry remembered nothing of him attacking. If the wizards at Hogwarts, particularly Albus Dumbledore, were able to read the boy's mind, he would find all the answers he sought. Wormtail shuddered to think of what his master might do should that come to pass. At present his return remained a secret, only revealed to a few of the old Death Eaters at a time. Soon they would all return, but until then, the Dark Lord was being cautious, waiting his time to strike.

Potter's daughter was to be the first blood spilt, the perfect revenge. This was the perfect time to capture her, now it would be harder to get her before-

"I don't know, m-my Lord," he whimpered and then screamed as Voldemort's curse hit him. He melted to the floor, twitching violently, his bones felt like they'd been set on fire.

"Don't know? Don't know?" Voldemort screeched in fury, "You failed me Wormtail! Assured me that the brat-who-lived was no more than an empty shell devoid of soul. If I find this child is indeed Harry Potter you will-"

The Dark Lord cut off for a moment, his red eyes taking on a musing sort of glow as he thought over the situation. Peter didn't dare look up for fear, he wasn't being tortured, that was a good thing, but for how long would it last?

"Perhaps you still have a use, Wormtail," Voldemort said softly and then laughed, "Yes, I can see a _better _possibility to my plan."

He stood suddenly, dark robbed swishing out behind him as he began to pace, a raving excitement taking over the Dark Lord as he continued to smile and laugh with glee the more he thought about his new plan of action.

"Indeed," he stopped, "Perhaps its time to entertain a few old friends. Come Wormtail! You're going to help me with this."

Peter's brain barely computed that his master wanted him to do something, he leapt to his feet automatically and followed Voldemort. All he kept think was that by some strange miracle; he was alive.

The nagging feeling started in the back of his head again.

_But for how long?_

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

Ginny Weasley tapped her foot impatiently against the carpeted floor if the Gryffindor Common Room, seated forward in one of the larger arm chairs, her elbow on the arm rest and head in her hand. She stared quite convincingly at the fire, but anyone who knew her could tell there was more going on in her mind than just the dancing flames. Indeed, Ginny had a lot on her mind, said vital organ was reeling in on itself with all the information it was processing. There was a part of her that was really excited to have met her childhood crush, finally, and although the butterflies in her stomach were not present as they had been long ago, she still felt a small thrill.

_She had met Harry Potter. _

Then there was the part of her that really didn't give a damn who the hell he was.

All she wanted to know was if that face, his face, was the one she had seen in the Chamber all those years ago.

She listened as the other students started returning from the feast, in truth she had skipped out on the rest of the beginning of the year celebrations after helping carry Harry to the Hospital Wing.

He looked so pale.

Ginny couldn't really blame the poor boy, finding out like that, in front of everyone, who you were. It had to be shocking to say the least. When he had been unconscious she had been able to study the face more closely, perhaps it was a little thinner and his features were more defined now with age, but essentially it was close to the child around her own age who had saved her.

_But did he realise it?_

That's what had Ginny worried, there was still a very slim chance that it may not have been him, though she doubted it, the possibility was still there. If he outright denied it, then what proof did she had that it was true? A hunch? A gut feeling?

She needed evidence!

Of course, this brought another thought to mind, one that haunted her a little and halted her in her schemes of finding the truth.

He was _Harry Potter_.

Girls were probably going to end up stalking him because of his famous story, was she really willing to let him think that about her because she wanted to go snooping around for evidence?

Ginny sighed, looking into the flames. He had just found his family and his sister. Truth be told, Ginny had only ever met Mr. Potter. That was once and a long time ago when he had been working with her father on a case and had had to spend the night at the Burrow. Ginny thought she must have been five or six, but she stared at the older man nonetheless and had even had the audacity to ask him about his son Harry. Ginny blushed scarlet at the memory of that day quickly pushed it to the back of her mind.

The Potters remained on her mother's Christmas card list nonetheless and they, she was grateful to admit, on theirs.

Ron seemed to be pretty friendly with Harry as did Hermione. It was an odd twist of fate. A third puzzle piece coming in to fit the other two together. Maybe that was all they needed to be friends, just the right excuse. A mutual friend seemed to be the best bet. Ginny smiled to herself, hoping that Harry would somehow manage to slap a little sense into her oblivious brother and friend.

Still watching the flames Ginny made a decision, Harry was still going to be at Hogwarts for another couple of years and if she had waited this long, she could wait a little more. She was not going to trouble Harry about the Chamber of Secrets until he got settled, or if it was absolutely necessary. For now, she smiled and said another prayer of thanks, that hers and those of so many had been answered.

Harry Potter had finally returned.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

Harry shuffled a little uncomfortably under his parents happy gazes.

His parents.

It sounded wonderful, familiar, welcoming and yet…

It was also terrifying.

He looked away from them and focused on Remus and Sirius, they were the ones who had first taught him magic. Remus had allowed him into his home, despite the fact that at that stage he was a stranger. Sirius had talked to him, played with him, cheered him up when the workload got too much, even helped him.

His parents were foreign to him. Lily and James Potter might as well be strangers and yet, they weren't. Foreign yet familiar. Scary yet comforting. The feelings were confusing him to no end.

He remembered the feeling of having them hug him, take him into their arms and the feeling of safety. For the first time in maybe fifteen years, Harry felt safe. Home, family…those were day dreams, illusions he kept up to defeat the loneliness of the streets. Imagining that someday he would find them, be with them, be reunited with them. It was all very well thinking about it, all very well dreaming about it, but dealing with it in reality was another situation entirely.

Harry had expectations of what they were probably like and he had no doubt that the feelings were returned. He didn't want them to know all of a sudden, that he had lived on the streets, that he had run away from the orphanage, that he had been beaten and ran away from street gangs more often than not. He didn't want them to know that he lived in a homeless shelter, he didn't want them to know about his life.

He didn't want pity.

He had chosen to live his life that way, he had worked for every meal he ate, every treat he bought, every grade in high school.

What if they found it…_wanting? _

What if they felt more guilty about losing him?

Harry repressed a shudder, the last thing he wanted was for them to feel guilty. His parents were good people, he could tell, if they were friends of Remus and Sirius, then they had to be good people. He remembered the assurance James-his dad, had given him not minutes before, the look in his hazel eyes, comforting and sincere. The light feeling in his heart and the battle it was having with the mounting self-doubt.

Real or not, dream or nightmare, he had to know. He had to know something, something to grip to, something real.

Oh, who was he kidding?

He'd always wanted to meet them, right? Real or not, this was his chance. His only chance.

He looked back into his parents faces and gave a small sigh, looking down.

"This is real, right?" he blurted out before he could stop himself, still not looking up at them, refusing to see them.

"Harry?" he heard the soft voice of his mother, questioning and worried.

"I-I'm not gonna wake up and find I was dreaming, right?" he asked through gritted teeth, "The magic, _you_, everything, its all real, right?"

"Harry," this time it was his father's voice, he felt a firm hand grip his shoulder, "Of course its real. Why would you think-"

"Because stuff like this doesn't happen in real life," Harry interrupted forcefully, "Orphans don't just miraculously find their parents after fifteen years and on top of that find out that their magic too! Its unbelievable!"

"Magic _is_ unbelievable," Lily agreed, "I'm a muggle born myself, but Harry, maybe this time you should just believe."

"Sound like a crummy Disney movie," Harry muttered defiantly.

Lily was the only one to laugh, the three Marauders looked confused and even Harry could feel the tug on his lips, a shadow of a smile escaping as he and his mother looked at one another knowingly, laughing at their faces.

"I'll explain later," Lily chuckled, she turned to Harry, "I dare say it does sound like one, but I promise I wont be breaking into song anytime soon."

This time Harry couldn't help it, he gave a dry chuckle.

"Well, I'd seriously be questioning my sanity if you did," he sighed.

"Magic took you away from us," said Lily suddenly, "But it also protected you and brought you back to us. It may be unbelievable, but its there and I ever never been more grateful for it than I was today."

"How-?" Harry started, he felt his mother grip his hand and saw the kind smile on her face.

"I think its time you knew exactly how we lost each other," she said a little sadly, "It's quite a long story though."

"I'm ready," said Harry, though deep down he wondered if that were true.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

"He's my brother and I want to see him!" Ally yelled at the Gryffindor prefect. The bushy haired girl sighed yet again and tried to console the First Year.

"He's been taken to the Hospital Wing," she said softly, "He's had a big shock, give him a little time to adjust to the idea."

Ally glared at her darkly and nodded.

"Alright," she said sweetly, "Then I'm going to Professor McGonagall!"

"Professor McGonagall told us to keep you in Gryffindor Tower," said Hermione, crossing her arms, "And this is where you'll stay until your parents say otherwise."

Ally and Hermione were glaring at one another quite spectacularly in the very centre of the Gryffindor Common Room. Ron and Nick were looking from one to the other as the battle of wills raged on whilst Mickey just rolled her eyes and disappeared behind the cover of a book.

"I'll take her," Ginny Weasley finally sighed, getting up from her position by the fire.

"Ginny," Hermione began.

"You and Ron went to check on him," Ginny retorted, "She's his sister! I'll take her."

Hermione bit down on her lip and sighed, looking from one red head to the other.

"Alright," she said, "But if Filch catches you, it's on your head!"

Ginny grinned at her friend and nodded. She looked at Ally, brown eyes meeting the hazel straight on.

"Come on Potter," she said lightly, "I'm sure Harry wants to see you."

Ally gaped at the fellow red head and nodded, she fought the urge to smirk at Hermione deciding the action may just reverse her sudden burst of luck.

"See you later," she said to Nick and Mickey who nodded in unison. As she and Ginny left, Ally could have sworn she heard the red haired prefect ask Nick;

"So Malfoy, any interesting titbits we should know about your brother?"

"Ron!"

"What?"

**HPHPHPHPHP**

"You were about a year old," Lily began, sitting next to Harry, "It was Halloween and we-we were in hiding."

Remus and Sirius had left the room to talk with Dumbledore, leaving the boy and his parents to discus their pasts. Both knew it was a hard discussion for Lily and James, but for Harry, they could only imagine.

"Hiding?"

"Harry," said James, "Your mother and I, we belong to an Order whose mission is to stop an evil wizard from taking over, his name is Voldemort and he has been in a way, defeated for the past fifteen years, thanks to you."

"Me?" Harry blinked, realisation dawning, "That whole Boy-Who-Lived thing, Hagrid told me about it and in the hall-it-it was me?"

"Yes," said Lily softly, "You are, as the history books would put it, a saviour of the wizarding world."

Harry swallowed hard. Realisation hitting him like a punch in the stomach, questions started swimming in his head, so many of them.

"How did I survive?" he asked.

"Your mother cast a protection charm on you," explained James, "A powerful one, it requires the caster to love the recipient very much and to be willing to die for them."

"But L-mum's alive," said Harry.

"Yes," there were tears in Lily's eyes, "My mother, your grandmother, she loved you very dearly. When I performed the spell, I didn't know it would be anyone of my bloodline who could protect you. That night, mum was visiting and the wards went off. James and Sirius wanted to go alone, but I insisted on going with them. We left you with your grandmother and when we came back-"

She bit down on her lower lip and her emerald eyes took on a haunted look. James squeezed her hand and continued for her, though his hazel orbs weren't much different.

"The house was in ruins," he said thickly, "Everything was collapsing, it was like there'd been a huge explosion. We blasted our way through the rubble until we got to your room. We found Rosie, your grandmother's, body and what was left of Voldemort, but…you were gone."

"Gone?"

"Professor Dumbledore has a theory," said James, "That you managed to Apparate as a defence mechanism when the house started to fall apart, and because of the charm, you would have been completely protected."

"Meaning?"

"One part of the charm," said Lily, finally finding her voice, "Is that it protects the innocent, in other words, children. You were completely untraceable by magic until you came into your full powers, age eleven. Then we should have been able to find you using magic-"

"But?" inquired Harry, raising an eyebrow.

"You went into the employment of one Petunia Dursley," said James with a small, sad smirk, "Your aunt."

Harry's face went deathly pale.

"You mean," he said shakily, "I'm actually related to that woman and her-her spawn?"

Lily looked a little a taken back and James roared with laughter at the unhidden contempt and disbelief on his son's face.

"Well, she's my sister, unfortunately-" Lily began.

"Dudley's my cousin!" Harry groaned, "No!"

"They're not that bad," defended Lily, hiding a smile.

"Mrs Dursley," Harry said after a moment, "No, she actually made me a cup of tea once, but that Mr Dursley and his bully of a son are another thing entirely."

James was still chuckling and even Lily was finding it hard to suppress a grin.

"Can't argue there," she said.

Harry gave them a small smile before asking.

"So why didn't you try the muggle way then?" he looked at them anxiously, "I mean, you know, police."

"We did," said Lily, "I still don't understand why they couldn't find an abandoned one year old."

Harry frowned.

The orphanage hadn't been one for keeping records, he always suspected there were more illegal adoptions going on in that place than should be allowed. He had no idea why no one reported him to the authorities as a newly found child. In fact, Harry was quite certain it was why no one bothered looking for him, no record of existence, no report…

But then, why had he been there in the first place? Maybe Matron Morgan would know-

"What about you Harry?" his father asked suddenly, a big grin on his face, "How have you been all these years?"

_Oh crap!_

"Oh, here and there," said Harry nonchalantly, "So you're an Auror?"

James blinked, surprised by the turn in conversation, he looked at Harry for a long moment before answering. Harry was glad, he was afraid his dad was going to push the issue.

"Yes," he said, "Your godfather and I-"

"Who?"

"Sirius," James grinned, "Guess we forgot to tell you that."

"Sirius is my…_godfather_?" Harry was genuinely surprised. He'd been with a _technically_ legal guardian this whole time?

"Dogfather more like," James snorted.

"Huh?"

James shook his head.

"I'll explain later," he assured Harry, "Sirius and I are Aurors at the Ministry, have been for about, oh I'd say close to sixteen years now."

"Wow," breathed Harry, "That's pretty cool."

"Well maybe you should look into it," James teased, "After beating down a few Death Eaters…"

Harry blushed a bit at the praise.

"Ron and Hermione-" he began.

"We know," said Lily, "It was very brave what you three did. Can't say I'm surprised the Hat put you in Gryffindor. Thank you Harry, thank you so much for saving Ally."

"Ally?" Harry's eyes suddenly widened, "Ally _Potter_."

"So you remember, huh?" James laughed, "How's it feel to have a younger sister?"

"_Sister_?" Harry squeaked.

"Oh James," said Lily, rolling her eyes, she smiled at Harry, "You've met her before, twice now I think. Ally's just under five years younger than you, she's a first year this year and I now she'll be very excited to know her brother is back."

Harry was staring wide eyed at his mother and he knew it, but could anyone really lame him. It didn't hit until now that if the Potters were his family, then Ally Potter would be too, would be his sister. He'd saved his little sister, saved her from Death Eaters, Death Eaters who wanted her…

"Why were they after her?" he blurted out, worried all of a sudden for the small girl he had encountered only a few times in his life, "What did they want with her?"

James' eyes darkened.

"I don't know yet," he admitted bitterly, "But I'm going to find out."

There was a deep determination in his words that made Harry cock his head to the side, he truly believed that this man would go down fighting for the ones he loved. He swallowed, maybe it was a good thing neither of his parents had been there when Voldemort attacked. If they had, he shuddered, he may have lost them forever…

The thought was jolted abruptly from his head when the subject of their conversation, followed smoothly by Ginny Weasley, entered the Hospital Wing. Next thing Harry knew, a small mass of red headed Potter had bounded across the room and thrown itself onto him.

"Harry!"

Harry blinked.

"Er-hi Ally."

**HPHPHPHPHPHP**

Ally was now seated very close to Harry on the bed opposite the one her parents were seated on. She couldn't read their expressions, but she knew she was in trouble. Harry seemed somewhat uncomfortable about the whole situation, his green eyes kept darting from his family to the watching Ginny Weasley. She stood out of the way. Ally reached over and squeezed his hand worriedly, he seemed to freeze for a moment, before gently relaxing into the grip.

"Allison Rose Potter," her mother said gravely, "What were you thinking? Leaving the Common Room?"

"I wanted to see Harry!" she whined, tightening her grip on his hand, "He's my brother!"

Harry and his father looked at one another for a moment, before avoiding one another's gazes, both knew they'd likely burst into laughter at the look on two red heads faces if they did. Ginny respectfully kept silent. Harry glanced at her and flashed her a grin which she returned a little nervously. He looked away again and back to his parents.

_Thank you Ally, perfect opportunity to avoid more questions. _

"It's okay," he said, "I still have questions, but-but it was because of that spell that you couldn't find me, right?"

James and Lily looked at him in surprise and both nodded.

Harry smiled.

"Well," he said, "I think if I keep talking I won't get any sleep and as you've said, I have class tomorrow, right? So does Ally for that matter."

"Harry-" Lily began.

"It's okay," he interrupted with a small grin, "Everything that's happened tonight-it's-it's more than I ever dreamed could happen to me and I think I can wait. I just wanted to know what happened the night I disappeared and now I know. The rest can wait."

He cast a meaningful look at Ally and his parents expressions softened.

"We'll be here for a few more days," said James, "And we were-we were hoping you'd like to come for Christmas?"

Harry looked surprised, but smiled.

"I'd like that," he said softly, "I'd like that a lot."

He stood up and turned to Ally.

"Okay then, Ally," he said with a grin, "You going to show me where this masterful Common Room everyone keeps talking about is or not?"

Ally's small face broke into a grin and she nodded. She quickly got up and gave her parents each a peck on the cheek before rushing over to Ginny.

"Come on then," she said, "Let's go."

Harry chuckled.

He turned to his parents.

"So I guess I'll see you soon," he said, feeling awkward all of a sudden. What was he supposed to do? Hug them? Kiss them goodnight?

Luckily, he didn't have to worry because Lily hugged him first, tight and hard and was followed by her husband.

"Sleep well, Harry," she said fondly, not wanting to let him go, she kissed his cheek before drawing a way.

"Be good," said James with a wink, ruffling Harry's hair, he looked at Ginny and smiled, "It was good to see you again, Ginny, don't think you remember me, but give your parents my best."

"Yes Mr. Potter," Ginny said, flushing a little, "It was good to see you again too."

Harry nodded and walked over to Ally and Ginny, with one last smile at his parents, he left the Hospital Wing.

**HPHPHPHPHPHP**

"Our family," Lily whispered, leaning against James, "Together again."

"Yeah," he said wistfully, "Come on Lils, did you ever doubt we'd all lost each other for good?"

"I always hoped-" she paused, "We were going to declare him dead, James, I can't believe we were going to do that. All this time, he's been so close."

James gazed at his wife, there was a glow about her that he hadn't seen since Harry was born. It was as though the years of wondering, worrying and waiting had all disappeared from her face and her eyes, she looked younger, happier…

…more content.

James smiled, for the first time in fifteen years he felt his family was finally complete. He had a son, a daughter and a beautiful wife. Years ago he had nearly been torn apart, thinking he had failed his son, for a time he had truly believed that he had completely and utterly lost Harry. Now he was home.

He was home.

"Lily? James?"

The couple turned when Madam Pomfrey entered the room again, she was carrying several files in her arms and was looking a little worried.

"Hello Poppy," James greeted her with a smile, "Thanks so much for looking after Harry, we did give him rather a shock."

"Yes, well," the older woman sighed, "I found something about Harry that you should probably know."

"What is it?" asked Lily.

"We all know from investigation of Godric's Hollow that Harry was hit by the Killing curse and survived, correct?" the Potters nodded, "It has been theorised that such a dark spell would leave a cursed mark somewhere on the body and I believe I know what it is."

The Potters remained silent, merely waiting for the school nurse to continue.

"I examined Mr. Potter's head for any trauma after his fall, it is standard procedure when someone passes out like that," she said, "And I came across a peculiar scar on his forehead, shaped like a bolt of lightning."

"You mean that's-"

"Where the Killing curse hit him?" Poppy nodded sadly, "Yes, I'm afraid so."

Lily and James looked at one another in surprise, of course, this was the exact moment Padfoot decided to come back. He had heard the last bit of the conversation and raised an inquiring eyebrow.

"What's this about the Killing curse?"

"The scar on Harry's forehead," Lily said slowly, "Its where Voldemort's-where his-"

"Where the killing curse hit," James finished for her.

Sirius whistled lowly.

"That's kind of creepy," he said, "I always thought it looked pretty cool, shaped like a lightning bolt, but to think its there because of that…that's kind of depressing too."

"Where's Remus?" Lily asked, refusing to talk on the matter any more.

"We just ran into Tonks," said Sirius, "They're going to make their final report and-"

"You left Remus with Tonks, huh?" James chuckled, wriggling his eyebrows at Sirius, "I'm sure she was happy about that."

Sirius looked a little flustered. It wasn't much of a secret anymore that Nymphadora Tonks had somewhat of a crush on Remus Lupin, the only person who seemed unaware of the fact was Remus himself. Sirius, although happy for his little cousin liking his best friend, was still a little irked by that age difference, but figured that every girl had to have a crush. And besides, you had school girls crushing on their teachers all the time, surely it was no different. Right?

"Yeah, yeah," he said, brushing off James' remark whilst Lily hid a small smile, "Anyway, I believe we have some Death Eaters to be after, Mr. Head Auror?"

James' face immediately grew serious and he nodded in agreement with serious. The more time they wasted, the colder the trail would get and although he had already sent teams out whilst Harry was unconscious, it was high time he got more involved. He and Lily had already decided to hang around Hogwarts for a few more days, in the event that there was a backlash from the Death Eaters, then they would have to return home.

"Alright," he sighed, rising from his seat beside Lily, "Let's go."

He gave his wife a brief kiss on the cheek before following Sirius from the Hospital Wing, as they came to the door, James narrowed his eyes and looked at Sirius' shoulder.

"You have a bug on your shoulder," he commented, pointing to Sirius' left shoulder, the dog animagus looked and harmlessly flicked the insect away. The small beetle landed on the Hospital Wing floor and quickly scurried towards one of the open windows going unnoticed by the human occupants of the room.

**HPHPHPHPHPHP**

"…and then we can go flying! And I'll show you my room!" the eleven year old was telling her brother excitedly, "Wait till you see the garden! You're going to love it!"

Harry could only smile at the young girl, now he looked at her he could see the resemblance. Ally was a carbon copy of Lily Potter, in a way that was similar to how he looked so much like James. Where Harry shared his mother's eyes, his sister shared their father's, both had the smaller noses inherited from their mother and both high cheekbones from their father. Like their mother as well, they had inherited smaller builds, while Harry had been a knobbly kneed youth who had grown lithe in his mid teen years, Ally was perfectly small and slender.

"So where's this elusive common room?" he asked Ginny, who was smiling as well.

"Right this way," she motioned up a flight of stairs, Ally ran a few steps ahead of them in excitement.

"So," said Ginny softly to Harry, "You're Harry Potter."

"Guess so," he chuckled, still watching his sister with amusement.

"You're pretty famous you know," she said softly.

Harry blanched a little.

"Er, how famous, exactly?" he asked a little worriedly.

Ginny sent him a small smile.

"Let's just say that not many witches and wizards in this castle have grown up without hearing your name."

Harry bit back a groan. That was just what he needed.

"Look," he said, "I don't know what happened when I was a baby and I don't know how this Lord Voldemort disappeared or why it had anything to do with me, but, I really doubt I had anything to do with it. I mean, how could I? If he was really as powerful as you all say."

It was perfectly true, Harry reasoned, his mother had cast the spell that saved him, he had nothing to do with it. In fact, if she hadn't, he would have died all those years ago. The real hero and saviour of the wizarding world was Lily Potter, not him.

Ginny surveyed him critically, like she was trying to read him with her brown eyes, Harry had the sneaking suspicion that that dream he had had so long ago was going to come back to kick him. The manifestation might just be that of one Ginny Weasley.

"Regardless," she said softly, her warm brown eyes seemed to see right through him, "You are a very famous wizard Harry, you saved us, whether you know it or not."

They reached the top of the stair case, stopping in front of a portrait of a rather Fat looking Lady.

"Password?" she asked, watching the three newcomers.

"Patronus kid," chirped Ally, the portrait swung open and she hopped through.

Harry flinched at the name a little, he guessed that was one story he would never be able to live down as well, he sighed and turned to Ginny, smiling stiffly.

"Ladies first," he offered nervously, she chuckled and stepped through. Harry took a deep breath and followed, his mouth opening in awe at the sight of the Gryffindor Common Room. Decorated in bright reds and gold with comfy looking chairs, a cheery fire and large tapestries and portraits all over. Whatever he had expected, it wasn't this. He looked in wonder until he felt a bushy haired force slam into him.

"Hermione!" he cried in surprise, nearly toppling over.

"You're okay!" she cried, "Don't you ever make us worry like that again Harry Potter!"

Harry heard a dry chuckle and turned to Ron who was watching with a shaking head.

"She was worried you weren't going to wake up, mate," he said with a shrug. Harry grinned at his new and swiftly growing, best friend.

"Just a little shocked," he admitted.

"I can imagine," Ron grinned as Hermione pulled away from Harry and glanced between the two. The two looked at each other and Ron extended a hand.

"Welcome to Gryffindor," he said, still grinning, "Harry."

Harry nodded and took hold of Ron's hand, shaking it firmly. That's when he noticed the whispers around him.

_Oh boy_, he thought, taking in for the first time all the staring faces. He smiled nervously.

"Er, hi?" he ventured to his House mates.

Once again, the unexpected happened. Everyone present burst into grins and their was an applause sounded, followed closely by people running up to shake his hand and thank him and welcome him back. Harry could feel his face growing steadily redder by the minute. He tried to back away from the onslaught, only to find them on all sides of him. He looked at Ron and Hermione pleadingly as a dark haired girl started fluttering her eyelashes at him and mouthed out, _help_. Ron laughed and Hermione rolled her eyes. She pushed her way to the crowd and grabbed Harry's hand.

"Leave him be Romilda," she told the dark haired girl haughtily, "Ron needs to show him his dorm."

Romilda huffed at the prefect but backed off, giving Hermione a chance to pull Harry away. One of the seventh year prefects caught the hint and turned to the crowd.

"Alright you lot!" he yelled, silencing the Gryffindor Common Room at once, "Potter's had a long day, leave him alone! He'll still be here tomorrow! Now to bed, all of you!"

The Gryffindors grumbled a little, but scattered none the less. Ally immediately ran up to Harry, hugged him around the waist again, and with a hasty goodnight, disappeared up the stairs with the other first years.

"Thanks Peter!" Ron called to the older prefect.

"Not a problem," said Peter, as he started shouting at a pair of Second Years to get to their rooms.

"You alright Harry?" Ron asked.

Harry nodded and swallowed.

"Is it always going to be like this?" he asked, a little shaken.

"Probably for a few more days," said Hermione sympathetically, "They'll calm down soon enough, you have been missing for quite a while."

_Yeah_, _a while_, Harry thought to himself as he was shown upstairs to the Sixth Year dorms. He looked at his trunk and was surprised to see the initials HJP had been pressed onto the wood in gold lettering as though they had always been there before. He couldn't help the small smile that came to his lips as he traced his fingers over the letters. He had always chosen his own names, shifting around people, never letting himself be tied down, but now he had something that did tie him down and in a good way. He had a family, he thought he was starting to have some friends and he had a name. His own name and it was something that belonged to only him. That night, for the first time in fifteen years, Harry James Potter fell asleep knowing exactly where he belonged.

**Revision 9-This is the second last revision, other two chapters are being completely rewritten, then story will begin to progress. Written this twice over, still not happy with it, but it contains all the important bits in any case. **

**On a different note, I put up a pole on my account. This will be the only time I ever ask for a reader's choice on something, because I don't usually like it when writers do that, but since I'm being bugged about it, I will leave it up to you guys to decide. **

**Do you actually want Harry to eventually learn to be an animagus?**

**If I do put it in, its not really going to effect anything in the plot, and I'm not going to do more than mention it. I don't really see the point, but like I said, am being bugged nearly everyday by a certain someone *coughs* ex-beta *coughs* So I thought I'd just ask, cause if its no then I have back-up on my decision, but if its yes…well, you'll see Harry turn into some kind of bloody animal.**

**Thank you for your patience. **

**~Southern Hearts~ **


	10. Fly Boy

**Chapter Eleven**

**Fly Boy**

"MUM!" Ally yelled, bounding into McGonagall's office, the Transfigurations teacher gave the youngest Potter a stern look which Ally was good enough to look bashful for.

"Sorry Professor," she mumbled apologetically.

Lily and Professor McGonagall were having tea when Ally came crashing through the doors yelling like there was no tomorrow. Although McGonagall was used to both the antics of a Potter and the inevitable procedure of new students getting into trouble, she still had to shake her head and wonder; _why her_? Lily put down her cup of tea worriedly and waited for Ally to speak. The First Year looked breathless and red in the face enough to match her own hair, Lily had to give a small, albeit frustrated smile at that; there were many things about her daughter that reminded her most explicitly of James, one of them was the brashness her daughter expressed when she was hurried. Her husband had learned to tone it down incredibly well over the years, but Ally Potter had a long way to go still.

"Mum," said the First Year, "Have you seen Harry?"

Lily shook her head.

"No dear," she said, "Isn't he in a lesson right now?"

Ally shook her head.

"The Sixth Years have the afternoon free," she said, "I cant find Harry and his friends anywhere!"

"I'm sure they're just showing him the castle," Lily laughed, "Which you should be exploring if you have free time. Its easy to get lost around here and the sooner you learn your way around the better."

"But Mum," Ally pouted, "Harry said he was going flying this afternoon!"

"Has Potter ever been on a broom before?" McGonagall asked sceptically.

This of course brought Ally's attention to the fact that she had quite rudely interrupted a professor during their break time. She looked even more abashed at the fact and Lily was tempted to laugh.

"Well," Ally blushed, "_No_, but Ron was going to teach him and he said Nick, Mickey and I could come and watch."

"Why not try the pitch then-" McGonagall began before they heard a shout outside the window.

"Ginny! Give it back!"

"You're going to have to catch me Harry!"

McGonagall's office was a good three stories up from the ground, for them to be able to hear the voices of students from all the way down there, then-

All three Gryffindors, past and present, turned to the window only to see two blurs whiz past them. The first was a red haired girl on a broom waving a red cap triumphantly in the air and the second, a determined looking dark haired boy who was following close behind. Ginny Weasley was being chased through the air by first time flyer, Harry Potter. Lily watched in horror as her son weaved through the air like a bird, catching up with Ginny quite a few times before she effectively flew from his range. It was clear Ginny had more practice, but Harry had pure, raw talent; a natural flyer.

"Harry!" Lily gasped.

"Go Harry!" Ally cheered, as she watched the two do a loop. Harry was close to Ginny, very close, another inch and he'd grab the hat. Ginny dodged out of his way, placing the cap on her own head and flashing Harry a triumphant smirk. Harry seemed a little surprised, instead of angry, he seemed to be having fun. He laughed as Ginny teased him with his cap, looking more carefree and relaxed than he had the past few days at Hogwarts. A mischievous glint caught in his eye and he rushed at Ginny, almost taking the hat from her. Not to be out done, Ginny rolled to the side in mid air, giving a great whoop as she did, unfortunately she didn't keep hold of the cap on her head and it fell off.

Harry looked from her to the falling hat for a split second. Lily bit down on her lip, she knew that look, she'd watched her husband play too many times not to.

"Don't you even think about-," she muttered and screamed as Harry went straight into a nose dive. Hurtling full speed towards the hat. It was about two feet from the ground when Harry caught the hat and pulled out of the dive without much trouble at all. Ally cheered, Lily looked faint and McGonagall looked thoughtful. They watched as Harry slammed the hat on his head, hiding his hair and eyes from view and proceeded to descend to the ground. He landed smoothly, only to be engulfed in a hug from Hermione Granger whilst Ron just grinned in awe and patted Harry on the back. A few more Gryffindors joined them, including James and Sirius, cheering Harry on as they did. Ginny landed, ran up to Harry and gave him a hug too, before pulling off his cap once again, Harry chased after her on foot as she made her way to the castle. That was, until James pointed his wand at the cap and made it disappear, much to the protest of the young teens. Lily let out a sigh of relief and before she looked round, McGonagall was halfway out the door.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"I'm sorry Lily," said McGonagall, "But that boy definitely inherited something from James and I'll be damned if I lose to Severus again!"

Lily watched in amazement as the usually stern Transfiguration teacher made her way out the door with what seemed to be an excited spring in her step.

"What just happened?" she asked her daughter, sitting down heavily.

"I think," said Ally with a grin, "That Harry just made the Quidditch team."

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

Earlier that day…

_Wednesday's Daily Prophet_

**The Boy-Who-Lived Returns**

_By Tabitha Hollow_

_After almost fifteen years, Harry Potter, commonly known as the Boy-Who-Lived has returned to the wizarding world and to his parents eager arms. Harry Potter, known since his infancy as a saviour of the wizarding world and only known survivor of the Killing Curse has finally been found. Harry was first found on the 30th__ July in a train tunnel near muggle Surrey. Dementors had escaped their usual route of patrol for reasons not revealed by the Ministry and attacked the boy that evening. Luckily, Aurors James Potter, the boy's father, Sirius Black and Professor Remus Lupin, teacher of Defence at Hogwarts, managed to save the boy from harm. Unrecognised after fifteen years, Harry was branded an orphan muggle-born who had merely come into his powers belatedly and put into the care of one of James Potter's most trusted friends, Remus John Lupin. It was only upon reaching Hogwarts that they were able to ascertain his identity. Harry Potter has been Sorted into Gryffindor House, the same his parents attended school in and Madam Bones, who dealt with him on the day of his discovery revered him as 'a capable wizard with a good aptitude for learning.' There seem to be high hopes within the wizarding community for its newest and most welcome member. We wish Harry Potter the best of luck in the future. _

Harry was thankful to Tabitha Hollow, who ever she was, for not mentioning anything of the Death Eater attack and not making too big a deal out of his coming back. Many did and it was annoying, he was even grateful for the vote of confidence, but his relief didn't last long when the Friday morning's paper came in.

**Harry Potter; Saviour of Hogwarts**

_By Rita Skeeter_

_Newly returned saviour of the wizarding world, Harry James Potter, The Boy-Who-Lived, made his debut as a hero on Monday evening, September 1__st__, when the Hogwarts express was attacked by rogue Death Eaters. Faced with danger, Harry James Potter stood bravely against the followers of the monster who had ruined his young life. Sources have revealed, dear Readers, that there is a lightning bolt scar on Mr. Potter's forehead, the exact place where the killing curse hit him all those years ago. It is the mark of his survival. The mark of his strength. Shown as his emerald eyes flashed with determination and courage as he battled the Death Eaters with the little magic he knew, desperate to save his new found friends from harm. Witnesses say you could see the fear in his eyes, as though he could remember the time he faced the Dark Lord himself, but still he did his duty. No matter the price he rushed bravely into danger, bravely into the true certainty of death…_

Harry was beginning to wonder just who the hell this kid was.

…_Unfortunately the Death Eaters escaped, destroying part of the train and vanishing, but Harry Potter still stands strong to face another battle, to go on another day. One can only imagine why the Death Eaters attacked, perhaps revenge for their old master, or merely for fun. Whatever the reason, dear Readers, we can only imagine what might have happened had Harry not been there. Witnesses claim to have seen Harry taking solace in the arms of a young red head girl whose identity has not been obtained. Perhaps this is a budding romance for Hogwarts' newest hero. This reporter is determined to find out everything that lies in store for our little hero. _

He tore up the paper and binned it, determined not to let it get to him. Harry hadn't thought the staring and whispers would be that bad, in fact he thought people would have had their fill at the feast a couple nights before. But if the reaction of the Gryffindor House was anything to go by, that of the rest of Hogwarts was far worse. It started at breakfast on the first day with a boy named Colin Creevey taking his picture and begging for an autograph, then carried on in Herbology on Wednesday when several of the girls spilt a poisonous sap on themselves because they were trying to get Harry's attention; next came Charms on Thursday and three Ravenclaws blew up their practice objects whilst trying to catch a glimpse of his scar. To his embarrassment, Luna Lovegood had dreamily asked him in front of some Seventh Year Ravenclaws just who this red haired girl was. Harry had turned bright red and fled.

He fingered his scar a few times when he thought no one was looking. It had always been there for as long as he could remember, was it really the place, the exact place, where the killing curse had hit him of all things? He shook his head. The thought brought with it a kind morbidity and he tried to ignore the continuous stares that always found their way up to his forehead. Even Ron and Hermione had stolen a glance or two, not that Harry could really blame them. If what Ginny had said was true, and he really didn't doubt that it was, then many of these kids had grown up hearing about him at least once.

Harry had had the misfortune of running into Professor Trelawney, the divinations professor, who then went on to claiming in front of perhaps half of Hogwarts that she had known they would find him all along…only to proceed in predicting his early death, before he knew it the whole school knew he was in for a premature end. Hermione had just rolled her eyes and handed him an extra timetable which encompassed all the extra lessons she'd be giving him during the week.

Things had eased up a bit though, Professor Dumbledore seemed to have made a deal with the Magical Board of Education. Harry would not have to sit Fifth Year OWLs, but his final marks at the end of Sixth Year would be taken as substitutes for them. There was a condition though, Harry had to go through three rounds of testing throughout the year to make sure he was up to scratch in his magical training. After discussing it with Professor Lupin, Harry had carefully decided to concentrate on only six subjects; leaving out some that students took from First Year like History of Magic and Astronomy. Despite this and Hermione's help, Harry still found that he was having a little problem concentrating in lessons because of the stares.

The only lessons so far that Harry had had any peace in were Transfiguration (mostly because McGonagall was so strict), Care of Magical Creatures (Hagrid's array of creatures kept everyone on their toes) and Defence Against the Dark Arts (only because it was Harry's favourite subject by far). By Friday, Harry Potter was welcoming the weekend and a chance to get to know his parents better, he'd only really spent time with his father and godfather since that night, but his mother had told him to meet them at Lupin's office promptly at seven that evening. Of course Harry had one, last lesson that Friday afternoon to contend with; potions.

Snape and Harry had not gotten on well over the summer, truth be told they were just very different people, but Harry had had a grudging respect for the man when he learned of just how dangerous potion brewing could be. Even more when he found out Severus Snape was one of the few people in Britain who knew how to brew the Wolfs Bane potion, but that respect was dwindling. Especially when it was so obvious in the last lesson how much Snape and the other Slytherins detested Harry. He couldn't understand what he had done, until he realised two things; one, Snape hated Gryffindor and two; for some reason, Snape hated Harry's father. Seeing as Harry was related to both aspects, he had no chance at all. How did Harry know this?

The greasy git had told him so, that's how.

After asking Harry questions he had told him to learn in any case and then sneering and taking points away even when Harry got it right. Another thing Harry learned that potions lesson as he answered a question correctly; Snape didn't seem to mind his mother too much.

"Tell me Potter," the Potions Master sneered, "Is arrogance learned or just a family trait? Hmmm, I have yet to see even an ounce of the brains your mother should have given you."

Harry didn't know if that meant he liked his mum or not, but at least he didn't call her names. He didn't think he could go another lesson if Snape was going to continually insult his parents, especially if he did it in front of Ally too. Harry guessed that he might need to have a chat with the Potions Master at some point and see he kept his opinions to himself. Having spoken to his little sister on numerous occasions over the past few days, Harry was finding that he was becoming very fond of the young girl. She had a way about her that seemed to light up the room and he for one wasn't about to allow Snape of all people to distress her.

"Don't worry Harry," said Ron sympathetically as they made their way to lunch, "He's horrible to all Gryffindors, even Hermione and she can be more Ravenclaw at times."

"Hey!" Hermione huffed, she turned to Harry, "If its okay, we'll have another session on Sunday afternoon just in case there's any homework you don't get."

"That'd be great Hermione," Harry nodded, "I might need it."

"Hermione," Ron whined, "Don't you think of anything but studying?"

"Really Ronald," she huffed, "Harry has his first round of testing right before Halloween, he needs to catch up on five years of magical training!"

"He seems to be doing alright to me!" Ron scoffed.

"Isnt Lavender wondering where you are?"

That shut Ron up. Harry had only met his friend's girlfriend a few times, but already he got the feeling that Lavender Brown was more than just clingy and possessive; she was all round crazy too. Harry couldn't understand what Ron saw in the chatty girl, sure she was pretty and everything, but there was just nothing else there. Harry had Divination with her and if that was anything to go by, she was probably the most vapid girl he had ever met. Ginny, Hermione, Luna and a few other girls Harry had met so far seemed to somehow have more character, whilst those like Romilda Vane were just plain scary. He hadn't dated much in his sixteen years, in fact, it was safe to say Harry Potter just got plain old tongue tied with girls he liked. He'd had a few crushes in the muggle schools, but being who he was, a homeless nobody, it made the dating pool seem rather dried up.

"Say Harry," Ron asked suddenly, obviously eager to change the subject, "Want to try your luck on the broom this afternoon? We've got nothing else."

"Sure," Harry nodded, "I've just got to get some books out the library for Snape's essay after lunch, I'll meet you down at the pitch at about three?"

"Blimey Harry," Ron whistled, "You'll turn into Hermione if you're not careful."

"Hey!"

"I think until my tests are over," Harry mused, smiling at Hermione, "That might not be such a bad thing."

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

Dean Thomas watched the new student. He had heard of Harry Potter of course, it was hard to have spent six years in the magical world and not have. He knew Harry had survived the Killing Curse as a baby, he knew Harry had stopped a dark wizard from taking over and he knew Harry had been lost for a long time and only just been found again. To be honest, he felt sorry for the guy, he didn't seem to want the majority of he student body staring at him, he seemed shy and awkward in the lime light and embarrassed most of the time.

What amazed Dean about Harry Potter, was the effect he seemed to have on Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger.

He wasn't sure what exactly had happened on that train, but whatever it was, the three had quickly formed a small friendship group. He had suspected for years that Ron was probably hiding his feelings for Granger behind all the arguments and petty fights. Truth be told, he thought they rather liked challenging each other. Ron would never humiliate Hermione in public, sometimes Dean thought he felt guilty for teasing her so much in First and Second Year, but he would still argue with her.

Thinking back on his friendship with Ron Weasley, Ron had become rather secretive since the whole Chamber incident, and if he did talk about it then it was to his sister or…Hermione Granger.

Dean had dated Ginny for a good year and she had never once mentioned the Chamber of Secrets or her ordeal. He had supposed that the memory was just too terrible for her to open up about and so he didn't push. He quickly realised, however, that unless he could understand Ginny, their relationship was not going to go very far. There was a shadow in her eyes that not many could see, save for Hermione maybe and even Ron and their brothers from time to time. It was the shadow of a burden and it had taken Dean far too long to realise it was there. She needed to open up about it, she needed closure and she needed to know that it would never happen again.

For that, she would have to finish her business with the Chamber and that included finding the person who had saved her.

It was the only person who had been there with her, who had seen what she had seen, experienced what she felt and tried their best to help her. The fear she must have had, lying in that Chamber all alone, waiting for someone to help her…

Dean couldn't even imagine.

But Ginny needed to have that one last mystery solved before she could finally put the Chamber to rest forever. Finding that person was a small obsession for her, ever since it had happened, the fact had put a strain on their relationship, the secrecy and the constant inability to open up had finally made it break. She had broken it off first and Dean had felt oddly relieved when she did. Goodness knows Ron had hardly spoken to him in the past year in any case, maybe that had added to how easily Harry and Ron had become friends.

Dean sighed as he watched Harry Potter from across the hall, he was sitting next to Hermione and laughing at something Ron had said. Even though he and Ron were friends, Dean had to admit that over the past six years if there was one person he spent most of his time with, it was Hermione Granger. Now it seemed Harry Potter had become part of that loop. It was a loop he would never be part of, neither would Seamus nor Neville for that matter.

How had things changed so quickly in just a few short days? How had the presence of one person effected so much?

Harry Potter was a catalyst.

That much was clear to Dean, but for good or ill, he wasn't sure.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

When Harry entered the library, he realised two things; one, Ravenclaws spent most of their time in there, no matter when you went, and two; Ravenclaws stared about as much as any other house did. Harry ducked behind a book case, avoiding the looks and whispers he was getting.

"…Harry Potter…"

"…saved some First Years on the train…"

"…the scar!"

Harry groaned, looking at the books as he tried to drown out the voices. He was in the transfiguration section of the library and his eyes came to the bound cover of; _Transforming everyday objects into useful things. _

Harry thought for a moment, running a hand through his hair, he had lost his cap on the train…he wondered if…

"Hello there, Harry!"

Harry turned round and beamed at his Defence teacher. Professor Lupin stood behind him with an arm full of books and a quill tacked behind his ear. It was an odd sight, but Harry suspected that out of his father's friends, Lupin was the Hermione of the group.

"Hi Professor!" Harry greeted him cheerfully.

"Don't you have the afternoon off?" asked Lupin with a small frown, "Your father and Sirius would have a fit if they caught you in the Library on a Friday afternoon."

"I just need a potions book," Harry chuckled, "Then I refuse to do any homework until Sunday."

Lupin laughed, the corners of his blue eyes crinkled and for a moment he looked ten years younger. Harry wondered what kind of life Lupin had that would make him seem so old when he was the same age as Harry's own father.

"Where are my father and wayward godfather anyway?" asked Harry, raising an eyebrow as though worried the two would surprise him out of somewhere.

Lupin gave him a knowing smile and shrugged.

"No clue," he said, "Knowing those two, probably relaxing out near the lake."

"I'll talk to them later," Harry shook his head, "Ron and I are going flying in an hour, so-"

"Have you ever flown before, Harry?" Lupin asked, a little concerned.

"Nope," said Harry with a small shrug, "But Ron said he'd teach me-"

"Harry," Lupin said softly, taking a step forward and placing an arm on Harry's shoulder, "I think you should invite your father."

"Sure," said Harry with a shrug, "But why-?"

"Because," Lupin said with a small, sad smile, "From the day you were born and even before that, all James could ever talk about was the day he'd be able to teach you how to fly. He was quite the Quidditch player at school, you know. It would mean the world to him if he could be there."

Harry felt a lump in his throat, he had never thought of that. Flying in the wizarding world seemed to be a rather big thing, a right of passage in some circles. Being taught something by his father, Harry had dreamed of that when he was little. His Dad teaching him how to ride a bicycle, or fish or even fly a kite. He swallowed hard.

"Yeah," he said, looking away a little, "I'll do that."

Lupin nodded, smiled and squeezed Harry's shoulder before stepping away. Harry smiled too, then he heard more giggling and talk about him. He rolled his eyes, briefly looking over the covers of the book shelf again. He smiled as an idea came to him.

"Say Professor," he asked, "You wouldn't happen to be any good at transfiguration, would you?"

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

Thus, when Harry found his father and godfather lying out on the lawn near the Black Lake a half hour later, he was sporting his red cap once more. Sirius and James were basking in the last of the summer rays, watching the students walk by and apparently locked in a deep conversation.

"How did she find out?" Sirius was saying, a frustrated look on his face.

"We haven't even told Remus yet," James was saying back, "No one, but the people in that Hospital Wing could possibly know-

"Know what?" Harry asked, grabbing their attention.

"Harry!" both men broke into grins.

James gestured for his son to take a seat on the grass with them, which Harry did gratefully.

"Now what?" Harry repeated curiously.

James and Sirius exchanged glances.

"Nothing. So how was school?" asked his Dad, "We're still going to see you tonight, right?"

"Definitely," said Harry, "School was okay, Divination sucks and Professor Snape hates me-"

"The git," muttered Sirius.

"Apart from that," Harry pressed on, "Hermione thinks I should be ready for my OWLs by Christmas and-"

"Why are you wearing that cap again?" asked Sirius suddenly, eyeing Harry, "We're not having this whole trust issue thing again are we?"

"Trust issue thing?" Harry repeated, a little confused, "What trust issue thing?"

"Never mind," said Sirius, "A Mooney theory. Why did you always wear that cap in the first place?"

"Oh," said Harry, blushing a little, "Well uh-that's a long story."

"We're listening," said James.

"Um-" Harry bit down on his lip, "Well, when I broke out of the orphanage-"

Harry didn't finish his sentence, James Potter looked up in surprise and shock all mingled together. Harry flinched, he never did mention that part to his parents. He'd told Professor Dumbledore over a month ago that his parents were dead, he guessed they had thought it was his foster parents.

"B-broke out?" James enquired.

"Yeah, when I got taken into foster care," he lied, forcing his expression to be calm, "W-what else would I mean?"

"Nothing, just…misunderstood there for a second," James nodded, gesturing for him to continue. Harry bit the inside of his cheek, feeling a little guilty.

"I bought the cap with some of the money I earned," Harry explained, "It was the middle of summer and I needed one when I did my-my summer jobs. Anyway, I never used to wear it all the time, until-"

"Until?" Sirius asked.

"About a year ago," said Harry, frowning a little, "There was this reporter who managed to get a picture of me, bloody annoying. He wrote some stupid article about me being the local wonder boy hard worker or whatever. I had to lay low for two months. Two months! No working or going out, everyone and their mother seemed to be looking for me, the whole neighbourhood! Couldn't work for anyone, good thing Mrs. Figg's so private about her business, or I don't know what I would have -"

Harry suddenly paled.

"Oh Mrs Figg!" he exclaimed, leaping up, "I forgot about her-"

"Harry?" his father asked, "You don't mean Arabella Figg, do you?"

"Yes," said Harry frantically, "I told her I was coming for dinner the night the Dementors attacked and-wait, how did you know?"

James and Sirius looked at one another and burst out into laughter whilst Harry watched them in confusion.

"She's a Squib!" Sirius choked out.

"What's a Squib?" asked Harry, that shut them both up.

"A Squib," said James, clearing his throat, "Is the complete opposite of a Muggle-born, where Muggle-borns come from non magical families but are magical, Squibs come from magical families and are not magical."

"An explanation worthy of Lily," Sirius teased.

"Shut up Padfoot."

"So," said Harry sitting down again, "She knows about magic?"

"Yep," Sirius nodded, "She's an old friend of Dumbledore's, used to help us out on the muggle side in the old days."

"And she reads the Daily Prophet?"

"Probably."

"She's going to kill me."

Sirius laughed.

"She won't kill you Harry," said James softly, "You did sound quite heroic in those papers."

"Don't remind me," his son grumbled, burying his head in his hands.

"I remember it now," Sirius said fondly, " '_Harry James Potter stood bravely against the followers of the monster who had ruined his young life_.' "

"Sirius," said Harry warningly. Sirius reciting the Daily Prophet was not funny.

" '_His emerald eyes flashed with determination and courage as he_-' "

"_Silencio_!" Harry cried, aiming his wand at Sirius.

Sirius started cursing, but no sound could be heard, only the gaping of his mouth could be seen.

"If I ever meet Rita Skeeter," Harry growled, "She's going to be jinxed from here to Australia."

James laughed.

"So you wore the cap the first time to escape bad press," said James, taking out his wand, "And now you think it'll help again? Sorry Harry, but I think this is one demon you're going to have to face on your own."

He waved his wand and the cap vanished.

"Hey!" Harry protested, "Dad!"

"Oh come now," James chuckled, "You took on Death Eaters, is a little attention really going to bring you down? Besides, you want to show off those dashing good looks I gave you."

Harry just glared at him.

"Come on," James said, "We'll send a letter to Mrs. Figg tonight, its Friday afternoon, I'm sure there was something you'd rather be doing than hanging out with your old man."

_Not really_, Harry wanted to say, having enjoyed the time with his dad, then he remembered what he was there for.

"Well," he said slowly, suddenly a little nervous, "I was kind of wondering if-"

"If?"

"You-would-come-watch-me-learn-how-to-fly-with-Ron-this-afternoon!" Harry mumbled quickly.

"What?" asked James.

"Um," Harry swallowed, why was this so hard all of a sudden, "You see, I-I've never really flown a broom before and-and Ron said he'd teach me so I was wondering if-well if you'd like to come along?"

James looked at him in surprise, saying nothing. Harry shifted uncomfortably.

"If you cant then its fine," he said hurriedly, worried he had put too much pressure on his father, "I just-"

"No, no," said his father, smiling, "I'd love to. When?"

"Uh, now."

"Well then." said James, "I cant miss my son's first flight now can I?"

Harry broke out into a big grin.

"Just one more thing," he said to his father and muttered a charm, pointing at his head. The cap popped back in an instant.

"Harry!" his father groaned.

"Just until the lesson's over," Harry said, "As much as I appreciate the good looks, they seem to get me noticed."

"That's the point," said James with a teasing grin as Sirius made clapping sounds, trying to get their attention.

"Right," said Harry, aiming his wand at Sirius and removing the charm.

"Finally!" he exclaimed, "Lets go!"

As the three walked towards the pitch, Sirius had the idiotic idea of trying to tease Harry with the Daily Prophet again.

"I've been meaning to ask," he said, wriggling his eyebrows, "You ever going to tell us just who this little red head number of yours is Ha-?"

Padfoot had just earned himself another silencing charm.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

Harry borrowed one of the school's brooms, as the Twins had advised him over a month ago. His father was giving him tips the whole time, doing more teaching than Ron ever could get a word in to do. That's when he saw Ginny coming towards them however, a broom held in her own hand.

"Hey Harry!" she greeted with a smile. Hermione and a few other Gryffindors had come to watch. Harry recognised the Quidditch captain, Katie Bell and Colin Creevy with his blasted camera. It appeared the optimum entertainment this school could provide was watching the famous Harry Potter try to fly a broom stick. He bit back a groan and instead smiled at Ginny.

"Alright Ginny?" he asked her.

"Alright," she chuckled, then she frowned, stepping in front of him and looking at the cap with distaste.

"You'll see better without that on," she said, pointing to the cap. James and Sirius stood back a bit, watching the exchange with interest.

"I can see fine with it on," Harry challenged, more to his dad and godfather than Ginny. A mischievous look entered her brown eyes and Harry found he couldn't to look away, no matter how bad he wanted to. He was so sure this was the girl he had seen in his dream, so sure it scared him. He was so lost in his thoughts for a moment that he didn't realise when Ginny had grabbed his cap and taken off into the air.

"You'll get it back after you learn!" she laughed, flying higher.

"Hey!" he protested, leaping onto his broom.

"Harry no!" his father cried, but it was too late, Harry had taken off into the air after Ginny, "You don't know how to-"

James Potter never finished that sentence and he never would. Harry Potter _definitely _knew how to fly.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

Harry sat quite calmly under the scrutinizing gaze of his mother at dinner that evening. James and Ally were keeping unnaturally quiet as though they both knew what was to come. Harry, for the most part, was almost looking forward to his mother scolding him, he thought it might make her seem more real to him. His Dad had been easier to accept somehow, maybe because he and Sirius were so alike that the three of them could just talk about normal '_guy_' things. Lily Potter, on the other hand, had always been an intangible dream to him, he had almost completely accepted that he might not ever get to meet her, what he had asked Sirius to do for him had been a last ounce of hope and it had paid off. Nevertheless, for some reason he was still having a slightly hard time accepting that he had a mother now.

"Harry," his mother sighed, finally, "Look, congratulations on making the team and everything, but did you really have to put yourself in danger like that to do it?"

"Sorry, L-Mum," said Harry, "It wasn't intentional, it just kind of happened."

Lily looked at him for a long time, before she seemed to give in and give a weak smile.

"Alright," she said softly, "Just don't worry me like that again. You gave me quite a scare!"

"I wont," Harry promised, then grinned, "Though being on that broom was pretty awesome."

James chuckled, earning himself a glare from his wife, who sighed and smiled too.

"Far too much like your father to be kept on the ground," she shook her head.

Harry laughed along with his family, it was nice knowing he had apparently inherited something from his father's side other than looks. This day had been pretty good, he had made the Gryffindor Quidditch team thanks to McGonagall and Katie Bell, who had both tackled him immediately with the issue. Apparently they thought he might make a descent Seeker and told him to meet Katie on the pitch the next morning.

Then of course there was that one other worry. Ginny Weasley. He had a suspicion and somehow he knew it might be true, Ginny was the girl from his dream, the one he had saved from some weird kid and a bloody giant snake. He wondered momentarily if he had seen her face somewhere before as a child and just had a nightmare, there was no way it could be real, right? It might be the magical world, but that didn't mean they had ruddy big snakes, fiery song birds and ruby swords falling out of hats-

_Hats_.

The Sorting Hat.

_Bugger_, that's why the Hat had said they had met before, it had to be the same Hat! He had to talk to that thing, find out if any of it was real and-

"Harry?" his father's voice broke his train of thought, "Something wrong?"

"No, no," Harry said quickly, masking his face into an easy smile, "Um no, nothings wrong, just thinking."

"Well, I suppose we'll have to get you a broom now," said James.

"Actually," said Harry guiltily, "I already have one."

"You do?"

Harry nodded, reaching into his robe pocket for the miniaturized Firebolt, he cast a quick counter spell and the broom enlarged, Ally and James' eyes went wide.

"_You have a Firebolt!"_

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

**Revision 10-I really had to include this chapter, I strongly considered leaving it out, but I just couldn't bring myself to. It's the last fun chapter before everything starts getting more serious. Very much a filler chapter.**

**Sorry for the wait, had a lot to do before the end of the year. **

**Also, my final revision. Thanks again for all the patience! I hope the revised chapters have made the story more sensible. The OC characters parts in the story will hopefully begin to clear up soon, I never write in an unnecessary character, even if you don't like them at this stage in the game. **

**-Southern Hearts-**


	11. Interlude

Interlude

A Sleepless Night

Harry was sure he was dreaming, but the dream was not something he would have wished on anyone. He had had a few similar to it the past few months; most of them he didn't remember and those he did he chose not to recall. They all ended the exact same way though; with Harry's scar hurting.

Normally, Harry wouldn't have been worried, his scar hurting was a regular enough occurrence after all. His opinion on the matter, however, had rapidly been changed after Rita Skeeter's article. He had only questioned his father briefly on the validity of the claim, his father's reaction told him everything he needed to know.

**Flashback**

_Harry was in Dumbledore's office, standing beside his little sister. Ally had just been hugged by her mother and now it was Harry's turn. He welcomed the warm embrace of Lily Potter and couldn't help but feel an inner warmth at the fact that after so long he was being hugged by his mother. He was part of a family. _

"_Be good," she said, Harry could tell she was trying not to cry, he couldn't blame her either. He'd only gotten a few short days with his parents after fifteen years of separation. It was hardly fair. _

"_I'll see you at Christmas," he said, forcing a smile onto his lips. _

_Lily smiled at him warmly and kissed his cheek. _

"_See you at Christmas," she repeated back and made her way to the fireplace. _

_Harry's hand rose to his cheek and he smiled. _

"_Take care Harry," he was interrupted from his musings by James Potter, the hazel eyed man looked at him sincerely through horn rimmed glasses and smiled, "Any trouble and you just send an owl."_

_Harry realised that this would be his last chance before Christmas to ask his father about the article. It had been bothering him since its publication, but Harry hadn't been able to bring himself to utter the question. He didn't feel comfortable asking it in front of his mother either, there was something in her eyes that clearly said she didn't like to remember what happened the night he disappeared. He supposed he couldn't really blame her for that kind of reaction, he didn't like bringing it up either._

"_Will do dad," he hugged his father, but paused when they drew back, looking up at his father questioningly, "Um dad, before you go…"_

"_Yes Harry?"_

"_That article Rita Skeeter wrote," he shifted a little uncomfortably, glad to see Ally was busy talking to Sirius, "Was it true? What she wrote about my scar?"_

_James Potter's whole demeanour seemed to drop for a moment, but then he blinked and put on one of the most serious faces Harry had yet to see on his father's face. _

"_It's a complicated story Harry," he looked pained, like he was conflicted over what to tell his son, he cast a cautious glance over at Lily, "But yes, it is from that night."_

_Harry looked at his father, suspicion suddenly clouding over him. _

"_Is there something you're not telling me?" he asked, not liking the almost guilty look that crossed his father's face, "Dad?"_

_James seemed to compose himself and shook his head firmly. _

"_Like I said," he reinstated softly, "Its complicated, but I promise you, I will tell you everything over the Christmas break. Can you wait?"_

_Harry bit the inside of his cheeks but nodded. _

_What was his father not telling him?_

"_Take care son," James hugged him and a few minutes later, his parents were gone and Harry was left with more questions than before. _

**End flashback**

If his scar was a remnant of Voldemort's killing curse, then there had to be something to it. Cursed scars didn't pain for no reason; or at least, Harry didn't think they did. So, unlike countless times before, Harry was trying very hard not to blot this dream out, as had been his mind's way of dealing with it in the past. Not that it usually helped when he had the snake dream.

Ironically, Harry thought as he watched this particular dream, there was a rather large snake in this dream too, not as large as the giant creature in the tunnels of course, but it was quite impressively large for a reptile. At present he seemed to be looking through someone else's eyes, again not an oddity, but for some reason he felt chilled to the bone on this occasion.

He was looking at an extremely unpleasant face; the man before him wore a sneering, twisted smirk. He was currently nodding with what ever the person Harry was looking through had said, his yellow eyes looked both hungry and eager.

"I will speak with the others of my kind," the man was saying, "Though after the Ministry's treatment of us over the years, I'm sure there will be no question to swearing their loyalty to you, my Lord."

Harry suddenly felt incredibly pleased with what the yellow eyed man was saying.

"You have served me well, Greyback," Harry found himself saying, his voice was colder than ice and somehow, oddly familiar, "Achieve this treaty for me and I shall be most pleased."

"I will my Lord," Greyback bowed his head low, "I beg your patience whilst I search for the leaders."

"You have until Halloween," Harry said, he was mildly annoyed that the process could not be quicker, "I wish to make my…debut soon."

"The sooner the better, my Lord."

Harry smiled.

"Go now Greyback," he said off handishly, "Do my whim and you will be well rewarded."

"Thank you, my Lord," Greyback bowed once more and exited the room. Harry was left to himself; he felt the snake rub her head beneath his fingers and he gave the creature an affectionate stroke.

"_Come Nagini_," he said, his voice about a degree warmer when speaking with the serpent, "_We have our own mattersss to attend to_."

And to the real Harry's absolute and utter shock, the snake answered him back.

"_Yesss Masster_."

He suddenly felt the brilliant spark of happiness that entered the person he appeared to be possessing.

"_Everything_," he hissed, "_Iss falling into place_…"

Harry woke with a start, his scar hurting. He clutched his head and groaned, rolling over. He lay like that for a few minutes, but realising he wasn't getting back to sleep, reached over and grabbed his glasses from the bedside table. He placed them on his face and sat up in bed. It was really early, or maybe it was really late. The dorm room was still covered in darkness and his bunk mates were all still snoring away quite peacefully.

With a long suffering sigh, Harry rose from his bed and tip toed down to the Common Room, his head was still sore and he was quite sure nothing would lull him back to sleep now. His mind was working too fast for that.

One of the most unfortunate things about himself, Harry relented irritably as he made his way down the dorm stairs, were his sleeping patterns. He loved sleep, really he did. If he had his way he would sleep for as long as possible, but alas, the Fates deemed he would be born a terrible insomniac. Being raised in the orphanage with its curfews and early rising and then later living in homeless shelters, had made Harry into a rather light sleeper. That, and the cursed nightmares he seemed to be constantly plagued with as well as his scar hurting at the most inopportune moments, had made his nights restless and for the most part sleepless.

Tonight seemed to be one such night, he would go sit in the Common Room for an hour, hopefully calm his aching head and himself and then catch a short nap on the coach, waking early enough to return to his dorm room. That was the plan in any case.

What he didn't expect was the figure working by candle light in the corner, near the fire as he stepped into the Common Room.

"Hermione?" he whispered, loud enough to get the attention of the bushy headed girl. She looked up, her eyes were bleary and red, causing her to blink several times before she recognised him.

"Harry?" she said, her voice was a little sleepy as she clearly struggled to keep a wake, "What are you doing up?"

"I could ask you the same thing," Harry said, raising an eyebrow, "What are you doing?"

"Potion's essay," Hermione yawned, "So funny, I think this is the first time I've left something to the last minute. Don't know what I was thinking…"

"Potion's essay? But I thought we had already…" Harry glanced at the title and shook his head, "Hermione, you helped Ron and me research for this last week, remember? You had already finished it, you showed me yourself!"

Hermione seemed to go red in the face and looked away. Harry thought he heard her mutter, "_I knew it!" _

"Hermione?"

"I suppose I misplaced it," she said quickly with a small sigh and smiled at Harry, "Silly me, don't think I've been this scatty since Third Year."

He eyed her suspiciously, but decided to change the subject.

"Third Year?" Harry looked thoughtful, "You know, I haven't heard about yours and Ron's time here at Hogwarts. What was Third Year like?"

"Busy," she said, tapping her chin thoughtfully, "Very busy. We had all decided on our chosen subjects and well, I might have gone a little over board."

"Over board?" Harry chuckled, "How over board can you get with picking subjects?"

"I took all of them."

"_All of them_?" Harry was only mildly surprised, this was Hermione after all, "How could you have managed that?"

"I didn't," she said matter-of-factly, "I ran around like a lunatic, struggled to finish my homework and tired myself out completely. At the end of the year I dropped a few subjects and things eased up a little bit. Ron was paying attention to Quidditch, mostly. It was the old Keeper's final year on the team and I suppose Wood, the Keeper that is, inspired him. He started practicing in his free time, hardly saw him around the Common Room unless it was for homework or it was too late to practice outside."

Harry was confused. The Quidditch try outs had been held only a couple of weeks back, Ron had only jus been picked as Keeper, surely he would have already been on the team before now.

"Ron didn't mention being on the team before this year-" Harry began.

"That's because he wasn't," she gave Harry a knowing smile, "Not properly anyway. Fourth Year, Quidditch was cancelled and in Fifth he was injured in the beginning of the season. Could only play as a reserve, but he did do exceedingly well in one of the final matches so its little wonder he made it in this year."

There was a slightly guilty look in her eyes and Harry had to suppress the urge to laugh; the try outs for Keeper had been rather interesting. Especially the part where Ron's only opponent, Cormac McLaggon, had dived in the complete opposite direction of the Quaffle, making Ron win the spot. He had seen Remus use a confundous charm on Sirius once, as a joke of sorts and Harry was quite sure that their resident bright spark had done the same for Ron Weasley.

"I'm glad he did, he's a great flyer," Harry agreed, putting his suspicions aside, "Why was Quidditch cancelled in your Fourth Year?"

"The TriWizard Tournament," at Harry's confused look she elaborated, "It's a big competition held between the three major European schools. Hogwarts, Durmstrang and Beauxbatons."

This fact finders statement held with it something Harry had not even considered, though he guessed that if there were wizards were all over the world it had to be.

"There are other schools?"

Hermione laughed.

"Yes, there are schools all over the world, some larger than others," she looked thoughtfully, "Hogwarts is the largest in Britain, though I've heard there is a much smaller one in Ireland. Did you know, one of the newest schools in the world was created about four hundred years ago by Dutch and British wizards in South Africa?"

"Wizarding colonization, huh?" Harry smirked, "I suppose that's what the Europeans are best known for."

"Yes-" she looked at him sharply, "Wait a moment, why did you say you were up again?"

Harry shrugged

"I didn't," he said evasively.

"Harry!" she whined.

"I had a bad dream," Harry unconsciously touched his scar.

"Bad enough to rob you of your beauty sleep?" Hermione gave him a playful smirk and yawned, "Must have been some dream."

Harry lowered himself into one of the arm chairs, his eyes concentrating on the flickering of the dying fire and he shrugged.

"Not terrible," he admitted, "Just…strange."

"How so?"

"It was like I was…someone else…." he shook his head, "I'm sure it was nothing. Its not like I haven't had them before-"

"You keep rubbing your scar," Hermione said suddenly, her eyes narrowing. She rose from her seat and came to sit beside Harry, looking at him worriedly, "Harry, is something wrong?"

"Nothing," he said quickly, "Just a headache."

"Does your scar usually hurt you?"

Harry looked at her in surprise. He supposed if anyone in the Gryffindor Tower was going to notice that his stupid scar pained him from time to time, it was going to be Hermione Granger. He had learned quickly that not much got passed the bushy haired prefect.

"It's nothing," he reiterated firmly.

"Harry-" she began.

"What 'r you guys doin' up?" they both heard the familiar, albeit sleepy voice of Ron Weasley. The red head stepped down off the staircase in his striped blue pyjamas and slippers. Hermione went red in the face and looked away.

"Just finishing some work off," she said cheerily, gesturing to her essay.

Ron frowned and walked over to the table. Hermione immediately leapt to her feet and attempted to intercept him, only to tumble clumsily over a foot rest.

"Its nothing really," she was saying quickly, "You know me, I just wanted to finish it early and-"

"You finish _everything _early 'Mione," Harry was surprised to see the irritable look in Ron's eyes, it appeared this wasn't the first occurrence of Hermione working into the wee hours of the morning doing work she should have finished.

"Well, I _forgot_," she seemed quite desperate to deter attention from her work.

"You _don't_ forget," Ron said and he crossed his arms, now not bothering to look at the essay as though he knew exactly what was going on, "It's those ruddy Ravenclaws again, isn't it? They were pestering you earlier, weren't they?"

"I-" Hermione sighed and nodded, her cheeks would have made a tomato proud.

"Am I missing something here?" Harry asked, clearly confused.

"It's nothing!" Hermione said, whilst Ron said at exactly the same time, "I'll explain later."

"Don't you dare _Weasley_!"

"Its nothing to be embarrassed about, _Granger."_

Harry strongly resisted the urge to scratch his head.

"Harry was just telling me about his scar hurting," Hermione said suddenly, clearly trying to deflect the attention off of herself. This of course took Harry by surprise as well as Ron. The youngest Weasley male looked confused for a moment.

"What scar-oh right that one," his eyes flicked to Harry's forehead, "Is that all?"

"What do you mean '_is that all'_?" Hermione asked, "it's a cursed scar, it could mean something."

"Uh," Harry coughed, "Guys?"

"Like what?" Ron continued, crossing his arms and glaring at her.

"Well I don't know," Hermione retorted, "But these things always happen for a reason!"

"Guys?"

"You're just deflecting off the point that those stinking Ravenclaws got you again!"

"They did not get me!" Hermione shrilled.

"Oi!" Harry finally barked and was almost relieved to see his two friends turn to him, both looking a little sheepish at the fact.

"Sorry Harry," Hermione muttered, "But it really is important, I mean, what if there's something wrong with your scar? Shouldn't you tell Madam Pomfrey at least? Its hurt before, hasn't it?"

Harry remained silent, she was right of course and there may well be something wrong. It was a cursed scar and who was he to say that there wasn't still some dark magic left in it that made hurt every now and then. That didn't exactly explain the dreams though. He wondered who the men he had seen talking to were and why he was seeing it all through the eyes of someone else. Years of being on his own had limited his ability to confide in others, but the looks Hermione and Ron were giving him screamed worry and that surprised Harry. He'd had very few instances of friendships in his life, this in fact was the closest he'd gotten, but he found himself trusting them more and more every day. With one last deep breath, he let go of a little bit of his old self, determined to try and be open with his new friends.

"Yeah, it has," he said softly, swallowing hard to continue, "Since I was twelve."

"Did you tell anyone?" Hermione asked, "Professor Lupin or Mister Black maybe, your parents?"

"I wouldn't want to worry them," Harry put on a smile, "Its not like its life threatening or anything, it's just a headache."

"But its dark magic that made that scar," Ron shrugged, "Look Harry, I'm not going to drag you all the way to the Hospital Wing, but maybe you should consider getting it checked out. I could write my brother Bill if you like, he's a curse breaker, maybe he knows something about it."

"Please don't worry about it," Harry begged, "If it happens again, I'll tell someone, okay?"

Hermione didn't look convinced, but Ron merely shrugged, earning an annoyed glance from her. Had she not looked so downright serious, Harry would probably have laughed.

"So what did the Ravenclaws do to Hermione?" he asked.

"Nothing!" she protested.

"Confunded her," Ron responded simply.

"They what?" Harry was genuinely shocked, how had Hermione of all people managed to get herself confunded, "How did that happen?"

"It hasn't since Second Year," Ron carried on, ignoring Hermione's protests, "They did it once or twice and then one time again in Fourth Year. Usually she's good at deflecting it, but obviously not tonight."

He looked pointedly at Hermione.

"Oh shut up," she bristled, looking away as her cheeks turned scarlet, "They're just a bunch of bitter sots, that's all."

"So you let them Confund you?"

"Of course not!" Hermione really turned red now and she glared at Ron, "I _assumed_, wrongly I admit, that they had grown up past these childish games."

"Ravenclaws are smart," Ron said dryly, "That doesn't mean they're mature."

"And you are?" Hermione scoffed, she rose from her position, "It wont happen again, I assure you."

With that, she gave a great huff and hurried off to bed. Harry and Ron remained in the Common Room, both of them were fighting amused smiles.

"So they make her think she's forgotten to do her homework?" Harry shook his head, "That's a bit extreme."

"What can I say, there's a group of them lead by a really competitive cow by the name of Cassandra Lynch," Ron gave a knowing smirk, "They're all going to be sitting in detention tomorrow though."

He began to lead the way towards the boy's dorm when Harry stopped him, Ron cast an inquisitive glance back at him.

"Ron," Harry asked, "Have you ever heard the name Greyback before?"

Ron froze and nodded slowly, his eyes narrowing.

"Yes," he said, "Where have you?"

Harry remained silent. Ron's look was all he needed to know that the man in his dream did indeed exist. Why he was dreaming about someone his friend obviously had a revulsion to was beyond Harry, but he had a bad d feeling that he would need to know the reply.

"Harry?"

"In my dream," Harry finished, he looked at Ron seriously, "Its someone bad, isn't it?"

"A werewolf," Ron swallowed hard before continuing, "He takes particular pleasure in attacking children. He was in Azkaban until a few weeks ago. The Ministry is trying to keep it hushed, but well…"

Ron gave noncommittal shrug and Harry guessed that the only reason Ron knew about it was because his father worked in the Ministry. Arthur Weasley seemed to be involved in more than finding wizards misusing muggle artefacts.

"Why are you dreaming of him Harry?"

"I don't know," Harry said, he took a deep breath, "You mind keeping this under wraps until I figure it out."

Ron seemed to hesitate a moment, but Harry must have conveyed his need for secrecy well because he finally had the Weasley boy nodding. With a relieved, albeit worried smile, the two made their way back to bed and Harry tried very hard not to think about what his dream could possibly have meant.

****

Draco stared at his father's most recent letter and sighed. His House mates had long since departed for bed and he was still in the Slytherin Common room, unable to sleep. He idly looked around him, from the cool stone walls to the various green and silver décor and ominous snake figures littering the room, he found he was secretly glad Nick had been sorted into Gryffindor. His brother had never been a fan of cool places, his colourful personality was testament to that. He smiled as he recalled his brother in his infancy and the funny hair colours he would come up with. First blonde, like his father and brother, then he went black and a day later his hair was a cherry red colour, the same as their mother's brightest lipstick. It had been fun, watching his little brother discover the colours of the rainbow. Draco had been a small boy himself and had revelled in watching him. A little jealous sometimes of the boy's extraordinary gift, but happy none the less.

It had been a much simpler time.

Draco frowned and looked down at the letter again. He had suspected his father was up to his old Death Eater ways and under any other circumstance Draco agreed with his father.

Mudbloods were a problem.

He had been brought up with that firmly drilled into his head, purebloods were the only true wizards and muggle borns needed to learn their place. The idea had disgusted Nick, especially after he had somehow ended up meeting the only other metamorph in the family.

Nymphadora Tonks.

Draco had no contact with said cousin, but a chance meeting with her when Nick was nine had severed many of the beliefs their father had so increasingly instilled in them. Her father was a muggle born of course and she had not taken kindly when Nick had told her quite matter of factly that muggle borns were not _real _wizards.

Granted, Draco remembered with a smirk as their cousin's face had gone redder than a Gryffindor flag, little Nick didn't know any better at the time.

Boy, did she set him straight.

Draco had listened with a rather bored demeanour, preferring to let her finish her rant than retort, that wouldn't have been very Slytherin like at all. He didn't realise, of course, not at that time, that her words were having a most adverse effect of Nick. Being the small boy that he was, he had immediately become overcome with guilt and had, to Draco's own horror, apologised to Nymphadora for his words. When Draco had tried to shut the boy up, drag him away, anything really, he had fought against his brother and said as frankly as anything that Nymphadora was right, that their father was wrong and that he wanted to be just like _her_.

Draco was more confused than Nick probably was at that point.

He gave a chuckle at the memory, if there was anything his brother could do right, it was set his mind on something and go through with it. Making as much noise as possible whilst he did so.

How very Gryffindor.

Which was exactly why Draco had said in his letter to father that Nick was 'exactly where he belonged,' Nick could explain to their parents that where he belonged was Gryffindor. Draco definitely did not see the point in being the bearer of such bad news.

It had been amusing at first, but his father's most recent letter…

Things were going back to how they were before Draco was even born, he sighed, looking down at the letter again and closing his eyes in frustration. Nick just had to pick the most inopportune moment to not only be sorted into Gryffindor, though that could be dealt with, but he had also somehow managed to become friends with a Potter.

Allison Potter, the very daughter of the man who was now Head Auror and as insufferable, if Draco's father was to be believed, as the most pompous of Gryffindors. He and Black both.

Sirius Black was another family member Draco knew nothing of, his mother's cousin of all things. He had ended up being scorned by his entire family for his affiliations with Potter and those like him. Draco was going to be damned if he allowed the same to happen to Nick.

Bloody Harry Potter just had to show up, he just had to save his sister on the train, resulting in his father turning up empty handed. Draco might mildly respect the fact that _Potter Jr. _had stuck his neck out for his family, but that by no means meant that he liked the ingrate. He and his sister were corrupting his little brother.

Draco had his family to protect after all, it wasn't the simple matter of who was in power, but in what position you were in when it happened. His father might be one for blood purity, but Draco knew that in a changing world it was good to have ones options open. He had his mother and brother to think about after all, whatever his father was dragging them into had best provide profitable results for the Malfoy family, or else it would only end in disaster.

There were reasons Draco wasn't told everything, probably owing to Dumbledore being in such close vicinity, the rest he had guessed. His father's sudden erratic behaviour over the summer, his request that he and Nick be seated as far to the front of the train as possible and his sudden grand ideas that the Ministry was going to fall.

Well, it only added to one thing.

Either the Dark Lord had returned somehow, or someone just as powerful had taken his place; either way, it didn't bode well and only hinted at the beginnings of a second wizarding war.

And to be quite frank; Draco was scared.

Lucius Malfoy had been Draco's age when he had joined ranks with the Dark Lord, he had been barely older than that when he had formally taken the mark. It was something Draco hoped he would never have to do if the time came, play servant to some wizard because he was more powerful. He had been raised to lead a family, be lord of an estate; he wasn't one to give into servitude easily.

Mudbloods and purity could be damned, he crunched the letter up in his fists and threw it into the fire; he didn't want to fight in a war.

As he watched the page burn, the very last line of the letter came to him with perfect and terrifying clarity.

_It will happen soon. _

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

"James," Lily moaned softly, "Come to bed."

James Potter paused and looked up with a tired smile at his sleepy wife. She stood at the door to his office with a white gown wrapped around her and her deep red hair mussed up and hanging loose. Green eyes stared at him with both annoyance and concern as he slaved over the last of his paper work.

"I'll be along in a minute," he said, stifling a yawn, "Just two more pages."

"You're already dead on you feet," Lily tutted, she walked over to behind his seat and gently started to massage his shoulders. James have a grateful groan and patted her left hand affectionately. His wife smiled and leaned in to beside his ear, whispering sweetly, "Come on Mr. Potter, its bed time."

She stopped the circular motions she had been making with her thumbs over James' sore neck and shoulders, this elicited a grunt of protest from her over worked husband and Lily smirked. She reached down and took one of his hands in her own, pulling him until he rose from the desk where he had been working.

"Well," he said tiredly, "When Mrs. Potter commands me so nicely I must obey."

The Mrs. Potter in question smiled and quietly lead her husband toward their bedroom, her hand holding him tightly all the time. James for one was grateful for his wife, she had always been his angel and dearest heart. He smiled softly as she lead him to bed.

They ext to each other, the lights off within moments; her head on his chest and his arm around her waist. He breathed in deeply the sweet scent of his wife's body creams and smiled as he felt her drift off to sleep.

He didn't follow immediately though, there was something on his mind that had been troubling him for a while now. Something Harry had said the last time they had met.

_When I broke out of the orphanage. _

James had told quite a few lies in his lifetime; to avoid getting into trouble at school and as an Auror he had listened to twice as many in interrogation rooms. He knew when someone was lying to him and he had the feeling right then and there that his son was when he had tried to cover up that statement.

He hadn't pushed it then, Harry had only known them a few days after all and they had had to leave very soon after arriving at Hogwarts. It wasn't the ideal time to interrogate his son and James had been reluctant to do so. He didn't know Harry, didn't know what kind of life he had lead over the years. His only clue was Petunia Dursley, not that she would help much, and Arabella Figg.

Maybe James should drop in on her and find out what was going on. Harry's foster parents had died, they had no reason to believe that it wasn't true, but was there more than the Notice-Me-Not charm that had kept Harry from just being transferred to a new foster home? There were just things that didn't add up.

He had made a promise, both to Harry and himself that he would tell Harry about everything surrounding that scar. That meant he was going to tell him about the Prophecy too, something he didn't think Lily would agree with. There was something about the Death Eaters attacking and Greyback's escape just prior that riled him up. Something told him deep down that he needed to be honest with Harry now of all times, even if his son wasn't ready to do so with him. But then again, how could he expect him to if he didn't take the first step?

He felt Lily stir a little in her sleep and only pulled her in tighter, a protective feeling taking over him. The attack of the Death Eaters on the train was still bothering him. It had been clear that they had been after Ally. But the question was, why?

Sure, she was the Head Auror's daughter, but that was only a recent appointment. The last Head Auror had been around since before James joined and had captured more Death Eaters than James could ever imagine seeing. So the chances of her being attacked just because he was the Head Auror was not quite feasible. Possible maybe, but certainly unlikely. They wanted her for some reason and they knew that the Hogwarts Express would be the perfect place to grab her. A deeper reason that James was angry he couldn't figure out.

James liked puzzles, he liked pranks and jokes, he liked making people confused, but he didn't like it when the tables were turned on him and turned on him they were. There were two puzzles here he couldn't quite figure out; one for Harry and the other for Ally. At present the Ally puzzle seemed more serious, but for some reason, he couldn't let go of the Harry puzzle.

It had been troubling him for years.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

**There is a time skip between chapters 10 and 11, this pretty much is just to soften the transition a little. **

**Enjoy. **

**~Southern Hearts~**


	12. The Sword of Godric Gryffindor

Chapter Eleven

The Sword of Gryffindor

Days turned to weeks and weeks flitted into months, before Harry knew it he had been at Hogwarts for almost an entire two months. Two months which contained anything but boredom. Harry grinned to himself as he travelled down the passage way to the Great Hall, the staring had quieted down considerably in his first few weeks here. Though he still gained the looks and whispers from a few passing students, Harry had become, to some extent, just a normal student at Hogwarts. His parents wrote to him every week now, always asking how he was doing, always trying to rebuild the connection that had been lost between them in those long years of separation from each other. He'd written back, but the conversation never went any farther than offers of encouragement and support.

_Love Mum and Dad. _

Always the same conclusion.

_Love… _

It had been out of Harry's life so much, he wasn't sure if he knew what it was and it scared him. Did he _love_ his parents? He thought he did. But what if this feeling inside wasn't love, what if it was something else?

In his life there had been few instances of that kind of experience. He knew he looked at Mrs. Figg and Matron Morgan with nothing but respect and affection. Matron Morgan being the woman who had practically raised him in that orphanage and Mrs. Figg his saviour in a bad time during his life. He owed them a lot.

Then there was Mr. Johnson, the kindly neighbour he used to garden for on Private Drive, if ever Harry had any questions about life or school, he was always there. Then came in Sirius and Remus, the month Harry had spent with them, learning about the wizarding world, he had felt a part of something. Almost the semblance of a family.

_Well I guess they are. _

That thought stopped him in his tracks, maybe that was the _point_. Remus and Sirius were as much his family as his parents and Ally were and he felt the same for one as he did the other.

He sighed a little, looking around the hall way for any students loitering, finding none he pulled out the map.

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good," he whispered to the parchment, tapping it with his wand.

The lines that marked out the magical castle drew themselves over the formerly blank page. Harry watched in fascination, as he always did, whenever the wonders of the Marauder's Map were revealed. His father's map.

He remembered when he'd showed it to Ron and Hermione not even a month previously, Ron had thought it was cool and wondered why his brothers had never told him about it. Hermione had looked at the map sceptically, until she learned _who _exactly had created it, then she admitted, with some reluctance, that it was an amazing piece of spell work. Especially considering it had been done by a quartet of students.

Telling his father and his friends he had their old map…

…well that could wait a while.

He glanced at the map, Lupin was in his office at the moment, just as Harry had hoped. His eyes travelled to Dumbledore's office, the headmaster was pacing again, Harry sighed and shook his head. He seemed to be doing that a lot lately, watching the headmaster pace. He didn't know why, but it bugged him.

Over the past few weeks he had heard an increasing amount about Albus Dumbledore, the man was a legend in his own right. He held a seat on Wizengamot, discovered twelve uses of dragon's blood, battled a power hungry wizard by the name of Grindelwald in the 1940's, was friends with the famed alchemist, Nicholas Flamel and was the only living wizard in history that Voldemort was said to fear. There were more listings in the book he'd read, but Harry couldn't for the life of him remember them all. The fact that this great man was pacing in his study seemed worrying, what did he of all people have to worry about?

Harry doubted something like school troubles would even touch him.

His eyes fell on his own dot, and the fast approaching dot of someone he most defiantly did not want to see him using this map.

"Crap!" he cursed, "Mischief managed!"

He quickly stuffed the Marauder's Map back into his pocket and whipped round just in time to see Snape approaching him. The darkly robed man eyed him for a long moment, his black eyes locking on Harry's.

"Potter," Snape greeted, a slight tilt of the head acknowledged the presence of the boy. This surprised Harry, he'd never known Snape to be civil with him and for Snape, this was certainly civil.

"Professor," Harry responded normally, his eyes looking at the potions master curiously. _Why had Snape stopped? Why was he talking to him?_

"I believe you write your last examination this afternoon, correct?" the head of Slytherin drawled.

"Yes sir," said Harry, forcing back a tired groan.

The past two weeks had consisted of his testing period, between eager examiners and overly exuberant teachers, Harry had somehow managed to get to the end of it. He only hoped he had done well enough to stay in Sixth Year.

Two weeks filled with late nighters, cramming in notes and practising his butt off with Ron and Hermione, Harry was pretty much exhausted.

On the bright side though, today was indeed his last day.

"I understand you managed to scrape yourself an O in potions," Snape continued, "As you know, it is the only passing grade I accept in my class. So I suppose I'll have carry on putting up with you in my NEWT classes. For now."

Harry blinked in surprise, his eyes wide. This was the first test result he'd gotten back, he grinned happily. O stood for outstanding and even if it really was just a scraping pass, it was more than he had hoped for.

"Really?" he asked excitedly, momentarily forgetting who he was talking to, a flash of those black eyes put him in his place, "I-I mean yes-er-thank you sir! Um…"

"Don't strain yourself too much Potter," Snape rolled his eyes, "If Granger could get Weasley into my NEWT class, I suppose she could do the same for someone like you. And you still have two more testings to go, so I wouldn't relax too much."

With that he walked away, his black cape billowing behind him in the dramatic manner Harry had come to expect from Severus Snape. He resisted the urge to scratch his head in confusion, there were just some things he did not want to know.

The inner workings of Snape's mind was one of them.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

As Severus walked away swiftly from Harry Potter, it took a lot for him not to look back. From a distance Harry was all James Potter, and the silhouette of his childhood tormentor was too much for him. He kept expecting one of those haunting taunts to echo back to him in the distance, but Snape could only bitterly admit that when their school days had ended, so had the jeering face of bullying James Potter. Whenever he saw the man now, and he did his best to avoid him, James Potter greeted him with politeness, there was a sad look in his eyes that Severus just couldn't accept as regret.

_Stupid Potter_, he fumed, _Stupid bloody Potter and his toe rag brats, they-_

But not even Severus Snape could finish that sentence.

It was true, he admitted it even to himself that he had been excited to see the youngest Allison Potter, he had heard so many stories about how she resembled her mother. Indeed, he was not disappointed when the young girl had turned up for class. From her red hair, right down to her small, slender build, he was immediately transported back to happier times. Times before Hogwarts, before the war, before dark marks and evil lords, before _James Potter. _

He remembered that little girl on the swing, flying above the park, he remembered her red hair whipping in the wind and the excited smile on her face.

Severus Snape remembered his first love…_Lily Evans. _

_The eyes were wrong. _

It was when Allison had turned her big hazel eyes on him that he realised, _she_ wasn't there. The looks were there, the same, sweet smile.

But the eyes were wrong.

The _right _eyes, _her_ eyes, belonged to _another_.

To her _son. _

_Harry Potter. _

In those months before anyone had known Harry's true identity, even himself, he had just assumed this was a talented muggle-born boy. Probably destined for Ravenclaw or Gryffindor and that thought had made the potions professor bitter. Muggle-borns were hardly ever sorted into Slytherin and oddly, Snape had felt a little disgruntled about the fact. The boy, Harry Jameson, worked hard, had some talent, was friendly if a little timid as first and he was polite even when Snape jeered him.

Snape wasn't warm to the boy, he never was, that was his nature, but he knew raw talent when he saw it and he knew determination and inner strength too.

Very few people truly had it any more.

That was the true value of Slytherin after all.

_Determination. _

But most got in due to their thirst for power, their need to control and their ambition. It was the only reason there were so many purebloods in that house. Severus was a half blood himself and he kept that knowledge closely knitted up tight and to himself, it wouldn't do at all for the parents of his pupils to find out. In a way, Severus lived trapped within his own actions.

He regretted to the core of him the night he had heard that prophecy, he detested the fact that he had betrayed Lily, he hated himself for his blatant coward-ness. He wished he had never made the mistake of insulting her in Fifth Year, he wished he had never gotten involved with Voldemort and his crew.

Oh, and he wished beyond anything he could stop torturing himself with that night, the night he lost Lily forever.

_**FLASHBACK**_

"_Severus?" said Lily in surprise, looking up from her map, "What are you doing here?"_

_It had been two weeks since Harry Potter's disappearance and between the tears and worry, Lily was still managing to hang on in her search for her one year old son. _

"_Lily I-" Severus trailed off and sighed, his dark gaze unable to meet the vibrant green of her own. _

"_What is it Sev?" asked Lily worriedly. _

_Severus stiffened at the nickname, it had been years since he heard it fall from her lips and he knew already it was more than he deserved. He swallowed hard, if there was ever a time for him to gather up his courage, it was now. She had recently found out, as had much of the Order, that he had been acting as a spy prior to the fall of Voldemort. When she had first heard, despite her own tragedy of losing her mother and son in one night, she had smiled and welcomed him. There was a wave of relief and pride in her eyes when she had looked at him, as though her confidence in him had been restored. _

_If only she knew. _

"_Where's Pot-er-James?" Severus asked cautiously, wanting to delay his confession to her as long as possible. As Dumbledore had promised, he had not uttered a word to the Potters of Snape's betrayal to Voldemort, not that he was a spy, not that he had given the Dark Lord the information that lead to Lily losing two people very close to her. _

"_He should be around any minute," Lily strained a smile, Severus shifted uncomfortably, "He had something to investigate."_

"_To find your son?" Severus whispered. _

"_Yes," Lily closed her eyes, as though fighting a memory, "We're going to find Harry."_

"_Any leads?" he asked curiously, somehow he had strong doubts about the Potter's ever finding their lost son, but for Lily's sake, he had to believe. _

"_Not yet," she said slowly, pushing a few strands of red hair from her face, she sighed heavily, "I just hope he's safe."_

_Severus remained silent, resisting the urge to comfort Lily as he wanted to in that moment, but the friendship had grown colder over the years. He had joined the Death Eaters and Lily had remained in the light, eventually marrying James Potter and joining the Order of the Phoenix._

"_Was there something you needed Sev?" she asked again, her bottle green eyes boring into him. It took all Snape could muster not to cringe away from that stare. _

_That was when he blurted it out and told her everything. _

Everything.

_Her face grew paler and paler as he spoke, she reached out to grip the chair for support and stared at him, her mouth gaping wide with every word she heard. When he had done she continued to stare at him, just stare. He slowly watched as a tirade of emotions travelled along Lily's features, disbelief, doubt, denial, comprehension and then finally…anger. _

"_Y-you…why…how could…you told him…you…Harry's gone…because of you! WHY!" she screamed, her face turning as red as her hair, her eyes shining with tears, "How could you?"_

"_I didn't know it meant you-" Severus began, but he was cut off by the hysterical Lily. _

"_Would it have mattered?" she asked dangerously, the tears falling freely now, "What about the Longbottoms, huh? Two families applied to those lines! Didn't they deserve protection from him? Alice is lying in a hospital bed right now, the doctors don't know if she'll ever recover! Their one year old son had to watch his parents being tortured and all because you told him about that damned prophecy!"_

"_I didn't mean-"_

"_You never mean it!" Lily bit back venomously, "I lost my best friend because you didn't mean what you said and now, I've lost my son."_

_Her face was filled with such anger and sadness, Severus cringed. Everything she said was true of course, but something inside him wanted to deny everything, go back to leaving her in ignorance of his deeds. _

_He couldn't bear her hating him. _

"_You just don't care about anything except what you want," she hissed, "You joined them because you wanted power and you told Voldemort the prophecy because you wanted his approval. You're nothing but a snake, just like the rest of them and I'm just sorry it took me so long to realise that."_

_She turned away from him, her shoulder's heaving as more tears found their way from her and escaped in great flows of despair. Severus hesitantly tried to put a hand on her shoulder, to comfort her. _

"_Lily," he began, "Please-"_

_She stiffened immediately at his touch and whipped round in a great flourish of blurred red, whipping her wand out and pointing it directly at him. _

"_Don't you touch me!" she screeched, "Don't you ever touch me again!"_

"_**Expelliarmus!" **_

_Severus was surprised when a beam of red light hit Lily's hand, sending her wand flying across the room, a moment later she tried to attack him bare handed, but a large body got between the two of them in an instant. Severus was shocked to find the back of James Potter before him, holding Lily close as though for dear life. _

"_Let go of me James!" she sobbed, "He told Voldemort! He told Voldemort about Harry!"_

"_I know, I know," James soothed, hugging her and stroking her back, trying to calm her down, "I heard."_

"_He betrayed us James!" Lily cried, still struggling. _

"_**Wormtail **__betrayed us, Lily," James said softly, Lily gave a huge cry and stopped struggling, instead burying her face into her husband's shoulder and bawling her eyes out. All the time, James Potter stroked her back, whispering soft words of comfort in her ear, hugging her gently as they both began to relax. _

_He turned his head around to look at Snape. _

"_You better go Severus," he sighed, there was a sad look in those hazel eyes, the same eyes that had once tormented him, now looked on him with sadness and…pity. "Lily needs to calm down a little."_

"_Potter-" Severus began. _

"_Please," James begged, his voice straining as though he wished to cry too and turned back to Lily, "Please just leave."_

_Severus watched them for a moment, his black eyes taking in the sight of Lily being comforted by another man. _

_By James Potter. _

_By her husband. _

_Something tight wrapped itself around his heart that day and in the many years proceeding that moment, it never would loosen. _

_Because, Severus Snape finally realised after all this time, that he had truly lost Lily. _

_**END FLASHBACK**_

Snape's teeth gritted together as he walked, the memory sending a wave of guilt and frustration through him. It was true what Lily had said though. It shouldn't have mattered who was effected by that prophecy, but to Severus, it did. Lily was all that had mattered to him and it was only later that he had realised the true repercussions of his actions.

The Longbottoms had been attacked by Barty Crouch Jr. and the Lestranges a few days after the Dark Lord's fall, both had been tortured for hours and Alice Longbottom had eventually broken. After three long months in a coma she had woken up, but instead of happiness, her friends and family knew only despair. Alice had quite literally been driven mad.

He heard that she would moan and babble for hours, not making any coherent words known to those who visited her. She didn't recognise anyone and would sometimes act out violently against those who tried to restrain her, her own husband even.

Snape didn't know much about Frank Longbottom, the man had been in his final years of Hogwarts when Severus had started school. Whilst in Voldemort's service he had heard more than once of the man's prowess as an Auror from defeated Death Eaters. He and his wife had even managed to defy the Dark Lord three times without losing their lives, like the Potters, this made them and their son susceptible to the prophecy's words. Still, he would never wish a fate like Alice's on anyone.

Frank had quit the Order and the Aurors as soon as his wife's torturers had been brought to justice, so even in the aftermath of everything, Snape didn't see him at the final Order meetings. The only Longbottom he had any standing contact with was their son, Neville. The boy was fairly bright, even if he seemed a little slow at times and carried traits Hufflepuff and Gryffindor favoured both. He worked hard despite his clumsiness and was always very friendly, but he was also braver than any Gryffindor could imagine, particularly keeping the tragedy of his mother's fate hidden behind that smiling face. His natural talent and knowledge in Herbology aided him somewhat in potions and made his potions essays almost a pleasure to mark, but the boy was a klutz.

Snape could remember several incidences where his class had been disrupted by the bumbling of Neville Longbottom. Still, the boy had also somehow managed to make it into his NEWT classes.

_Damn that Granger_, he thought idly, _First Weasley, then every other incompetent in my class_.

This brought his thoughts back to Harry.

He hadn't spoken to Lily since that night fifteen years ago, hadn't seen much of her either. Sometimes, if she was out in Diagon Alley, he would see her across the street and sneak a glance at her before hiding away. He could never face her again, even now after Harry had been found. He could never face any of them.

James, surprisingly, hadn't hunted him down after that night, instead he started acting truly civil and serious. The James Potter today, despite the fact he had loosened up again over the years, would never be quite the same as the boy Severus had known in school. He had been through too much, seen too much, but still, there was a voice inside of Snape that told him he was still the arrogant toe rag of long ago. Even if another part of him wanted to believe James Potter had truly grown up.

When he looked at Harry, he had expected to see _that_ James Potter. The Bully Potter. The Arrogant, Big-headed toe rag. But _he_ wasn't there.

All he saw when he looked at Harry were Lily's eyes. Lily's manner and Lily's smile. There was a fire in the boy that came from his mother and an automatic caring nature he had notice Harry express with his newly found friends.

_Maybe Harry is like Lily?_

He pushed the thought away violently.

_NO! The boy is just like Potter! Just like Potter. Just like him…_

He rounded the corner sharply, firmly marching himself to the headmaster's office, thrusting any thoughts to do with Potter's from his head. He had almost succeeded when he stumbled a little, a sharp pain hitting his arm.

"No," he whispered.

Making sure there was no one around, Snape rolled up the sleeve of his robe and sure enough, there it was, the Dark Mark burning bright and fresh. As though it had just been applied to his flesh, the skull crossed snake burned. Snape took in a sharp intake of breath as the pain took hold of him, he hadn't felt this since…

"He's back!" Snape gasped, "But how?"

There was no time to ponder thoughts, he was being summoned.

"Have to get to Dumbledore first," he gritted his teeth against the pain that slowly crept up his arm, Voldemort wanted him _now_.

There was no way he'd be able to get to Dumbledore in time. The amount of time it would take to explain to the Headmaster what was happening would only increase the Dark Lord's impatience, if it indeed was him. Taking too long would undeniably mark him as a traitor and then their leverage would be gone. If he had returned, Severus knew he was the only double agent Dumbledore had on that side. There wasn't time to see him and writing a message would take too long and could be easily read by another. Unless…

Biting down on his lower lip, Severus Snape made a decision. Without making a sound he ran towards the exit to Hogwarts, towards the Forbidden Forest. Making sure there was no one in sight, he cast a patronus, the beautiful doe looked at him sweetly and Snape felt a crack in his heart.

"Dumbledore," he said quietly, "The mark burns. I will investigate and report back when I can."

He lingered for a moment, watching the doe run gaily towards Hogwarts and sighed, a few seconds later he had passed the wards and with one last small pop, he was gone.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

"Thank you Mister Potter," the witch said cheerily in her thick, Scottish accent, "You'll have your results by the end of the week. Though judging by today's performance you shouldn't worry too hard."

Harry smiled gratefully to his examiner and picked up his things to leave the empty classroom they had used. It had been his last test, the transfiguration examination, he'd made a few minor mistakes, he was sure, but overall he had managed to do what the examiner had asked of him.

"Thanks ma'am," he said as farewell, exiting the class.

He hadn't taken as many subjects as the other students, only the core subjects, Transfiguration, Potions, Defence, Charms and Herbology. The Headmaster had asked him which subjects he would care to carry on with and those five seemed to be the only choice for him. After talking with Professor Lupin and Sirius over the holidays, an Aurors path sounded just…right.

He quickly made his way back to the Gryffindor Common Room, his eyes were heavy and he suddenly felt extremely tired. Last night had been another all nighter and he was surprised he had been able to make it down the staircase that morning. Ron's snoring didn't help of course, but then, that was to be expected. He sighed as he drudged his way back up the stairs, his mind working through all the other complications in his life now that one of them was over. There was the thin friendship between Ron and Hermione, although Harry could tell they sincerely cared for one another, Ron's girlfriend Lavender seemed to take every moment to shake them into a fight. Still, he was both grateful and surprised by Ron's sudden loyalty to their new friendship.

**Flashback**

_Harry, Ron and Hermione had been sitting down to lunch together, as had become somewhat habitual over their time together, Ally was sitting with them too, waiting for her friends to join her, when Dean and Seamus came up to the table. They looked at the four oddly, particularily at Ron._

"_Hey Ron," said Dean, taking a seat, "You want to go to Hogsmeade next weekend? After the match?"_

"_Sure," said Ron brightly, "Harry, Hermione, you guys want to come too?"_

_Dean and Seamus looked at Hermione and Harry oddly. Hermione bit down on her lip. _

"_Um Ron," she began, "I don't think-"_

"_Come on Hermione," said Ron cheerfully, "You've got to get your head out of the books sometime, right?"_

_Hermione glanced from Harry, to Ron, to Dean and Seamus. Harry looked at her in confusion. What was wrong?_

"_Don't you think you should-" she started again, but cut herself off, "Of course Ron, if Dean and Seamus don't mind."_

_Dean and Seamus however, did look like they minded. That's when it hit Harry, Ron and Hermione weren't usually very friendly towards each other, it had only started when he had arrived. On the train they had even commented on how they didn't call each other by their last names. Which probably meant that they had each had their own set of friends before Harry arrived and-_

_He felt a pit in his stomach. Had he ruined a friendship? Taken them away from their friends? Was that why Dean and Seamus were looking at him so funny?_

_Dean Thomas, he shared a dorm with Harry, but they had rarely spoken. He looked at him and Seamus, feeling worse and worse by the second. _

"_If you want to hang with Dean and Seamus in Hogsmeade, Ron," said Harry quickly, unwilling to break apart any kind of friendship, "Hermione and I can always meet you later or something."_

_Hermione shot Harry a grateful look, obviously glad he had been able to say something. Seamus and Dean looked relieved and were watching Ron expectedly. Ron, being Ron of course, didn't take the hint. _

"_Nonsense!" he snorted, "Hermione wont take you to the right places! You've got to see Honey Dukes and Zonkos! Its practically tradition."_

_Harry cast Hermione an enquiring look, but she was looking at Ron, shaking her head slightly, a tired, but fond look in her eyes. Harry wondered why the sudden change in attitude towards each other, but he guessed that maybe it was just time for a change. _

"_You guys are going to Hogsmeade?" Ally whined, "That's so unfair!"_

_Everyone laughed. _

"_We'll talk later, Ron," said Dean reproachfully, looking at Harry when he said this, "Come on Seamus."_

_And they left. _

"_Ron," said Harry softly as he got up to leave, "Shouldn't you be hanging out with your friends…"_

_Ron looked at him for a long second, confusion apparent in his eyes. _

"_But I am hanging out with my friends," he said and returned to his lunch without another word._

**End Flashback**

Still lost in thought, Harry didn't notice someone was calling his name until they placed a hand on his shoulder, pulling him round.

"Harry!"

Harry blinked as he came face to face with a pair of large brown eyes and had to mentally stop himself from cringing away from the girl that was Ginny Weasley.

"Goodness Harry," there was laughter in her eyes, "Lost in thought there, were you?"

"Kinda," Harry admitted, flushing a little out of embarrassment, "Sorry about that Ginny."

"I'd be spacing out too if I'd just written who knows how many exams," she said, waving off his apology, "Thank Merlin I only have it at the end of the year."

Harry grinned, wishing he could relay the sentiment, but he still had another two bouts of these before his own end of year examinations.

"So how was your last exam?" she asked him.

"It was okay," Harry shrugged, "Truth be told I'm just glad its all over."

"I can imagine," Ginny chuckled lightly, then she stopped quite abruptly and took what looked like a Galleon out of her pocket, she looked at it and then at her watch and gave a great, perhaps forced, sigh, "Well, I've got to high tail it over to the library, see you at practice?"

"Yeah, sure," Harry nodded, a little confused as he watched her walked away.

He shook it off.

He'd almost forgotten his first match was in a couple of days. They played Slytherin too and from what Harry could gather from the young Nick Malfoy, his brother was a pretty good Seeker. Harry's stomach did a little flip, his first Quidditch match.

Merlin, but Saturday was going to be busy, match against Slytherin in the morning, trip into Hogsmeade in the afternoon and the infamous Halloween feast that evening.

With a brief thought on what it would be like, he made his way to the Headmaster's office, convinced that this time he would find Professor Dumbledore there and beg him to be allowed to speak with the Sorting Hat. Over the past few weeks Harry had attempted to come up with some kind of reason, other than what he really needed it for, in order to speak with the Sorting Hat. The Hat had been on his mind a lot lately, along with the big brown eyes of Ginny Weasley. Now, with the small confrontation with said Weasley girl, his mind was set, his tiredness gone.

He was going to do it now.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

"So how's life with the lions?" Draco asked, his voice tinged with boredom.

Draco and Nick Malfoy sat together on the top of the Astronomy Tower, there were few places they could really meet without running into Slytherins and their jeers, or Gryffindors and their distrustful looks. Nick had changed his hair to a dull brown, hoping to avoid immediate attention with his lime green locks. He sat beside his brother, looking out over the Black Lake. He felt a little guilty, Draco may have asked him the question in a bored voice, but he knew that was just his brother's way of showing concern. He didn't express his '_unnecessary_' feelings very well, something he had picked up from their father.

"They're not so bad," he said carefully, "No ones called me a snake in Gryffindor colours anyway, and I've made some pretty descent friends."

"_Girlfriends_, you mean," his brother snorted.

"I have guy friends too!" Nick protested.

"Yet you choose to constantly hang around with those two girls?" Draco inquired curiously, "You know, it wasn't that long ago that you were convinced all girls were _icky_."

"Oh, shut up," he said, rolling his eyes at the older Malfoy, who appeared to be holding back a laugh.

"So what's it like being friends with a Potter?"

Nick smirked.

"Maybe you should try it sometime," he teased, "Harry's a pretty cool guy."

"Please," Draco rolled his eyes, "Be friends with Golden Boy Potter? That'll be the day."

"I take it you haven't told Father yet?" Nick enquired softly, his smile fading.

"The term, '_don't shoot the messenger_', would not apply to that situation," his brother drawled, "I just told him the Hat put you where you belonged. You get to break the bad news."

"Yeah, yeah, I know," Nick grumbled, wincing a little from when their father did find out, "Drake, did-did you know father was going to attack the train?"

"Yes," came the small reply.

"Why?" Nick asked, his eyes wide as he searched his brother's face for answers, but Draco just turned away, "Why did he do it? I thought-I thought Mother said he was under the Imperius when he did those things back then. How could he do it now?"

"You haven't told anyone, have you?" was the only reply he got.

"No," Nick admitted, "I don't want father getting arrested, but at the same time I-"

"You?"

"I just-I just don't know what to believe about him anymore," Nick sighed, "Do you know what's going on Drake?"

Draco stayed silent for a long time, his grey eyes searching across the grounds as though he feared someone might over hear them. Nick was nervous too, his brother had been acting oddly since summer and he wasn't sure he understood why. After what seemed like hours, Draco rose to his feet, ruffled his brother's hair a little and started to walk away.

"You're not old enough to understand yet," he said simply, "Enjoy your innocence Nick."

"I don't get it Drake," Nick whispered miserably.

"That's okay," came Draco's voice, "It's a good thing you don't, trust me, just be careful around Potter, alright?"

"Why?" both Malfoys now had their backs to each other, Draco had stopped dead in his tracks and was facing stairwell as Nick sat facing the open grounds and the Black Lake. Draco let out a heavy sigh.

"Let's just say its unfortunate that you made friends with her," he said slowly, "I would start loosening that bond before it gets too tight, or else you'll regret it."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Nick bit out angrily, whipping around to face his brother.

He was already gone.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

"Chocolate Frog?"

"Nope, try again," the gargoyle cackled.

"Pumpkin Pasty?"

"Not that one either.

"Bertie Bots Every Flavoured Beans?"

"Not quite."

"Er…" Harry thought for several long moments, "I don't know! Top Deck? Hersheys? Astros?"

To his absolute surprise, the Gargoyle swung open, revealing a lengthy stair case right up to the headmaster's office. Harry had only entered the office once before, to say goodbye to his parents; his dad had made an offhand comment that even when he had been a student, Dumbledore's password had always been a type of sweet. The headmaster was in his office and he seemed agreeable about most things, so…he'd let Harry have a talk with the Hat, wouldn't he?

Harry was about to knock on the door at the top of the staircase when he thought he heard Snape's voice, it was slightly muffled and Harry only caught a few words.

"…_ledore. The mark burns…report back when I can…"_

Harry frowned.

He hadn't seen Professor Snape on the map, in fact, he hadn't been anywhere near here. At least, Harry couldn't remember seeing him. He took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

"Enter," came the Headmaster's voice.

Harry pushed open the door just in time to see the fading wisps of silver in the air.

_A Patronus? _

He looked around frantically and thankfully didn't see the Potions Master anywhere in the room. The only person there was Professor Dumbledore, he was wearing long purple robes and wore a warm smile on his wizened face. Harry couldn't help but smile back at the man as he slowly stepped into the room.

"Mr. Potter," Dumbledore turned his twinkling blue eyes on him, "What can I do for you? Lemon Drop?"

"No thank you, sir," Harry said politely, "Um, this is going to sound a little odd."

"Oh, I find that most oddities usually make perfect sense," Dumbledore pointed out, "Please, sit down. I've been wanting to have a little chat with you."

"You have?" Harry asked in surprise, taking the seat, "What about sir?"

"Oh, we'll get to that," Dumbledore sat facing him, "What did you need?"

"I-I need to speak with the Sorting Hat," Harry said, flinching a little, "Something about what it said on the night of the Sorting, I thought it might be able to clear it up for me."

"Might I enquire as to what it is?" the headmaster asked, Harry could have sworn his eyes were piercing him right to his soul.

"A-a memory," Harry half-lied, unwilling to reveal his true intentions, "Something the Hat picked up on last time, it's been bugging me for a while now."

"I see," Dumbledore looked long and hard at him, he squirmed a little under the gaze, it was like the man knew he was lying, "Well Harry, I'm afraid the Hat is sleeping at the moment, perhaps you could come sometime on the weekend? I'm sure it would be able to help you then."

Harry nodded, feeling a little disappointed.

"Of course sir," he said and smiled, "Thank you."

Harry fidgeted a little under Dumbledore's gaze, he had the distinct feeling that the man could read him like a book and Harry was nervous about the prospect. Usually used to keeping things to himself, the once orphaned boy tried to meet the headmaster's almost hypnotic gaze several times. Never quite succeeding.

"Not a problem," the headmaster smiled, "Perhaps you could do me a favour and pass me the book on that shelf over there, the one next to the display cabinet?"

Harry looked around in surprise, sure enough spotting the book and stood up to retrieve it. As his hand touched the cover he glanced at the display cabinet and his eyes went round with shock. There, lying in the cabinet was a sword, but not just any sword. It may have been dark in those tunnels that night and he might have only held it for a few minutes, but he would recognise the blade anywhere.

"Ah," Harry jumped and turned to see Dumbledore smiling at him from just behind him, "I see you've found the sword of Godric Gryffindor."

"_Godric Gryffindor_?" Harry nearly chocked.

"Yes," Dumbledore's eyes were twinkling like crazy, "Peculiar story that sword has; it comes to any true Gryffindor who is in dire need of it."

"R-really," Harry said as casually as he could, "That-that's pretty cool."

Harry swallowed hard.

Something told him he would really need to see the Hat now…

"Indeed," Dumbledore continued, "Last time it was summoned was about four years ago. The school was being attacked by a monster and some brave soul drew it and slew the creature, then just disappeared. Curious really."

The poor Gryffindor's stomach started to drop and he could have sworn he was starting to break out in a cold sweat, but he daren't even try and wipe his forehead for fear of what the headmaster would think.

"Sure sounds that way," said Harry weakly, "Um, I should get going. Was-was there something you needed to talk to me about sir?"

"Nothing direly important," the headmaster smiled at Harry, levelling him with those X-ray blue eyes, "You know Harry, if there is anything troubling you, you can always tell me. And I'm sure Professor Lupin would be more than willing to help if you don't feel comfortable with that."

Harry bit the inside of his lip before shaking his head.

"Thank you sir," he said calmly, "I really appreciate it, I might just take you up on the offer someday, but I really have to go now."

"Of course," was Harry seeing things or did he detect a little disappointment in Dumbledore's eyes, "I expect I'll see you soon. Good luck this weekend, by the way."

Harry looked at him in confusion.

The headmaster winked.

"Gryffindor was my old House," he said simply, "I do hope you win. Just don't tell the other houses I said that."

Harry forced a smile, remembering with a cringe that he had his first match coming up.

"Thank you sir," he said again and darted out of the room as quickly as he could leaving behind a musing headmaster.

"Interesting," Dumbledore said to himself, stroking his bearded, his eyes locked on Gryffindor's sword, "Very interesting indeed."

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

_That didn't just happen._

**Of course it happened, you idiot! You were there!**

_Maybe I'm hallucinating?_

**Unlikely. **

_That was the sword! That was definitely the sword!_

**So now you face facts.**

_But that means…it means it happened here. At Hogwarts. It really happened! It wasn't just a dream!_

**You've suspected as much ever since that scar on your arm just **_**magically**_** appeared. **

Harry stopped in his tracks, his internal argument making his head spin. That proved it, didn't it? The Sorting Hat, the sword, the fact that a monster had attacked the school, that they didn't know who had slain the beast, that it happened four years ago. His world started spinning; it wasn't a dream!

"Harry?"

Harry very nearly jumped out of his skin at the sudden intrusion, with a little surprise he looked round to see Nick Malfoy facing him. He knew the first year was one of Ally's friends and the younger brother of a Slytherin who apparently hated his guts, but he hadn't really had much to do with the child. He thought he might recognise him from Diagon Alley, the same boy who had told him about metamorphaguses, but that didn't seem to be too relevant at the moment.

Nick presently sported deep, chocolate brown hair and was looking at Harry curiously. Harry managed a non committal smile and turned to the First Year.

"Hi Nick," he said cheeringly, "Nice afternoon, huh?"

"Are you okay?" Nick asked, a confused look crossing his face.

"Oh me?" Harry gave a nervous laugh, "Just peachy!"

_Yeah right_, his inner mind scoffed at him in amusement, _if you call having a slight nervous breakdown 'peachy'. _

"Peachy?" Nick repeated sceptically, it was as though he doubted Harry's words as much as he did, "Should I go get Ally or Hermione or someone? You don't look so hot."

"I'm fine," Harry said hurriedly, "I'm-I'm just tired."

"Oh," Nick looked a little embarrassed, "Sorry."

"No problem," Harry said in relief and he smiled at the metamorph, "What about you? Going incognito I see."

"Yeah," Nick scratched the back of his head nervously, "I actually went to see my brother, the green hair attracts too much attention and quite frankly I don't think the other Slytherins like me too much."

"I think it's a hazard of being in Gryffindor," Harry sighed, thinking back to his own experience of inter house rivalry, his experiences in Potions being an excellent example, "They don't seem to like any of us that much."

Nick just nodded and Harry wondered, not for the first time, how the young Malfoy hadn't managed to end up in Slytherin. From Draco Malfoy's sneers and the rest of the Slytherins' attitude at the feast, it seemed that Malfoys being in Slytherin was as assured as the sun rising.

"Yeah," Nick looked at Harry guardedly, "Say Harry, if-well say someone you know and care about a lot has done something bad and-and you don't want them getting into trouble…what-what do you do?"

Harry was more than a little surprised. He hadn't though Nick would be the type to ask for his advice, in fact, he didn't think anyone would be. He remained silent for several seconds, mulling over Nick's words.

"It depends I suppose," he said finally, "If it was just a mistake, then you could forgive them cause it wouldn't happen again. But if they were purposefully doing something that could hurt themselves or others and would do it again, then you need to get them help."

Nick regarded him, his grey eyes flicking a little nervously.

"I see," he looked thoughtful for a moment and then shrugged, "Forget I said anything, I was just wondering."

Harry momentarily forgot his own troubles, Nick looked more worried than he had a moment ago and that wasn't good. He was only eleven after all, the most he should be worrying about was who was how to earn points for his house or finishing his homework or something. He opened his mouth to ask, but was interrupted by the familiar and somewhat eager yell of;

"Harry!"

Harry turned to find his little sister dashing down the hallway towards him, followed at a much slower pace by her friend Mickey. Harry momentarily wondered if he had turned into a First Year magnet, or just one for summoning people when he was about ready to panic.

"Hey Ally," he gave a small wave before the eleven year old almost bulldozed him over, she seemed to be fond of doing that lately. Harry, luckily, was expecting this and grabbed her as she launched herself at him, gave a small spin to take care of the momentum she had released with her little outburst and set her down lightly. Ally, for her part, couldn't stop grinning.

"How were your tests?" she asked immediately, "Mum will have a fit if you don't tell her how they went."

With a tired sigh, Harry affectionately ruffled her hair a little, earning himself a minor protest. He instead looked at Mickey, who by far was the calmest one in his sister's little friendship group.

"Too much sugar?" he inquired.

Mickey smiled knowingly, it had become something of a joke when ever Harry had interactions with the First Years. He had been the one to state that eleven year old were prone to sugar highs, the perfect example being in Ally's own conduct when she was happy. Harry was about ninety percent certain she had learned this from Sirius.

"Five table spoons in her porridge this mornin," she shook her head dramatically, "I tried to stop her Harry, I swear."

"Mickey!" Ally whined, but Harry only laughed, seeing this as an opportunity not only to distract Nick from his troubles, but also get away and think.

"Alright then," he said, "I've got to go meet Ron and Hermione, but I will leave you Miss Potter, to the tender care of your friends."

With that, he steered her towards Nick and left with a quick, albeit mocking bow. Laughing at his little sister's face as he did. To be honest she was just too easy to tease. His amusement only increased when Nick's face went a brilliant shade of red as he caught hold of Ally after Harry had pushed her to him. He winked at the young First Year and was off before Ally could get her revenge.

"Harry!" he heard her whine as he hurried away, his smile starting to fade as his previous situation came to mind.

Were his dreams real?

Harry Potter suddenly felt ten times more tired than he had earlier that afternoon.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

**For your patience, one of the longest chapters I have written so far. **

**I do hope you like the way I've revised things. I suppose I could have written the whole thing from Harry's POV, but after reading, or well, getting back into reading, The Wheel of Time books, I was inspired to change things a little. Robert Jordan, bless his soul, liked to chop and change between all sorts of different characters perspectives; doesn't matter if they're a minor or major character either, he just writes with whoever will tell it with the best impact. **

**So I hope my attempt, which was nowhere nearly as well written or descriptive or even thought through, has helped the story along better. **

**On a story note, please don't kill me, I have upped everyone's grades in potions as you can see, the reason is simply that I have no desire to write in Slughorn at the moment. So yeah, have to keep them in potions…somehow…**

**-Southern Hearts-**


	13. Dobby's Warning

Chapter Twelve

Dobby's Warning

Ally watched her brother's retreating back and frowned, detangling herself from Nick. Her friend in question stepped back rather quickly and started muttering an apology to which Ally only shushed him, her eyes narrowing in the direction of her brother. Mickey seemed to note Ally's reactions, even if Nick wasn't quite there yet and followed her gaze.

"Maybe you should go talk to him," she suggested, waving Ally in the direction Harry had taken, "You two haven't talked much lately, have you?"

Ally looked up at her friend in genuine surprise and blushed. It was true, though Harry acted towards her quite affectionately, the two had not had a real conversation since his arrival. In truth, Ally was scared of going deeper into her relationship with Harry for fear of being seen as someone besides his little sister. She liked Harry, she had since she had first met him on the Dursley's lawn and she had acted towards him like she thought a kid sister would act, but…

He seemed worried about something.

"I'll meet you guys back in the Common Room," she said and broke into a jog after her brother.

It didn't take long to catch up with him, though he was decidedly quick despite the fact that he was walking. She rushed up and caught him by the hand, causing him to stop and turn to her in surprise.

"Ally?" he questioned, turning to her, "Is something-?"

"My line," she interrupted seriously, flipping an errant strand of her red hair, "Is something wrong, Harry?"

Harry frowned and bent a little to reach her level, Ally was grateful for the fact as he was at least a head taller than her. She looked into his startling green eyes, so like their mother's, and took courage in the fact. Harry suddenly shook his head and smiled, straightening a little.

"Nothing," he said, perhaps a little too smoothly, "Come on, I'll walk you back to the Common Room."

He took a firmer grip on her hand and Ally noticed it was to quell his own shaking. She bit down on her lower lip and looked up at him as they started walking. His face was set and stern as though in deep thought. She had seen the look before, on their father's face when he was working on a case he was really worried about. She wondered if Harry knew he had inherited this trait from their father, but stopped as worry over took her musings. He hadn't been very open with her, she hadn't any idea what his life before all this was like, hadn't even tried to ask him, but she had the feeling that Harry was the kind of person to keep his problems to himself.

_Maybe_, and this thought startled her more than she expected it to, _maybe he just didn't know how to rely on other people._

"Harry," she began, deciding to take a more unorthodox approach then asking him straight out, "Can I tell you something?"

"Of course," his voice was a little distant as though he was only half listening.

"Well…you see I…" she trailed for a moment, "You're going to stick around, right?"

Harry blinked and looked round at her in surprise, she had clearly pushed away his previous thoughts quite quickly with that statement; his eyes were confused.

"Of course I am," he said firmly and smiled, "I'm your brother."

Ally looked at him sadly and nodded.

"Yeah," she said softly, "Harry I-"

"What's wrong Al?" Harry was looking concerned now, his own troubles seeming to have momentarily taken a back seat, "Why would you ask me that?"

"Its-" she paused, trying to search for the right words, "I used to hate you."

Harry stopped in his tracks and looked at her in horror. Ally nearly flinched, this wasn't exactly something she had ever intended telling her brother. But somehow, it seemed like he needed to know something secret about her feelings, then maybe he'd tell her something about him.

"What?" he whispered, his green eyes wide, Ally felt immediately guilty, it looked like she had just knocked the wind out of him.

"I _used_ to hate you," she repeated, "Your birthday and especially Halloween were horrible. Mum and Dad would get really sad and sometimes mum would cry. Dad would go out for hours, not coming home until dawn, when I was younger it got so bad Uncle Sirius or Uncle Remus would come pick me up for the day. It got easier over time, but I still…I still hated you for doing that to my parents…to _our_ parents."

She cast a hazardous look at her brother and felt awful for bringing it up, but she carried on in any case.

He had to understand.

"But then," said Ally, "I started noticing Mum always praying, not just for you, but for me too. She was always scared she'd lose me like she did you, always so afraid. Dad's always been really protective over me, like he was trying to make up for something…It was a couple of years ago, I was in London with Mum and we saw this beggar boy on the streets. He looked so sad and hurt. For the rest of the day, all I could think about was _you_, how we never knew what happened to you. I always imagined you had found a new family and were happy, but when I saw that boy…I-I couldn't get it out of my mind."

She took a shaky breath, feeling Harry watching her in shock.

"I realised," she said softly, "That there was only a fifty-fifty chance you were happy and it made my heart ache. I realised that-that you might be out there, alone and lost, just like we were without you and I stopped hating you and all I wanted to do was find you and make sure you were okay. I just wanted you to be safe, I didn't want you to be sad or hurt or alone. I-I-"

She trailed off, tears started running down her cheeks and she cried. Harry put an awkward arm around her and let her cry into his robes. Ally suddenly felt like an idiot, surely all she was doing was making him feel more burdened.

"It's okay," he said soothingly, "I'm right here now."

"I know," she sniffed and drew back, wiping away her tears on the back of her sleeve, "And I'm really happy you are, but I'm also scared you'll go away again."

"Never," Harry said forcefully and she was surprised when he knelt down and looked at her quite seriously, "Ally, I promise, I wont leave."

She looked up at him, her sight a little blurred from the involuntary tears that had sprung up and she nodded a little.

"Thanks Harry," she whispered and swallowed hard, "You-you know Mum and Dad, they've always just wanted you to be happy, right? They never cared about you accepting them back as parents, they just wanted to know you were okay."

"Where are you going with this Ally?" Harry gave a long suffering sigh, as he hugged her again. She pushed back and took a step away from him, knowing that she had to get this out now.

"Its just…" she took a deep breath, if there was ever a chance for her to show some Gryffindor courage, then it was now, "You seem troubled by something and I-I don't know how to help you."

Harry's gaze softened as he looked at her.

"I'm not troubled-" he started.

But Ally was having none of it, she knew Harry was troubled by something, she knew he was hiding something, she just didn't know what.

"I'm your sister," she said, "I know I'm younger and I don't know if you think I can understand whatever it is you're going through. But I want you to start treating me like family, the same with Mum and Dad. You just promised me that you weren't going anywhere, so I can promise you the same thing. We're not going anywhere Harry, this family thing, its for keeps."

She extended her hand to her brother, her little finger out in the habitual method of making everlasting promises. She watched nervously as the tirade of emotions crossed his face; apprehension, surprise, warmth and finally, a soft, affectionate smile. She was both relieved and happy when he intertwined his pinkie with hers and shook.

"For keeps," he promised.

Ally grinned up at him, let go of his hand and flung herself into him, hugging him tight. She was glad when he returned the hug and felt instantly better.

"Come on," he said, letting her go and recapturing her smaller hand in his larger and rougher one, "Lets head to the Common Room."

Ally nodded happily and let her brother lead her down the corridor, after a moment she could hardly contain it anymore and chirped up;

"So what is bothering you so much?"

"_Ally_," Harry whined, he didn't seem annoyed though, only amused.

"I'm your little sister," she said calmly and winked, "I'm supposed to be nosy."

Harry shook his head and sighed, looking straight again, for a few minutes he didn't say anything and Ally thought he wasn't going to answer.

"Have you ever seen or…experienced something that you thought wasn't real and then found out that it was?" the question came out softly, almost hesitantly. She looked up in surprise, her eyes widening a little both from the fact that he had spoken to her and also the line of his questioning confused her.

"No," she said slowly, mulling over the question, "I don't think I have…"

"Guess it's a little hard to explain," he muttered softly, probably thinking she wouldn't hear.

"Harry?" she said softly, her eyes gazing at him inquisitively as they walked, "Is it a bad thing, this thing you thought wasn't real?"

He remained silent, clearly thinking it over carefully.

"I'm not sure," he said finally, "In some ways, yes. But in others…its just confusing."

Ally didn't understand. Was it the fact that he was suddenly magical? No, that couldn't be it, he'd known that for months.

"How is it confusing?" she asked, curious now.

Her brother only smiled at her and shook his head.

"You know what," he said, "When I figure it out, you'll be the first to know."

Ally frowned, she didn't like mysteries. Harry seemed to sense her disgruntlement and chuckled a little, causing her to look at him questioningly.

"Its nothing," his eyes were laughing now, "Its just; _I know that look_."

"What look?" she asked innocently.

"Hey," he grinned, "I was eleven too you know. I know what its like when someone older than you doesn't tell you everything. Its frustrating and just makes you wonder more, but Al, I got to ask you to leave _this _mystery alone."

"Why?" she asked.

"Cause I need to solve it first," he gave a long suffering sigh and squeezed her hand, "Lets get a move on Squirt, I think I need a long nap after today."

That last statement took a moment to sink in, then Ally realised just what her brother had called her and bristled a little, her face heating up.

"Who're you calling 'Squirt'?" she demanded.

Harry just laughed.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

Hermione Granger was not having a good day.

In fact, it had started out pretty rotten. Firstly, she hadn't slept well last night, having gone to bed late helping Harry study and then not being able to fall asleep for ages afterwards. Not that she minded helping Harry, goodness knows she counted him as one of her best friends by now, but she really could have done with the sleep. She had been a little late to breakfast and had had to down a piece of toast and some orange juice as quickly as possible in order to make it to her first lesson on time. She had been a little late for that too, docking her house by five points, certainly not an auspicious start.

The rest of the day had gone as normal, mostly, she had pointedly ignored Ron as Lavender hung herself all over him during Transfiguration, though she had noted with something of a satisfied smirk that Ron didn't seem to like the girl draping herself across him so much either. At lunch she had snuck a small nap, waking up in time to make it to her next class.

Now of course, she was facing a small group of particularly nasty Ravenclaws with Luna Lovegood at her side. She had been a target ever since her Second Year when she had defended Luna from her fellow First Years. Needless to say, it hadn't made her very popular.

They were usually reluctant to face her like this though, preferring to pull childish pranks instead, they knew Hermione was excellent in every kind of spell work imaginable. Plus, being a prefect did help.

"If you don't want detention Lynch," Hermione said testily to the leader, "I suggest you hightail it out of here and leave Luna alone."

Cassandra Lynch wasn't what one would call the typical bully, in fact, she reminded Hermione of Penelope Clearwater who had graduated two years prior. She was the exact same pretty blonde type with big blue eyes and a vapid smile to match.

"Perfect little prefect Granger," she taunted with a smirk, "Got a taste for famous boys I hear."

"What are you talking about?" Hermione snapped, her eyes narrowing dangerously.

"First Victor Krum and now Harry Potter," Lynch shook her head, her cronies laughing with her, "My, my, you do get around. Forgot your homework lately, have you Granger?"

Hermione turned pink and gritted her teeth.

"Playing your old tricks again Lynch?" she said smoothly, "Goodness, I thought you were fifteen, not five."

Cassandra Lynch, to her credit, didn't blush, what she did do was contort her face in a most unseemly manner that made her appear as though she were sucking on a lemon. Luna was looking between Cassandra and Hermione with a dreamy fascination that was certainly typical of the young Ravenclaw. She gave Lynch a dreamy smile, but her voice punctuated through quite clearly.

"Oh no Hermione," she said, still looking at Lynch, "I'm sure Cassandra knows she's fifteen, but I don't think she's quite grown into it yet."

Hermione couldn't help but smile, immediately feeling better and thought not for the first time that it was a shame Luna had not been sorted into Gryffindor. Then at least she wouldn't have to deal with cows like Lynch.

"Why you little weirdo-" Lynch began furiously, raising her wand.

Hermione's wand was out in an instant with a counter charm ready on her lips, but someone else beat her to it. Lynch was knocked back and a tirade of bat bogeys expelled themselves from her nose, proceeding to attack her. She gave a frustrated scream as she attempted to frantically knock the small intruders away, her arms flaying out around her. Hermione looked around in confusion, but her expression melted in relief when she saw Ginny Weasley coming out of seemingly nowhere, her wand aimed at Lynch's lackeys.

"Ginny!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Sorry, ran into someone," the red head cast her glare on Lynch, "Get away Lynch, we warned you about picking on Luna."

"I'll get you for this Weasley!" the Ravenclaw hissed as she batted away another bogey, "Just you wait! You and your little weirdo! You cant hide behind your Gryffindor friends forever Loopy!"

With a frustrated scream and, receiving no help from her so called friends, she and the latter mentioned lackeys, scurried away. Hermione lowered her wand and let out a breath she hadn't even realised she'd been holding.

"I'm so glad the Hat didn't sort me into Ravenclaw," she muttered.

Ginny walked towards her friends with a small smile of agreement, _those_ Ravenclaws could be worse than the Slytherins and that was saying something.

She flipped the Galleon between her fingers.

"Well at least we know these coins still work," she looked at Hermione appraisingly, "Have I ever mentioned that you are the smartest witch I've ever met?"

Hermione chuckled.

She didn't have many friends in her year and the first two years of Hogwarts had been torture. The girls in her year seemed to be interested in one thing, whilst she remained so with something else. It had turned out Ginny and Luna didn't have many friends either upon entering Hogwarts, Luna because of her eccentricity and Ginny because of the whole Chamber incident.

Needless to say it hadn't been much of a surprise when the three misfits had become friends.

"I just saw Harry," Ginny said, "He's finished the last of his tests now."

"Oh thank goodness," Hermione gave a breath of relief, "I think I'm more glad its over than Harry."

"I'm sure," the youngest Weasley suppressed a laughed and turned to her Ravenclaw friend, "Luna, you know you're supposed to call us when they start forgetting not to be bratty."

"I thought that was a permanent condition," Luna looked genuinely worried all of a sudden, "What with the Nargles that are always hanging around them. You don't think they've been relapsing by any chance, do you? It would be a shame for the Nargles to no longer have a home."

Ginny laughed, Hermione rolled her eyes and Luna carried on looking concerned for the welfare of the Nargles that apparently inhabited the Ravenclaw's heads. Just another day at Hogwarts.

****

Ron Weasley was fed up.

Transfiguration that day had been the absolutely final straw, it was just getting too much for him to handle. The kissy faces, the constant snogging, the irritating names, the clinging and the possessiveness. It was enough to turn any sane man insane. He wasn't so sure he even liked her anymore, if he had at all in the first place. Their mixed up courtship had begun at the end of the previous year. He had played as reserve Keeper for the team and had managed to somehow stop more goals than the other side could. At the celebrations that evening Lavender had flat out kissed him and from there…well everything had gone down hill.

If he and Hermione had had any semblance of a friendship before, it had been shattered with his going out with Lavender. The girl took up most of his time and stalked him when he was with his friends. Ron was quite sure that there was a point when you just got too clingy.

Fred and George, surprisingly, had been his saving grace. The two had sent him an advanced Christmas present. A book on how to deal with woman and Merlin, did Ron ever need it. Well, in essence he only needed the last chapter, but after reading it, he knew exactly what to do.

He remembered two nights previous when he had had no idea what to do.

**Flashback**

_Ron and Harry were sitting in their dorm, both on their respective beds. Harry as sitting crossed legs and was practicing turning a tea cup into a turtle. He had the hang of it, but was going over the spell on Hermione's instructions. _

_Ron who, surprisingly, had his nose buried in a book Fred and George had sent him, Twelve Fail Safe Ways to Charm Witches, looked up momentarily to face the confused look of his friend._

"_I thought you already had a girlfriend?" Harry asked with a smirk. _

_Ron felt his cheeks heating up and shot Harry a glare. _

"_I-I do," he stuttered, "B-but, well…"_

"_Well?"_

"_She's driving me crazy Harry!" the red head cried suddenly, almost making Harry topple from his bed, "I can't take it anymore, I need to get rid of her!"_

_Harry raised an eyebrow. _

"_You two were snogging pretty passionately this afternoon," he pointed out. _

"_She sucks off your face before you can get two words in," Ron protested, "I just don't know how to break up with her!"_

"_Have you tried talking to her?"_

"_Yes," Ron said, "She just starts sucking face again."_

"_Oh."_

"_What do I do?"_

"_Ron mate," said Harry, "I'll be quite serious with you, my knowledge of dating and girls is next to zero, in other words, I can't help. Why don't you ask Hermione? She's a girl, she'll know to how let Lavender down easy."_

_Ron went as pale as a sheet and swallowed hard an mumbled something incoherent. Harry clearly resisted the urge to smile._

"_What was that?"_

"_Nothing!" Ron said quickly, turning back to his book with a sigh, "It was nothing."_

_Ask Hermione though? Oh, he could see how that would go; first off there would be the told you so look, the deep sigh of annoyance and if he was lucky jut a condescending smirk at being asked. If he was very lucky he may well get help, but most likely she'd tell him to sort it out himself. _

_Which he'd have to do in any case to get Lavender off his back permanently. _

_Harry laughed suddenly and Ron cast a irritable look at his friend. He tossed a pillow at his head which Harry dodged quickly, obviously the Quidditch practice was paying off. Ron narrowed his eyes at his friend, it wasn't like he was the only one holding things back after all. _

"_Speaking of telling people things," he said, "Have you told anyone besides me and Hermione about that dream?"_

_Harry's face went ashen and he shook his head. _

_Ron took pity on his friend, after a couple months of knowing Harry he realised that the eldest Potter wasn't used to relying on others too much to help him and was still not quite used to having friends to share secrets with. _

"_Its still bothering you, huh?"_

_After the dream about Greyback, Ron was still a little irked by it, Harry had revealed to his friends that he had had several dreams of the same type previously. Though they both tried to convince him to tell one of the adults, Harry remained pretty adamant that they were no more than dreams. Ron wasn't one to go tell other people's secrets and he urged Hermione to do the same, though he was a little worried. He doubted Harry was any kind of Seer, but you never knew. _

"_I know we've said it a hundred times," he carried on, "But if it happens again, tell your parents, or Professor Lupin or someone. And I can still write Bill if you want me to."_

"_Oh come on Ron," Harry put on a shaky smile, "They're just a bunch of weird dreams-"_

_Ron just looked at Harry, until he sighed and pointed his wand at the turtle, turning it back into a tea cup with a mutter and a flick. _

"_Alright," he said, "I will, I promise."_

_Satisfied, Ron returned to his book, his eyes widening at the title of the thirteenth and final chapter;_

_**The Fail Safe Method to Charm your Witch Away. **_

_Bingo._

_**End Flashback**_

So here Ron was, fed up enough to use the final chapter and almost angry enough not to care. Almost.

Lavender was next to him right now, chatting on endlessly about how she should do her hair and nails for the next Hogsmeade trip, it was at this point that Ron saw fit to interrupt her.

"Lavender," he said firmly, "I told you, I'm going to Hogsmeade with Harry and Hermione after the match."

She put on her best pout.

"But Ronnikins!" she whined, "It'll be your first official match! Don't you want to celebrate later with your girlfriend?"

"Sorry Lavender," Ron said, "I already promised Harry and Hermione-"

"Her again?" the brunette's eyes narrowed, "All you ever do is hang around with Miss Know-it-all Granger, I'm beginning to wonder if you are truly committed to this relationship Won-Won."

Ron gave no protest, only stared at his girlfriend…well, maybe he glared more like. It was hard to discern exactly what he was feeling at that moment in time, the only thing Ron knew was that he was about to put his foot in his mouth. This was generally a common enough occurrence for the young Weasley, but for some reason, today of all days, Ron Weasley was quite alright with it.

"Well maybe it wouldn't be so hard if you stopped calling me _Won-Won_," he spoke softly, but he knew his words had hit their mark, "Its embarrassing for both of us."

Lavender's face went the most spectacular shade of red, indeed, if Ron didn't know any better, he could have sworn it was as close to a Weasley blush as any. She looked at him sharply and Ron wondered if now wasn't the perfect time to attempt what he had read in the book.

"If you're embarrassed by me-" she began, but Ron cut her off.

"I'm not," he lied, "I just think you're right, maybe I'm not ready for a committed relationship yet. I'm sorry Lavender, I don't think this is working."

Had he actually said that?

Had he, Ron Weasley, actually dealt with his girlfriend like that?

"Not working?" she repeated, it came out a squeak though.

Ron tried to remember the first break up technique in the book; _make it seem like its all your fault and encourage them to seek love elsewhere. _

"Right," Ron carried on, taking a deep breath, "Its not you though, its me. You-you should try to find someone more worthy."

_More worthy_? Ron internally groaned, he was starting to sound like ruddy Gilderoy Lockhart.

But if it worked…

_Sound as sad and sincere as possible, nothing makes a witch's heart ache like a regretful man. Give her a little hope, but not too much so that when its squashed it won't hurt her too much. _

"Maybe in another year I'll be ready," Ron gave what he hoped sounded like a regretful sigh, "But right now, I just don't think I'm mature enough. I am truly sorry Lavender, I just can't do this anymore."

Lavender looked at him, her eyes wide and filling with tears. Ron ran through his mind, trying very, very hard not to put his foot in his mouth right now or else he might never be rid of her. As he struggled to keep silent, his mind started circling to new thoughts and they all included a certain bushy haired individual.

What would she think about this?

Would she be happy at all, or would she be completely indifferent?

Did she even care?

"You want to break up?" Lavender sniffed, "Oh Won-Won, if you're not ready then I understand completely!"

"Really?" Ron was genuinely surprised, she actually believed him.

"Of course!" Lavender nodded, her face took on a determined expression, "Professor Trelawney always says that when love is written in the stars it will surely come to pass. We're destiny Won-Won and someday, we'll be together."

She gave him a sad look and then smiled, reaching over to kiss him on the cheek.

"Until destiny brings us together Won-Won," she sighed rather dramatically and Ron had the sneaking suspicion that she had been spending far too much time with the crazy divination professor previously mentioned, "This is farewell."

She then got up and left, turning once to look back at him and give him a tearful smile. Ron, unsure how to react just smiled back and when she had left gave the biggest sigh of relief he had ever made in his life.

"Bloody hell," he muttered, "That was weird."

****

When Harry finally made it back to the Common Room with Ally, he was immediately bombarded with a cheery faced Ron. The red head gave a great whoop and grabbed Harry by the shoulders.

"I did it mate!" he said excitedly, "I did it!"

"Did what?" Harry asked, Ally as laughing behind her hand at the two.

"I broke up with Lavender!" Ron grabbed Harry and steered him back towards the entrance, "Come on! Lets go celebrate!"

Before Harry knew it, he was back through the portal and standing outside the Common Room again, the Fat Lady gave a great humph and started muttering about people making up their minds. Ally followed them out, a little curious over the matter.

"Can I come?" she asked.

"Um," Ron looked at Harry pleadingly.

Taking the hint that there was probably something Ron wanted to tell him without the presence of a younger sister, he turned to Ally with an apologetic look on his face.

"Sorry Al," he said, "Not this time. We'll talk later, okay?"

Allison Potter pouted quite splendidly, but nodded all the same. Turning her back on her older brother and his friend, she sauntered back into the Common Room much to the disgruntlement of the Fat Lady.

Harry shook his head and followed Ron, they travelled downstairs for a while before coming to a painting of a fruit basket. Harry only had a moment to look confused before Ron reached out and tickled a painted pear with his finger, the portrait swung open and Harry was lead into probably the largest kitchen he had ever seen in his life.

That wasn't the strange thing though; what was strange was what were working in the kitchen. Or who? Harry wasn't so sure.

Small creatures with leathery skin and large floppy looking ears scuffled about the huge kitchen, all of them dressed in anything from pillow cases to tea cosies. As soon as he and Ron entered, many of them suddenly turned their heads to look at the visitors and almost immediately they were bombarded with cheerful cries as several rushed forward.

"Welcome misters!"

"Does sirs want some food?"

"What can we do for sirs?"

Ron immediately took charge, smiling at the strange looking creatures and asked them if they could sit somewhere and enjoy a couple bottles of their Butter beer. The creatures immediately directed Ron and Harry to a small table in the corner and two bottles of Butter beer appeared so fast, Harry was hazarding a guess that they knew a really good summoning charm.

"Thanks," Ron said cheerfully, much to the simpering of the creatures.

"If you is needing anything else sirs," one said, it sounded female and wore a bright pink tea cosy, "You be letting us know."

"Will do," said Ron, "Thanks again."

It or she bowed and left, as did the other small creatures, Harry watched them with rapt fascination.

"What are they?" he asked in wonder.

Ron looked confused for a second, and then apprehension seemed to dawn on his face.

"Oh right," he exclaimed, "Sorry Harry, we're in the Hogwarts kitchen and they're-"

"We is house elves sir."

Harry looked round in surprise to see a big pair of eyes looking at him curiously, the creature or house elf, was a lot like the rest except that his pillow case was dirtier and he looked a little thinner than the others.

"I've never seen a house elf before," Harry said to him kindly, "Could you tell me a little about yourselves."

"We does serve wizards sirs," the house elf said, "It is a house elf's duty."

"Dobby!"

Harry, Ron and the house elf all looked round to see the female that had seated them earlier appear, her hands were on her hips and she was glaring at the house elf she had just called Dobby. Dobby looked decidedly bashful and his ears lowered a little as he gave her an apologetic smile.

"Sorry Tilly," Dobby said, shifting on his feet a little.

"You should be getting back to yours master now," Tilly said shrilly.

"Dobby will go when young master is done with message for master," he countered indignantly, "Young master has not called yet, so Dobby will stay."

Tilly continued to glare at Dobby before turning to Harry and Ron, an apologetic look on her face.

"Tilly is sorry for Dobby disturbing misters," she said sweetly, "Dobby is not a Hogwarts elf he isn't. Waiting to be summoned he is, Tilly sure he won't cause anymore problems for sirs."

"He wasn't any trouble," Harry said quickly, "He was just telling me about house elves, I've never seen one until today you see…"

"You is not knowing about house elves sir?" she looked quite surprised, "Well then we must make a very good impression on sir, I hope we will."

She seemed to signal something to the other house elves because immediately Harry was surrounded by house elves carrying trays of sweet foods and treats. His eyes went wide and he looked at Tilly.

"Um…you're making a really great impression," he said a little meekly as the house elves tried to push their foods towards him, "But I'm not really hungry right now, maybe later?"

"Tilly is very happy you think so," she said and clapped her hands, causing the other house elves to disperse, "Mister Ronny hasn't brought you around before. It is nice meeting you mister…?"

"Eh…Harry, Harry Potter," he said quickly, looking to Ron for help. His friend had something of a knowing smile on his face as he watched the scene in amusement.

"Mister Potter sir," Tilly suddenly shrilled in delight, "You is Mister Jamie's son, you is?"

"Yeah," Harry looked confused, "You know my dad?"

"He and Mister Sirius and Mister Remmy and Mister Peter come to kitchens all the time when they was school boys," she looked almost fond, "Very funny boys them, Mister Jamie always had a Butter beer and a piece of chocolate cake."

Harry frowned.

_Mister Peter?_

Tilly's eyes suddenly went wide and she smiled happily.

"I make special chocolate cake for Mister Harry right now!" she exclaimed and turned her back on them, skipping away as she did.

"You don't have to-" Harry started, but she was already gone.

Ron chortled.

"Looks like you're popular," he grinned.

"Or rather, my dad is," Harry countered, shaking his head, "You're helping me with that cake you know."

"Of course."

Harry was about to ask Ron about Lavender when he noticed Dobby was still there and looking at him oddly. His big eyes were glued to Harry and as he turned, they went right up to the scar on Harry's forehead. He seemed to notice Harry's enquiring gaze though because he immediately leapt to attention.

"Dobby should be going now Mister Harry Potter sir," he looked at Harry in complete admiration, "Young master is calling."

He disappeared with a loud pop, leaving Harry a little flabbergasted.

"How did he do that?" he asked incuriously.

"House elves have their own magic," Ron shrugged and took a sip of his Butter beer, "Beats me how they actually do it. Oh and try to avoid ever coming down here with Hermione."

"Why?"

"She'll just go on and on about SPEW."

"_Spew_?"

"Trust me, you don't want to know."

"Right…So what's this about you and Lavender breaking up?" Harry asked.

Ron launched into his tale of how he had somehow managed to break up with Lavender Brown. Harry's lips twitched in amusement and by the end of it he was laughing.

"That actually worked?" Harry clutched his side, "You spoke like some soppy prat and she agreed that you two needed to separate? You actually pulled that off?"

"No need to sound so surprised," Ron said indignantly, but he was grinning, "I can be suave when I want to be."

"Right," Harry chortled, "Seriously, I do applaud you, even I didn't think you'd manage to pull it off quite so…delicately."

"Ha ha," the red headed prefect rolled his eyes, "So how was transfiguration?"

"Pretty good I think," Harry grinned, "The examiner said I shouldn't worry too much."

"Brilliant," his friend took another sip of Butter beer, "You're only taking the core subjects, right?"

"Yeah, everything I need to be an Auror, hopefully."

"Oh right," Ron nodded, "You mentioned before. Mind if I ask why? I mean, is there no other wizarding job that strikes your fancy? I know I'm not one to talk, but an Auror's path seems pretty tough."

Ron and Harry ad realised a long time ago that both had the same ambition in life; to become Aurors, but Harry had never asked Ron why he would decide to be that.

"Then how come you decided on it?" Harry countered and then shrugged, "For me, I decided as soon as I heard it was the equivalent of a muggle policeman."

"Policie-whats-it?" Ron looked confused.

"A policeman," Harry repeated slowly with a small chuckle, "They're the same as Aurors, you know, catch the bad guy, keep the peace."

"You wanted to be one of those policemen?"

"Yeah," he nodded, "Eventually, it was just something I've wanted to be since I was a kid. Silly right?"

It was true though. Harry had hoped to finish his O Levels, then his A levels and hopefully either somehow get into university first or enrol into the police force directly. As a child he had always looked up to the policemen for some reason, maybe it was because they could help others and do things that he couldn't. Or maybe it was because no one picked on them and everyone respected them; to Harry's mind as a child it looked like an escape route to the life in the orphanage and even after he had left and come to terms with his life there, becoming a police officer had just felt like the right thing to do.

"No," Ron shook his head, "Its good to have a dream."

"Yeah," Harry gave a small smile as he sipped his Butter beer, "And you?"

"Bit different for me," the red head looked a little perplexed, as though unsure how to explain his reasoning, "I…don't want to be helpless again."

"Again?" Harry frowned, more than a little surprised by Ron's answer, "What do you mean?"

"Don't suppose you've heard what happened at Hogwarts during our second year?" Ron sounded hopeful, as though he didn't want to explain it and he gave a heavy sigh when Harry shook his head, "No, I didn't think you did, nasty business that."

Internally Harry was being forcefully reminded of what the headmaster had said earlier, about a monster attacking the school four years past. It couldn't possibly be-?

"A monster attacked the school," Ron continued bitterly and Harry gave a start, his friend misread the reaction though because he carried on hurriedly, "No one was seriously hurt though and it was stopped."

"W-what happened?" Harry asked shakily, more so than he realised. He knew he had so many puzzle pieces already, but none of them fit in, maybe if he knew everything then-

Life would start to make sense again.

"It was petrifying the students," the youngest male Weasley looked a little troubled, "First it was Filch's cat, then Colin Creevy and that Justin kid from Hufflepuff, Penelope Clearwater and…Hermione."

"Hermione?" Harry was genuinely surprised, "How long were they petrified for?"

"Depended when it happened," Ron shrugged, "Hermione was one of the last, so she was only out a couple of months before they got the cure done."

Harry pursed his lips a little, this was starting to sound pretty serious; how in the world had a monster been unleashed in Hogwarts and no one knew where it was for months? And if this was indeed the monster he was thinking of, the great bloody snake that tried to kill him, then how the hell had he gotten to Hogwarts and back to his bed in the shelter in the space of one night? With all the methods of wizarding travel he had heard about over the past few months, he wondered if he had somehow Apparated himself there or maybe someone had slipped him a portkey without him realising it…

"How did a monster get into Hogwarts?" he wondered aloud.

"It was already here," Ron said softly.

Harry looked at Ron sharply.

"_It was already here_?" he repeated in disbelief.

"Hermione could probably explain this better," his best friend gave a weary sigh, he obviously didn't like recapping what had happened, "You know the whole Founders story right? Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw all got together and founded a magical school, blah, blah, blah…"

"Yeah," Harry said slowly, purposely ignoring his friend's antics, "So?"

"After a while they started fighting with each other," Ron continued, "Slytherin, the ruddy blood purist that he was, wanted to expel all the muggle-borns from the castle. Well, the other three were having none of that. Legend says Gryffindor and Slytherin had one almighty blow out over it and Slytherin left the school, but he left something dangerous in the school to take care of all those pesky muggle-borns he had a problem with."

"The monster?"

"Yep," Ron looked a little angry, "He had a chamber built, the Chamber of Secrets and vowed that only his heir would be able to open it and unleash the horror within, in order to purge the school of those he thought were unworthy. See, except for the cat, everyone that got petrified was-"

"Muggle-born," Harry finished.

"Right," he nodded, "For the entirety of that year people were running around trying to figure out who the heir to Slytherin was."

_It was him_, Harry thought, _the boy from the tunnels…from that place…Riddle_.

He felt a cold shiver run up his spine as he remembered the dream, or what he had thought to be the dream. The cold voice, laced with some sick amusement as it told him to call the person it belonged to; _Riddle_. Come to think of it, Harry realised, Riddle had said some things that night, it was like he knew who Harry really was, like he was the one that had brought Harry there. If he could just remember everything he'd said…

"Right towards the end," Ron chocked a little as he continued, "Ginny got taken."

Harry snapped back from his thoughts at that statement, his eyes growing ever wider from beneath his glasses.

"Ginny?" this time it was his turn to choke a little, "T-taken where? By who?"

"Whoever was controlling the monster," when Ron spoke it was like he was holding something back, he looked at Harry long and hard, "Can you keep a secret mate?"

"Of course," Harry responded.

"Ginny was the one who opened the Chamber," Ron said it so softly Harry was certain he had misheard.

"What?" he exclaimed.

"Shush!" Ron hissed and hurried onto explain, "It wasn't her fault, okay? She somehow got hold of a dark object and it possessed her and then made her open the Chamber. Ruddy thing tried to kill her afterwards and would have succeeded too if it-"

"If it?" Harry questioned, "What happened Ron?"

"Someone saved her," Ron continued, "Someone somehow got into the Chamber and saved her from the monster and from the dark object. And then-and then he just disappeared!"

"Disappeared?"

"Yeah," Ron took a long swig of his drink, "Strangest thing. I reckon it was one of Gryffindors charms comeback to bite Slytherin in the arse, but Ginny is pretty adamant that it was a kid around her own age. Weird, huh?"

"Yeah," Harry could feel his stomach dropping several inches, "Pretty weird."

"I mean," and here Ron let out a chuckle, "Can you imagine a kid, eleven or twelve years old, slaying a monster and then just mysteriously disappearing."

"It does sound quite far fetched," Harry agreed whole heartedly, though he could still feel his stomach gradually sinking lower and lower still.

"And she's _still_ looking for him," Ron sighed, looking down at his bottle of butter beer, "Anyway, back on our original topic, the reason I want to become an Auror. Well, when Hermione was petrified and then Ginny got taken into the Chamber, there was nothing I could do. It was a miracle she was saved, but it shouldn't have been like that. She'd been acting oddly all year, if I'd just been a better brother and noticed then maybe…"

He trailed off and shook his head.

"What I mean is; I don't want another family to go through what mine went through just because some wizard decided it would be fun to create something that can possess eleven year old girls," he let out a breath, "I want to help stop that, pretty pathetic, right?"

"No," Harry shook his head, "Its admirable.

Ron blushed a little, his ears going a faint shade of red and shrugged with something of a grin.

"Yeah, well," he cleared his throat and raised his bottle, "To the would be Aurors."

"To the would be Aurors," Harry repeated with a laugh, clinking his bottle with Ron's and then joining him in chugging down the last few sips, "Hey Ron?"

"Yeah?"

"It's just-um-well I-you see I think I'm-" he stopped himself, he had no proof so why would Ron believe that it was him who saved Ginny Weasley and if he told Ron… He was already treated like some kind of hero for an event he could barely remember, would Ron treat him differently if he thought Harry had saved his little sister?

"What is it Harry?"

"Nothing," Harry said quickly, "I just-I just wanted to say that I hope we'll get to be in the same unit when we join up."

"Me too mate," Ron grinned, "Me too."

Harry felt momentarily relieved.

Only momentarily.

"Wait," he remembered something Ron had said, "What do you mean Ginny is _still_ looking for him?"

****

Severus Snape thought, and not for the first time, that it was a very good thing he had been trained in Occlumency.

Otherwise he'd probably be dead right now.

_I can't believe he's back_, he thought as he hurried through the grave yard where he had been summoned to meet the Dark Lord, the events of the entire afternoon replaying themselves over and over again in his head.

He had arrived in the centre of the graveyard, surrounded by masked figures, all of them Death Eaters and smiling at him had been the Dark Lord himself.

"Severus," the voice was cold, just as evil and terrifying as Severus remembered it being, "It has been a while. But I must wonder, do you still follow me?"

"Of course my Lord," he said immediately, falling to his knees before Voldemort.

It was there that he had felt the pressure in his mind, the unwelcome, iron finger of Voldemort's probing as he read Severus' mind. The old instincts came back quite quickly and Severus was able to hide all memories pertaining to his true purpose during the previous war. Voldemort was relentless though and just when Severus thought he would surely break, the probing stopped.

"Well done Severus," the Dark Lord smiled at him, "You still have the old fools trust I see, but whether you have mine, is the question."

What followed was perhaps the most gruelling interrogation of Severus' life and it was only due to pure will power that he was able to keep a straight face through all of it. It was painful and emotionally draining in a lot of ways as Voldemort had brought up several terrifying and shaming memories, but when it was over Severus knew that he had won back the trust of the world's most feared dark wizard. Voldemort would never admit to it, he would continue to treat Severus like dirt as he did all the Death Eaters, but Severus knew he had the man's complete trust.

Now all he needed to do was to secure it.

Which meant organization, Voldemort wouldn't tell Severus his plans, not yet, but if Severus played his cards right then it wasn't too far off either. There was a reason the Dark Lord had waited so long to bring Severus into the light about his return, he was being tested. Voldemort was being even more careful than he had been the last time about who he trusted.

That didn't bode well for their side.

He noticed Peter Pettigrew had been there, right at his master's side. The small man was noticeable despite the Death Eater mask he sported, only this time he also possessed a silver hand. Obviously something the Dark Lord had given him, there was no way Pettigrew could have obtained it somewhere else, but why? How had he earned it? And where had the little snitch been hiding all these years?

Severus knew that while he had told Voldemort about the prophecy, it was Pettigrew that had revealed the location of Lily's family.

And for that, he would not be forgiven.

Many things wound themselves in Severus' head that afternoon; what Voldemort was planning, how he had risen seemingly from the dead and what he was going to do about it?

One thing was for certain though.

It was time for the Order of the Phoenix to be recalled to action.

He only hoped it wouldn't be too late before the Dark Lord made his first move.

****

Nick and Mickey walked towards the Common Room together after Ally had run off after Harry. Nick had since reverted back to his old lime green hair style and his grey eyes were concentrated on the ground in deep thought. Mickey looked over to him once or twice and pursed her lips.

"We could play Exploding Snap, if you're not busy," she said, trying to make conversation.

"You'll just beat me in any case," Nick said and they reverted back to silence.

Finally, it was all Mickey could take.

"Alright," she said, "Out with it, what's bothering you so much?"

"Bothering me?" he shook his head and tried to smile, "Nothing's bothering me Mickey."

"You've been rather quiet all day," she pointed out, "And you are not a quiet person Nicodemus Malfoy."

Nick cringed at the use of his full name and glared at her.

"What is it with you and using my full name?" he asked a little angrily, "You sound like my mother!"

"It annoys you," she smirked, "Hence its use."

"You're insane Michaela Hollow," he retorted, "You're the one whose been spending so much time in the library lately and what was that last week when you were begging Professor McGonagall if you could have permission to get into the restricted section? What are _you_ up to?"

Mickey looked a little surprised by that and stared at Nick wide eyed.

"Ally's been wondering too, you know," Nick continued, "You're worrying us a little."

She blinked.

"You could just ask then," she said calmly, causing Nick to groan.

"You are the most complacent person I know," he gave a huge sigh, "Fine. What are you researching in the library every free moment you have?"

"Well that's easy," she said with a small smile, "I'm trying to find my Dad."

Of all the answers Nick had been expecting, it obviously hadn't been this of all things. He looked genuinely surprised and tilted his head in confusion.

"Hogwarts has one of the most extensive libraries in existence," Mickey continued, flicking a curl of blonde hair from her face, "I thought that maybe-maybe there might be a clue somewhere as to what happened to him."

"Well what _did_ happen to him?" Nick asked, clearly confused.

"I'm not too sure," she said slowly, "It happened a little before I was born, he and my uncle were doing something."

"But you don't know what?"

"Nope," she shrugged, "Anyway, whatever happened that night, my Dad disappeared and all they found of my uncle were some charred remains. Took forever for them to identify him too, and since there's no proof that my Dad is dead and-and especially after Harry came back after being gone so long, I hoped-"

"Something like what happened to Ally might happen to you," Nick finished sadly, "Sorry Mickey."

"Whatever for?" she shrugged, perfectly calmly as she spoke again, "If he does, he does and if he doesn't, he doesn't. I never knew the man so it wouldn't really matter, but I would like to know for sure someday…"

She smiled at Nick.

"I was practically raised by my aunt you know," she said finally, "And I don't regret my childhood, not one bit, but I'd still like to know."

There was almost a wistfulness in her expression which caused Nick to sigh again, he grabbed her by the arm and grinned.

"Come on," he said, "Lets hurry so you can beat me at Exploding Snap…_again_."

****

"Mister Harry can't go yet!" Tilly protested, carrying a tray that sported a truly spectacular looking chocolate cake. Really the thing had to be four tiers high, not that you could see under all the icing, "Tilly has just finished the cake. It just like the cake she used to make for Mister Jamie!"

Harry wondered how his father had ever gotten his broom off the ground.

"Sorry Tilly, maybe ne-" he stopped, the house elf was looking up at him with a rather hurt expression, Harry sighed, "I mean-uh-could you wrap it up for me to go instead? It looks really good."

This brought the smile back to the house elf's face and Harry almost sighed with relief when she darted off to get a package to put the cake in. Ron laughed at Harry's face.

"Oh shut up Ron," he said.

His mind was filled with a lot of things. Apparently, there had been a monster that had attacked the school, apparently Ginny Weasley was the girl taken down there and nearly killed and apparently, though he hadn't told anyone this yet, he had miraculously appeared out of nowhere, slain the creature and disappeared again. Oh, and Ginny Weasley knew what he looked like and had been looking for him ever since.

_Brilliant, just bloody brilliant. _

But she couldn't possibly know it was him, right? She would have said something by now if she did…wouldn't she?

"Here is Mister Harry's cake!" Tilly came back a moment later with the cake in a rather large tin. She handed it to Harry and smiled brightly, "Yous leave the empty tin in the Gryffindor Common Room and Tilly will fetch it later. Bye bye Mister Harry and Mister Ronny, yous come see Tilly again soon."

She was about to turn away, but Harry stopped her.

"Uh Tilly?" he wanted to asked her something that had been on his mind for a while now, "Who is Mister Peter?"

Tilly looked surprised.

"Yous not knowing Mister Peter?" she blinked, "He's was Mister Jamie and Mister Sirius and Mister Remmy's friend. They was always together those four."

_Maybe its Wormtail_, Harry thought, remembering the fourth name on the Marauder's Map

"Do you know what his last name was?" Harry asked curiously.

"Pettigrew," said Tilly after a moments thought, "His names Peter Pettigrew."

"Thanks Tilly," Ron and Harry said their goodbyes and left the kitchen. Harry shifted the weight of the cake in his arms and sighed a little. What was he going to do with this?

"Why did you ask about Peter?" Ron asked curiously.

"Just a hunch," Harry said, "I think he's Wormtail on the Map, but Sirius has never mentioned him."

Ron shrugged.

"Maybe he died in the last war," he suggested, "Or they haven't been in touch since school."

"Maybe," Harry said wonderingly, "Now what are we going to do about this cake?"

"Eat it?"

"Obviously," Harry rolled his eyes, then he had an idea, "Hey, what time is it?"

"Nearly four," said Ron, glancing at his wristwatch.

"Why don't we head down to Hagrid's?" Harry suggested, "You go fetch Hermione and I'll find Professor Lupin and see if he wants to come, meet you there in twenty minutes?"

"Okay," Ron said, "Why Professor Lupin though?"

"This is a _chocolate_ cake Ron," Harry said with a grin, "After living with our Defence Professor for a month there is one thing I learned well; Remus Lupin _loves_ chocolate. He wouldn't forgive me if I didn't invite him."

"Fair enough," the red head laughed, "I'll see you in twenty."

"Right!"

Harry watched as Ron disappeared up the stair case and started to walk towards Lupin's office, or at least he tried before hearing a rather loud _crack_.

"Dobby?" he questioned as said house elf appeared before him.

Dobby's eyes were wide and he was shifting uncomfortably as he hurried to explain.

"Dobby hasn't much time!" the house elf looked terrified, "Dobby has come to warn Mister Harry Potter sir, you is in great danger sir!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Dobby cannot say," he said quickly, looking around as though thinking there were eavesdroppers around, "Mister Harry Potter is a great wizard, Dobby has heard this many times, but now you are in grave danger!"

"What danger?" Harry asked, wondering what the house elf was so worked up about.

"Dobby cannot say!" the house elf looked pained, like he truly regretted not being able to tell Harry anything, "Dobby will have to iron his hands for disobeying master's orders, but Dobby doesn't care. Mister Harry Potter must stay in Hogwarts! He must not leave! He will get Mister Harry Potter if he leaves!"

"_Who_ Dobby?" Harry tried to push, "Who will get me?"

Dobby bit down on his lower lip, tugging on his ears and looked frantically around before running over to the wall and proceeding to bang his head quite forcefully against it. Harry gaped at him for a moment before placing the heavy cake tin on the ground and rushing over to Dobby, trying desperately to pull him away.

"Alright, alright," he yelled, "I get it, you _can't_ tell me! I wont ask any more questions, just-just tell me what you can!"

Dobby stopped and nodded.

"Thank you sir," he said meaningfully, "Sir must not leave Hogwarts, there is danger, an old danger. It is coming very, very soon, but Dobby cannot say more! Please Mister Harry Potter sir, please you must keep safe, you must not leave. Hogwarts is still safe, not for long, but for now is safest place to be."

"Dobby," Harry began, "I can't just-"

"Please sir!" Dobby begged, "Dobby must go now, masters is calling. Please stay in Hogwarts Mister Harry Potter sir, the danger is coming soon."

With that, Dobby disappeared in another _crack_, leaving Harry kneeling on the floor in disbelief.

"This just keeps getting stranger and stranger," he said as he got up to retrieve his cake.

Fantastic, now he had a ruddy mysterious warning from some house elf to worry about as well, wasn't there some way his life could get more uncomplicated? First off there were the dreams, then the shock that what he'd dreamed when he was twelve was quite highly possibly real and now finally he had some unknown and unnamed danger to worry about.

What was he supposed to do now?

****

"You are certain?" Dumbledore asked again, it was unlike him to seek repetition, but this was a grave matter indeed.

Severus Snape nodded, his black eyes still and ready.

"I saw him myself," he said, "The body he has assumed is a little different, but its him. I would know his voice anywhere. He is back."

Dumbledore seemed to consider this.

"If he used some sort of dark ritual," the headmaster said thoughtfully, "Then blood would have been involved…hmmm…I think we now know why there were Dementors in Little Whinging."

"Sir?"

"Do you have his trust Severus?" Dumbledore asked, his blue eyes boring into Snape's black ones.

"Nearly," Snape nodded, "I think he's going to test my loyalty first. He's being a lot more careful this time, I think he's going to make one large entrance soon, one he didn't want anyone suspecting."

"You must gain his trust at all cost then," Dumbledore said firmly, "You are the best hope we have if this turns into a war Severus, our only link to what he is planning. I will take the blame for anything you have to do until you have it."

Snape nodded.

"What about Potter's son?" he asked, "The prophecy-"

"I know," Dumbledore interrupted, "I had hoped Harry would be a man before we had to tell him of it, if at all. Wishful thinking on my part I suppose. I will discuss with Lily and James the best way to do so, but for now, let him enjoy himself, let all the students; I fear troubling times are ahead for everyone."

Snape nodded, there was no twinkle left in Dumbledore's blue eyes.

"It is time to gather the old crowd once more."


	14. Halloween Again

**Chapter Thirteen**

**Halloween Again**

"You have to eat something Harry," Hermione said, concern laced in her voice, "It'll do you no good if you don't."

Breakfast was not going down entirely too well that Halloween morning, the new Seeker of the Gryffindor Quidditch team felt like his stomach was clenched into a very tight little ball that refused to unravel itself.

"I'm really not hungry, Hermione," he said, pushing away the plate of toast she had put in front of him.

"Take a few bites," Ron said knowingly, "Trust me, I didn't eat anything first time I had to play reserve. Thought my stomach was going to fall out of me."

Under the scrutiny of both his friends now, Harry grudgingly took a bite of toast. It tasted dry in his mouth and he found he had trouble swallowing, he took a large gulp of pumpkin juice and washed it down as quickly as he could.

"First round of Butterbeers this afternoon is on me," Ron said, smiling encouragingly at his friend, "Win or lose, I think we'll need it. You ready mate?"

"As I'll ever be…"

Ron and Harry exited the Hall together after saying goodbye to Hermione, who headed off to get a good seat in the stands. Students were already gathered on the impressively large Quidditch pitch, some in green, but most wearing Gryffindor red and gold. Slytherin didn't seem to be very popular.

Harry clutched the handle of his broom and gulped as he followed Ron to the changing rooms, he had never played a formal Quidditch match and, despite all the training, he was so nervous he thought there must be a toad squirming around in his stomach. The last two days weren't helping matters much, the knowledge that his dream was most probably real and that Ginny was the girl in the tunnels irked him to no end. He had hardly been able to talk to the red head in question for the past forty-eight hours and every time he tried it felt like his throat would tighten on its own. He'd break out in a cold sweat when she was near, he was truly too terrified to ask her if she recognized him from all those years ago. Then there was of course the question of whether or not he _wanted_ her to recognize him. A part of him hoped to his last breath that she would never know it was him; Merlin knew he was getting tired of being _famous_ Harry Potter already, imagine if the school thought he had been the one to stop the monster four years ago?

He shuddered.

Then there was the small part of him that really, really wanted Ginny to know, no one else, just Ginny and he couldn't for the life of him fathom why.

On top of these revelations, there was of course Dobby's little warning and the dream he had had the previous night. He knew he'd promised Ron and Hermione that if it ever happened again he would tell his parents, but…

It could wait until tomorrow, _couldn't it_?

Still, the dream was replaying in his head the entirety of the way to the pitch.

**Flashback**

_Harry was standing. _

_He could feel the cool, black robes being draped over his shoulders as he turned to the watching audience. A collection of unsavoury characters to say the least. Each one of them wore dark cloaks, their hoods were up but when Harry spoke, it was like he knew just who each and every one of them was. _

"_Macnair," he voice was cold, older and chilling, "Are all the preparations in place?"_

"_Everything is prepared, my Lord," one of the figures grovelled, his voice rasped a little as he spoke. _

"_Malfoy," Harry gave an internal start, could that be someone related to Nick? "Are those inside informed?"_

"_Messages were sent in discreetly," the voice wasn't Nick or Draco's and Harry found himself wondering who the mysterious Malfoy was, "The Dementors are all on our side, my Lord, they merely await your final orders."_

"_Excellent," Harry felt intense pleasure rise up as he looked at those surrounding him, he was happy, very happy, "With the treaties Greyback has acquired for us, tomorrow will be a day the wizarding world will not easily forget. Soon, they will all tremble at the sound of my name again."_

_He started laughing and Harry started screaming as his scar erupted in pain. _

**End Flashback**

"Just a dream," he told himself shakily, though now he thought he knew who the man was. It was Riddle. It had to be Riddle, which meant that it really was just a dream because Riddle was gone. He could still remember the young man he had faced in the tunnels, or the Chamber as he supposed it was now, the cruel blue eyes that bore into him and the triumphant smile. The coldness in his voice and the way he spoke, with a smooth eloquence that chilled Harry to the bone. It was the same with the man in his dream, but this man seemed so much older…

It couldn't be Riddle, but it was Riddle and yet, it couldn't be real because he was quite certain he had seen Riddle explode in a flash of white light.

At least, Harry hoped that was what happened, some things that had happened in the Chamber were still a little fuzzy, but he was pretty sure he'd slain a giant snake and watched the bad guy explode.

"You alright mate?" Ron asked, concerned when Harry was being overly quiet.

"Huh-uh-yeah," Harry said quickly, "Just nervous."

"You'll do fine," Ron said encouragingly, "I've seen you in practice, remember?"

"Right," Harry said weakly, now wasn't the time to worry about dreams or Chambers or House elf warnings.

He had a match to win.

**XXXHPHPHPXXX**

James Apparated to Hogsmeade, he wasn't about to miss his son's first match after all, Lily wasn't coming. She had something important to do and James had the sneaking suspicion she was going to St. Matthews to find out what she could about Harry's life there. They both had the feeling Harry wasn't going to be very forth coming about his life before now and though they trusted their son, it was just something Lily had to lay to rest.

James suspected though that her sudden need to do this had come from the little message Fawkes had given them only the day before. A single red-gold phoenix feather had been left for them in their home and they both knew exactly what it meant.

The Order was being reformed.

That Dumbledore would deliver such a message only meant one thing; _Voldemort was back. _

The thought chilled James to the bone, but had also solved the mystery of why the Death Eaters had been after Ally on the train.

_Revenge. _

It was James' son, after all, that had seen the defeat of their master the last time. At the time, no one knew where Harry was or even if he was alive, so the next logical choice to target would be Allison Potter.

James swallowed hard.

It was one puzzle he wished hadn't been solved.

He didn't know what they would have done to her if they had caught her and quite frankly, he didn't want to. He was just glad that their plan had been thwarted, what ever it was. But there was a reason Voldemort had been so quiet the past few months and the only thing James could think that meant was that he was gathering troops. The Order had found out about this late, if it had come earlier they may have been able to stop him gathering support, but now…

Now they would just have to do the best they could.

So James was determined to make sure today was a good day for his son, it may have been Halloween and he may not have enjoyed the holiday in the slightest since his son's disappearance, but by Merlin, today was going to be a bloody good day for his son.

He owed it to him.

Another reason James was coming to the match; guard duty of a sort.

Harry was going to have a good Halloween, because the next time James saw his son, there might not be any happy times left.

He and Lily were still at odds on what to tell Harry, Lily was fearful he would resent them for keeping the prophecy a secret and wanted to wait a while longer. James, on the other hand, thought that his son was quite capable of handling the news and that they should tell him immediately.

They had both come to a sort of agreement though.

They would let Harry have Halloween, one care free holiday without dark lords, prophecies or trouble.

And then they would find a way to tell him, together.

"Hey! Prongs!"

James turned as he recognised the voice of his best friend and waved enthusiastically.

"Sirius!" he smiled in greeting as the dog animagus bounded up to him, blue eyes blazing and hair flying, "You made it!"

"Of course," Sirius said indignantly, "Can't miss my godson's first match, what kind of a godfather would I be if I did that?"

"Of course," James rolled his eyes, "You seen Harry on that Firebolt?"

"Not yet," Sirius shook his head, "How'd he get one of those beauties in any case?"

"Apparently he won the Diagon Ally raffle," the Potter patriarch shrugged, "What can I say, he's got Potter luck on his side."

"That raffle!" Sirius exclaimed, "You're kidding me!"

"Nope," James sighed a little, "You have to admit though, buying the broom for Harry would have been a brilliant way to make up for fifteen years worth of birthday presents."

"Yeah, well," Sirius shrugged, "There's always a certain family heirloom you could pass on…"

James stopped in his tracks.

"You mean-?"

"What else?"

James suddenly smiled thoughtfully.

"You know, I do believe it is time it had some use out in the world," he said.

"Definitely," Sirius smirk, "Now lets go, I want to see a Gryffindor victory!"

"And what if Slytherin wins?"

"Don't say such blasphemous things!" Sirius hissed at James, he then composed himself and said in a matter of fact tone, "Then I buy ice-cream for the whole house, of course."

James merely smiled and shook his head, his smile faded a moment later though and his expression turned solemn.

"Did you get one?" he asked.

Sirius frowned in understanding.

"Yes," was the quiet reply.

"How do I tell Harry?" James asked, his voice chocking a little.

Sirius remained silent, his blue eyes closing in pensieve thought for a moment before he reached out and grabbed his friend's shoulder in comfort.

"You tell him the truth," he said simply, "Its all you can do at this point."

James nodded, glad to have his friend there for him, there had been so many low times in his life since Harry had disappeared, times when he'd been unable to be strong for Lily and it had been only Sirius' support and occasional 'slap of good sense' that had kept him stable.

Speaking of good friends, he looked up at the bright sky, a chilly October wind blew through the trees and James could see some heavier clouds rolling in from the distance. Today, Halloween though it may be was also a full moon night.

Reason number three for coming to Hogwarts that day; he and Sirius would be around for Remus' transformation. Not that he really needed them anymore, not since the Wolf's Bane potion, but sometimes they went out with the old wolf if only for old times sake.

"So," he said finally, trying to lighten the mood that he had foolishly decided to dampen, "How does it feel coming back to Hogwarts just to be a spectator?"

Sirius' eyes took on a rather maniacal gleam.

"You know," he said finally, "It feels pretty good, although there is something I've been wanting to do since we left Hogwarts…"

"What's that?" James asked, his eyes starting to gleam as well as he began to guess the possibilities.

"Well…"

**XXXXXXHPHPHPHPHPXXXXXXXXX**

Lily looked up at the faded sign; _St. Matthews Children's Home_. It hung a little loosely and squeaked as it flapped in the wind. She looked at the large and unwelcoming black gate, her hand reaching out slowly to open it and stopped.

What was she doing?

She should just ask Harry about this, she knew. She should work on gaining his trust, she knew that too. But when the message from Dumbledore arrived the previous day, it had taken all of Lily's strength not to break down.

How could he be back?

Why now? Why her family?

She could already feel the hot tears welling in her eyes and aggressively pushed them away. She remembered Harry's story, that his foster parents had passed away, but then she remembered what the Headmaster had told her.

There was a record of a boy named Harry running away from this orphanage.

She had to know if that Harry was her son and although she knew the answer in her heart, after hearing James' fears she had decided she needed to settle the matter herself.

Did her son run away from this place five years ago? And if so, what had he been doing in that time all on his own? Dare she think-?

She shook her head and, summoning her Gryffindor bravado, determinedly pushed open the black gate and let herself inside. Beyond the heavy stone walls of the outside was a large garden with a path leading from the gate up to the main building. The garden was dry and covered in fallen autumn leaves, colouring it in hues of greys, browns, reds and yellows. Taking a deep breath, she made her way up the pathway, pausing only once to glance at a collective of children that were playing on some swings to the left of the garden. She smiled to herself as she watched the little ones play.

She wondered if years before, Harry d been one of those happy children on the swings.

She took a deep breath and walked up the steps to the large house, she stopped just in front of the welcoming mat and rang the door bell cautiously. She didn't have to wait long before the door creaked open and a young, cheery looking woman looked at her with some surprise. The woman couldn't have been more than thirty, probably younger and had her long, ash blonde hair tied back in a high ponytail. She wore jeans and a long sleeved vest, she was looking at Lily now with large, questioning hazel eyes.

"Hello?" her voice was light and sweet, "Can I help you?"

"Uh-yes," said Lily, struggling for a moment to find her voice, "My name is Lily Potter, I've come to enquire after a boy you had in your care up until about five years ago? His names Harry?"

She looked confused for a moment before something seemed to spark in her eyes and she gasped, her hand coming to her mouth.

"Oh I remember now!" she exclaimed, "You'd best come in. I'm Ingrid, by the way, I'm the Head Matron."

She gestured for Lily to come into the children's home, her young face willed with excitement and curiosity.

"Thank you, Ingrid," Lily smiled as she stepped into the warm home and Ingrid shut the door behind them.

"Please," she said, "Come to my office, I'm sure you'd like a spot of tea?"

"That would be lovely, thank you," Lily nodded, following Ingrid through the house. It seemed like a nice enough environment, there were pictures everywhere; some were photographs of children, others looked more like art that the children themselves had done. She smiled in spite of herself, it seemed like this was such a cheerful place compared to the outside appearance. She could hear laughter and children running up and down the stairs. There were a few older woman sitting around too, watching young ones play, or helping them with what was probably homework.

"Here we are," said Ingrid and Lily was lead into a small office, like the rest of the house, it too was decorated with the art of children and such.

"Please have a seat," Ingrid gestured to a rather comfortable looking chair whilst she called out of the door for someone to bring in a tray of tea. She smiled at Lily and sat down at the desk opposite her.

"Now then, you're here about Harry?" she inquired, "Black hair, green eyes and glasses, right?"

"Yes," Lily said in amazement, "So, he was here?"

"Yes," Ingrid nodded, "Up until just before his eleventh birthday. Sweet kid, if I remember correctly, may I ask why your asking about him?"

Lily pursed her lips a little. She could just imagine what this woman would probably think of her when she told her who she was. Depending on what circumstances they had found Harry in, it was most likely she would think Lily had abandoned her son.

Oh well, she hadn't been sorted into Gryffindor for nothing.

"He is my son," she said softly, waiting patiently for the shock on Ingrid's face to pass, but instead there was only surprise.

"I thought maybe you were," the girl admitted, "He showed me that photo of his once, and when you said your name was Lily-"

She cut off abruptly and cleared her throat.

"Yes, well," she looked uncomfortable, "I'm sorry, we don't know where Harry is right now-you see-you see he ran away five years ago…"

Lily closed her eyes against the statement.

So James had been right to worry.

"I know where Harry is right now," she said finally, opening her eyes and looking at Ingrid sadly, "We found him a few months ago, at the moment he's in school. Its just, he never told us he had run away from here, he gave us the impression that he had been with a foster family until shortly before we found him."

Ingrid looked extremely surprised and could only gape at Lily for a few moments before she seemed to regain some composure.

"I see," she said finally, "What is it you want to know?"

"My husband and I searched everywhere for our son," Lily said, "You see, we were, _attacked_, by someone and in the chaos Harry was taken from us. We contacted the police, we put out notices to homes like this one all over England and even into surrounding countries. So what I want to know is, how was it possible that no one reported Harry when he was first found? I was under the impression that was what happened in such a case."

She didn't mean to sound harsh, but this had been irking her for a long while; had she really missed out on years with her son because someone had conveniently forgotten to file the paper work?

Ingrid turned pink.

"Yes, you are correct," she sighed a little, "Mrs. Potter, Harry came before my time here, the first time I met him was when he was eight. But I do think I know what may have happened and I deeply apologise on behalf of St. Matthews."

"What happened?"

"My predecessor, Matron Jane Hilary, was responsible for several instances of illegal adoptions during her time here," Ingrid continued, there was obvious disdain in her voice, "She was finally caught five years ago, just after Harry disappeared. I've often wondered if it wasn't a favour he did us. Bad as it sounds, if he hadn't run away, the police would never have investigated and she never would have been found out."

Lily didn't like the sound of it at all, but she remained silent and waited for the woman to continue.

"As I said, Harry came before my time, but one of the older Matrons explained the situation to me during the police investigation," she took a deep breath, "Not long before Harry was found, Matron Hilary authorised the adoption of a little boy named Riley Green, he was about the same age as Harry, also had dark hair and a lighter eye colour. Harry's appearance seemed to come at just the right time, because she gave him Riley Green's records and called him such. The reason she did this was because of some sort of inspection that was happening countrywide. I assume now that that was the search for young Harry. I believe Matron Hilary thought it to be an investigation into some of her dirtier dealings."

Lily blinked away tears.

"So-so you're telling me," Lily said, her voice cracking a little, "That the reason my son grew up without me, the reason I spent fifteen years looking for him, all in vain, was because a woman who was supposed to look after him, used him to cover up her crimes?"

"She couldn't have Riley Green missing when the investigators came," Ingrid's eyes were filled with pity, "I'm very sorry Mrs. Potter."

"No," Lily shook her head, "It wasn't _your _fault. But then, how did he know his name was Harry?"

A moment later she realised the reason; the photograph.

"It was a photograph," Ingrid confirmed Lily's silent thought, "I assume it was you and him. Actually, you have one of the older matrons to thank for that. Helen Morgan, she was very close to Harry when he was growing up, always insisted everyone call him Harry, though officially he was Riley Green. Until the investigation five years ago, of course."

"And Riley Green?" Lily questioned, "They found out what happened to him?"

"Yes," the young matron responded, "Sad business that, as it was an illegal adoption, he was seized again by the Crown."

"Poor boy," Lily nodded sympathetically.

"He always said he was going to find you."

"I'm sorry?" Lily was caught by surprise at the woman's gentle statement.

"A lot of the kids here eventually accept that they'll never see their parents again," Ingrid had a soft smile on her face, "Not Harry, that's why I'll always remember him. No matter what was said to him, no matter how many years passed, he always believed he was going to meet you someday. I'm glad he did, I was kind of routing for him when I found out he ran away."

Lily just nodded, unsure on what to think about the statement; she was happy Harry had held onto her as a child, but that might have been her own ego talking. If he had let her go, would he have been adopted? Found a nice family?

_Not run away?_

"Thank you Ingrid," she said finally, "You've been…very helpful."

"How is Harry?" the young woman seemed to be bursting with curiosity over her long since missing charge and Lily couldn't help but smile a little.

"He's well," she said, "Today he's playing in a Q-uh, a football match at school. He made the team a couple months ago. He seems to be settling in very well and has made some good friends."

Ingrid beamed.

"Well send him the best of luck from us here at St. Matthews," she said, "I can give you the name of the inspector in charge of the case if you like? In case you had anymore inquiries."

"That would be great," the red head said, "And, is it possible to speak with, Helen Morgan did you say?"

"Oh yes!" Ingrid started scribbling something on a bit of paper, "She retired a few years ago, so I'll just give the address and such. Here you go!"

Lily took the sheet of paper, her eyes scanning over the two names and the numbers below them. She didn't wonder at the fact that Ingrid had them memorised, if she had indeed taken over the home, it had been on shaky ground when she did. She smiled at the young girl, thanked her again and promptly left St. Matthews.

_Oh Harry_, she thought as she Disapperated, _What have you been doing all these years_?

**XXXXXXHPHPHPHPHPHPXXXXXXXXX**

"Alright guys and gals," Katie said, broom in one hand, the other on her hip, "I'm not going to give a Wood speech or anything, Merlin knows how long that would take…"

Those who had known Oliver Wood before he graduated gave a snicker.

"…But I am going to say this," she continued, her eyes surveying the team, "I've seen you all practice and I know you are all capable Quidditch players with talent and drive and I know that you all have the determination to go out there and give it your all. So what do you say, lets take back the Cup for Gryffindor!"

To her credit, she did know exactly what to say to get the team riled up. Harry couldn't help the big smile he had on his face as excitement coursed through him, over taking his nervousness and pushing most of his previous thoughts aside. He followed his team out of the changing room, his hand clenching tightly to the handle of his broomstick. The moments leading up to Madam Hooch's whistle seemed to go by rather slowly. The two teams faced each other on the pitch, the crowd's cheers died down for a moment as the captains shook hands. Then the Bludgers were released, followed in quick succession by the Golden Snitch. Harry and his team members had mounted on Madam Hooch's command, he watched as the Snitch took off into the air.

"_Remember Harry_," Katie's voice from the previous day rang in his head, "_Wait until we've got at least fifty points ahead before you catch the Snitch. That'll knock us nicely into first place._"

His grip firmed, his eyes darting to Malfoy's. He frowned as he did, Malfoy looked a little anxious and his eyes weren't darting after the Snitch, they were fixed quite securely to the ground. He guess it must be nerves for the match, but, hadn't Malfoy done this before?

He didn't have time to ponder the observation, because the Quaffle had been launched into the air, followed almost simultaneously by the whistle. Harry kicked off of the ground and the game began.

The crowd in the stands cheered loudly when Ginny managed to grab the Quaffle first and was zooming her way down the pitch to the Slytherin goalposts.

"AND WEASLEY HAS THE QUAFFLE," the commentary started from the box, Harry thought the voice was familiar, but didn't immediately recognise it due to the loudness, "SHE PASSES TO BELL. BELL IN POSITION, SHE'S GOING TO GO FOR IT-OH! SHE WAS BLUFFYING! CLEVER GIRL! PASSES TO ROBINS, WHO PASSES IT BACK TO WEASLEY AND GRYFFINDOR IN…SCORE! TEN POINTS TO GRYFFINDOR!"

Katie had gone all out for the goal, before she could be intercepted by three Slytherin Chasers at once, she passed the ball off to her side. Demelza caught it and in turn passed it to Ginny, after narrowly dodging a rather well aimed Bludger. Ginny, with the Slytherin Chasers momentarily confused by the ploy, made a move and managed to score. The crowd erupted in cheers.

It carried on like this for a while, eventually the score was Forty-Ten to Gryffindor, Harry was really impressed with Ron as the Slytherins had come close nearly six times to scoring a goal and each time but once had been thwarted.

"SLYTHERIN IN POSITION," the tone of the commentators voice was almost bored now, "AND-ER-WHATS THAT ONE'S NAME AGAIN?"

"I THINK ITS NOTT," came another familiar voice over the speakers.

Harry's eyes widened.

_No way…_

"ALRIGHT, NOTT HAS THE QUAFFLE, HE PASSES TO ANOTHER SLYTHERIN AND…HEY! THAT'S NOT LEGAL! WHY YOU LITTLE-"

Harry listened as the commentator let out a stream of curses, but couldn't really blame him, he was doing the same himself. One of the Slytherin Beaters, obviously in an attempt to subdue Ron, had aimed a Bludger directly at his friend. Luckily, Ron was as good at dodging as he was at Keeping and managed to roll away just in time. That of course, didn't stop the Beater from throwing his bat at Ron a bare second later and hitting him in the face. Madam Hooch's whistle sounded and she showed a red card to Slytherin. While the captain flew over to argue with her, Harry flew to Ron.

"You alright mate?" he asked.

There was a large, red mark on Ron's left cheek and he grimaced a little when he reached up to touch it. It was definitely going to leave a bruise.

"I'll live," he said finally, "Good thing it wasn't a Bludger, right?"

Harry could only nod.

"Do you recognise who's commentating?" Ron asked curiously as he squinted towards the commentators box.

Harry smiled ruefully.

The curses had been a dead give away.

"MR. BLACK!" the shrill voice of Professor McGonagall echoed dangerously across the pitch, even the arguing Slytherin captain looked up in surprise, "AND MR. POTTER! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING? YOU ARE SETTING A BAD EXAMPLE TO THE STUDENTS WITH YOUR BEHAVIOUR! HOW DARE YOU LOCK ME OUT OF THIS BOX! WHO SAID YOU COULD COMMENTATE THIS MATCH?"

"AW, COME ON PROFESSOR-" Sirius whined over the megaphone and Harry could just imagine him giving her some kind of puppy dog look, "I ALWAYS WANTED TO COMMENTATE A MATCH, DIDN'T I MR. PRONGS?"

"YOU DID INDEED, MR. PADFOOT," James confirmed, amusement evident in his voice.

"IN FACT, YOU COULD SAY ITS BEEN A DREAM-"

"A CALLING-"

"AN INSPIRATION IF YOU WILL-"

"TO BE IN YOUR ASTOUND PRESENSE-"

"AND GIVE VOICE TO THE GLORIOUSNESS THAT IS GRYFFINDOR!"

"ITS NOT OUR FAULT AFTER ALL-"

"THAT THOSE SLIMY SLYTHERINS WANTED TO RUIN THE DAY BY CHEATING!"

"IN FACT, I THINK MR. PADFOOT'S RESPONSE WAS MOST ACCURATE," James concluded.

"WHY THANK YOU MR. PRONGS," Sirius said appreciatively.

"DETENTION!" came the transfiguration teacher's screech.

By this point, Harry was in near hysterics, he didn't know whether to laugh or groan, he hadn't even known his father was going to come to his Quidditch match. Beside him, Ron seemed to be having trouble balancing on his broom as he laughed.

"Blimey Harry!" he exclaimed, "They're worse than the Twins!"

"They're the Twins inspiration remember," Harry said dryly.

"Good point," Ron smirked.

"SORRY MINNIE," Sirius' voice sang, "I'M NOT A STUDENT, YOU CAN'T GIVE ME DETENTION."

"OH CAN'T I?" Professor McGonagall's voice took on a dangerous leer, she must have done something because all of a sudden came Sirius' howl of pain.

"OW! OW! OW!" he exclaimed, "THAT'S ATTATCHED, YOU KNOW?"

The majority of the crowd had turned quite quickly from confusion to laughter as Sirius continued to beg for McGonagall to let go of whatever appendage she had managed to grab onto. All the while, James kept trying to soothe his overly irate old Head of House, but only seemed to direct her anger towards him.

"AND AS FOR YOU!" she said, her voice filled with dead seriousness, "I AM GOING TO OWL YOUR WIFE."

There was a truly dramatic pause before James gasped.

"YOU WOULDN'T-"

"WATCH ME."

"THAT'S CRUEL AND UNUSUAL," James said, "EVEN FOR YOU."

"YES," McGonagall continued, "I THINK SHE WOULD VERY MUCH LIKE TO KNOW _ALL _ABOUT THIS."

There was another brief pause before James sighed.

"VERY WELL," he said rather dramatically, "WE CONCEDE-"

"OH JAMES, YOU-"

"_SIRIUS_."

"OH FINE! WE, THE MARAUDERS," Sirius sighed in defeat, his voice a little strained, as though McGonagall still had a hold on him, "CONCEDE VICTORY-"

"TO THE STERN, PASSIONATE-"

"THE MARVELOUS, EXEPTIONAL-"

"LIONESS OF GRYFFINDOR HOUSE HERSELF-"

"WHO WE LIKE TO CALL MINNIE," Sirius added playfully.

"BLACK!" McGonagall's voice rang out testily.

"PROFESSOR MINERVA MCGONAGALL!" the finished together grandly.

Every Gryffindor in the stands burst into applause and even Harry and Ron couldn't help giving whistles of encouragement into the entourage of cheers. What happened next had to be the work of James and Sirius as a huge red and gold stream irrupted from the commentators box and exploded over the pitch. A huge, golden lion streamed out and gave a great roar before fading into words; 'GO GRYFFINDOR!' shone brightly in the sky in gold and red for a minute, before it too began to fade away.

"CAN YOU LET GO OF MY EAR NOW?" was the last thing they heard from Sirius Black before Madam Hooch had finally had enough and started the game up again.

Now Harry was seriously on the look out for the Snitch, the way Gryffindor was going, he wouldn't have long to wait before he would have to catch it pretty quickly. He ignored most of the rest of the commentary and concentrated on that goal. No way was he going to lose this game now.

Eventually, he caught a glimpse of gold and trained his eyes on where the Snitch was hovering near the Hufflepuff stand. That was when he noticed Malfoy. He was a lot closer to the Snitch than Harry was and should have noticed it immediately, but his eyes weren't scanning the area. In fact, it looked like he was trying to avoid looking in the direction of the Snitch at all. He could have already known where it was and was trying not to alert Harry to its presence. Like Harry, he too may have been given instructions not to catch it until Slytherin were some points ahead. But then there was still that anxious look on his face, he was so much paler too, if that was at all possible. Harry couldn't help but remember how worried Nick had looked a few days back and briefly wondered if it had something to do with Malfoy's behaviour.

"AND GRYFFINDOR SCORE! NINETY-FORTY TO GRYFFINDOR!"

Harry didn't have time to ponder further, he shot off like a rocket towards the Snitch, time seemed to slow a little. He could hear the cheering and the announcement over the speaker that he had seen the Snitch, but in that moment there was nothing distracting him. There was just him and the Snitch.

He was so close.

He felt, rather than saw, Malfoy come up beside him, he was so close he disrupted the air around Harry without touching him. Both their hands inched out towards the Snitch. Harry's hand was just a couple inched more forward than Malfoy's, he could almost feel the metal on his skin.

He was going to win.

Malfoy seemed to know it too, because in the split second before Harry's hand curled around the golden ball, his curled into a fist and he drew his broom away. Harry took a sharp dip upwards and held the Snitch triumphantly in the air. The whistle sounded and the crowd cheered all the louder. Harry landed and was immediately engulfed in hugs from his team mates, pretty soon the whole team was surrounded by a stream of Gryffindor supporters.

"You did it! You did it!" Ally and Nick were chanting together while Mickey gave a shy smile of congratulations when the three had eventually dragged themselves through the crowd.

Up to this point Harry had gone from being patted firmly on the back by the two Gryffindor Beaters, Jimmy Peakes and Ritchie Coote, to being hugged by Katie, then Demelza and then Ginny. He suppressed the blush when said red head barrelled into his arms, feeling a little awkward over the entire situation. She let go, but was quickly replaced by Ally and then Hermione. Though, and this Harry noticed with something of a grin, she had quickly moved on to fuss over Ron.

"Maybe we should take you to the Hospital Wing?" she suggested, wringing her hands out a little as she inspected Ron's bruised face.

"It's not _that _bad," Ron said nonchalantly, though there was definitely a flush of pink in his cheeks.

"Just in case," Hermione admonished, her brown eyes wide now.

"_Hermione_," Ron groaned, but Harry was pretty sure everyone within sight of the exchange could tell he was enjoying the attention.

Then Hermione hugged him.

And in public too.

Harry could have rolled over laughing at the pleased, but clearly shocked look on his friend's face. Ron was just about to go as red as his hair at this point.

"Er-congratulations," she said hurriedly, as she pulled back blushing.

"T-thanks," Ron managed to croak out.

Harry gave one last chuckle, the crowd had started to die down a little and he was greeted with the sight of his father and godfather coming up to congratulate him. Sirius had an insanely happy smile on his face as he lifted his hands up and said loudly.

"Butterbeers at the Three Broomsticks on me today!"

James shook his head and approached Harry, a proud smile on his face and Harry felt warm inside. He'd won his first game and his father had been there to see it.

"That was awesome," he said with a wink to his son.

And Harry did something he hadn't done before.

Maybe it was the stress of the past few days, coupled with the exhilaration of winning the match, but for the first time ever, Harry made the first move and hugged his father.

"You came," he said, drawing back after a moment.

"Of course," James Potter was a little surprised by his son's burst of affection, but welcomed it as a good sign, "Couldn't miss my boy's first match, now could I?"

The way he said 'my boy' only made Harry's smile widen.

"Thanks," he said a little shyly.

"Harry!" Sirius suddenly exclaimed, "Spectacular catch there!"

"Thanks Sirius," Harry chuckled, "How did you escape Professor McGonagall?"

"Minnie?" Sirius puffed out his chest, "I'll have you know we have avoiding punishment down to a fine-"

"Black! Potter!"

Both men froze.

As though from nowhere, Professor McGonagall, nostrils flaring and eyes piercing, appeared directly behind the two old trouble makers and grabbed them both by the collars of their robes.

"I'm not done with you two yet," she said sternly, "Honestly, nearly twenty years on and you two still act like a pair of schoolboys. Well fine, then I will treat you as such."

She turned her gaze on Harry and he could feel himself almost standing to attention under her gave.

"Excellent catch Mr. Potter," she said and she actually smiled at him, "I'm sure the Cup will be ours this year."

Without another word, she proceeded to drag Harry's father and godfather away, both under duel protest.

"We'll meet you later!" James managed to call out, "Do you really have to be so rough?"

"At the Three Broomsticks!" Sirius joined in before he gave pleading yelps, "Mercy Minnie, _mercy_!"

Harry, his sister and their friends all stood and watched, laughing in unison as the Marauders' cries faded into the distance.

**XXXXXXXHPHPHPHPHPXXXXXXXXXX**

It was a couple of hours later, when Harry, Ron and Ginny were changed, Ron had been dragged to the Hospital Wing and back and Harry had managed to escape Ally's pouting face, that they were finally in Hogsmeade. Harry found himself being dragged from one store to another in quick succession by his over eager friends. Ginny left at one point to meet Luna, promising to meet them all back at the Three Broomsticks. Harry had mixed feelings about her leaving him alone with his two best friends, especially when Hermione was so obviously trying to not fight with Ron.

After hitting Honey Dukes, where Harry bought a large bar of chocolate for Remus, the poor guy had been under the weather the past day and hadn't been able to make Harry's match, the three eventually made their way to the Three Broomsticks. The crowd inside was quite spectacular and as soon as they entered Harry was pounded on the back by excited Gryffindors. He noticed all of his team mates were there and that each had a mug of Butterbeer in front of them. Then he saw his father and godfather who were waving ecstatically for him and his friends to join them.

"Took you long enough," Sirius said testily as Harry sat down.

"My first time in Hogsmeade," he said finally, "What do you expect?"

"You three want a Butterbeer?" James cut in, he rose from his seat, "I'll go-"

"I'll help you, Mr. Potter," Hermione chirped in obediently, getting up as well.

James beamed at her.

"Well, thank you Hermione."

The two disappeared to organize drinks.

"So," Harry couldn't help but smirk at his godfather, "How was your detention?"

Sirius shot his godson a small glare, it had been a while since they had last batted each other like they did whilst Harry was staying with Remus and despite the tease, both found that they had missed it.

"Oh fine," he said and grinned, "I'm the master at puppy dog eyeing my way out early though."

"I thought you were good at avoiding punishment?" Harry quirked an eyebrow, "Losing your touch, are you Padfoot?"

"Never!" the Marauder grimaced, "Today was merely a…small lapse in character."

"So you don't think calling the strictest teacher in Hogwarts 'Minnie' was just a bit of a bad idea?"

Sirius gave him an innocent look.

"Maybe…"

The two glared at one another for a moment before the two burst into laughter.

"Nice to see you again too, Prongslet," Sirius scoffed.

"_Prongslet_?" Harry's mouth twitched, "What the hell is that?"

"Well what else am I supposed to call the miniature version of Prongs? Unless you prefer Prongs Junior?"

"How about neither," Harry suggested.

"I don't know Harry," Ron cut into the exchange, "Prongs Junior sounds pretty good."

"Thank you Ron!" Sirius beamed at the red head, "Prongs Junior it is then."

Harry was glaring at both of them when James and Hermione found their way back to the table, carrying three Butterbeers. It was at James' enquiring look at Harry's face, that Ron blurted out the reason and the table again erupted in laughter. Harry pursed his lips.

"How did you get the nickname Prongs in any case?" he asked his father

Sirius was the one who opened his mouth, but was cut off by a commotion not far from their table. There seemed to be some shoving and a blonde woman fell neatly against Sirius' chair, causing him to jolt forward and hit his rib cage into the table painfully.

"Ouch!" the woman exclaimed as she collided with him, she hurried to stand up right, "Ruddy idiots. Oh, I'm sorry-Black!"

Sirius looked up at the woman in surprise.

She was at least as tall as Sirius, maybe taller in fact, with a generous hour glass figure and long, curling honey blonde hair. Her blue eyes were widened with shock when she saw him; she looked familiar, _very_ familiar.

"Do I know you?" he asked.

She glared, it was like looking into twin pools of ice.

And Sirius looked like he wanted to take a step back, save for the fact that he was sitting.

"Tabitha Hollow," she said, her voice oddly cold, "I was a couple years below you in Gryffindor."

Sirius still looked blank, but Harry's father's face lit up a little.

"Tabby?" he questioned getting up, "Wow! I haven't seen you since before Harry was born. What are you doing in Hogsmeade?"

Tabitha Hollow looked at James Potter and immediately smiled. The smile seemed enough to melt the frostiness of her gaze and created a very different woman to the one who was staring so frigidly at Sirius Black.

"Hello James," she said, "It is good to see you again, I'm just here on _business_, though I was going to owl you soon, I wanted to congratulate you and Lily on finding Harry."

When she said business, she shot a glare at the bar, probably at the person who had pushed her into Sirius.

"The article in the Prophet?" James smiled, "That was really good of you, I know Lily appreciated it."

"Well I do owe her a lot," Tabitha chuckled, "Send her my best will you?"

"Will do," James nodded, "Don't be a stranger, you really must come to dinner some time, I know Lily would like you to."

"I'd love to," Harry noticed her cast a wary glance at Sirius.

"I'll owl you a date," and with the carried on verbal agreement to eventually meet up, Tabitha Hollow eventually left the Three Broomsticks.

"Who was that Dad?" Harry asked.

"She was one of the under years your mother used to tutor when we were all at Hogwarts," James explained, "Nice girl, she's a reporter at the Prophet now, used to help us a lot in the old days though."

He glared at Sirius.

"Please tell me you _actually_ remember her?"

"Er-"

"Sirius Black!" Harry and Sirius both jumped at the tone of James' voice, "You really are a knuckle head!"

"Did you pick that up from Lily or Remus?" Sirius asked, this earned him a glare from his best friend, "What?"

James Potter gave a huge sigh and shook his head.

"Remus was right," he said in exasperation, "You are _clueless."_

"Okay, I want to hear this," Harry said curiously, "What's the deal with Sirius and Tabitha Hollow?"

"Actually, I want to know that too," Sirius looked at James expectantly, "Do tell."

James gave a huge sigh.

"When Tabitha was in Second Year and we were in Fourth, she developed something of a crushed on Sirius," the three younger Gryffindors eyes widened and they cast their gazes to Sirius, who looked confused himself, "Poor girl used to follow him everywhere and was always trying to impress him. Anyway, eventually Remus and I sat Sirius down and told him he had to stop leading her on and let her down easy. Stupid idiot wasn't even aware she fancied him."

"Hey-"

"So in the end it was Remus and I that had to explain to a twelve year old girl that her first crush not only wasn't interested, but also hadn't even _noticed _her. I think it broke her heart. And _then_, about three years later, when she was in Fifth and we were in Seventh Year, she finally got a pair of-" he cut off, looking warily at Hermione and cleared his throat, "She uh-developed into a more _womanly _figure."

Hermione gave a humph and rolled her eyes, muttering something under her breath about 'typical boys.' Ron looked like he wanted to snicker, but was watching Hermione just as warily as James had as he struggled to control the laughter from leaving him. Said girl was shooting a glare at Sirius, and said godfather was trying his best to look completely innocent as he ignored the accusatory gazes from his godson's friend.

"So yeah," James shot a glare at Sirius too, "It was then that he thought she was worth a look see. Of course by that time he had dated about half of Gryffindor Tower-"

"Hey!"

"So she wasn't about to take anything from him, she turned him down flat in front of the entire house and threatened to hex his-er-his more _sensitive_ parts for good measure."

"The Ice Princess!" Sirius suddenly exclaimed, "Now I remember her!"

"No," James corrected, "You remember her because she's one of the only girls who ever rejected you and your-ahem-_charms_."

"Hey!" Sirius pouted, "She didn't know what she was missing! Ruddy girl was always such a popsicle, _no one _could melt her heart of ice and stone and other cold unforgiving things…"

"Sirius-"

"I mean," he continued unrelenting, "She never dated _anyone_."

"You're such an idiot," James sighed, "She wasn't a '_popsicle_' until after her Second Year, _I wonder why_?"

"Yeah," said the oblivious Sirius, "So do I Prongs."

Finally, Ron let out his snicker, but he was saved Hermione admonishing him because she was too busy shaking her head at Sirius, whilst Harry rolled his eyes before joining in the laughter.

"Padfoot," James sighed, rubbing his temples.

"_What?"_

**XXXXXXXHPHPHPHPHPHPHPXXXXXXXX**

"I can't believe we have to wait two whole years to go to Hogsmeade!" Ally whined as she leaned back against a couch in the Gryffindor Common Room, "This really bites!"

"Ever the impatient one, huh?" Mickey smirked, stroking Hermione's cat Crookshanks fondly.

Ally just shot her a glare.

"What is it with you and that cat in any case?" she said, reserving a second glare for Crookshanks, "You and Hermione seem to be the only people it likes."

"_He_ likes," Mickey corrected, cuddling the feline closer, "Crookshanks just has good taste, don't you Crookshanks?"

As though in answer, the cat gave a particularly loud purr and rubbed its head affectionately against her arm. There seemed to be few witches and wizards that could contend with the ferocity and evil that was the cat Crookshanks, Ally was pretty sure the thing was too smart for its own good, but Mickey seemed quite attached.

She frowned in disgust.

"Where's Nick?" she asked, looking around the Common Room, "I haven't seen him since the end of the match."

"Either with his brother," Mickey said, "Or Mark Barrette."

"Oh," Mark Barrette, a Ravenclaw First Year, was Ally's partner in transfiguration and Nick's in defence, "Well if its Mark, he'll be down at the pitch watching the Ravenclaw team practice."

"They're practicing already?" Mickey whistled, "Chang is quite the task master. The match between Slytherin and Gryffindor is hardly in its celebratory stages."

"Well, now she has to go up against the most brilliant Seeker in Gryffindor history," Ally smiled proudly, "My brother!"

Mickey snorted in spite of herself.

"It was his first match," she shook her head, "Though, I admit that catch was quite spectacular. Boy does have skill."

"All in the blood," the youngest Potter boasted proudly.

"So you say."

Ally pursed her lips a little.

"Listen, Mickey," she said finally, "Nick told me about-about why you're going to the library so often."

"Oh, he did," she didn't sound offended, but she kept stroking Crookshanks, perhaps a little more frantically this time.

"Why didn't you tell us before? I mean, we could help you, you know?"

"You never asked."

Ally groaned.

"Alright then," she looked right at Mickey, "I'm asking now; what happened to your dad?"

"I don't know," the stroking was definitely getting quicker.

"Okay," Ally said slowly, as calmly as she could, "What do you think happened?"

The stroking stopped.

"He disappeared the same night my uncle died," she said finally, "You see, he and my dad were twins, identical in every way possible, except for their personalities."

"What do you mean?"

Crookshanks had stopped purring.

"My Uncle Jasper was a supporter of You-Know-Who," Mickey's lips were like two thin white lines, "He'd been gone four years and Uncle Jasper was still on _his _side. I was told the night my Dad disappeared, he went to go bring Jasper to justice. Something happened, Jasper was killed in a crossfire and my Dad disappeared. He didn't even know I existed yet, Mum only found out she was pregnant a couple weeks later."

Ally gulped, Mickey was always so calm about things, she was probably the most down to earth person she had ever met and yet here she was, still talking calmly, but showing stronger emotions of rage and sadness than Ally thought existed. Her eyes were dark and filled with pain.

"Oh Micks," she sighed and pulled her friend into a hug, dislodging Crookshanks as she did, the cat in question sauntered off without looking back at the girls.

"You'll find him someday," Ally said firmly and she smiled at her friend, "If we could get Harry back, then you can get your dad back."

Something triggered inside of Mickey and for the first time in a long time…

She cried.

**XXXXXHPHPHPHPHPXXXXXX**

Albus' hand moved quickly over the paper as he began writing a detailed message to his friend Moody. It was time to start restructuring the Order, and although the message had been sent out, Albus was still trying to get hold of some of the more reliable of the old crowd. He didn't have much time, that he knew and he also knew that the chances were high he wouldn't be ready for Voldemort's first range of attack which he assumed would be very soon. He hoped though, that given his lateness in bringing Severus into the game, Tom was looking to spy into Hogwarts first. If that was the case, then he had time. But if it wasn't, then everything could fall apart quite quickly.

He wrote faster.

It was at this point that his potion master's Patronus burst into the room, mildly startling the aging headmaster. As soon as he saw it though, his heart dropped, even before the words were out of its mouth.

"Attack on Hogsmeade!" Severus Snape's voice rang out, "He'll be there by sundown! He has werewolves!"

The doe disappeared and Albus' eyes widened. It wasn't long to sundown, he had less than half an hour.

He had to hurry.

**XXXXHPHPHPHPHPXXXXX**

It was a few hours, Butterbeers and conversations later that the Gryffindors who had assembled in the Three Broomsticks finally started to dissipate. Ginny, who had jointed them earlier, was on the other side of the room talking to Luna and a few other Fifth Years about the match. Harry cast a few glances their way, his head was still a turmoil over Ginny Weasley and he tried to ignore the impulse to go over and talk to her. Most likely he'd freak the red head out and then where would he be. His Dad and Sirius got up to refill on the drinks, which they still insisted were on them.

"They seem happy," Hermione commented and smiled at Harry, "It was nice of them to come for your first match."

"Yeah," Harry agreed and he grinned widely, "It was great."

His friends exchanged a look each and turned to smile at Harry, both seemed happy for him.

"So, are you gong to tell them?" Ron asked curiously, "About the dreams and stuff, when was the last one you had again?"

"Last night," Harry answered automatically, not really thinking about it. He realised his mistake immediately when Hermione bristled.

"Anything else happen to you we should know about?" she asked testily, "You have been jumpy the past couple of days, ever since the two of you disappeared to the kitchens. Coming out with probably the largest chocolate cake I've ever seen I might add."

Harry and Ron both shrank under the gaze of Hermione Granger. She had not been too happy about the fact they had apparently used the elves for their own pleasure. Merlin, but when Hermione said these things it was pretty scary and Harry had been dragged involuntarily into a discussion about SPEW. Ron had been right, but they couldn't very well have tea and cake at Hagrid's without Hermione, could they?"

Come to think of it, she'd eaten the cake too.

"Um, well there might have been a house elf who warned me to stay in Hogwarts at all costs," Harry said innocently, "What?"

"Harry," Hermione said testily, "Tell your father, _now_."

"But-"

"_Harry Potter_," she said in a way that sounded suspsiously like Professor McGonagall.

"Alright, alright," he rose his hands in defeat, "I'll tell him before he leaves, happy now?"

Obviously she was, Harry sat back with a frown. It had been a really good day and he didn't want to bother his father with dreams of all things. He sighed, there was no escaping Hermione though and she would be on his back for another week if he didn't. He reflected back on the afternoon in general and realised there had been something, to rather someone missing from their little get together.

Remus Lupin.

He had been sick and unable to make Harry's match, actually, now he thought about it, Professor Lupin was sick a lot-

"We miss anything?" James asked, sitting back down next to his son.

"Nah, I was just thinking, it's a shame Professor Lupin is sick," Harry commented to his father, "Are you and Sirius going to see him before you go?"

James looked surprised by the request, but quickly cleared his throat and nodded.

"Yeah, later tonight," he smiled at his son, "You'll be at the Halloween feast, now that is something to look forward to."

Harry rose an eyebrow at the evasion and his suspicion from months earlier only grew, then Hermione gave his father a peculiar look. It seemed like she had just realised something and her eyes darted to the darkening sky outside the pub window. Harry followed her gaze and noticed the moon had already come out in the still bright sky, heavy clouds were moving in, but there was still a gap in the clouds clear enough to see it. He'd seen the moon coming out early before, in the late afternoon like it was now, but he had never given it much thought. The moon that hung in the sky was full.

That was a little odd.

James looked out of the window too and he grew a little pale.

"What time do you guys have to be back in Hogwarts?" he asked Harry, his eyes still strained to the moon.

"In about half an hour," Hermione said, checking her watch.

"I'll get the bill so long," Sirius said, giving James a pointed look, "We're going to drop in on Mooney later, so-"

"Ron and I will help you," Hermione said immediately.

"Why-" Ron began, but was cut off when Hermione gave him an odd look, "Oh _right_."

Harry looked at his friend in confusion, she leant in beside him and whispered;

"_Tell him about the dreams."_

Harry glared at her.

"What was that about?" James asked, his eyebrows raised. Harry sighed and turned to his father, his eyes troubled.

"Hermione," he said, as though it were all the explanation he needed, "Listen, Dad?"

"What's up?"

"Uh," Harry looked over to where Hermione was distracting Sirius from returning to the table, she really wanted him to tell James, "Its-its just-that I've been having these weird-"

He was cut off when a harsh scream pierced the air, the noise in the pub died as everyone paused to listen. Another scream penetrated, this time it was followed by a deafening howl.

**XXXHPHPHPXXX**

**Sorry for the lack of update, I nearly dropped this story a couple of times. Don't get me wrong, I do want to finish it, but its just the next couple of chapters involve action-ish scenes, which I am loathe to write. **

**Oh well, I'll get it done, I hope…**

**Thanks for the reviews and advice, all is much appreciated at this point. **

**-Southern Hearts- **


	15. Meeting the Enemy

**Chapter Fourteen**

**Meeting the Enemy**

James Potter leapt to his feet as soon as the screams struck the evening air, his wand was out and his face set almost immediately as Auror instinct started to take over. Sirius looked up from what he was doing and pulled his own wand out, moving past the frozen customers to stand next to James. Then the howl struck up, it was hauntingly familiar. Both men had heard it every full moon night since their Fifth Year at Hogwarts, it was the sound Mooney made when he-

"You don't think-" Sirius began, his voice low.

"He has the Wolf's Bane potion," James interrupted, whispering, "Its someone else."

They exchanged looks.

"Everyone stay here!" James called out loudly enough for the pub to hear him, most of the students had gone and all that was left were the regulars and a few of the older children. He looked at his son and his friends, his look clearly indicating he didn't want them to leave either.

"Rosmerta?" he inquired, looking at the witch who owned the pub, "Floo in to the Ministry, tell them I said to send Aurors to Hogsmeade _now_. It looks like a B thirty-eight."

The witch nodded and immediately went off to do as James asked.

"What's a B thirty-eight?" Ron asked curiously.

"Possible dark magical creature, highly dangerous," Sirius supplied, not quite looking at Ron, "I'll go scout it out from the west side."

"I'll take the east," James nodded, "Disillusion yourself, just in case and keep close to the Three Broomsticks. If anything comes near here I want to know about it."

He looked around the room.

"Listen everyone," he called out, "Do not leave until the situation has been assessed. Keep your wands out and if anything suspicious comes through those doors, stun it, hex it, immobilise, but do not panic."

He spoke so calmly he could have been discussing the time of day.

"Dad-" Harry started, but James had already cut him off.

"Stay here Harry," he said firmly, "Keep low and have your wand ready. We'll let you know when its safe."

Harry nodded, his eyes wide.

The screams were increasing.

James took a deep breath to steady his nerves and then he left the safety of the pub, Sirius going one way, he the other. It had started to rain, a heavy drizzle wet James' hair quickly, plastering it to his head in no time flat. He noticed people were running and screaming, trying to get indoors to safety. Most were Apparating as quickly as they could and that's when James noticed something that made his blood run cold.

Three werewolves bounding down the streets of Hogsmeade.

He cursed softly and ducked behind a low sitting wall, glancing over as the creatures ran off to his right. He muttered a Disillusion charm over himself and watched as they came to a stop.

Ever since Greyback's escape, James had been worried about the repercussions. Fenrir Greyback had a lot of pull in the werewolf community, especially amongst the younger ones who harboured hatred on wizards for their mistreatment. Remus had once commented, sadly, that about half of the ones that supported Greyback had been turned by him and didn't even know it.

Most of the werewolves who had been cursed at a very young age, like Remus, had learned to accept their curse and weren't as quick to take revenge on the general public, but with those turned later in life, you never knew.

James watched as one of the werewolves turned to the other two and made a series of grunts, pointing his paws in different directions. The two with it nodded and took off in the directions the leader pointed.

James' eyes widened.

They were all using the Wolf's Bane potion.

They were all in control of themselves.

This wasn't a random attack or even a revenge killing.

This was organized.

Greyback was not a supporter of the Wolf's Bane potion, he preferred to unleash the full fury of the wolf on unsuspecting people whenever he could. And if it wasn't him behind this attack, then it had to be…

"Voldemort," James whispered, he banged his fist against the wall in front of him in frustration, "Damn it!"

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

Harry frowned as he looked out of the window, it was raining outside and the grey was beginning to mingle with the buildings around village making the view difficult to make out.

"What do you think it is?" Ron asked no one in particular, his eyes trained to the windows as well.

"Hopefully nothing," Hermione muttered, and Harry noticed her eyes were pointed directly where the moon had been hanging in the sky. Though now it was shrouded in cloud cover as the rain fell.

Harry frowned, his dream of the previous night hitting him full force. There was no way someone was actually going to attack Hogsmeade, was there? And if so, who would do such a thing?

"And everyone would know his name," Harry muttered softly to himself, not softly enough it seemed because Hermione looked up at him in surprise.

"What did you say, Harry?" she asked, her voice quivering a little.

So Harry told her, about the dream.

She went pale and to Harry's absolute shock, her eyes darted right to his forehead.

"What is it, Hermione?" he asked, his voice low so as not to be overheard.

"Harry," she said slowly, "I've been reading up on cursed scars, ever since you told us about the dreams. There's never been one quite like yours, of course, but-but there have been instances where the original caster used the scar as a link to their victim."

"Hermione?"

"What if-" she shook her head, "No, its ridiculous-it couldn't be-"

"Hermione," Harry grabbed her arm unthinkingly, his steady gaze boring into hers pleadingly, "I trust you, just tell me what you think it could be."

"If I didn't know any better," she said softly, her voice as low as could be, "I'd think the person you were dreaming of is Y-"

_Crash!_Screaming.

Glass scattered everywhere; as Harry pulled Hermione down with him under the table, he could feel the shards hitting his back. One managed to nick the back of his neck and he gave a start at the sudden pain.

"What the heck is that?" he hissed, his hand reached back to feel the warm blood beginning to pool on the nape of his sweater, he looked up to see the entire pub was either under tables or behind counters.

_Laughter. _

Harry looked up in surprise when he heard it, his gaze darted outside the now broken windows. Wind and rain streamed in, but that wasn't the only thing coming towards them. As though rising from the mists themselves, several black robed figures approached, they were flanked by two huge, grey beasts. Harry's eyes widened as he recognised the imposing figures from illustrations in his books on dark creatures.

Werewolves.

They were still about twenty feet away, but approaching fast.

"We have to get out of here, _now_!" he half yelled, gripping Hermione's forearm tighter, his eyes scanned the room until they landed on Ron and Ginny. Deciding that the two were closer to the exit than they were, Harry pulled Hermione along with him and they ran, hunched over, to where their friends were.

"Run!" he yelled to the assembled crowd inside the Three Broomsticks.

Chaos ensued, someone looked out the window and Harry heard a woman give a scream, he ignored it and darted right to where Ginny and Ron were crouched down.

"Let's go!" Ron grabbed Ginny.

"What about Luna?"

All four looked over to where Luna Lovegood was still crouched down behind a bar stool, her eyes closed and her blonde hair shining with glass fragments. The trampling of frightened people didn't seem to deter her from her stupor and she remained rooted.

Hermione gave a curse and wrenched herself from Harry's grip. The bushy haired girl had her wand pulled out and pointed it at her friend.

"_Accio_ Luna!" she cried.

Luna gave a small cry of surprise as she was launched across the room towards them, landing neatly beside Hermione. The prefect helped her up and pulled her along with them as they darted from the Three Broomsticks.

Harry reached the door first, he stopped and turned, letting the others pass him through before he too followed. A stream of people were running outside and in the mass chaos Harry somehow managed to lose his friends. People were pushing and shoving to get to safety and Harry was jostled and bumped in every which way and that. Then something surprised him, he felt cool, slender fingers grasp his hand and he turned in surprise to find Ginny's face there.

"We have to get to the Shrieking Shack," she said hurriedly, pulling him out of the crowd, "That's where the others have gone. There's a passage way there, right onto Hogwarts grounds."

They ducked into an alley.

"How do you know?" Harry asked, curiously, his wand in one hand and Ginny's hand still clasped in the other.

Ginny actually blushed.

"My brothers told me," she admitted, "A long time ago…its not important, I'll explain later."

Harry regarded her oddly, but kept silent and nodded.

"How do we get to the Shrieking Shack from here then?"

Ginny looked around, pursing her lips in concentration; there was still chaos in the streets as people ran to avoid the approaching envoy of wizards and werewolves.

"I think-" she began, but was cut off by a loud rumbling. The next thing they knew, a few slates from the roof above them were sliding loose and crashing to the ground beside them. Ginny gave a yelp of surprise and managed to narrowly avoid one of the falling tiles landing on her head. She looked up in surprise to see where it had come from, but her mouth only dropped open in shock.

"Harry," she breathed, her eyes wide, "Look."

Harry frowned and looked up; his heart immediately sank when he recognised what had made Ginny turn pale. The full moon was now shrouded by the very familiar Dark Mark which now hung over Hogsmeade. He took a shaking breath.

"Death Eaters," he whispered, he looked at Ginny, "Come on, we have to get out of here."

They started dodging between buildings after that, running and checking to make sure the coast was clear before they moved on to the next place. Both had their wands out and neither one had bothered to let go of the other's hand. It was safer this way after all, less chance of accidentally being separated.

Harry thought for a moment they would make it unseen.

He thought wrong.

It happened very quickly; one moment they had been crossing the street between Honey Dukes and Zonko's and the next they were somehow in the line of fire. There was a fierce popping noise to their right and Harry recognised Moody and Tonks; Aurors from the train. They were surrounded by others, none of them familiar but none of them wearing the black cloaks of the Death Eaters. These had to be the Aurors.

He almost breathed a sigh of relief when he saw them.

Almost.

There was second round of popping to their left; Harry's eyes widened with horror at the sight of at least a dozen cloaked figures who had appeared.

Harry and Ginny were right in the middle.

"Ginny, look out!" Harry cried, grabbing the red head and pulling her down behind an upturned cart when a robed Death Eater sent a curse at her. She rolled right onto his chest as they huddled on the ground.

"That's three times now Potter," she said and he thought she was actually teasing him, at a time like this? "You've got to stop saving my life, I might start thinking you have a crush on me."

Harry blushed.

"Well, Ron would kill me," he fired back, peaking over their shelter to where the Death Eaters were fighting with the Aurors, "If I let his little sister get hurt."

This was probably the wrong thing to say, but Harry needed her to start taking the situation seriously. Luckily, Ginny seemed to get the hint because her eyes hardened and her muscles tensed to move if the need arose, she too took a peak over at the firing.

"So," she said instead, "Any ideas how to get out of this?"

"Er," Harry looked from Ginny to the Death Eaters, "Try really hard not to get hit and pray for a miracle?"

Ginny laughed.

"Good point," she conceded.

"We should try to get to the side with all the Aurors I reckon," Harry said, studying the flight patterns of the spells, "I don't think being so close to the people who want to kill us is a good idea."

"Yet another good point," she said distractedly, "And how do we do that, exactly?"

Harry pursed his lips.

Aurors attacking one side and Death Eaters the other, no way of running towards the Aurors without getting hit in the back with a spell from a Death Eater.

"I don't have a cooking clue."

Then the howling started.

**XXXXHPHPHPXXXXX**

Remus curled up into a furry ball in the Shrieking Shack and closed his eyes; he was trying to be patient. His tail flicked a little and he rose his head to look at the old clock hanging on the wall. James and Sirius had put it there for his own benefit years before. He gave a grunt and buried his snout into his paws, shifting his position for the third time in the past two minutes.

He could feel the wolf in his mind, Mooney, he liked to call it. It happened every time he took the Wolf's Bane potion. His human mind became dominant and he could control himself, but he could still feel the wolf part of him.

And Mooney liked to talk.

Not talk exactly, Remus mused, but his wolf's mind might smell something or hear something that made it want to take over. Usually, and this was solely thanks to the potion, the voice was weak and Remus ignored it.

But he and the wolf agreed on one thing that night.

Padfoot and Prongs were late.

Mooney missed his companions and Remus missed his friends.

What on earth could be keeping them?

He was about to close his eyes again when he heard it, a sound that chilled every bone in his body and made his blood run colder than ice. The howling bay of not one but several other werewolves rang out in the darkness under the full moon. He stood immediately and sniffed the air.

Mooney growled.

And Remus let him.

There were other werewolves here, they were on _his_ territory and endangering _his_ pack.

And that was all either Remus or Mooney need know before bounding out of the Shack towards Hogsmeade.

**XXXHPHPHPXXX**

Sirius saw the other Aurors arriving and quickly joined the battle. There were about nine Death Eaters facing them, two werewolves flanked them and he was sure that more were on the way. Tonks, his pink haired cousin, was facing off against a rather burly looking cloaked figure. Her eyes flashed as she fired a stunning spell at one of the Death Eaters, it was deflected and Tonks found herself on the receiving end of a curse. Luckily, she managed to dodge it and fired a counter spell at her attacker, this one actually finding it's target.

He breathed a sigh of relief, quickly aiming to take out an opponent of his own.

And so it went.

In the back of his mind, Sirius wondered where James was and hoped that his friend had backtracked to find Harry and his friends.

The thought came to the forefront and Sirius stopped dead when he saw said godson and the Weasley girl crouched behind a cart right in the middle of the battle.

_Merlin's bloody teeth! _

He cursed again as he changed direction, sending a stunner as a large Death Eater, but ignoring the rest. Harry and Ginny were about twenty feet away from him, but getting there was another matter entirely.

He really cursed when he suddenly found himself under attack again.

_Damn these bloody Death Eaters!_

**XXXHPHPHPXXX**

"Harry! Go!"

Harry recognised Sirius' voice immediately and looked up to see the dark haired man facing a Death Eater, his attention split between the fight and watching Harry. He came closer and cast a large shield.

"Run!" he yelled at them.

They didn't need telling again.

Sirius ran with them, keeping his shield up the entire time as spell fire brigaded on them. Harry could feel the hot buzz as the spells zipped past him, sweat beaded his brow, his glasses jumped on his face as he ran and through it all he kept a tight grip on Ginny's hand. She screamed _once_; they had stepped wrong and a spell had landed on the cobble stone pavement right beside them, causing it to explode and for pieces of stone and tar to hit them. Harry shook it off, yanking Ginny along with him. The coppery stench of blood seemed to be everywhere and he nearly stopped in pure shock when they almost ran over a body. The lifeless eyes of the bloody corpse etched themselves into Harry's mind and he wanted to scream.

How had this happened?

There was fire; Harry could see the smoke, it rose up from the buildings and mingled with the darkening grey sky. It had stopped raining some time ago. Sirius had stopped running with them as soon as they had left the war zone, he turned back to help the other Aurors; Harry and Ginny ran on, unsure of where to go and terrified of what might be around the next corner.

"Harry! Ginny!"

Harry and Ginny stopped in their tracks, turning in shock to see their friends hiding in and alley they had just been about to pass.

"Hermione!" he yelped in surprise, "Ron!"

He leapt forward immediately to his two friends, pulling Ginny along with him before letting go. Luna was with them as well, the pale blonde girl looked a little worse for wear, as did they all. She sported several bruises on her face and her lip was split and bleeding. One of Hermione's sleeves was torn, she was clutching her other arm protectively to her side and Harry couldn't help but wonder if she had somehow hurt it. Ron had a nasty gash on his head, dried blood stained the left side of his face and there was a make shift bandage wrapped around it. Judging by Hermione's torn sleeve, she had been the one to make the repair.

"You're okay," he said in relief.

"Why aren't you at the Shack?" Ginny demanded, glared from Ron to Hermione to Luna in turn.

"We went there," Hermione began, "But-"

"A bloody werewolf jumped out!" Ron exclaimed, "We didn't know if there were more in there and we weren't about to find out!"

Harry blinked.

Why would they have werewolves in the Shrieking Shack?

His eyes widened.

"You don't think they know about the tunnel, do you?" he asked worriedly, looking at Ginny then, "You said it went straight onto Hogwarts grounds, right?"

Ginny nodded, her eyes wide.

"But even if they did know about the tunnel," she said, "How could they possibly-?"

"Wolf's Bane potion," Hermione said immediately, "You know, the potion that let's a werewolf keep it's mind during transformations? It must be!"

"But then," Ron gulped, "The werewolves are working with the Death Eaters."

"Precisely," Hermione looked troubled, her bushy brown hair was even more of a mess than usual and there was a bloody gash on her jaw line, "But what could they possibly gain from attacking Hogsmeade?"

Harry shook his head and peaked out from the safety of the alley, the coast looked clear enough.

"Either we find somewhere to hide and wait it out," he said finally, "Or we need to find a way to safety. The Aurors are battling the Death Eaters at the moment, so I don't think we can count on help from them."

The others nodded in agreement.

"What if we moved towards the housing areas?" Luna said suddenly, "There are some caves on the other side of Hogsmeade. An excellent place to find Night Faeries, though I wouldn't go looking for them now. But it should be relatively safe."

They all looked at Luna.

"You know the way?" Harry asked.

She nodded.

Harry licked his lips.

"Alright," he said, "Let's go."

He was about to make the first move out of the alley when his scar suddenly burst into pain and he cried out, doubling over.

"Harry!" he heard shouts, but they were soon drowned out.

_Come to me Harry. _

He gasped, the pain searing him. In his mind's eye he could see the square near the Quidditch shop, a pair of red eyes waiting for him.

_Come to me. Or she will die. _

Ally's face flashed in his head for a moment and then it was all gone. The pain subsided and he was breathing hard, the voice in his head was gone, the cold, hissing nature sending shills down his spine.

"_-rry! _Harry! Are you alright?" Ron's voice came in from a haze and Harry realised his ears were ringing. Or maybe his head was? He wasn't so sure. All he knew, was that Ally was in trouble and he had to get there.

He looked up at his friends and made a decision.

They couldn't come with him.

"Y-you guys go ahead of me," he said firmly, "There's something I need to check something out first."

"Harry!" Ginny admonished, "Now is not the time! We have to get-"

"I wouldn't go if it wasn't important," he looked at them pleadingly and then smiled, trying to laugh off the sensation of coming doom he had in his stomach, "I won't be long, I'm just making a quick detour. I'll be right behind you guys."

He was met with uneasy stares from the four assembled and the vehement shake of heads from the two Weasleys, Hermione was watching him oddly, her lips pursed.

"Harry," she said a serious glint in her brown eyes, "What happened back there? Was it your scar-?"

"No," he said quickly, lying through his teeth, "I just got a little disorientated. Hermione please, I'll be right behind you, I just need to take a look and I'll be careful."

Uneasy looks passed between them.

"No Harry," Hermione said firmly, "We need to stick together. Whatever it is, it will have to wait. There are dangerous creatures and Death Eaters roaming around. We're more likely to defend ourselves if we stick together."

Harry pursed his lips, his heart pounding in his chest so hard he thought the thumps were loud enough for his friends to hear. He had to get away from them. He had to get to Ally.

"Okay," he said, "I guess it can wait. Lead the way Luna."

He'd have to figure out a way as they went. There had to be some way-

"_Aarhoooo_!" a harsh howl went through the air, not far from where they stood.

Hermione went pale.

"Werewolves only answer the call of their own kind," she said slowly, her eyes widening, "If it's this close and calling more-"

"It's probably smelt us," Luna put in helpfully, though she didn't look too fazed by it, "I suggest we go now, before they come."

No one needed telling twice.

"You lead," Harry said to Luna, nodding out the alley, "Everyone stay close together, keep your wands out and keep your ears and eyes open. Let's go!"

They all started off at a run, Luna was in the lead with Ginny running right beside her. Ron had grabbed onto Hermione's good arm and was leading her along, his face shifting with worry as he glanced at her from the side every now and then. Harry was behind them and that was when he saw it.

A great mass of grey moving towards them. He didn't think, he whipped around almost immediately and aimed a stunner at the werewolf, followed quickly by a body bind. He wasn't taking any chances. The werewolf went down, thankfully, his friends turned back, pausing to look at him.

"Keep running!" he yelled, "I'm right behind you!"

It was lie. He pretended to start running, he waited till they were a little ahead of him, turned away from him.

And then he changed direction.

**XXHPHPHPXX**

Mooney was so happy to see Prongs' cub and his friends that he forgot none of them knew about him. Remus would have slapped himself hard for that if it hadn't been for his lack of hands. Of course they had run away from him; he was a werewolf for Merlin's sake!

He had been following them since he had seen three of his students in the Shrieking Shack, they had darted away rather quickly after seeing him come out of the tunnel and he really couldn't blame them. He had recognised them though, as Harry's friends and that was when he decided to track down their scent. Sure enough, they had eventually joined up with Harry and the Weasley girl. He had managed to protect them from one of his cursed brethren so far, but it would be hard if they split up.

And split up they had.

The stunner and the body bind did no more than disorientate him for a few minutes, they lacked the strength to affect him properly. It probably would have taken another two or three to do that. He jerked his head though, just in time to see Harry running off from his friends, none of them having noticed yet in the confusion.

What was the boy doing?

He got up slowly, making to follow Harry, but Mooney picked up a scent. Two of his kind, in the direction the other children were going.

Torn between his sense of duty to his students and loyalty to Prongs, Mooney ran in the direction of the other four children. He told himself that unlike Harry, they were in the most immediate danger.

He'd have to help them quickly.

For now, Harry was on his own.

**XXHPHPHPXXX **

Harry ran.

Through the deserted streets of Hogsmeade, he ran faster than he ever thought was possible. Fear gripped his gut in an iron vice as a million scenarios ran through his head. How had Ally gotten to Hogsmeade? Had the werewolves gotten into Hogwarts? Had they taken her then? Was she safe?

Later, he would be surprised at how much it affected him to know his sister was possibly in danger. In the few short months since he had met her, it appeared a familial bond had formed between them. His initial fondness growing everyday. Harry Potter, though he hadn't realised it yet, had officially turned into a big brother.

He skidded to a halt when he reached the place he had seen in his head. He'd passed this way three times before when going through Hogsmeade with Ron and Hermione. He remembered standing with Ron and gaping at the brooms on sale. It was in that square that he saw it, a cloaked figure with it's back to him.

But no Ally.

"Where is she?" Harry shouted, looking around frantically.

"In Hogwarts I suspect, all safe and sound," the cloaked figure turned slowly.

A glowing pair of red eyes settled on him, a sickly, satisfied smile settling on the creature's thin lips. A snake man, that was the best way Harry cold describe him.

This thing wasn't human.

"Hello Harry," it said, the voice had a hissing, soft quality, Harry was sure if a snake could speak, this would be how it enticed it's prey, "It's been awhile, since last we met."

Harry drew back involuntarily, his heart was beating so fast he was sure the whole of Hogsmeade could hear it. The snake man, the man he was sure he had seen in his dreams, the man he thought he might know, watched him with all the lazy ease of a cat who knew it had a mouse cornered.

No escape.

No help.

"Who are you?" Harry asked, his voice a little shaky, "What do you want?"

The snake man looked amused all of a sudden, a laughter entered his eyes, cold and cruel, they sparked just enough with humour to make Harry feel all the more uneasy. He suddenly frowned, the coolness, the icy pride, the sadistic smirk. It was _him. _the person in the tunnels, aged and obviously deformed, but it was _him. _

"Riddle?" he asked, his voice barely a breath.

The amusement died immediately and instead, fiery hatred flood over the man's face.

"Never," he hissed, leaning closer to Harry, fixing him with his feral gaze, "Call me by that filthy muggle name."

Before Harry could respond, the man's wand was pointed at him and he felt a searing pain. It ran through his entire body, like every nerve ending was being beaten raw, his bones were on fire, knives where jabbing into his flesh and he was being dipped in acid. There were no real words to describe the pain.

He screamed.

And his scar, his scar worst of all, felt like it was being torn from his scalp.

Then, as suddenly as it had come on, it stopped and Harry lay panting in a heap, the pain gone, faded now into memory.

"Since you have not received the proper education," the snake man was saying, "I will enlighten you."

He stepped closer to Harry, and laid a hand on his forehead.

Harry screamed again.

His scar hurt like it never had before, he was in a world of pain, but through it he could hear the horrible words the man was saying to him.

"I am Lord Voldemort."

**XXHPHPHPXXX**

Sirius found himself in a rather awkward situation.

He had helped Harry and Ginny escape the variable war zone that had become the streets of Hogsmeade and had remained behind to help his fellow Aurors capture the rogue Death Eaters. So far, no luck. Whenever anyone got close to defeating one or, Merlin forbid, actually catching one alive, they found themselves battling a werewolf. It was like the Death Eaters had their very own guard dogs.

Guard dogs who were almost resistant to magical attacks.

It took at least five spells hitting them at once to even stun them, knocking a werewolf out completely was something else entirely.

But this wasn't, to Sirius' chagrin, the reason why he was in such an awkward situation. No, the reason he was in a rather awkward situation was because he had just seen Mooney dart right through the confusion of the battle and disappear in the direction he had just sent the kids.

Tonks, despite having just dodged three spells, sent him a scathing, curious and rather worried look. Sirius didn't have time to wonder how she knew what Remus' werewolf self looked like, but the look in her eyes clearly said she did know.

Great, Sirius thought testily, he finally tells someone on his own but fails to mention it's my little cousin!

This didn't get him out of the situation he was now in however. He could carry on fighting, or he could go after Remus and make sure he was safe, or at least that he was in control.

Stupid thought, he berated himself, of course Mooney took the bloody potion. He wouldn't forget!

Still…

Cursing, he fired a string of cursed at the Death Eater he had been fighting and made a run for it.

"I'll be back," he yelled to Shacklebolt as he passed, "Keep the line!"

A brief nod between spell fire and Sirius was off.

As soon as he was out of sight of anyone, he pocketed his wand and transformed into Padfoot, hoping that an werewolves he might meet along the way would ignore a stray dog. His paws tapped softly on the cobble stone road as he run, placing his nose to the ground every now and then in the hopes of picking up his friend's scent.

His ears perked up when he heard screams and a growl instinctively rolled through his throat.

He ran as fast as he could, rounding corner with lightning speed. Not, on later thought, a particularly smart move as he had no idea what was behind that corner, but then, that was just Sirius Black.

He saw the four children, Harry's friends, all their wands out, facing two werewolves. Right beside them, growling menacingly at said werewolves, was none other that Mooney. With a great bound, he joined the children's side, morphing back into himself.

He's have to deal with the repercussions later.

"Stun!" he yelled.

As though this were a signal, the werewolves attacked. Mooney leapt too, managing to grapple one to the ground while Sirius and the kids sent a series of stuns at the other, hitting the creature directly in the chest. The beast went down, writhing backwards with the impact.

"Again!" Sirius shouted, and they all complied.

The beast didn't move, having been hit by ten stunners, it was little wonder. Sirius turned his attention to the second werewolf, only to find it had been taken care of. Mooney stood above the other wolf, panting heavily and not far from them, wand out and ready, was none other than James Potter.

"Jamie!" Sirius exclaimed, momentarily ignoring the presence of the kids to look his friend up and down, "Where've you been? The werewolves-"

"I know," James cut him off shortly, his gaze turning to the children, "Hermione? Ron? Where is Harry? Is he alright?"

"We don't know!" Hermione blurted out, a frantic look on her face, "He was right behind us, we were all together one minute and then the werewolf attacked and-and-"

"We lost him," Ron put him, he looked angry though, "I'm sorry sir. He ran away from us, we don't know what happened."

"Something did happen!" Ginny put in, the red head was still eyeing Remus warily, "Harry suddenly clutched his scar and doubled over and then he was going on about having to check something out. He was really insistent about it, but we told him he had to stay with us-but-but he still…"

She trailed off helplessly, looking down, utterly defeated.

"Did you see which way he went?" James asked, his voice stern.

The four teenagers winced and shook their heads.

Mooney let off a series of grunts and nudged James' hand. Both Marauder's turned to their friend.

"You know where he is Mooney?" Sirius asked, looking from James to the students who were watching the exchange with wide eyed interest, he turned to them and said, "He's a friend, not one of the werewolves attacking."

This seemed to calm them slightly, though he didn't quite miss the fact that Hermione was entirely unsurprised.

_That girl is smarter than Remus_, he thought with a mental sigh.

Mooney gave a grunt as though in confirmation to Sirius' earlier question and James' eyes took on a set look. Sirius recognised it immediately and he didn't like it. James could be rather reckless at times, more so than Sirius in some cases and although it was rarer these days, it usually meant trouble.

"Sirius," James said, interrupting Sirius from his thoughts and worries, "You stay with them, follow only when it's safe. Mooney, you're with me. We have to find Harry."

"James-"

"Sirius," his friend interrupted him, "If he's here, then we don't have time. Keep them safe."

Without another word, James and Mooney took off with each other and Sirius Black was left on babysitting duty.

"Typical."

**XXHPHPHPXXX**

"That's not possible," Harry gasped, shaking his head as Voldemort drew his hand away, his scar still hurt, but was now more of a dull thud compared to what it had felt like moments before, "You're-you're gone."

"Gone?" the amusement was back, "Oh no Harry, Lord Voldemort will be here for a very, very long time. though, I suppose I should have you to thank for that."

"Me?"

The Dark Lord looked at him like a teacher did a small child who didn't understand something simple and when he spoke again his voice held much of the same patiently simple tone.

"It seems Wormtail's Forgetfulness potion worked well," he smiled, "It was your blood that brought me back Harry and now I have the same protection your mother gave you. A little ironic, wouldn't you agree?"

At this he put his hand on Harry again, making the sixteen year old yelp in pain and try to draw back. Voldemort just smiled at him, the same patient look. he had all the time in the world and was enjoying playing with his prey.

"I don't know what your talking about," Harry gritted through his teeth, "What Forgetfulness potion? Who is Wormtail?"

"_Who is Wormtail_?" Voldemort seemed oddly amused by this, "I would have thought of all the people in this world, your father would have told you about his old friend."

Harry froze.

So he had been right, the Wormtail on the Map had been a friend of his fathers, the fourth Marauder. He wiped the thought away, turning his concentration to the situation at hand.

He was terrified, there was no other word for it. He could feel the coldness of fear gripping his stomach. A mass murder had risen seemingly from the grave and was standing right in front of him. He wanted to turn and run away as fast as he could, but he also didn't think he could move. Something seemed to have frozen his feet to the ground and he didn't think it had anything to do with a spell.

Swallowing hard he tried to clear his head, panicking wasn't going to do him any good. Years before he had watched a crime drama on TV, the main character in that had kept the man hold a gun to him talking for as long as possible, until help could come. For a kid who aspired to be a policeman, he had thought that might be what they do.

He didn't know if it would work now, but…

He'd rather delay dieing for as long as he could.

"So how does a-a man rise from the dead?" he asked shakily, licking his lips, "I didn't think it was possible-"

"Uh uh, uh, Harry," the Dark Lord smirked, "I'll keep my secrets."

Well, so much for that idea.

"So what are you going to do?" Harry pushed the question through his throat, trying to make the declaration sound braver than he thought, "Kill me?"

He thought his knees might start clacking together pretty soon, goodness knows his heart was practically doing a tap dance. Voldemort was uncomfortably close and Harry found himself silently praying for help.

"Perhaps," the snake man mused, "I've heard a lot about you, Harry Potter. The Boy-Who-Lived. An amusing title."

He was still smiling, a cruel, cold smile.

"Lost for fifteen years, living as a muggle," he tapped his fingers on his wand and Harry flinched when he felt his wand zoom out of his pocket and right into Voldemort's hand, "I even hear you grew up in an orphanage."

Harry's eyes widened.

_Now how the hell did he know that_?

"You and I are alike, you know," Voldemort's tone was simpering now, coaxing in a way, "Very much alike. We don't have to be enemies, you could see what your misguided father was blind enough to ignore. There is no good and no evil. Only power."

His tone was entrancing and if Harry hadn't been so terrified, he might have been enticed by the silkiness in his words.

"You have proven to be very resourceful, living on the streets all those years," buttery words, sliding easily from the snake man's mouth to Harry's ears, "Brave and powerful too. You could be great, you know? Despite your…less than fortunate blood. But that hasn't spoiled the pureblood traits, thankfully. Join me Harry, join me and live."

_He just insulted my mother_, was the first thought that rang through Harry's head. After years of hoping and dreaming of meeting Lily Potter, he wasn't about to let anyone, especially an evil Dark Lord, say anything bad about her. A new emotion started in his chest, hot and spreading. He grasped onto it, used it to beat down the cold fear, used it to feed his muscles and remove the freezing from his legs.

He felt anger rise in him.

"Never," he whispered, eyes narrowing.

"What did you say?" Voldemort hissed dangerously.

"I will never join you," Harry grit out angrily, "You're a murderer and a liar, nothing more and so much less."

Voldemort stared at him for a moment, his red eyes gleaming and laughed.

"Crucio!"

Harry yelled and writhed under the curse, dropping to his knees. Then he felt the snake man's fingers fist through his hair, bringing his head up to face him. The contact made his scar erupt in pain once more, but this time something happened. Harry could see flashes in his head, like from a memory or a dream.

He saw a grave yard, dark and gloomy. Flashes of mousy looking man, a cauldron, something like a monster, deformed, ugly.

"_Bone of the father, unknowingly given, you will renew your son!"_

A grave. The name Tom Riddle etched into the tomb stone.

"_Flesh-of the servant-w-willingly given-you will-revive-your master."_

Blood. Screaming. Pain.

"_B-blood of the enemy…forcibly taken…you will…resurrect your foe."_

A vial withdrawn from the folds of a cloak. Blood poured into the cauldron. Blinding white liquid bubbling, shimmering. A figure rising from it's depths.

"_Robe me."_

"_Yes Master."_

The pain and images stopped abruptly, Voldemort released Harry and the boy slumped forward, panting heavily, his hands on the ground in front of him. Then he heard a clatter. Looking up, he noticed his wand right in front of him.

He looked at the Dark Lord in disbelief.

_What was that?_

"Very well," Voldemort was still smirking, but his eyes were as cold as steel, "But just remember Potter, I gave you the choice. Like your fool father however, you refused. But I have honour, Harry, I will allow you to die like a man. Pick up your wand. Let us duel."

Harry licked his lips and slowly picked up his wand, getting shakily to his feet.

"I'm my father's son," he couldn't help throwing at Voldemort, anger and determination forcing the words out.

"Unfortunately for you," Voldemort sighed with regret, though it seemed more sarcastic than anything else, "You do know how to duel, don't you Harry? First we face one another and bow."

Harry didn't really have any intention of bowing to this mad man and showing any weak spots. The back of his neck being a rather sensitive area.

He wasn't given much choice though, a harsh pressure pushed itself onto his back, making his bend forward. He hissed in pain, trying to fight back against the force. It pushed him down till he could see his toes.

Voldemort barely inclined his head.

The force was magically removed and Harry stood straight, now facing the Voldemort who had his arms wise open.

"Go ahead," he whispered, "Give me your best shot."

And, not knowing what else to do, Harry did the only thing he could think of.

He tried to fight.

"Stupefy!"

The Dark Lord had thrown up his wand to make a shield and a white glow surrounded the area directly in front of him. But no red stream of light flew towards him, no spell hit the shield, no spell came at all.

The spell hadn't left Harry's wand.

"What-?" he began.

This couldn't be happening. Voldemort must have done something, must have done something to his wand. He looked at it quickly, but could find nothing wrong with it at first glance. Could it be a spell?

Voldemort look surprised too and was watching Harry curiously.

"Expelliarmus!" Harry tried again, "Stupefy!"

But nothing worked.

"Are you no more than a Squib boy?" Voldemort laughed, "Filthy mudblood."

Harry looked from his wand to the Dark Lord, his wand that was doing him no better than a stick in this situation. He looked at Voldemort, eyes wide.

Red eyes gleaming, the most feared wizard in the world smirked.

"Goodbye Harry," he said softly, raising his wand, "Avada Kedavra!"

What happened as Voldemort uttered the dreaded curse, happened so fast Harry was amazed he'd even been able to comprehend what was happening. A huge, grey mass of fur, limbs and teeth suddenly slammed into Voldemort, knocking the wizard to the ground and sending the green light of the Killing Curse hurtling into the sky and completely missing Harry.

Voldemort was on his feet in an instant, moving with striking quickness, like an aggravated viper, his wand trained on the werewolf. The wolf growled, ears flattened down on it's head, snapping it's teeth at the most feared wizard of all time.

To say Harry was a little confused would be the understatement of the century.

"You dare-" Voldemort began, but was cut off once again by a shout. A stream of red light shot out and would have hit him in the back had he not turned with a shield ready. Harry's eyes widened when his father seemingly stepped out of nowhere, wand ready and face set in grim determination. Voldemort seemed to be calculating his odds against a fully trained Auror and a werewolf because he suddenly raised his wand. There was a blinding flash and the Dark Mark that had been crawling itself across the darkening sky suddenly pulsed. Howls struck from all over Hogsmeade and then halted at once.

**XXXHPHPHPXXX**

James tried not to flinch at the light, he kept his wand trained on Voldemort, his eyes starting to water from the strain of keeping them open. He knew this was a signal for something, he could only hope it was a retreat.

Luckily, he was right.

"Your fourth mark against me, James Potter," the Dark Lord hissed before Apparating into nothing with a loud crack.

James panted, lowering his wand and ran a hand shakily through his hair, trying in vain to calm his rapidly beating heart. Mooney gave a long howl and looked at James.

Their eyes met, Remus' amber gaze portraying all the words James needed to know. he nodded slowly.

"I'll wrap everything else up," he told his friend's werewolf form, "Go quickly."

Mooney seemed to nod in understanding. He bounded off on all fours, his strong limbs carrying him away faster than any human could hope to move at.

He swallowed hard and turned, rushing to kneel beside his son's limp form. Harry was staring down at his wand, his own hands shaking a little. James put a hand on his shoulder.

"Harry?" he asked, frowning, "Are you alright? You're not hurt are you?"

Harry looked up from him, his bottle green eyes wide and almost glassy looking, his face pale.

"Harry?"

His son looked down again, shaking his head.

"I'm," he said softly, hesitating for a moment, "Not hurt."

James frowned at his tone, his momentary relief over masked again by worry. Harry hadn't said he was fine, he's just said he wasn't hurt.

James didn't have time to say anything to Harry because there was a shout behind him. He turned in surprise to see Sirius practically bounding towards him, Harry's friends, Ron, Hermione, Ginny and the pale blonde girl he hadn't met formally yet were right behind him.

"Prongs! Harry!" Sirius cried, "You're okay! You're both okay! The Death Eaters and werewolves Disapparated at once just a few minutes ago, we weren't sure-"

"We're alright," James agreed, he watched for a moment as his son's friends darted towards Harry before turning back to his friend, "The other Aurors?"

"From what I know? Three serious injuries," Sirius rattled off immediately, "Two deaths, don't know the civilian count yet and one…one biting."

James closed his eyes and sighed sadly.

"Who?"

"Jan Botha," Sirius said softly, "He's not taking it well."

James nodded. Botha was a bright young Auror who had joined them about two years back, having just moved to the UK himself, eager and willing to learn, he had a calm head on his shoulders and a steady wand arm. He'd hate to lose him just because he was now cursed, but Fudge's laws…

"We'll cross that bridge when we get to it," he muttered and jerked his head in the direction Mooney had taken off in, "Remus went that way, you can find him?"

"Already on it," Sirius nodded and he left.

James' gaze turned to Harry and his friends.

**XXXHPHPHPXXX**

"Harry," it was Ron's voice, "Harry? Are you okay?"

He didn't respond, slumping down to the ground he carried on staring at his wand, disbelief mixing with confusion, sadness and frustration.

"Are you all alright?" that was his father's voice.

"Mr. Potter," Ginny chirped up breathlessly, "What happened to Harry?"

"I-" his father stated.

But Harry wasn't paying attention.

His focus was on the small stone on the ground in front of him.

_Swish and flick_, Flitwick's words echoed in the back of his mind from all those months ago. He had been sitting at the dining room table in Remus' apartment, the small Charms professor taking his turn at tutoring Harry. He'd gotten it right his first try. It was a simple spell, First Years learned it.

"Wingardium Leviosa," he muttered, carrying out the movements.

Nothing happened.

He tried again.

And again.

And again.

And again.

The stone stayed as still and unmoving as it had before and Harry was feeling the steady flow of panic spring through him. he could feel the warmth of his wand in his hand, it was like he was standing in front of a fire on a cold night, just close enough to brush the irradiating heat, but too far to escape the chilly air. He was reaching for something, but no matter how far he stretched, he just couldn't get to it.

He tried it again.

But the result was the same and suddenly he felt like something, a part of him he had always taken for granted, was now gone.

He swallowed thickly and fought the tears that were beginning to well in his eyes.

"Harry?" it was Hermione's voice, he hadn't even noticed her arrival, "Harry, we're going back to the castle now. Harry? Is something wrong? Are you hurt?"

He couldn't answer.

"Harry?" this time it was Ginny's voice again, she had sidled up to crouch next to him, "Did they hurt you? Did-"

Harry stared down at his wand in disbelief, his green eyes wide with shock. He looked up at his friends, something seemed to have died in him.

"You don't understand," he said, his voice a deathly whisper, "I just tried-I-I can't do magic anymore!"

**XXXHPHPHPXXX**

**I apologize, profusely. But you know, when life happens, it happens. I'll attempt to get the next chapter up sooner, but I can't make any definite promises as I have a lot to do before October rolls around. But I will try. **

**Thank you once again for all the reviews, feel free to criticize this chapter, I reserve the right to rewrite it when I have time. **

**I tried. **

**-Southern Hearts-**


	16. In the Hospital Wing

**Chapter Fifteen**

**In The Hospital Wing**

"I'm fine."

"Mr. Potter-"

"Look!" Harry said, standing up from his seat on the hospital bed and doing a little twirl for her, "All in one piece. No injuries whatsoever. Can I go now, _please_?"

That wasn't exactly true, there was a gash on the back of his neck, a few cuts on his face and his shirt was ripped and stained bloody. Harry had never been one for hospitals though and after avoiding them for much of his life, was restless to leave this one. He just had to get past the bull-headed matron.

Madam Pomfrey pursed her lips.

"You'll go when I say you can go Mr. Potter," she said curtly, "Now get into that bed!"

Harry's mouth twitched, but he bit his tongue and sat back on the bed; he refused to lie down though, just sat there with his legs dangling off the side. Ron was unconscious in the bed next to him, a gash on his forehead newly bandaged and cleaned, though that wasn't the reason for his un-waking state. Madam Pomfrey had dosed him almost immediately upon entering the hospital wing. Harry had point blank refused to take anything until he could see his parents, or Professor Dumbledore, or Sirius or…well someone who wasn't trying to knock him out for his own good.

Madam Pomfrey just gave an irritated click of her tongue and started fussing around another student. This one was actually injured though with her arm hanging loosely in a sling. Harry recognised her as Cho Chang, the Seventh Year Seeker on the Ravenclaw Quidditch team. She was awfully pretty, he decided, even with her raven hair dishevelled and her one almond shaped eye swollen and puffy. He looked away from her quickly though when she noticed him, his cheeks heating a little bit.

_Had she smiled at him?_

"Before you start drooling, you should know she has a boyfriend," said an amused voice beside him and Harry turned to find Hermione had come to sit next to him on the bed.

"I wasn't-" he started to protest, but she stopped him.

"I'm just teasing you," she grinned, though it faded a little when she cast a worried glance at Ron, "Is he-"

"He's fine," Harry said, "Madam Pomfrey gave him something, knocked him out immediately."

Hermione nodded. He noticed her own arm was wrapped up and rose an enquiring eyebrow.

"Just a small break," she explained, scratching the bandage a little, "Madam Pomfrey says it will take another hour to completely heal. But it does itch!"

He grinned a little at her tone and she looked back at him, her face taking on a worried look.

"How are you?" she asked carefully.

They both knew what she was really asking about.

"My magic's still not working," he said with a defeated sigh. He felt like his heart had been wrenched out of his chest, just saying it was like admitting defeat. Everything that had happened to him over the past few months had happened because he had found his magic. Now, he felt empty.

He didn't even realise there had been something in there filling him up, hadn't even noticed that presence.

Until it was gone.

Over the last couple of hours, he had thought if he could just reach out far enough, he could touch it, but it was like grasping air.

_Pointless. _

"Oh Harry," Hermione said softly, pulling him into a hug, "We'll fix it. There has to be a way."

"What if there's not?" he asked, his voice was almost sickeningly calm, "What if it's gone…_forever_?"

She drew back and looked him right in the eye. Harry felt momentarily surprised, it was rare to see this kind of fire in the bushy haired bookworm.

"I don't believe that," she said in a voice that brook no argument, "And neither should you. I've never heard of anyone who lost their magic for good. It'll come back Harry, it will."

He swallowed hard, he didn't feel any better about it, but he tried to smile reassuringly.

"Thanks Mione," he sighed softly.

Hermione opened her mouth to say something more, but at that moment the Hospital Wing door burst open and a short man in a bowler hat came striding in like he owned the place, followed closely by Professor Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall, Sirius, Harry's father and a red haired man that looked oddly familiar.

"Cornelius," Dumbledore was saying in his calm, soothing manner, "This really isn't the place-"

"I want to know what happened and I want to know what happened now!" the man was turning as red as a Weasley's hair.

"Who is that?" Harry whispered to Hermione as every eye in the Hospital Wing turned to watch the scene.

"It's Cornelius Fudge," she explained breathlessly, surprised by the man's appearance, "He's the Minister for Magic!"

Harry frowned.

_Why was the Minister here?_

"Merlin, Fudge!" James Potter exclaimed, "This is a Hospital Wing, do you want to bring Poppy down on us?"

Sirius visibly shuddered.

But Fudge wasn't listening.

"I want answers Potter!" he practically spat, "And hopefully from a more reliable source than _your_ Aurors! Now let me talk to someone who was really there!"

Hermione looked aghast hearing this from the Minister of all people and James Potter immediately opened his mouth to reprimand Fudge, but Harry beat him to the punch.

"We were there," he said, loud enough to be heard clearly in the room, his eyes narrowing, "The students were attacked by Death Eaters and werewolves. The Aurors saved us all. Now please stop yelling, there are sick and injured people in here."

He kept his voice steady, the anger and irritation deftly hidden behind it. He hardly noticed Sirius hiding a smile behind his hand, or Hermione's abashed look. His eyes were focused on the Minister. Fudge seemed to be going redder, his mouth gaping like a fish.

"Like my son said Minister," James said just as calmly, "Ask anyone here and they'll tell you the same thing."

"Y-your son?" suddenly Fudge's eyes were focused on Harry's forehead.

"Yes," the smile on James' face did not reach his eyes, "Harry, my son. You remember, _don't you_?"

If looks could kill, James Potter's would do a treat. Harry was momentarily confused by the obvious animosity between the two men. The way in which his father had spoken surprised him. Never had he heard contempt in James' voice.

"Cornelius," Dumbledore said softly, "It is as I've told you, as the Aurors have told, as many of the witnesses of the attack have told you. Death Eaters marched tonight and they marched under orders."

"_Under orders_?" the Minister repeated incredulously, "Now see here Dumbledore-"

"Perhaps this is best discussed elsewhere, Minister," Sirius put in, looking meaningfully around the room, "This is not the best place-"

But Fudge seemed to be on his own rampant.

"Werewolves attacked," he said, "And from what I hear you've been keeping one here without Ministry approval Dumbledore. How do we know Lupin didn't lead these attacks?"

A deadly silence fell across the Hospital Wing as every conscious student was now staring openly at the Minister. Harry's eyes were wide in both shock and realisation, everything he knew about his professor suddenly clicking into place. The unexplained illnesses, his exhaustion, heck, even his Marauder name. He glanced at Hermione, only to find her glaring angrily at the Minister, something akin to hate in her eyes.

_Could she have known?_

She wasn't the only one glaring though. Sirius and James were doing an even better job of it, and besides that, nothing could compare to the icy look McGonagall had for the Minister.

"I have known him since he was a student here," she practically hissed at Fudge, "And he would never-"

"How can you be so sure?" Fudge almost had a triumphant look on his face, "He's a _werewolf_ after all."

Harry felt Hermione's hand on his arm and noticed for the first time that he had leapt to his feet, fists clenched. He also noticed that his father was doing the same thing for Sirius. His face was expressionless, but James Potter was definitely shaking with anger.

"Potter!" Fudge continued, "I want Lupin brought in for questioning, immediately. Understood?"

James' jaw was tight and he seemed to be speaking through clenched teeth when he said;

"Yes Minister."

Harry couldn't take it anymore. Why weren't they telling the Minister what really happened? Why were they laying the blame on Lupin? This wasn't fair! A voice in the back of his head implored with him to remember what his father had cautioned him about revealing what had in fact happened.

'_The Ministry won't like the news and after what happened in the last war, I wouldn't put it past the higher ups to try and ignore it_,' James Potter had said grimly as they approached the school, '_When you're in Hogwarts again, try not to mention it just yet. At least until after we've had a chance to back up the claim_.'

But Harry, being who he was, ignored the voice.

"You're wrong!" he yelled, almost snarling, "It wasn't Professor Lupin! It was _Voldemort_!"

The entire room was met with a silence unlike any other; if the revelation about Lupin had been shocking, than what Harry had just blurted out was a lot worse. Harry resisted the urge to clamp his hand over his mouth, realising too late that this probably wasn't the time or place to tell the Minister. The man in question was staring at him and, for a brief moment, Harry felt completely satisfied with the situation.

"You've hit your head, boy," Fudge said shakily, "You-Know-Who is _dead_! You're confused!"

Harry blinked, having not expected the answer.

"But it was him!" he protested hotly.

Fudge turned to James.

"You should have him checked out at St. Mungo's," he told the man, "He's clearly been confounded-"

"I haven't-," Harry felt the sharp pinch Hermione gave him and the warning looks of the adults around him, "I mean-that is to say-a man attacked me and he _told_ me his name was Voldemort."

Harry didn't look away from the Minister, if he had, he might have seen the glimmer of understanding dance across his Headmaster's face.

"Mr. Potter," the Minister spluttered angrily, "It is impossible, utterly impossible for You-Know-Who to have returned."

"Speaking frankly Minister," Harry said testily, gaining more confidence in his half lie, "I have never met Vol- _You-Know-Who _before, at least not that I can remember, but the man I met in Hogsmeade _claimed_ to be him."

"_Claimed_?" Fudge's eyes widened remarkably, "That's a little far fetched-"

"But that is what happened," Harry continued hotly, his mind jumping for an explanation that would convince the Minister, "He tried to kill me sir, so I think I would remember quite clearly everything he said and besides, whether or not he was in fact Voldemort is besides the point; he claims he is and that makes him dangerous. _Especially_ if the Death Eaters are following him. Impostor or real, you should take him as a serious threat. He might be using the name to gather support for himself."

The Minister looked aghast and then Hermione put in.

"And if he is, sir," she said clearly, "Then it might give previous supporters of You-Know-Who an excuse to carry on his work. It's foolish to believe that just because one dark wizard has fallen, another will not try to take his place."

Harry looked at his father, trying to let him know he was sorry and he now understood why they hadn't mentioned it before, but the man's face was already shadowed with understanding. He gave his son a small smile.

"Harry is correct, Minister," James continued, "When I reached my son, he had been attacked by someone who looked remarkably like Voldemort. You are more than welcome to look at my memory in a Pensieve, if you need convincing."

There was something in James' face that just said he enjoyed making the Minister squirm, and squirm he did. Fudge looked like he had been punched in the face. Harry almost felt sorry for the man, _almost_.

"Cornelius," Dumbledore, _the _Dumbledore, kind and forgiving headmaster of Hogwarts, was now speaking with a warning bite in his tone, "Let us move this discussion to my office. I believe you have disturbed my students more than enough for one night. If you carry on, I will have to ask you leave the castle."

Luckily, Fudge seemed to be rational enough to realise the spot he'd put himself in. The Minister went red in the face, all glimpse of triumph over his quick accusation gone. He coughed loudly and nodded, practically scrambling from the room.

Harry decided then and there that he didn't like the Minister for Magic one bit.

Really, what kind of an idiot made accusations he couldn't back up in front of students?

_A powerful one_, that annoying voice in his head said, _and an influential one_.

Harry pursed his lips at the thought.

"I don't think you've made a friend there, Harry," Hermione whispered, watching them leave.

"Fine by me," Harry murmured back, not willing to consider what the consequences of this incident meant.

He noticed the stares, everyone in the Hospital Wing was looking at him like he had grown a second head. He swallowed hard and took a seat back on the bed, trying not to meet anyone's gaze. He had the feeling he had spoken far too soon.

He felt a hand on his shoulder and realised Sirius had not left the room. He gave his godfather an apologetic look to which the Auror just smiled comfortingly.

"I know this all pretty stressful," he said in a low voice, "And that was a nice save, but you need to keep calm. We're not going to let anything happen to Remus."

Harry just nodded.

"I'll come get you later," Sirius said comfortingly, clapping Harry on the back, "Just take it easy and let Poppy do her job. There's a couple of extra things you need to be tested for."

Harry swallowed hard, nodding again.

"Sorry," he murmured.

"Understandable," Sirius suddenly grinned, "Now, try to keep out of trouble, okay?"

"Okay," Harry breathed.

Sirius nodded, then motioned to Hermione approvingly as he made his way out.

"Nice work Hermione," he said, "Quick thinking there."

Hermione blushed a little, but nodded at the compliment.

"Thanks," she said softly.

After Sirius left, Harry found himself face to face with Madam Pomfrey once more, she was holding out a goblet to him, an expectant look on her stern face. Harry frowned and took the drink from her, pulling a face as she walked away to the next patient. He cast a glance at Hermione, who just shrugged.

"I really hate hospitals," Harry muttered, downing the putrid liquid in one gulp.

**HPHPHP**

Lily arrived at Hogwarts feeling anxious and more than a little terrified. The message she had received from James had not been a pleasant one and all she wanted to do at that moment was find her family and keep them close until she could feel more sure of herself. Her visit to _St. Matthews _was still playing in the back of her head, she had intended at first to confront Harry after discussing it with James. Now it would have to be delayed only further given the incident at Hogsmeade.

She couldn't believe this was happening again; she remembered the first attack she had ever been in. It had happened at Hogsmeade too, during her Seventh Year.

Little had she known then, that experience was the first of three that would land her family in line with the Prophecy.

Her heels clicked on the marble floors of the Great Hall, there were students everywhere, all whispering amongst themselves. She didn't pay them much mind as she headed straight up the stair case. Her appearance seemed to draw a few looks of curiosity, but no one did anything more than that.

"Lily?"

She stopped and turned, her eyes immediately falling on Professor Flitwick. She couldn't resist the small smile that found its way onto her lips. The Charms teacher had been her own professor when she was a student , as well as an old friend.

"Professor," she greeted warmly, "It's good to see you."

"Were it under better circumstances," the small man smiled sadly, "I hope James and Harry are alright, they were in Hogsmeade?"

Lily nodded.

"I was just headed up to the Hospital Wing," she acknowledged, "I've been told Harry sustained a few minor injuries."

"Ah," Flitwick nodded, "Would you like some company?"

"Please."

They headed up the staircases together, the higher they climbed, the fewer students they saw. Though Lily's worry was troubling her, she listened with relief to her old teacher talk about his students.

"…Allison appears quite adept with her Charm work," he was saying happily, "She's been picking up spells almost as quickly as you did. Though Harry, I have to admit, was the fastest I have ever seen."

"Oh?" Lily's curiosity peaked.

"He nailed most of his spells first time round," Flitwick said cheerily, "I thought it truly extraordinary that a boy who grew up with absolutely no magical exposure turned out so adept."

Lily blinked several times. She had never been informed of Harry's early progress in his magical learning. She had been told he had picked up things quickly, but to perfect them on his first try? That _was_ peculiar. She remembered the questions raised about his Patronus, though Remus had been the only one to see it.

"Is that odd?" she asked Flitwick, "That he's picked it up so quickly?"

"Odd?" Flitwick looked thoughtful, "I shouldn't think so. His magical core may just be more powerful than others. Sometimes, power can supplement skill."

Lily rose an eyebrow, making the short professor blush.

"Not that I'm saying the boy is all brawn and no brains," he amended quickly, "Quite the opposite, but it is one of the reasons he could have been picking these things up so quickly. You have to remember Lily, wizards and witches are constantly training their cores to release the right amount of magic per spell. That is why we practice."

Lily just smiled, the lesson was something Flitwick had given to her back in her First Year when she had first shown an aptitude for Charms. Not many wizards were interested in exactly _how_ their magic worked, just that it did.

"And I'm sure you've told many students that over the years," she chuckled.

"Surprisingly," the Charms Professor said thoughtfully, "Very few are interested in learning about the core, the last one to ask me was…_hmmm_…I believe it was Miss Granger."

"Harry's friend?" she asked, she remembered the bushy haired girl from when she had just found Harry, he also mentioned her in his letters. He claimed, in fact, that she was probably the smartest person he had ever met. Lily found herself hoping to have a conversation with the girl one of these days.

"Why yes," Flitwick smiled, "I do believe she is one of the brightest students I have ever taught, much like you. Truly brilliant, but…"

"But?"

"She has been rather reticent the past couple of years," Flitwick looked a little sad, "When she first arrived here she was so involved in every aspect of the lesson, then for a while I had to coax things out of her. Lately though, she seems to have gained back some of her confidence, it's been slow, but I'm happy to say that your son has become one of the factors bringing her out of her shell."

"I'm glad," Lily said, feeling proud.

The continued on in silence, Lily consumed by her own thoughts and feeling too distracted to carry on the conversation. Flitwick seemed to read her mind, for he willingly kept the comfortable silence.

Reaching the Hospital Wing, both were surprised to hear a loud exclamation of distaste.

"What did you put in there?!" a familiar voice exclaimed loudly, "That was _not_ a Pepper Up potion!"

The self satisfied voice of none other than Madam Pomfrey answered.

"Well if you stopped squirming, Mr. Potter, and allowed me to run my tests, we wouldn't be in this mess."

Approaching the door, Lily could now hear Harry's voice, softer and drowsier than before.

"You're enjoying this _way_ too much."

Lily opened the door to see her son being laid out on a bed, his eyes already drooping. He blinked when he noticed her enter and gave a lopsided smile.

"Hey Mum!" his voice slurred a little, "Sorry, can't talk right now. _She_ drugged me."

His hand flopped in the direction of Madam Pomfrey before falling heavily. His eyes closed and his breath became even. The Matron clicked her tongue, a soft look coming into her eyes though, and removed his glasses. She drew the covers over him, waving her wand to transfigure his torn clothes into a pair of pyjamas and set about cleaning a few cuts and gashes on his skin.

Lily blinked several times, torn between the urge to laugh at her son's aversion to Poppy helping him, or worried that he needed to be sedated for tests. _James' message had said harry was fine!_ She noticed a bushy haired young girl watching from the bed beside Harry's. There was someone else in the bed, red hair poked up from beneath a blanket. The girl, Hermione Granger Lily realised, sat on the corner, her gaze flitting between Harry and the red haired boy frequently.

Lily smiled when Hermione looked up in surprise.

"Mrs. Potter!" she exclaimed, leaping off the bed nervously, "Professor Flitwick!"

"Hello Hermione," Lily said, proud to have remembered the name to the face, especially when a pleased look came onto the girl's face, she then turned to Madam Pomfrey, "How is Harry?"

The Matron gave a huff.

"Worse than James," she said, her voice bellying her words, "He'll be fine, just a few minor cuts and bruises."

She looked like she wanted to say more.

"I'll be seeing to my students," Flitwick excused himself, strolling over to one of the beds.

Madame Pomfrey gestured for Lily to follow her to her office, shutting the door curtly behind them. She offered Lily a seat, but she refused it, preferring to stand and uncertain of the news Pomfrey was about to give her. Poppy had been around since Lily was a school girl, though back then she had just finished her medical training and was helping the Hogwarts matron of the time. Still, she had always been a firm woman, sympathetic to her patients, but as stern as stone when she needed to be.

"Harry has suffered more than just a few bumps and bruises," the matron said slowly, her voice a practiced mix of empathy and firmness.

Lily's head jerked up worriedly, her brow furrowing.

Pomfrey continued.

"At some point during the course of the evening Harry lost access to his magic," she paused, "There…appears to be no external cause nor does he present with the basic signs of magical exhaustion. I gave him a sedative to be sure though."

Lily swallowed hard, nodding her understanding. Magical exhaustion was rare, but dangerous. The only cure for it was sleep and plenty of replenishing potions. If the body was over stressed whilst it's magic was drained, it could lead to serious side effects; coma, paralysis or even death.

"Then how…?" Lily trailed off, hoping for an explanation.

"Until I have completed a full diagnostic, there is no way to be certain," Madam Pomfrey supplied, "But I do not think it is any kind of spell, at least not one I have ever heard of. Unfortunately, being able to accurately analyse magical levels in the body is still an unrefined art."

Lily was stunned. Of all the news she had expected to hear, her son not being able to do magic was the least expected. In a funny way, she was relieved. This was something she and Madam Pomfrey could figure out. If it had been something more…final, she shuddered to think of what she had been imagining when Pomfrey lead her into the office.

"Thank you," she said sincerely, half to the matron and half in prayer, "It is alright if I sit by him whilst you run the tests?"

Madam Pomfrey nodded, opening the door to the office once more. She cast Lily a stern glance, before bustling out and striding right over to Harry's bed, her wand already out. Hermione gave a start at her approach and was told in no uncertain terms to stay out of the matron's way. Lily caught her pleading look and gently placed a hand on the girl's shoulder.

Hermione gave a start, turning wide brown eyes on Lily.

"I'm going to be staying while Harry is tested," she said softly, "Will you sit with me for bit? I'd like someone to talk to."

She was pleased when Hermione gave an eager nod.

**HPHPHP**

Ally didn't hear immediately about the attack on Hogsmeade. Most of the students who had been involved were either in the Hospital Wing, or being questioned by Aurors. She and Mickey had sat in the Common Room for what seemed like hours, just talking. Her mind was still roving over the tale Mickey had relayed, about her dad's disappearance and her uncle's involvement with the Death Eaters.

The way Ally had been brought up, it seemed like the war had ended as soon as Voldemort disappeared, she had never considered there had been a backlash years afterwards. She had heard, of course, of the many trials held in the wake of the dark wizards defeat, but she had never bothered to ask much further than that. All she had known, all any young wizard or witch knew growing up, was that her parents had lived in a dark, terrible time for the wizarding world, but that it was over.

She wondered now if it really was.

Even if it was indirectly, Voldemort's reign of terror all those years ago was still haunting the edges of Mickey's life. She supposed it did hers too. How many others had been effected? And, why was it so hard to move past from? These things hadn't even happened in her life time, yet every facet of her life seemed to revolve around that point in the past. Even though her parents had tried to make her upbringing as normal and happy as possible, anywhere they went in the wizarding world, they were followed by Harry's survival that night all those years ago.

Ally would always be Harry Potter's little sister, the second child, the Boy-Who-Lived's sibling. She'd had the label her whole life. People used to come up and shake her hand because of it, always saying she must be so proud of her big brother, where ever he was.

She _was_ proud though, perhaps not when they came up to her, but after meeting Harry, after talking to him and getting to know him, she could admit that she was proud.

Proud to be Harry Potter's baby sister.

But that was mostly because her big brother was _awesome_.

At this point, Nick came barging into the Common Room.

"Ally!" he yelled frantically, coming right up to her, "Harry's in the Hospital Wing!"

Allison Potter blinked twice before leaping up.

"What!" she exclaimed, "What for?!"

"There was an attack on Hogsmeade," the green haired boy rushed to explain, dancing from foot to foot, "That's all I know! Chang fell off her broom and I helped take her up to the Hospital Wing with the Ravenclaws and-and I saw Harry being taken in and-"

He carried on, blabbing about what he'd seen before rushing to tell Ally what had happened. Ally exchanged a glance with Mickey, the blonde girl was sitting up straighter, her blue eyes wide as saucers.

"Who'd attack Hogsmeade?" she gaped.

Nick shrugged, but a troubled look crossed his face and his lips pursed a little. His eyes seemed to darken too.

Ally didn't give it much thought as she rushed to the portrait hole.

The way up to the Hospital Wings seemed to take forever. It was like every staircase had decided to move, every portrait was visiting another, and every student was crowding the hallways. She didn't know if Nick and Mickey had followed her out of the Common Room, all she wanted to do was get to Harry.

It was funny, she mused to herself, how much she had come to care for her older brother in just a few short months. In a lot of ways, she had always loved him, but this was different. She now felt like she knew Harry Potter, even if it was just a little. Hearing he was injured had burned right through her, a million images of what was wrong with him flying into her mind.

If there was one thing she had learned about her brother, it was that he was reckless. Punching out boys twice his size and battling Death Eaters when he hardly knew any magic were the kinds of things she had come to expect from Harry Potter. She admired him for it. And she worried about him because of it.

She had always considered herself more like her father than her mother, always wanted to be so. It wasn't that she liked her mother any less, but there were just qualities about her dad that she wanted to have. Her dad was a brave prat, stern, but also funny. He was the ultimate protector, easy in any situation and completely and utterly reckless.

Now she knew what her mother felt like all the time.

She wasn't like her father or her brother in that respect, for all the differences she could see in them, they were both fundamentally like that. The kind of men who would do just about anything to help someone.

Even if it meant putting themselves at risk.

It terrified her.

What had he done this time? What if it was something really bad? What if someone had hurt him? What if he'd gotten in the way of a really bad curse?

_Not Harry!_

She dashed through the Hospital Wing doors, spotted her mother and launched herself at her. Then she saw Harry unconscious on the bed and after hearing the many assurances that he was going to be alright, she finally started to cry. Big, fat tears of relief travelled down her cheeks and she sobbed into Lily's robes, not caring for the eyes of any of the older students. She didn't care that her mom was trying to hush her, she didn't care that Hermione was shooting her a sympathetic look.

Because Harry was safe.

**HPHPHP**

**A/N: So, not quite as abandoned as you thought. You can all shoot me later. I'll admit I've had a lot of reservations about whether or not to continue this story. Mostly because A LOT of the ideas and planning I did was when I was in high school and now, I suppose, looking at it again, it all feels a bit silly to me. I considered just rewriting the whole thing, but to be honest I don't have the energy to do so. I might start severely editing previous chapters, but for now I have decided to keep writing this story in the spirit of when I started it. So my warning; prepare yourselves for horribly AU concepts involving how magic functions, astral projection, transfiguration gone wrong and so much more! **

**Hmm, you know what? I think I'm going to enjoy writing the rest of this. This story has moved away from what I originally intended to write, which was going to be Harry adjusting to his new family. In hindsight, I think sending him to Hogwarts was a bad idea if I wanted to go in that direction (so was introducing Voldemort), but now I have **_**Where We Only Cry From Joy **_**to do all the emotional, family stuff in. This one I'm just going to have fun with. **

**~Southern Hearts~**


End file.
